Famille Maudite
by Yami Flo
Summary: Je m’appelle Aphélie Silverstone. Nous sommes aujourd’hui le 1er septembre 1975, et je pars dans quelques heures pour ma cinquième année à Poudlard, dans la maison des lions. Je suis le vampire de Griffondor...
1. Malédiction Héréditaire

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Sérieux, peut-être un peu d'humour par moment, peut-être des passages tristes par moment.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à JK Rowling (elle connaît pas sa chance, cette femme). En revanche, Aphélie et tous les membres de la famille Knight et de la famille Silverstone sont à moi.

**Chapitre 1 : Malédiction Héréditaire**

Vivre.

Qu'est-ce que c'est, vivre ?

De l'avis général, c'est respirer, marcher, penser. C'est rire et pleurer pour les plus jeunes, c'est haïr et aimer pour d'autres. C'est avoir les joues roses et le sourire, c'est s'amuser et ne jamais s'ennuyer.

Rien que pour cela, je ne suis pas sure de vivre.

Normal.

Qu'est-ce que c'est, être normal ?

Les gens en ont tous une définition différente. Mais pour tous les gens que je rencontre, la réponse est unanime. Je ne suis pas normale.

Etre normal, c'est difficile à définir, surtout pour moi. C'est rentrer dans le même moule que les autres, parler et agir comme eux, penser comme eux, parfois.

Mais je ne suis pas comme cela.

Qui suis-je ?

Rien qu'une banale élève de Poudlard, en cette année 1975. Le vent frais de la nuit apporte des senteurs de fleurs, venant du jardin de ma mère. Elle aime les fleurs plus que tous au monde. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Parce qu'elles sont belles ? Parce qu'elles sentent bon ? Après tout, qu'importe ?

Moi aussi, je les aime. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, j'en ai peur.

Le vent joue avec quelques mèches de mes cheveux. Je respire profondément. Quand le vent caresse mon visage, quand il souffle violemment, quand il emporte au loin les feuilles et les fleurs, j'ai l'impression de vraiment vivre.

Vivre, ce rêve inaccessible.

Qui suis-je ?

Une adolescente pâle et silencieuse, qu'on ne souhaite pas avoir en sa compagnie. Ma propre famille m'évite. Mon père, ma mère, mes frères et mes sœurs. Seul Machiavel, mon corbeau, et Faust, mon chat, semblent trouver ma présence agréable et réconfortante.

Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi. Après tout, les animaux sont intelligents, et ils savent que je suis dangereuse pour eux. Mais, malgré leur possible répulsion, Faust et Machiavel ne m'ont jamais abandonné. Ils sont toujours là, près de moi, prêts à me soutenir à leur façon.

Dans les couloirs du château familial, je déambule sans parler, ma cape sur mes épaules. Les murs de pierres conservent une fraîcheur incroyable. Même en été, cet endroit est une véritable glacière. Tout du moins l'aile nord, où je réside.

Elle est à demi délabrée, et mes parents ne se pressent pas beaucoup pour la réparer. Après tout, eux même ne s'y rendent jamais, pas plus que les autres membres de ma famille. Elle a toujours était réservée aux parias, comme moi.

Qu'importe, après tout. C'est mon domaine, et c'est ainsi que je l'aime.

Que suis-je ?

J'ai des cheveux noirs, longs et lisses, très fins. Ma peau est blanche comme de la craie, elle me donne l'air d'un cadavre ambulant. Mes yeux sont, curieusement, rosâtres. Mes canines ressortent un peu, alors j'évite de trop sourire ou même de rire.

D'où tiens-je ce physique si particulier ?

En dehors de ma famille, personne ne sait. Certains me croient le fruit d'une quelconque infidélité. Sottise. Je suis bien la fille de mes parents, je ressemble trop à mon père au point de vue du visage pour pouvoir se tromper.

Mais je n'ai que ça en commun avec le reste de la famille.

Mon père a les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus. Les yeux de ma mère aussi sont bleus, mais ses cheveux sont blonds. Mes frères et mes sœurs ont tous les yeux bleus. Ils ont tous les cheveux bruns blonds. Je suis la seule qui les ait noirs.

Je ne suis pas sure d'être entièrement humaine. Je ne le suis pas, en fait. Voulez-vous savoir pourquoi ?

Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de dormir, contrairement aux humains normaux ; je peux facilement rester éveillée une semaine sans jamais ressentir de fatigue. Mais il n'y a pas que cela.

Les humains normaux ne boivent pas de sang, eux. Et ils ne mangent pas non plus de fleurs, pas plus que le soleil ne les blesse.

Je suis un vampire. Où, tout du moins, une hybride de vampire.

Je vis avec ce secret depuis l'âge de huit ans. Je l'ai découvert par un total hasard, car mes parents se refusaient à m'en parler.

Grossière erreur.

J'ais failli en devenir folle.

Petite fille, j'aimais passer mes journées dans l'immense bibliothèque du château. Mes frères et sœurs étaient soit à Poudlard, soit dans leurs chambres à jouer à je ne sais trop quoi. Ma mère hantait le jardin, et mon père passait ses journées au Ministère.

Je n'avais aucun camarade de jeu, et les livres étaient mon seul réconfort.

Mes parents sont des sorciers de sang pur, mais néanmoins ouverts d'esprits. Ils se rendent bien compte de l'importance des demis sangs et des sorciers issus de parents moldus dans notre monde. Ils s'adaptent aux exigences de l'époque, dirons-nous. Je sais par contre que mon arrière-grand-père, lui, était un farouche opposant à ces « traîtres à leur sang et cette racaille indigne du titre de sorcier ». En accord avec la famille Black, il a même voulu faire passer une loi autorisant la chasse aux moldus. Heureusement, ce projet a été éconduit de façon plus ou moins polie. La famille n'est pas quelque chose de particulièrement joyeuse dans toutes les générations.

Mais la mienne et celle de mes parents semblent apprécier les moldus, tout du moins, leurs ouvrages littéraires. La bibliothèque familiale a un rayon spécialement consacré à ces dernières. Il y en avait un pour les livres sorciers, aussi, mais il m'intéressait moins.

Généralement, je lisais des romans et des pièces de théâtre moldues. C'est amusant, la vie. Bien des sorciers écrivent, mais leurs livres restent plats, sans envergures, sans passion. Les moldus sont les seules personnes au monde qui savent mettre de la magie dans leurs textes, les rendre « vivants ». C'est avec un vif plaisir que je m'attaquais à la littérature, même si la plupart de ces livres me laissaient perplexes. Je n'avais pas la maturité nécessaire pour les appréciés, je crois. Pourtant, cela ne m'empêchait pas de dévorer activement les œuvres de Flaubert, Shakespeare, Molière, Victor Hugo, Maupassant,…

La plupart des auteurs que je connais sont français. Mon père est issu d'une longue lignée de sorciers français, et c'est lui qui m'a appris la langue, comme à mes frères et sœurs.

Je ne suis pas normale.

Je ne l'aie jamais été, mais il m'a fallu trouver ce _livre_ pour m'en rendre vraiment compte. Je me souviens parfaitement de sa découverte.

Il a faillit me tomber dessus, une journée de printemps, alors que je retirais des étagères un large volume, un recueil de poésies françaises, je crois. J'ai seulement eu le temps de m'écarter avant sa chute. Je me souviens parfaitement de la poussière qu'il a soulevée en tombant au sol. Mais le nuage ne m'a pas caché le titre : _Anthologie de la famille Daemon - Knight_. Le premier nom ne m'évoquait rien du tout. Mais le second, c'était le nom de notre famille. La famille de ma mère en fait. La famille de mon père, le nom que je portais, c'était Silverstone.

Si je pouvais prétendre tout connaître de ma famille paternelle, je n'avais jamais appris quoique ce soit sur ma famille maternelle. Enfin, j'avais obtenu des brides d'informations. J'avais les renseignements qu'on voulait bien donner aux enfants, sous prétexte de les préservés.

Je savais que ma mère avait eu deux sœurs et un frère, mais on ne parlait jamais d'eux à la maison. Je connaissais leurs noms, cependant : Manfred, Daria et Anne Lyse. Mais c'était bien les seuls renseignements que je possédais. Au départ, du moins. Cela s'est bien étoffé avec le temps…

J'avais eu l'occasion de rencontrer les deux premiers, Manfred et Daria, mais la dernière, jamais. C'était tout juste si son nom avait le droit d'être prononcé en présence de ma mère.

J'étais curieuse. Je voulais savoir ce que l'on me cachait, pourquoi ma mère semblait si désolée en me voyant, pourquoi elle tremblait de peur à la mention de sa sœur Anne Lyse. Pourquoi j'étais différente.

Et je savais que le livre pouvait me répondre, qu'il suffisait de l'ouvrir. Par la suite, je l'ai regretté. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus qu'un vague sentiment d'amertume. Si je n'avais pas appris la vérité de cette manière, s'aurait été bien pire.

L_'Anthologie de la famille Daemon – Knight_ était un vieux grimoire, en lettres manuscrites, relié à la main dans une couverture en cuir rouge sang. Un livre qui faisait peur.

A la première page, commençait un arbre généalogique, montrant les premiers sorciers de la famille, vers l'an 1080. Chaque nom était accompagné d'une date de naissance et de mort, et d'une courte bibliographie ou d'un petit commentaire. L'écriture n'était pas la même partout. J'appris plus tard que l'écriture du livre se faisait à l'aide d'une plume enchantée, dont le sortilège devait être renouvelé tous les deux cents ans.

Les premiers siècles, rien d'anormal. Parfois, la naissance d'un enfant sans pouvoirs, abandonné ou tué. Parfois, de grandes découvertes réalisées par tel ou tel membre de la famille. L'achat de terre, des relevés bancaires, des noms de commerces étaient consignés également sur certains feuillets.

Ce jour là, j'appris beaucoup sur mes ancêtres. Sur ma vie telle que je la menais.

C'était mon arrière arrière arrière arrière grand-père, Marcus Knight, qui avait fait bâtir le château familial où nous résidions encore. C'était mon arrière grand-tante Aurora qui avait installé la roseraie et le jardin d'hiver. C'était mon arrière arrière grand-mère, Nyassa la Belle, qui avait enchanté les vitraux du château, les faisant bouger et parler comme les tableaux de Poudlard. Un sacré tour de magie, car faire bouger des personnages peints sur le verre s'avérait bien plus dur que faire bouger des personnages peints sur toile.

Bref, une famille puissante et riche, respectée et crainte à la fois.

Jusqu'au 16e siècle, néanmoins. Après, elle perdit une grande partie de sa fortune et n'imposa plus que le mépris ou la haine.

Ma famille portait alors un titre noble selon la hiérarchie moldue. Les hommes portaient le titre de comte.

En 1532, Conrad Knight, l'héritier d'alors, n'avait qu'une fille, Maria. La jeune femme, alors âgée d'une vingtaine d'années, n'était toujours pas mariée. A l'époque, seul les hommes pouvaient hériter des titres de la famille, ce qui signifiait qu'à sa mort, les biens des Knight reviendraient tous à son frère cadet, Joshua, tout comme le titre de comte, sauf si Maria trouvait un époux. Peu intéressée dans le mariage, elle s'y refusa, préférant laisser son oncle récupérer la fortune. Mais Conrad n'aimait pas Joshua, qu'il trouvait traître à son sang, faible et lâche. Atteint d'une grave maladie, alors incurable, il jura sur son lit de mort qu'il marierait Maria à un démon plutôt que de laisser Joshua devenir l'héritier de la famille.

Sa prière fut exaucée.

Pour le plus grand malheur de bien des générations de Knight, après lui, et avant moi, et bien d'autres encore qui me succéderont.

Peu de temps après avoir prononcé ce sermon, un homme vint au château, disant qu'il voulait épouser Maria. Conrad, ne trouvant rien à redire à cet homme, accepta le mariage, qui fut prononcé deux jours plus tard. Il mourut moins d'un mois après, vaincu par la maladie.

Son gendre se nommait Vlad Daemon, et venait d'Allemagne. Il était extrêmement pâle, gardait souvent la chambre, ne mangeait jamais en présence de quiconque et errait souvent la nuit dans les couloirs.

Ce furent ces détails qui mirent la puce à l'oreille de Joshua. Plus que tout, il se rendit compte alors que tous les miroirs du château avaient été brisés ou subtilisés. Mais un jour que Maria avait laissé traîner un miroir à main, il s'en empara et tenta de voir le reflet du mari de sa nièce. Mais Vlad Daemon n'avait pas de reflet.

Joshua reconnut par là les signes du vampire, et invita alors la Brigade Inquisitoire du Ministère à venir perquisitionner le château. Et ils y découvrirent plusieurs corps dans les souterrains et les catacombes, complètement vidés de leur sang. Vlad Daemon fut immédiatement recherché par le Ministère et ses tueurs de vampires, mais il ne fut jamais retrouvé.

Aujourd'hui encore, on le sait en vie. Les vampires sont presque immortels : ils peuvent rester des siècles dans leur cercueil, dans une sorte d'hibernation dont seul la faim peut les tirer. Vlad s'est enfuit en Europe, et nul ne sait ce qu'il est devenu. Le livre mentionné néanmoins qu'il avait formé un clan avec certains de ses descendants et quelques membres de son peuple.

Néanmoins, avant que la vérité n'éclate, dix ans s'étaient écoulés. Maria avait donné naissance à trois enfants. Si les deux premiers étaient parfaitement normaux, le troisième s'avéra être un hybride de vampire et d'humain. Comme moi, même s'il mangeait de la nourriture humaine, il se nourrissait essentiellement de sang et dévorait parfois des fleurs. Personne ne sait, même maintenant, d'où vient cet appétit pour les végétaux. Probablement une bizarrerie créée par le mélange des sang. La lumière du soleil ne lui occasionnait que des brûlures, et les objets saints étaient inefficaces sur lui. Sa longévité était également supérieure à celle des humains normaux. Il n'était pas immortel, mais il vécut près de trois cent ans.

Il s'appelait Erik. Et c'est mon ancêtre direct dans la famille de ma mère.

Les Knight sont maudits. A chaque génération née de la branche de Erik Knight, un enfant se révèle avoir le pouvoir des vampires, parfois leur besoin de sang, parfois leur longévité, parfois les deux.

J'en fais partie, comme bien d'autres avant moi.

Dans la génération de ma mère, s'était sa sœur Anne Lyse, qui a mystérieusement disparue il y quinze ans, peu après ma naissance. Je le regrette. Je crois qu'elle, elle aurait pu me comprendre, m'aider à me maîtriser, me consoler lorsque je me rends compte à quel point je suis monstrueuse.

J'ai parfois envie de hurler au monde ma souffrance, mon malheur, mais je sais que personne ne l'entendrait. Mais mon oncle Manfred et ma tante Daria ne sont pas épargnés non plus par la malédiction des vampires.

Ma tante Daria, la plus jeune de sa génération, a dix ans de moins que sa sœur Sylvianne, ma mère. Elle a donné naissance, il y a huit ans, à son deuxième enfant, qui est lui aussi atteint par la malédiction des vampires. C'est mon cousin Drake. A vrai dire, je le connais très peu. Cet enfant, non seulement touché par la malédiction, est maladif. Parfois, je me demande si c'est vrai, ou si ce n'est qu'une excuse pour cacher des faits trop…embarrassants.

Manfred, aîné de la famille, lui, n'a pas vraiment d'enfant touchés par la malédiction, mais ses deux fils ont des tendances meurtrières et sanglantes qui me font peur autant qu'a lui. Et l'aîné, Egisthe, ne cache pas sa passion pour les arts sombres et la magie noire.

Les autres membres du clan ne s'en rendent peut-être pas compte, mais nous nous dirigeons probablement vers une guerre interne dans la famille, surtout parce qu'Octavio et Egisthe n'ont jamais ressenti qu'une profonde antipathie l'un envers l'autre.

Et, moi qui ne pleure jamais, je sais que ce jour là, je ne pourrais cacher mes larmes de sang. Oui, mes larmes de sang. Car chaque fois que je pleure, je ne laisse pas échapper des larmes, mais bel et bien du sang.

Alors, mes yeux restent toujours secs.

Je suis un peu comme une poupée, pour ceux qui me voient. Je ne rie, ne pleure jamais. Je me contente de rester assise dans un fauteuil les yeux froids.

Immobile, comme un jouet d'enfant.

Sans vie, sans véritable existence. C'est triste. Mais je suis ce que je suis. Mon comportement n'engage que moi. Ma famille s'en moque.

Je monte des escaliers, passe des portes, mon pas résonnant à peine sur les pierres du couloir. Seule âme éveillée dans le manoir de mes pères.

J'atteins finalement mon but : la Tour Sud, surnommée la Tour du Pendu depuis que mon arrière-grand-oncle s'y est suicidé. Inutile de citer le moyen, le nom est assez éloquent en lui-même pour éviter de poser des questions.

Un demi vampire, lui aussi. Mais lui n'a pas supporté la vérité. Je ne pense pas que je doive le mépriser. Peut-être aurais-je fait comme lui, si je n'avais pas eu un regain de volonté.

Je me dresse sur le parapet qui borde les murs de la Tour du Pendu, observant la lune. Le vent souffle autour de moi, il emporte avec lui mes sombres pensées et mes doutes, me laissant plus calme et sereine que je ne l'ai jamais été.

Notre famille est maudite, et elle le sera toujours. A Poudlard, tout le monde l'ignore. Mais rien n'est éternel. Un jour ou l'autre, il découvriront le secret des Knight. Le secret des Silverstone, devrais-je plutôt dire, maintenant.

Je rejoins ma chambre, serrant ma cape plus chaudement contre moi. Avant d'aller m'étendre sur le lit et de fermer les yeux pour quelques heures, je jette un regard au soleil qui se lève.

Je m'appelle Aphélie Phénicia Silverstone. Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 1er septembre 1975, et je pars dans quelques heures pour ma cinquième année à Poudlard, dans la maison des lions. La maison rouge et or des courageux.

Je suis le vampire de Griffondor.


	2. Ma Famille, les SilverstoneKnight

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Sérieux, peut-être un peu d'humour, parfois des passages tristes.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. J'ai cherché partout les titres de propriété, mais ils sont introuvables... En revanche, Aphélie Silverstone et sa famille sont à moi, de même que Faust le chat et Machiavel le corbeau.

Note : Après la lecture du tome cinq de HP, mon avis sur les Maraudeurs, et plus particulièrement sur James Potter et Sirius Black, s'est vu révisé. Donc, avis au fans de leur version jeune, ne me tuer pas si jamais l'idée que j'en donne ne vous plait pas.  
  
Chapitre 2 : Ma Famille, les Silverstone - Knight  
  
Le soleil sur mon visage. La chaleur qui doucement se propage au travers des rideaux. Les cris des mouettes. Le clapotement des vagues sur la plage et contre les récifs.  
  
Tous les matins que je passe au Knight Manor, ce sont les mêmes bruits qui me tirent du sommeil. Le château est situé sur une petite île magiquement protégée, in cartable pour les moldus. Le seul moyen d'accoster, c'est une petite crique au milieu des récifs. Mais le bateau ne nous sert à rien. Nous employons seulement la poudre de cheminette. D'ailleurs, ce bateau n'est plus qu'une épave. Il servait seulement à l'époque où les transports magiques n'étaient encore que peu surs. Quoique, si l'on me demandait mon avis, ils sont toujours aussi dangereux et hasardeux.

Le château a été offert à ma mère en cadeau de mariage par ses parents. Cadeau empoisonné, comme elle le dit elle-même. Une demeure centenaire, au passé tragique et douloureux. Quelque part, je me dis que mes défunts grands-parents, Dieu ait leurs âmes, ne devait pas beaucoup l'apprécier.  
  
La vieille horloge de ma chambre indique neuf heures du matin. Personne n'est venu me réveiller, même pas un elfe de maison. Ils ont toujours trop peur de me déranger, depuis un fâcheux incident lors de mes dix ans, où j'ai accidentellement projeté l'un d'eux dans un mur suite à une incroyable crise de colère. Je me suis d'ailleurs fais peur à moi-même.

L'éveil des pouvoirs chez un enfant sorcier est souvent dur et imprévisible. Des catastrophes diverses peuvent avoir lieu. Mes premiers signes de magie, je les ai montré à l'âge de cinq ans, en faisant exploser une armoire en verre contenant de précieuses céramiques appartenant à mon père. Je préfère passer sous silence les résultats de cet « éclat ». Sachez seulement qu'ils n'ont en aucun cas été positif, et qu'aujourd'hui encore, je frissonne en y repensant.  
  
Je mets tout de suite mon uniforme, après tout, je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre tenue à mettre. Je prends juste le temps de refaire ma natte avant de quitter la pièce. Mes malles sont prêtes depuis la veille et déjà dans le hall, parées pour le départ.  
  
J'entre dans la salle à manger en silence. Non pas que j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre un déjeuner, mais je passe chaque matin voir mes parents. C'est probablement le seul moment de la journée où je peux les voir tous ensemble. Je salue de la tête mon père et ma mère, Isaac et Sylvianne, puis mes trois sœurs et mes deux frères. Oui, je sais, nous sommes nombreux. Mais pas autant que dans la famille Weasley. Point positif ? C'est voir. Mais eux, au moins, ont une vie de famille normale.  
  
Mon frère Ajax me fait un petit sourire. Mon deuxième frère,Octavio, m'accorde à peine un regard. Ma sœur Violette éloigne vite sa chaise de moi, s'approchant plus de Dahlia, qui me lance un regard méprisant. Camélia, comme Ajax, m'accorde un sourire, bien que plus crispé que celui de notre frère. Elle a ses raisons.  
  
Octavio et Ajax sont plus âgés que moi.

Ajax travaille à Sainte Mangouste comme Médicomage. C'est celui que je préfère parmi tous mes relatifs, parce que lui ne me fuit pas. C'est généralement moi qui le fuis. Plusieurs fois, lorsque j'étais petite fille, il me préparait des potions sanguines. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, il s'agit d'une sorte de sang synthétique. Pour avoir suivit des cours d'étude des moldus, je sais quels sont les moyens dont ils disposent dans leurs hôpitaux. Les transfusions d'un sorcier à un autre ne sont pas connues dans le monde des sorciers. Quand un sorcier a perdu trop de sang, on s'arrange pour lui donner un peu de potion sanguine. Quoique, on ne l'appelle pas comme cela à Sainte Mangouste. On lui donne plutôt le nom de Flux Sanguinis.

Les résultats ne sont pas toujours excellents. Avouons le, ils sont même très hsardeux. Mais ces potions calment ma soif de sang, et pour le reste, je m'en moque, même si Ajax m'a avoué qu'à la longue, je pourrais en devenir dépendante, un peu comme d'une drogue.

Mon autre frère, Octavio, est Auror, et je dois avouer que j'ai peur pour lui, avec la montée en puissance de cet homme, Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom. Et aussi, parce qu'il sait qu'Egisthe, notre cousin, est un fervent défenseur des arts sombres. Mais les querelles familiales passent au second plan devant la menace que représente Lord Voldemort.  
  
Oh, je ne prononce jamais son nom à voix haute. La plupart des gens me trouvent suffisamment bizarre comme cela, pas la peine d'en rajouter en prononçant, sans une once de peur, le nom si redouté. Je partage l'avis du directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, comme quoi la peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentuer la peur elle-même.  
  
Mes sœurs Camélia et Dahlia sont plus âgés que moi également.

Camélia vient de finir ses études à Poudlard l'an dernier. Elle vient d'entrer au Ministère, dans le bureau de réparation des catastrophes magiques. De mes sœurs, c'est la plus compréhensive, mais elle a du mal à rester dans la même pièce que moi depuis qu'elle a découvert ma nature vampirique. Mais, pour elle, je reste sa soeur, quoiqu'il arrive.

Dahlia, elle, travaille aussi au Ministère, mais à la coopération internationale. Une vraie peste, selon moi, et incroyablement ambitieuse. Pas étonnant que le choixpeau magique l'ai envoyé à Serpentard. Selon elle, on aurait dû me noyer à la naissance. C'est dire l'amour qui nous unit. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle me fait peur, mais...Elle éveille en moi un curieux sentiment de malaise.

Violette, la dernière de mes soeurs, va entrer en seconde année à Poudlard. Contrairement à moi, elle est à Serdaigle. Une enfant enjouée et adorable, tout mon contraire, en fait. Elle est aussi blonde que moi je suis brune, et ses yeux sont aussi bleus que les miens sont rosés. Je l'adore quand elle rie ou quand elle sourit. Mais elle a peur de moi, alors généralement, je reste loin d'elle. Surtout depuis que j'ai failli la mordre.  
  
Ma nature de vampire n'est pas très développée, contrairement à d'autres membres de ma famille. Un vampire normal boit du sang tous les jours, c'est son seul moyen de survivre. Mais pour les métis, c'est différent. Leurs besoins en sang sont plus faibles, et ils n'ont pas obligatoirement besoin de sang humain. Le sang des animaux leur convient parfaitement, mais généralement, mieux vaut ne pas en abuser.  
  
Moi-même, je me nourris parfois sur Faust ou Machiavel, mais, malgré leur affection pour moi, ils ont l'habitude de disparaître dès que ma soif de sang me revient. Ils sont prudents.  
  
Je n'ai sucé du sang humain qu'une seule fois, lorsque j'étais toute petite. Camélia s'était blessée en tombant, et elle saignait. Moi, je me suis mise à lécher la blessure et à en aspirer le sang. Le plus effrayant, c'est que dès que j'eu achever de boire, la plaie se volatilisa. Inutile de chercher pourquoi Camélia me regarde parfois comme un monstre.  
  
En temps ordinaire, je ne bois que du sang d'animaux, toutes les deux semaines, et pas plus de deux petits verres. Cela me suffit amplement. Mais il est déjà arriver que je ne puisse pas boire ce précieux fluide sur de plus longues périodes. Le pire est arrivé il y a deux ans. Je n'avais pas bu de sang depuis plus d'un mois, et j'étais affamée.

Quand Violette est entrée dans ma chambre pour me parler, je lui ai sauté dessus et j'ai tenté de la mordre à la gorge. La seule chose qui m'en a empêché, c'est l'intervention providentielle de Tobby, mon elfe de maison personnel. Mais depuis, Violette ne veut plus rester seule dans la même pièce que moi. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, après tout. Quant à Tobby, il resserre d'avantage son attention sur moi. Il est, en quelque sorte, l'espion de mes parents.  
  
Ils m'aiment, je le sais. Voilà pourquoi ils n'ont jamais voulu me tuer, comme d'autres membres de la famille l'auraient fait à leur place. Mais en même temps, ils me craignent. Je voudrais parfois me blottir contre eux et pleurer, mais je ne peux pas. Parce qu'ils me rejetteraient aussitôt. Je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'ils soient une seule fois venu me dire bonne nuit, pas une seule fois, ou qu'ils m'aient simplement embrassé ou serré dans leurs bras. Pour eux, je ne suis que la paria, la vampire, celle qu'ils haïssent et aiment tout à la fois. Et je le resterai probablement toujours.  
  
Poudlard me manque de plus en plus. Là-bas, je ne suis qu'une marginale, alors les autres restent loin de moi, mais ils ne me rejettent pas. Je leur fais un peu peur, à cause de mon physique « spécial », mais ils ne connaissent pas ma nature, ils me voient telle que je suis, comme je suis. Et c'est réconfortant. J'aimerais déjà y être pour retrouver les dortoirs, et les filles.  
  
Ne vous y trompez pas, je n'ai pas d'amies. Mais j'ai de bonnes relations avec plusieurs d'entre elles. Lily Evans, notamment. Ma condition de sang pur devrait me pousser à la rejeter, parce qu'elle est née de parents moldus, mais je l'apprécie trop pour cela. J'adore cette fille. Elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, et elle a le cran de remettre les Maraudeurs à leur place.  
  
Les Maraudeurs. Les plus grands farceurs que l'école ait jamais connus. Le groupe est constitué de quatre élève de Griffondor, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, et Peter Pettigrow. Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois les considérés. Parfois, c'est vrai, ils sont vraiment drôles, et ils me font sourire. Mais parfois, leurs blagues sont cruelles et méchantes, et elles me font pleurées. Pas en publique, non. Inutile que l'on s'aperçoive que je pleure du sang.

Ces blagues, j'en ai été la cible une fois, en seconde année, pour avoir pris la défense d'un élève de Serpentard que James et Sirius semblaient, et semblent toujours détesté. Inutile de dire que les membres de Griffondor m'ont mené la vie dure pour avoir "pactis" avec l'ennemi.  
  
Mais je n'aime pas l'injustice. Il ne leur avait rien fait, mais ils l'avaient attaqué. Oh, ils se font la guerre des coups bas, et également des duels de sorcellerie, mais là, ils y allaient trop fort. C'est vrai : la combinaison des sortilèges Furunculus et Amplificatum est particulièrement douloureuse. Le pauvre garçon avait le visage et les bras recouverts de furoncles qui n'arrêtaient pas de grandir et grossir. Atroce.

J'ai perdu mon calme, ce jour là. J'ai giflé Sirius et je suis partie chercher un préfet. Autant dire que les Maraudeurs ont souffert ce jour là. Les élèves n'ont pas apprécié, je l'ai déjà dit. La plupart ont refusé de me parler pendant des semaines. Les autres ont cherché à me blesser moralement. Et les Maraudeurs m'ont fait payer en ensorcelant mes livres de classe. Ne vous moquez pas, les morsures des livres enchantés sont vraiment profondes et douloureuses.  
  
La faim de sang m'a tiraillé plus que de coutume lorsque j'ai vu **mon** sang s'écouler des plaies. J'ai cru que j'allais agresser un élève. Heureusement, j'ai réussi à faire taire ma faim assez longtemps pour me nourrir en paix au soir sur la chatte du concierge, Mrs Nice. Nom qu'elle porte très mal, je vous l'assure. C'est une créature teigneuse et méchante, famélique, à qui il manque des poils par plaques entière. Agressive et colérique, Faust et elle se battent souvent. Et autant dire que ce n'est pas elle qui prend le plus de coups.  
  
Quant à son sang...Brr, une horreur ! Mais on ne choisit pas toujours sa proie.  
  
Dans tous les problèmes que m'ont causé ma prise à parti pour les Serpentard, je n'ai eu qu'une seule lueur réconfortante : Lily. Elle a semblé comprendre pourquoi j'avais pris la défense de cet élève. Elle a été outrée par le mauvais tour qui m'a été joué. Et les Maraudeurs ont été bon pour une paire de gifles chacun de sa part.

Le Serpentard que j'ai aidé, Severus Rogue, m'a seulement lancé un regard venimeux lorsque je l'ai accompagné à l'infirmerie ce jour-là. Regard qui ne m'a fait ni chaud ni froid, je dois l'avouer. J'avais, et j'ai toujours l'habitude de pire.

De sa Maison, c'est l'un des rares qui me laissent totalement en paix. Nous ne sommes pas amis, mais nous ne somme spas non plus ennemis. Disons qu'il existe entre nous ne sorte de trève passive.  
  
En potion, cours communs entre nos deux maisons, je m'assieds souvent à côté de lui quand la place n'est pas prise par un autre Serpentard. Ca lui permet de passer un cours relativement calme. Je dis relativement, car si les Maraudeurs ne veulent pas prendre le risque de blesser un camarade de Maison dans l'explosion d'un chaudron, ils n'en sont pas moins moqueurs et railleurs.  
  
Bref, de la manière dont je les vois, mes sentiments pour eux varient entre affection ou haine. Et quelque chose me dit que cette année, ce sera plus en haine qu'en affection.  
  
Ils n'ont pas digéré le fait que je les dénonce à McGonagall pour avoir versé une potion de coloration dans le déjeuner des Serpentard, juste deux jours avant la fin des cours. Tout du moins, James et Sirius. Peter s'est joint à eux pour me faire des reproches. Remus a simplement hoché la tête en disant qu'il ne m'en voulait pas le moins du monde. Quoique, il fit une drôle de grimace quand la Grande Salle fut décorée en Vert et Argent pour la victoire de la Maison du Serpent. Lily a été la seule à dire que j'avais bien agis. Même si elle regrettait la perte des points, elle estimait cela comme une punition juste.  
  
Ils ne seront pas les seuls à m'en faire baver, cette année. Suite à ma dénonciation, Griffondor a perdu 120 points (trente par Maraudeur), et le fan club des Maraudeurs m'a fusillé du regard.

Ah, je l'oubliais. Le fameux club élevé à la gloire du si séduisant James, du si sexy Sirius et du si gentil Remus. Curieusement, les filles semblent toutes oublier Pettigrow. Un club qui rassemble les trois quarts de la population féminine de Poudlard, toutes Maisons et années confondues.

J'aurais donc à dos les Serpentard simplement pour être à Griffondor, et ma condition de sang pur ne va rien m'épargné, sauf le fait d'être traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe, les Griffondor eux-mêmes pour leur avoir fait perdre la coupe l'an dernier, les Maraudeurs, eux, pour les avoir dénoncés, et leur fan club pour leur avoir attiré des ennuis.  
  
Autant le dire, ma cinquième année à Poudlard risque d'attirer toutes les catastrophes. Mais je suis sereine, et je reste heureuse. Parce que là-bas, j'ai l'impression de vivre. Parce que là-bas, je ne serais pas cloîtrée dans une chambre à attendre, je ne serais plus transparente, ignorée de tous. En fait, ironiquement parlant, je vais être en pleine lumière.  
  
Mais ce qui m'attend me semble la meilleure des choses. Je n'en peux plus de vivre en étant transparente aux yeux des miens, en étant la créature qui hante la nuit le château, à la recherche de nourriture. Je veux pouvoir vivre comme tous les sorciers et sorcières de mon âge, sans avoir à me préoccuper d'une malédiction centenaire qui pèse sur mes épaules.  
  
Est-ce trop demander ? Moi, je ne trouve pas. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui choisis.  
  
L'horloge enchantée de la salle à manger indique dix heures. Il est temps de se rendre au quai 9 ¾. Ajax, Octavio et Dahlia sont déjà partis au travail. Camélia doit nous accompagner Violette et moi à la gare avant de transplaner pour le Ministère. Père dois se rendre à Gringott pour affaires avec les gobelins. Mère est déjà partie dans sa roseraie, qu'elle soigne toujours avec amour. Je crois cependant qu'elle ferait une drôle de tête si elle savait que beaucoup des espèces qu'elle cultive sont venimeuses. Merci au professeur Greenfield, notre professeur de Botanique, pour m'avoir renseigné lorsque je lui ai montré les illustrations.  
  
Je prends une cape à la poterne située dans le hall. Une cape noire, doublée de velours rouge. Douce, chaude, et plutôt banale dans les grandes familles au sang pur. Faust et Machiavel sont enfermés dans leurs cages, calmes. Je n'ai jamais compris comment ils faisaient, car moi, si j'ai l'air insensible en surface, l'idée de prendre la poudre de cheminette me soulève le cœur à chaque fois. Mais mes animaux n'ont pas l'air de trouver cela désagréable. Ils sont cinglés.  
  
_Et je le suis encore plus qu'eux_, songeais-je lorsque je jetais une poignée de poudre dans les flammes et m'y engouffrait à mon tour, en suivant Violette et Camélia, déjà parties sans m'attendre en emmenant une bonne partie des bagages.  
  
_Parce que, retourner à Poudlard en sachant parfaitement ce qui m'attend, c'est du masochisme à l'état pur._


	3. Les Réjouissances Commencent

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, Sérieux, Aphélie apprend de tristes nouvelles, et quand les camarades s'en vont, on peut être sur que les Serpentards ne sont jamais loin.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages cités dans les cinq tomes parus d'HP ne sont pas à moi, mais à JK Rowling. Le reste m'appartient.

**Chapitre 3 : Les Réjouissances Commencent…**

Toujours les mêmes bruits.

Toujours les mêmes gestes.

Toujours la même ambiance.

Quoiqu'en pense les incrédules, le quai 9 ¾, le premier septembre, garde et gardera toujours en mémoire les séparations, les retrouvailles, les départs. Chaque année se ressemble sur les quais : les gens sont très prévisibles. Ils disent, à peu près, toujours les mêmes choses.

Cependant, cette année, il y a quelque chose de différent dans l'air. Les embrassades durent plus longtemps, comme si les gens sentaient qu'ils n'allaient plus revoir leurs enfants. Les larmes sont plus nombreuses, aussi. Quelques personnes portent encore des tenues de deuil. Alors j'ai compris.

Compris que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait encore lancé une nouvelle attaque.

Sa montée au pouvoir a commencée il y a de cela quelques années, et depuis, les attaques se multiplient, les pertes sont sévères, les gens ne sont plus aussi joyeux. Ils ont peur. Mais peu d'entre eux osent se relever et prendre les armes. La plupart se bercent de douces illusions, s'imaginant que le Ministère finira par arrêter ce fou.

Mais ce sont eux, les véritables fous. Fous de ne pas se rendre compte de la réalité. Même devant les photos publiées par la Gazette du Sorcier, ou les ruines en elle-même, ils ne font rien, se contentent de dire, l'air innocent et faussement convaincu qu' « un tel fou sera bientôt mis hors d'état de nuire ».

Les idiots. Ils ne se rendent pas compte de la puissance des ténèbres et de la magie noire. Innocents qu'ils sont, ils ne veulent pas voir en face qu'ils sont condamnés si aucun ne réagit.

J'admire les Aurors pour oser tenir tête aux partisans de Voldemort. J'admire Octavio pour sa détermination à vouloir détruire la menace qui plane sur notre monde. Et, en même temps, je ne peux que le désapprouver, parce qu'il met en danger sa vie, et celle de toute notre famille. Mais d'un autre côté, mieux vaut se battre que de courber l'échine devant un tel fou.

_Me voilà résonnant comme un véritable Griffondor_, songeais-je en rejoignant Violette et Camélia devant un wagon où elles m'attendaient.

Enfin, m'attendaient…plutôt les bagages qui m'ont suivies. Nerveusement, Camélia me tire à l'écart pendant que Violette surveille, tout en discutant avec deux garçons de son année, dont j'ignore le nom, le chargement des malles. Ma sœur m'embrasse sur la joue, du bout des lèvres.

Elle était nerveuse. Elle sentait le trouble à plusieurs mètres à la ronde.

Les vampires sont, d'une certaine façon, comme les loups-garous. Ils ressentent les émotions des gens qui sont près d'eux, de même que leur odeur personnelle.

Je peux reconnaître à distance l'odeur de chacun de mes camarades de classe et de tous les membres de ma famille. Je peux connaître ainsi leur état mental de chacun d'eux, leurs intentions parfois, et agir en conséquence.

Et Camélia, ma « chère » grande sœur, sentait la peur à plein nez quand elle hésita à me donner un autre baiser.

-Camélia, murmurais-je à son oreille, j'ai bu ma dernière rasade de sang il y six ou sept heures. Je n'aurais plus besoin d'en boire avant des semaines. Je ne vais pas te mordre, tu sais.

-Non, je sais Aphélie. Ce n'est pas pour cela que j'hésite. Veille bien sur Violette cette année, veux-tu ?

Ce n'était pas un service. C'était une supplique.

Est-ce que par hasard… ?

-Toi aussi, tu as peur pour notre famille ?

Ma réplique semble la prendre de court. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je songe à la sécurité de notre famille, ou comme en faisant parti. Parfois, je me demande si elle n'oublie pas totalement que j'ai, moi aussi, des sentiments.

Finalement, elle soupire.

-Les gens disent que nous ne risquons rien parce que nous sommes des sangs purs, mais…Qui n'est pas avec le Lord Noir est contre lui, d'après ses hommes. Il y a déjà eut des pertes terribles dans la population. Le Ministère ne veut pas qu'on en parle, mais c'est une belle erreur. Tu verras toi-même à Poudlard. Aphélie…Tu as lu le journal de la semaine dernière ? L'article du 26 août…

-Un raid sur le Chemin de Traverse, qui a fait 19 victimes, dont cinq enfants.

-Aphélie…Tu ne le sais sûrement pas, parce qu'ils n'ont pas donner la liste des victimes, mais…Les Adams se trouvaient parmi les morts.

Je me fige instinctivement. Les Adams. Une famille d'Auror, très bien vue dans le monde sorcier. Des sangs purs, eux aussi, comme notre famille ou les Serpentards. Je connais bien leurs enfants, Carolyn et Franklin. Franklin est à Griffondor, en troisième année. Un gamin que je terrorise au moindre regard trop accentué. Sa sœur, à Poufsouffle, devrait entrer en cinquième année, comme moi. C'est ma partenaire favorite en cours de Botanique, que nous avons en commun depuis deux ans.

J'avoue qu'à elle aussi je fais peur, mais c'est une fille très gentille. Elle n'arrête pas de dire que lorsqu'elle aura finit ses études, elle deviendra médicomage. Bref, une idéaliste et une personne loyale, comme tous les membres de sa maison. Et ce n'est pas une des membres du Fan-club des Maraudeurs, raison supplémentaire pour moi de l'adorer.

Alors, dans ma poitrine, se forme une boule de peur. J'ai du mal à respirer sur le coup. C'est avec beaucoup de peine que je commence à poser la question qui m'angoisse.

-Qui…Que…Carolyn ? Franklin ?

Camélia secoue la tête avec tristesse. Pour une fois, elle a vraiment l'air de partager ma souffrance. Connaissait-elle le couple Adams ? Peut-être. Je ne pourrais pas le dire.

-Ils sont tous morts, Aphélie. Même les enfants. Je…je ne sais pas ce qui peux nous arriver, mais je sais qu'à Poudlard, vous serez saufs. Seulement…je ne suis pas tranquille. Reste près de Violette, je t'en prie.

-C'est promis, murmurais-je.

Camélia me lâcha alors, me fit un vague signe de tête avant de rejoindre notre sœur. Moi, je restais immobile un long moment. Les Adams…morts. Tous les quatre.

Inconsciemment, je faillis pleurer. Non, non, je ne devais pas. Pas au milieu de tous ces gens. Je risquerais de déclencher une panique. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'une bande de fanatiques tente de me planter un pieu dans le cœur.

Vivement, je montais dans le wagon le plus proche et me mettais à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. C'était plutôt dur à cette heure-ci, alors que le départ allait bientôt être donné, mais au bout de quelques minutes d'efforts, je finis par trouver mon bonheur dans un wagon de queue.

Je fermais la porte, et m'écroulais sur la banquette. Tirant de ma poche un mouchoir, je commence à essuyer les larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues. Bientôt, de blanc, l'étoffe passa au pourpre.

Un moment, je la garde entre mes mains, la tiraillant d'un côté ou d'un autre.

Nous vivons une bien triste époque. Une époque atroce.

Mes poings se serrent en pensant aux Adams, à Carolyn qui ne rêvera plus jamais, à Franklin qui ne sourira plus à ses camarades, à leurs parents, des gens qui n'avaient probablement rien fait pour mériter un tel sort.

Et je ne peux rien faire, parce que je ne suis qu'une enfant.

Un petit coup frappé à la porte du compartiment me tire de mes pensées.

-Aphélie ? Nous pouvons entrer ?

-Aphélie, ouvre-nous ! Il faut qu'on parle.

Je reconnaîtrais ces voix entre milles. Ce sont celles de deux de mes camarades de dortoir. Lily Evans et Christina Sander. Prestement, mon mouchoir disparaît dans ma poche, alors que je me lève pour déverrouiller la porte du compartiment.

Aussitôt, les deux filles s'engouffrèrent dans le compartiment et prirent place sur les banquettes, Christina à côté de moi et Lily face à nous.

Physiquement, nous sommes toutes les trois bien différentes. Moi, avec mes cheveux noirs et mes yeux rosâtres, ajoutés à mon teint pâle, je ressemble réellement à ce que je suis : un vampire.

Lily, elle, a des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, vraiment magnifiques. Ses yeux sont encore plus admirables : deux yeux d'un vert surprenant, et quand elle est en colère, on dirait vraiment qu'ils lancent l'Avada Kédavra. Simple, intelligente, sérieuse, et redoutablement maligne. Tous ce que j'aime trouver chez les gens. Même si, parfois, je l'avoue, elle se comporte de façon un peu vantarde.

Christina, enfin, est…bizarre. Oh, je ne suis probablement pas la meilleure personne pour juger de ce genre de chose, mais c'est l'effet qu'elle me fait. Elle est vraiment bavarde, pour commencer. Ensuite, je ne pourrais pas vous donner la couleur réelle de ses cheveux. Elle les teints d'une couleur différente tous les ans. Je l'ai connu arborant fièrement, tour à tour, les couleurs d'orange clair, de rose fuchsia, de bleu indigo et de rouge bordeaux. Cette année, elle a opté pour le mauve lavande.

Je trouve que cela va plutôt bien avec ses yeux bruns rieurs, et n'hésite pas à leur en faire la remarque. Elle rie franchement, tandis que Lily secoue la tête. Mais on voit bien, sur son visage, un petit sourire satisfait.

Lily a croisé les bras, puis s'est enfoncée dans son fauteuil, sans dire un mot. Christina commence à nous raconter ses vacances en France, avec ses cousins. Elle est sang-mêlé, père sorcier et mère moldue. Elle et son père sont les seuls sorciers de leur famille.

Pendant une demi-heure au moins, elle reste intarissable. Je hausse un sourcil en me demandant comment elle fait pour parler si vite sans avoir besoin de reprendre don souffle, avant de laisser tomber. Il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas.

Lentement, mais sûrement, la conversation dévie sur Poudlard, et sur les questions habituelles à se poser en début d'année.

-A votre avis, qui sera notre prochain professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, fit tranquillement Lily ?

-Aucune idée, répondit sérieusement Christina. Mais, de toute façon, cela ne peut pas être pire que l'an dernier.

-N'en soit pas si sure, Christina, murmurais-je.

-Aphélie n'a pas tord. Avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, on ne sait plus à qui se fier. Le pire qui puisse nous arriver, c'est d'avoir un Mangemort infiltré comme nouveau professeur.

J'approuve silencieusement en hochant la tête. Mes pensées dérivent lentement vers nos précédents professeurs de DCFM.

Le poste maudit de Poudlard, où aucun candidat ne tient plus d'un an.

Nous avons eu droit à de sérieux problèmes avec nos précédents professeurs. Le premier, Whitehorse, était un vieillard à moitié sourd qui mélangeait tout. Le brave homme a été mis à la retraite par le Conseil d'administration dès la fin de l'année. Je dois avouer qu'il ne m'a pas laissé un souvenir impérissable, mais parfois, dans la salle commune, ses simulacres de cours sont racontés comme des plaisanteries aux plus jeunes années.

Le second, Paterson, fut un professeur particulier…qualifier de catastrophique ses cours théoriques, c'était se priver l'adjectif correspondant pour définir ses cours pratiques. Encore maintenant, les élèves se demandent comment Dumbledore a pu engager un tel incapable. Mais, après tout, c'est Dumbledore. Qui peut se vanter de connaître son mode de pensée ? Une équipe de chercheurs diplômés pourrait s'y casser les dents.

En troisième année, nous avons eu le professeur Anderson. Un bien brave homme, mais très lunatique et très paresseux. Pour récupérer une copie notée, il fallait attendre au moins un mois, et encore, seulement quand il était pressé. Des scènes mémorables ont alors eu lieu avec le professeur McGonagall, le professeur de Métamorphose et aussi notre directrice de Maison. On aurait presque finit par plaindre ce pauvre homme. Pour un peu, on aurait pu juré que les mûrs se mettaient à trembler. Oui, on pouvait le plaindre.

Enfin, presque.

Et, pour terminer la galerie, nous avons eu l'an dernier le professeur Wallace, un vieil homme hargneux et complètement sadique, qui devait confondre une salle de cours avec une salle de torture. Il a été renvoyé avant la fin de l'année pour cruauté mentale et tortures physiques à l'égard des élèves. La seule personne qui ait dû regretter son départ, c'est Argus Rusard, le concierge. Ils ont la même haine des enfants.

-…cette année. Aphélie ? Aphélie, tu nous écoutes ?

-Hein ?

Lily et Christina me regardent bizarrement. Visiblement, j'ai du manquer une bonne partie de la conversation.

-Je suis navrée, les filles. Je n'ai pas écouté. Un peu de sommeil en retard, murmurais-je comme excuse.

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave, on parlait simplement des nouveaux préfets de cinquième année. On a croisé Lindsay Howard en venant, et Daphné Roberts dans un compartiment avec des Pouffsoufles. Apparemment, c'est Lindsay notre nouvelle préfète. Mais tu sais qui a obtenu l'insigne chez les garçons ? Demanda Lily.

-Remus Lupin, fit immédiatement Christina sans me donner le temps de placer un mot.

-Choix logique, après tout. C'est le plus calme et le plus réservé des quatre, et il était clair que les professeurs n'allaient pas donner de telles responsabilités à quelqu'un comme Potter ou Black.

-Tu es dure avec eux, Aphélie, remarqua Christina.

-Elle a raison. Si ces idiots ne passaient pas leur temps à nous faire perdre des points…trancha Lily.

Je ne réponds pas et ferme les yeux, me replongeant dans mes pensées. Lindsay Howard et Remus Lupin en préfets ? Logique.

Dans notre année, nous sommes neuf élèves à Griffondor. Quatre garçons et cinq filles. Les garçons, se sont les Maraudeurs. Je ne m'attarderais pas à leur sujet, ayant déjà dit ce que j'en pensais.

Néanmoins, dans un soucis d'équité, je les vois ainsi : James, le meneur, fier et imbu de lui-même, Sirius, le blagueur et charmeur, Remus, le sage et réfléchis, et Peter, le trouillard. Je sais ce que je dis. C'est à peine s'il supporte de rester dans la même pièce que moi quand je me mets à le regarder.

Les filles, se sont moi, Lily, Christina, Daphné Roberts et Lindsay Howard.

Daphné est une fille blonde aux yeux bruns, un peu boulotte, mais une vraie pimbêche selon mes camarades. Il n'y a qu'à voir les regards qu'elle lance à Sirius Black pour s'en convaincre. Un des membres les plus actifs du fan-club des Maraudeurs.

Lindsay, elle, est brune aux yeux bleus. La première de la classe en Botanique et en Divination. Sérieuse, distinguée, patiente, qui n'a pas peur des responsabilités et qui est aimable avec les plus jeunes. La décision des professeurs est aisément comprise.

De même pour Remus. C'est stratégique. On espère probablement qu'il mettra un frein aux plaisanteries de la petite bande.

J'ai néanmoins un doute à se sujet.

-Aphélie ?

La voix de Christina me tire de la torpeur dans laquelle je m'étais plongée. Lily est à la porte du compartiment, et Christina est penchée sur moi, les yeux remplis de curiosité.

-Aphélie, nous allons rejoindre Ian Calvin. Il…il a perdu son frère dans l'attentat du Chemin de Traverse, et…

-Vous vous êtes dit qu'un peu de compagnie ne lui fera pas de mal, c'est cela ? Vous pouvez y aller, je ne vous retiens pas.

Ma voix est sèche lorsque je prononce ces mots. Parce qu'elles ne sont pas sincères. Pas entièrement, du moins.

Je le sais. Je le sens.

Lily et Christina sortent sans demander leur reste.

Je suis en colère, elles l'ont vu, et si c'est le cas, mes yeux ont dû passer de rose à rouge. Je m'efforce de me calmer.

Elles ne diront rien, parce qu'elles ont déjà eu l'occasion de voir ce changement de couleur de mes iris. Mais si un autre avait vu…

Je me rends alors compte que nous roulons. Depuis combien de temps ?

Cette fois, je comprends vraiment la raison de leur départ. Je suis trop renfermée aujourd'hui. Je ne prête même pas attention à ce qui m'entoure. Et je les dérange. Je les dérange parce que je n'arrive pas à me joindre à une conversation plus de cinq minutes.

Fatiguée, je ferme les yeux et me réinstalle confortablement sur la banquette. Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir, pas réellement, mais je me sens las. Très las.

Quel calme.

Le calme avant la tempête.

-Tiens tiens, si ce n'est pas la petite Silverstone ? Quel plaisir de te voir, ma chère.

Je rouvre les yeux et les tournent vers les nouveaux arrivants. Cinq Serpentards de septième et sixième année. Rabastan Lestrange, son frère Rodolphus, Bellatrix Black, sa petite amie et également cousine de Sirius Black, Narcissa Black, la sœur de Bellatrix, et en tête de cette joyeuse équipe, Lucius Malefoy.

Cinq Serpentards qui, d'après leur tête, ne me porte pas vraiment dans leur cœur. D'après les émotions qu'ils émettent également.

Analysons clairement la situation : Je suis seule dans un compartiment, face à cinq personnes plus âgées et plus fortes que moi, et, même si j'ai ma baguette, je suis mauvaise en duel.

Comme dirait Christina : Génial.

Cette fois, les réjouissances commencent vraiment…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Hé hé, notre petite Aphélie semble mal partie._

_Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Que lui veulent donc les cinq BIP ? Bon, on a compris que je ne les portais pas dans mon cœur._

_Les updates de la fic dépendront un peu du nombre de review que je recevrais, et également tu temps que j'aurais pour écrire entre deux corvées._

_Et maintenant, RAR :_

**Jamesie-cass : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir _se met à rougir sous le compliment_

Concernant Aphélie, elle l'expliquera elle-même dans un futur chapitre. Néanmoins, pour donner une idée de base, disons simplement qu'elle attrape un « coup de soleil » si elle y reste exposer trop longtemps, un peu comme les albinos.

**Gabrielletrompelamort :** Merci pour la review, et oui, je comprend très bien ce que tu veux me dire. Pour information, l'histoire de la famille Knight est librement inspirée du Livres des Comtes Vampires de Warhammer, ancienne version, ou l'on retrace l'histoire de la lignée des Von Carstein.

**rowena d'argent : **Encore un merci pour la review, je sais je me répète. C'est fou comme les histoires de vampires attirent les gens L'idée de métis vampire plus que les autres…


	4. Serpentards et Maraudeurs

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Sérieux, Général, Cassage de Serpentards et de Maraudeurs, Aphélie est cynique. Mais...que lui arrive-t-il ?

Disclaimer : Même en économisant mon argent poche pendant cent ans, je ne pourrais jamais me les offrir, donc : les persos de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Mais ceux qui ne sont pas cités dans les cinq tomes déjà parus sont à moi.

Note : Quand un personnage parlera français, ses paroles seront écrites en anglais. Rassurez-vous cela ne se produira pas trop souvent (du moins, je l'espère) dans cette histoire. Ah, et je m'excuse si mon anglais n'est pas terrible, parce que même si je commence à bien me débrouiller pour traduire, l'écrire...

**Chapitre 4 : Serpentards et Maraudeurs**  
  
Calme.  
  
Je dois rester calme. Stay quiet.  
  
Extérieurement, je suis restée aussi impassible que possible. C'est à peine si j'ai haussé un sourcil en les reconnaissants. Mais mentalement, j'ai envie de hurler, ou mieux, de fuir à l'autre bout du monde. Soyons franche : les Serpentards ne m'aiment pas, et si j'évite de leur rendre la pareille à voix haute, je n'en pense pas moins.  
  
Encore que tous les Serpentards ne sont pas pourris jusqu'à la moelle. Mais je m'égard. Rassemblant tout mon courage, je souris très légèrement, pas assez pour dévoiler mes dents, et pas assez pur qu'il soit sincère, mais je souris quand même.  
  
-Malefoy, Black et Black, Lestrange et Lestrange. Que me vaut le...plaisir de votre visite ?  
  
Je m'efforce de paraître la plus détachée possible, prenant ces airs de grande dame que Dahlia se plait à arborer lors des réunions familiales ou des dîners donnés par les amis de mes parents. Pas que j'aime particulièrement, mais face à un Serpentard, je sais par expérience qu'il s'agit de la meilleure aptitude à montrer. Malefoy se contente de sourire.  
  
-Mais, saluer un futur membre de ma famille. Quoi d'autre ?  
  
Je fronce les sourcils. Bien entendu, je sais de quoi il parle, mais ce n'est encore qu'un embryon de projet, pour lequel mes parents n'ont pas encore donner d'avis.  
  
Il bluffe.  
  
Je sens de son corps émaner de l'amusement et de la ruse. Les autres n'émettent que de la moquerie et du dédain. Je reprends la conversation calmement, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une banalité sans importance. D'ailleurs, de mon point de vue, ça l'est.  
  
-Le projet de mariage entre ma sœur Dahlia et ton cousin Flavius ? Ce n'est encore qu'un bien vague projet, pour lequel mes parents débattent encore entre eux. Et je doute que celui qu'on nomme le Prince des Serpentards se déplace pour si peu de chose.

-Perspicace, Silverstone, grince Lucius. A se demander ce que tu fabriques chez les Griffondors.

-Oh ? Selon toi, tous les Griffondors, seraient-ils des personnes obtus et fondamentalement stupides ? Mon pauvre Lucius, tu devrais savoir que même chez les Serpentards, il y a des cas de stupidité monumentale. Je ne citerais pas d'exemple, mais je suis sure que tu sais à qui je pense. Autre chose, mon Prince : si j'étais toi, je mesurerais mes paroles. Qui sait ce qui arriverai si elles tombaient dans l'oreille d'un professeur un temps soit peu partial...Professor McGonagall or Professor Crimson are not very conciliating, as you know.  
  
J'ai l'équivalent d'un sourire mental devant sa réaction. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui réplique une chose pareille. Seigneur, il faudra qu'un jour ce garçon apprenne que les Serpentards ne sont pas les seuls à savoir utiliser le chantage et les menaces. En tout cas, ma remarque sur les Serpentards lui est restée en travers de la gorge. Même si, effectivement, Crabbe et Goyle ne sont pas des flèches, se sont néanmoins des membres de sa Maison, et il doit les défendre.  
  
Même s'il ne peut pas contrer l'accusation.  
  
-Vraiment, Silverstone ? Mais une ou deux personnes parmi une Maison prestigieuse comme la notre, cela passe inaperçu. Tandis qu'à Griffondor, la moindre preuve d'intelligence est semblable à un miracle.

-So, it's you who say that ? But, if you asked the Gryffindors advice, you should know they think the same thing for the Slytherins.  
  
Il a très bien compris, mais ne répond rien. Quel calme extérieur ! Il a vraiment une bonne maîtrise de ses émotions. Mais, à l'intérieur, je sens un véritable ouragan d'émotions, plus violentes les unes que les autres. Il n'ajoute rien de plus, mais ses âmes damnées se pressent à ses côtés.  
  
-Tu devrais vraiment faire attention à toi, Silverstone, siffle Bellatrix Lestrange. On dit que ton frère s'est beaucoup illustrer dans la capture de trois des partisans du Lord Noir. Il pourrait bien lui arriver des bricoles.  
  
La garce ! Je vois parfaitement où elle veut en venir. Je vois, je sens que j'ai devant moi une future génération de Mangemorts et de tueurs de la pire espèce. Et cette pensée me fait presque frissonner. Presque, parce que je ne veux pas leur montrer de faiblesse.  
  
-Je te remercie de ta sollicitude, Black, mais elle est inutile. Octavio est un grand garçon qui sait parfaitement se débrouiller tout seul. Il fait parti de l'élite des Aurors, et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse lui arriver grand-chose. Néanmoins, il est vrai que nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri d'un accident. Mais je crois que dans ce cas, mes soupçons se tourneraient vers certaines personnes qui m'ont l'air bien bavardes. You in first, Black.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'une traîtresse à ton sang, Silverstone. Tu côtoies des Sang de Bourbes et des Demis Sangs, et tu perds ainsi ta fierté de sang pur, crache Narcissa.

-Vraiment, Narcissa ? Mais que vaut-il mieux, alors : être traître à son sang et prendre parti pour une cause que l'on croit juste, ou être arrogant et méprisant et prendre parti pour un tueur psychopathe ? Selon toi, qui est le vrai traître devant un tel choix ? You, or me ?  
  
Vu leur mine, j'ai touché juste. Leurs émotions filtrent à travers leurs corps : déception, rage, colère, mépris. Pas besoin d'être un sorcier pour comprendre la vraie raison de leur visite, maintenant. Ils étaient bien venus me voir pour me demander quel camp je vais choisir dans cette guerre. Je suis désolée pour eux s'ils espéraient de ma part une réponse positive. Non, pas désolée : indignée qu'ils y aient penser une seule seconde.  
  
-Tu as choisi ton camp, on dirait, Silverstone. Prend garde qu'il ne te mène à ta perte, murmure Rodolphus Lestrange à mon oreille.

-Tu as choisi le camp des perdants, Silverstone. Tant pis pour toi.  
  
Dignement, Lucius Malefoy tourne les talons et quitte mon compartiment, vite suivi par ses collègues aspirants Mangemorts. Aussitôt, mes épaules s'affaissent légèrement, et un poids se retire de ma poitrine. Enfin tranquille. Enfin libérée de ce parfum de mort qui m'emprisonnait lorsqu'il se tenait devant moi.  
  
Je ferme les yeux et songe que je serais bien capable, pour une fois, de vraiment dormir. En pleine journée. Moi qui ne dors que trois ou quatre heures par nuit, et souvent par pure nécessitée, pour donner le change à mes camarades de dortoir, ce serait une première.  
  
Mais Merlin doit me haïr. Sinon, comment expliquer que j'échappe à une bande de cinglés pour tomber sur une autre ?  
  
-Hé, Silverstone, comment vas-tu ?  
  
Une énième fois, je rouvre les yeux. Pas de Serpentards, cette fois, mais quatre Griffondors tout sourire. Et pas particulièrement rassurants...  
  
Je sens chacune de leurs odeurs personnelles. Pas leurs sentiments, mais leurs odeurs.  
  
La première est comme le vent, légère, à la fois sauvage et dompté, violente et douce, capricieuse et simple. Quelque part, je suis révoltée que l'odeur vent, celle que je préfère entre toute, émane de lui.  
  
La seconde évoque un peu la poussière, comme si son propriétaire était resté longtemps enfermé dans quelque endroit vieillot. Mais, connaissant leur manoir familial, ce n'est pas étonnant.  
  
La troisième est presque insignifiante. Néanmoins, elle a un parfum un peu sucré, sûrement dû aux pâtisseries dont il s'empiffre à chaque repas.  
  
La quatrième, enfin, est plus subtile, mélange entre diverses plantes des forêts profondes, et une odeur plus forte, comme un animal, et, cachée au plus profond de lui, mais qui revient chaque mois, une impression de sauvagerie prête à refaire surface à chaque instant. Voilà pourquoi des quatre, il est celui dont je me méfie le plus. Son odeur est double, comme s'il n'y avait pas que de l'humain en lui.  
  
Les Maraudeurs. Je ne suis pas particulièrement ravie de les revoir.  
  
Surtout lorsqu'on sait que la dernière fois que j'ai vu Potter, le 30 juin dernier, sa dernière réplique à mon égard a ét : **« Crois moi Silverstone, je te ferais regretter de nous avoir dénoncer. »  
**  
Aurait-il oublié durant les vacances ?  
  
Non.  
  
James Potter est trop rancunier pour oublier quelque chose comme cela. Pourtant, c'est bien lui qui me sourit de toutes ses dents, imité par Black. Lupin et Pettigrow se tiennent en retrait, hésitants. Conclusion : Méfiance. Constante. A. Ne. Pas. Relâcher. Sous. Aucun. Prétexte.  
  
-Potter. Black. Lupin. Pettigrow. Ravie de vous voir.  
  
Mon ton est trop froid et trop sec pour paraître sincère, mais qu'importe.  
  
-On a remarqué que Malefoy et sa bande étaient venus te voir. Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ?  
  
Grr, Black, connais-tu un mot qui s'appelle «_ tact_ » ? Vu la façon dont tu te comportes et dont tu poses les questions, la réponse est évidemment : non. Même ton frère, et Merlin sait à quel point il m'en coûte de le dire, en a plus que toi.  
  
-Rien de bien passionnant. Tes chères cousines accompagnaient simplement Malefoy venu me présenter ses salutations comme il le sied pour un futur membre de sa famille. Par alliance, bien entendu. And it's not a happiness evement.

-Agru ?

-C'est pourtant simple, non ? Ma sœur Dahlia a des vues sur Flavius Malefoy, le cousin de Lucius. Ils ont des projets de fiançailles. Mais, même en ayant peur de me montrer indiscrète, puis-je connaître la raison de votre présence ici ? Car je doute que vous soyez venus uniquement pour vous rendre compte de ma santé. And I don't think you like me, so I believe it's not a good thing to see you here.  
  
Le tout dit d'un ton froid et distingué, c'est imparable. Potter fronce les sourcils et Black ronchonne. Lupin sourit et Pettigrow a l'air perdu : le pauvre n'a pas du comprendre la moitié de ce que j'ai dit.  
  
-On n'a pas oublié ce que tu nous as fait l'an dernier, Silverstone, gronde Potter. Et croit moi, on te le fera regretté.  
  
Sincèrement, je dois avouer que s'ils ne me font pas aussi peur que les Serpentards, je m'inquiète un peu de ce qu'ils sont capables d'inventer. Cependant, je prends sur moi, et parle toujours d'une voix monocorde.  
  
-A vos risques et périls, messieurs. Mais il me semble que vos places ne sont plus ici. Potter, si tu veux voir Evans, elle est avec Ian Calvin. Quant à toi, Lupin, tu es préfet, si je ne m'abuse ? Ta place est à patrouiller dans les couloirs pour prévenir des incidents, non ? Tu ne donnes guère un bon exemple.  
  
Je les vois qui rougissent, et retient très difficilement mon rire. Ce n'est pas un secret pour moi que James aime Lily. Cela ne l'a jamais était.  
  
Oh, l'école entière est au courant. James a clamé haut et fort son amour pour Lily devant toute la Grande Salle, au plus vif déplaisir de son fan- club et de la concernée, qui l'a giflé une fois de plus.En fait, aucun des deux partis n'a beaucoup apprécié la situation. Mais vu que Lily ne s'intéresse pas à James et qu'elle l'a en horreur, aucune des filles du club n'a tenté de lui faire payer.  
  
Pour James...J'ai surpris ses regards, j'ai senti ses émotions changées. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de lui et de ses sentiments pour Lily. Ce type a trop la grosse tête pour se rendre compte que Lily le fuira tant qu'il ne se sera pas assagi.  
  
Parce que je sais qu'ils pourraient former un couple, si ils s'en donnaient vraiment la peine. Néanmoins, c'est quelque chose que je n'avouerais jamais à personne. Lily m'arracherait les yeux pour avoir dit une telle chose. Et je ne tiens pas tant que cela à faire plaisir à James Potter. Pour l'instant, les Maraudeurs entament un repli stratégique, sans pour autant avoir l'air de perdre la face.  
  
Ils suivent Remus, prétextant l'aidé à faire sa tournée. Selon moi, ils ne sont pas très crédibles dans ce rôle.  
  
Et, une fois de plus, je me retrouve seule dans mon compartiment. Pour de bon, j'espère, mais j'éviterais de m'y fier. Je replonge dans ma torpeur. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive en ce moment, mais je suis de plus en plus fatiguée. J'ai de moins en moins d'appétit, que ce soit pour le sang, les fleurs ou les plats « normaux ». Je n'en ai parlé à personne, mais cela m'inquiète. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui se passe.  
  
Secouant la tête pour éviter de m'endormir totalement, je repense aux Maraudeurs. A ma relation si particulière avec eux.  
  
Pourquoi les Maraudeurs ne me font-ils pas peur ?  
  
Pour plusieurs raisons.  
  
Même s'ils me font des blagues, ils ne me jetteront pas de sorts directement : ces messieurs sont assez honorables pour ne pas frapper les femmes. Ensuite, même s'ils ne m'aiment pas beaucoup, je fais mon possible pour garder avec eux des relations civiques. Sauf en cas de mécontentement général, nous ne faisons pas de coups bas. Néanmoins, quand nous sommes en mauvais termes, à défauts des blagues, les insultes et les remarques acides fusent.  
  
Puis, il y a le cas de Lily, dont, je suis très proche et qui n'hésite jamais à prendre ma défense. C'est un frein pour James Potter s'il veut se faire bien voir d'elle.  
  
Dernière raison, le fan-club des Maraudeurs. La plupart des filles me jalousent pour être dans la même classe qu'eux, et plusieurs affirment que je leur tourne autour. Où plutôt, affirmaient. Elles ont arrêté justement en seconde année, après la gifle que j'ai donnée à Sirius. Maintenant, elles me haïssent pour d'autres raisons. Les adolescentes humaines qui laissent parler leurs hormones...Merlin, pourquoi tant de haine ?  
  
Plusieurs heures ont passées depuis le départ. La vendeuse des friandises est passée en souriant, et a été très surprise de me voir lui prendre quelques paquets de chocogrenouilles. Il est vrai qu'habituellement, je saute le repas de midi lors du voyage. Mais là...j'avais faim. Pas de sang, mais d'autre chose.  
  
J'ai de plus en plus peur. Jamais encore je n'avais ressenti le besoin de me nourrir comme maintenant. Et...malgré ma dernière saignée qui remonte à une douzaine d'heures au plus, j'ai...j'ai envie de sang.  
  
Merlin, non, pas maintenant !

Pas avec autant de personnes autour !

Non, il faut que je me calme, je ne dois pas céder à la panique. Nous serons à Poudlard dans deux heures environ. Si je me dépêche de participer au festin, pour les apparences, je peux quitter la Grande Salle assez vite pour remonter dans mon dortoir, simuler d'aller dormir, et partir à la recherche de rats dans les cachots, ou ne n'importe quel autre animal dans la Forêt Interdite.  
  
Oui, la Forêt Interdite. J'y vais parfois à la recherche de petits animaux a qui sucé le sang. Je ne m'approche pas des licornes, se sont des être trop purs, et boire leur sang serait comme se maudire soi-même. Mais des écureuils sauvages, des lapins garous, ou des Loups des Ténèbres, là, je peux sans problèmes.  
  
Seigneur, comme le temps semble long !  
  
Faites que nous soyons à Poudlard très vite, ou la soif de sang l'emportera, et je ne pourrais plus répondre de mes actes.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
_Voilà, un nouveau chapitre qui se termine. Mais qu'a donc Aphélie pour que sa soif de sang réapparaisse aussi brusquement ? Vous le saurez peut-être...en continuant à lire et à reviewer cette histoire   
  
Et maintenant, RAR :_  
  
**elsa :** Voilà la suite tant attendue, et comme j'ai plusieurs chapitres de prêt, elle devrait être souvent updatée. Mettons tous les deux jours au maximum...  
  
**Jamesie-cass :** Oh, les reviews ne sont pas ce que j'attends le plus lorsque j'écris, mais cela fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir. Mais pour moi, le plus important, c'est de faire quelque chose que j'aime et qui me passionne. Ce que je préfère dans les histoires, c'est la capacité de faire rêver les gens.  
  
**Gabrielletrompelamort :** Non, effectivement, couper comme cela n'est pas très juste, mais il faut bien éveiller et garder l'attention du lecteur, non ? Concernant Warhammer, le vrai fan est un de mes frères. Moi, je lis simplement les bouquins qui passent à ma portée et collectionne quelques figurines...


	5. Couleur de Deuil et Couleur de Sang

**Auteur :** Yami Flo

**Genre :** Sérieux, Général. Aphélie, après les Serpentards et les Maraudeurs, fait une nouvelle rencontre peu agréable, le choixpeau donne des conseils, et la soif de sang devient de plus en plus puissante...

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont pas ma propriété, j'en ai peur, mais tous ceux non cités dans les cinq premiers volumes sont à moi.  
  
**Chapitre 5 : Couleur de Deuil et Couleur de Sang  
**  
Le train a enfin finit par s'arrêter.  
  
Merci Merlin.  
  
Remettant ma cape, et abaissant le capuchon sur mon visage, je sors du wagon.  
  
Il pleut.  
  
J'en suis heureuse. Je n'aime pas particulièrement le soleil. Il me blesse. La lumière me brûle. Physiquement, on dirait simplement que j'ai des coups de soleil. Voilà pourquoi je porte toujours, quelque soit la saison, des vêtements a manches longues, des capes à capuchons, et reste dans les endroits les plus sombres du château.  
  
Mais cela ne suffit pas toujours, surtout en été. Poour ne pas être incommodée, j'utilise une potion pour me protéger du soleil Elle a pour nom Solaris Tenebris. Je la bois chaque jour durant tout l'été. La bouteille reste en permanence sur moi, et je fais attention à en boire une rasade toute les trois heures. Ce n'est pas plus énervant que de devoir prendre du Polynectar, et c'est même plus agréable, car mon frère se débrouille pour aromatiser ses préparations.  
  
Ajax me la fournit lui-même. J'ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir pour frère. Mais j'accueil la pluie avec satisfaction, de même que la neige, la grêle ou la brume, parce que la lumière ne peut pas me blesser lors des intempéries.  
  
La pluie n'est pas particulièrement forte, un peu embêtante, mais sans plus. J'aperçois Hagrid, le garde-chasse de l'école, qui guide les élèves de première année vers les barques. Sa silhouette massive se repère de loin, et je lui fais un petit signe de la main, auquel il répond. En passant, je vois plusieurs élèves qui viennent lui souhaiter bonjour, principalement des Pouffsoufles et des Griffondors.  
  
Comme eux, j'apprécie beaucoup cet homme. Il est comme moi. Il n'est pas complètement humain.  
  
Vu sa taille, il ne m'a pas été difficile de deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un demi géant. Pourtant les élèves, n'ont jamais eu de soupçons. La plupart pensent qu'il a avalé une bouteille de Poussoss quand il était petit. Heureusement pour lui. Car s'il y a une espèce magique que les sorciers craignent plus que les vampires et les loups-garous, c'est bien les géants. Mais Dumbledore ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un lui faire du mal.  
  
Dumbledore. En voilà un autre qui m'intéresse beaucoup. Cet homme est d'un calme incroyable, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, et on ne sait jamais à quoi il faut nous attendre lorsqu'il a une idée. Il est un peu fou, mais il très compréhensif. J'aurais voulu avoir un grand-père comme lui.  
  
Camélia et Ajax m'ont souvent dit que je devrais aller lui parler de ma condition partiellement vampirique. Qu'il m'aiderait. Mais je ne peux pas. J'ai trop peur. Peur de ce qui se passerait si jamais il me repoussait.  
  
J'avance vers les calèches que les élèves croient tirées par des chevaux invisibles. Mais moi, je les vois. Des Sombrals. J'entends des exclamations étouffées de temps en temps. Cette année, bien plus d'élèves peuvent les voir, après les attaques de Mangemorts. C'est réconfortant d'une certaine manière, parce qu'au moins je ne passerais pas pour une folle si je dis que je les vois. C'est nouveau pour beaucoup. Moi, je les vois depuis quatre ans maintenant, depuis le décès de mon grand- père paternel.  
  
Alors que je m'apprêtes à monter dans une des calèches, une main me saisit l'épaule et me force à me retourner.  
  
-Eh bien Aphélie, on ne salue pas son cousin ?  
  
Je me dégage vivement, foudroyant du regard Troïlos, qui, pour mon plus grand malheur, est bien mon cousin, le deuxième fils de Manfred. Une espèce de psychopathe lui aussi, comme son frère Egisthe. Septième et dernière année à Serpentard.  
  
-Que me veux-tu, Troïlos ? Je te conseille de te dépêcher, ta présence m'insupporte.

-Allons, allons, cousine. Tu pourrais être plus gentille avec moi. Depuis le temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu...

-Je me sentais bien mieux avec toi le plus loin possible de mon espace vital. Maintenant, laisse moi.

-Tu devrais prendre garde, Aphélie jolie, un malheur arrive vite. Tu dois être contente qu'il n'y ait pas de soleil aujourd'hui. Mais combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ? Prends garde, Aphélie, prends garde.  
  
Il est mortellement sérieux. Et ses menaces ne sont qu'à demi voilées. Troïlos est dangereux. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il révélerait à tout le monde ma condition de demi vampire. Mais il ne peut pas.  
  
Grâce au sort de Fidelitas.  
  
Ce sort qui permet d'enfouir dans le cœur de quelqu'un un secret incapable d'être révélé, à moins que le Gardien des Secrets ne décide lui-même de la révéler. Dans mon cas, je suis mon propre Gardien des Secrets, depuis mon admission à Poudlard. Une idée de mes parents. Donc, à moins que je ne décide de la révéler, personne, même sur le coup d'une brusque accusation de ma famille ou de quelqu'un d'autre ne peut le découvrir.  
  
En attendant, je ne peux plus rester à côté de lui. Me dégageant violemment, je lui fais lâcher mon épaule et monte dans la calèche, le laissant là, avec son sourire stupide sur les lèvres. Merlin, s'il finit dans un asile psychiatrique, je n'en serais pas étonnée le moins du monde. SoleilOr, hôpital pour les cas irrécupérables, serait parfait.  
  
Deux autres élèves sont présents dans le véhicule, un Serdaigle de seconde année, et...Violette.  
  
Elle pâlit en me voyant mais ne dit rien. Son ami nous regarde tour à tour, et ses yeux semblent dire : « Vous êtes vraiment sœurs ? Vous ne vous ressemblez pas. » Je le regarde un moment dans les yeux. Il frissonne et détourne immédiatement le regard. Se retrouver face à deux yeux roses qui vous fixent sans cillés est extrêmement insupportable.  
  
Brusquement, mes yeux se plantent sur le cou du jeune garçon. Il porte une écharpe, et vu son nez qui coule, il est probablement enrhumé. Mais l'étoffe a en partie glissée, révélant un cou rose, délicat, à l'air chaud, et...  
  
NON !  
  
Il ne faut pas penser à cela, pas maintenant ! Je ne peux pas me nourrir sur ce garçon ! JE NE DOIS PAS ME NOURRIR SUR UN HUMAIN ! Violette me regarde avec des yeux effrayés. D'un doigt tremblant, tout en étant sure que son ami ne nous regarde pas, elle désigne ses propres yeux.  
  
Je comprends aussitôt.  
  
Mes yeux recommencent à devenir rouge, signe chez moi d'une grande colère, ou d'un besoin de sang frais trop pressant. J'ai un geste apaisant à l'intention de ma sœur, puis ferme les yeux avec précipitation, m'efforçant de me calmer.  
  
Merlin, faites qu'il me reste suffisamment de temps...  
  
Le voyage n'est pas long, heureusement, sinon, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. Enfin, si. J'aurais probablement sauté à la gorge de ce garçon pour me nourrir.  
  
Tant pis pour le festin, je ne peux plus attendre. Il faut immédiatement que je parte à la recherche d'une proie, sinon je vais perdre la tête. Mais alors que j'essaye de partir vers la Tour de Griffondor, une main se pose sur mon épaule. Décidemment, c'est une manie chez les gens.  
  
-Silverstone, je peux savoir où tu vas ?  
  
Grâce Baker. La préfète en chef de cette année. Aïe. Tout de suite, je baisse la tête, empêchant à la jeune fille de voir mes yeux.  
  
-Je...je ne me sens pas très bien, Baker. Je voudrais retourner à mon dortoir pour m'allonger.

-Vraiment ? Sans même connaître le mot de passe pour entrer ? Si tu te sentais si mal, tu serais partie à l'infirmerie, non ? Silverstone, je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop les dîners dans la Grande Salle et la cérémonie de répartition, mais ce n'est pas la peine d'inventer des excuses pour ne pas y assister. Allez, viens.  
  
Visiblement, ma réputation d'asociale joue contre moi. Et j'ai de plus en plus envie de sang. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de suivre la préfète en chef. J'entre dans la Grande Salle avec les derniers élèves, et vais prendre place entre deux élèves de quatrième année, qui, stupeur, s'arrête de parler. Deux élèves jeunes et vigoureux, dont le sang doit être incroyablement...  
  
NON ! MAUVAISE PENSEE !  
  
Pour essayer de me changer les idées, je fixe mes yeux sur le mur. Oui, là, au moins, je ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes. Je prends seulement conscience alors de la décoration.  
  
Sur tous les murs de la Grande Salle, les elfes de maison ont suspendus de longues tentures noires. Des banderoles de la même couleur sont tendues entre les lustres, alors que des rubans sont noués aux bougies. Tout ce noir...  
  
La Couleur du Deuil.  
  
Et je prends conscience aussi de toute la tristesse que renferme cette salle. Des sanglots qui se font entendre à presque toutes les tables. Et, à la table des professeur, de l'absence du professeur Epoch, le professeur de Runes.  
  
Dumbledore se lève alors de son fauteuil, et le silence se fait dans toute la Grande Salle, alors que tout à tour il pose son regard sur chaque table. Même les Serpentards se taisent. Dans un coin, les premières années se tiennent serrés en attendant la répartition. Et Dumbledore parle.  
  
-Bienvenue, mes enfants, pour cette nouvelle année au sein du collège Poudlard. Avant de procéder à la répartition, je propose à tous les élèves présents de lever leurs verres, à la mémoire de leurs camarades décédés durant l'été, et du professeur Epoch, assassinés par Lord Voldemort.  
  
Dans la Grande Salle s'élève alors des cris et des pleurs. Je vois, parmi les plus jeunes, des élèves effondrés sur les tables.  
  
-Silence, silence ! Levons nos verres à la mémoire des dix-sept absents qui ne reviendront plus jamais parmi nous, de ces enfants dont le seul crime a souvent été de ce trouver là au mauvais moment, à tous ceux que nous avons perdu et qui vivront éternellement dans nos cœurs et dans nos souvenirs ! Pour eux, nous devons rester unis et solidaires ! Portons à toast à ceux qui ne nous quitteront jamais vraiment.  
  
D'un même mouvement, tous les élèves lèvent leurs verres et boivent. Une minute de silence s'instaure, seulement entrecoupée par les pleurs de certaines personnes. Enfin, pas vraiment. Tournant la tête pour regarder la table des Serpentards, je m'aperçois alors que peu d'entre eux ont obéit à l'ordre du professeur Dumbledore, et discutent entre eux comme de rien, s'attirant des regards venimeux des trois autres Maisons.  
  
A la table des professeurs, le professeur Crimson, responsable de leur Maison, se lève, et fait d'une voix dangereusement basse :  
  
-Dix points de moins à toutes les années de Serpentard pour comportement révoltant et non respect d'un deuil. Et si j'entends un seul mot, une seule protestation, ce sera dix de plus.  
  
Il se rassit en silence, dévisagés par des centaines de paires d'yeux. Le professeur Crimson est quelqu'un de foncièrement sévère, mais équitable, ou du moins, la plupart du temps. Il est craint de tous, sauf de ses collègues professeurs. Il faut avouer que son œil manquant et l'énorme cicatrice qui lui barre le visage de la tempe à la mâchoire n'inspire pas vraiment la sympathie.  
  
Dumbledore se racle la gorge avant de reprendre la parole.  
  
-Bien. Ceci étant réglé, place à la cérémonie de répartition.  
  
Le professeur McGonagall apporte alors un tabouret et le vieux choixpeau magique, puis déroula une longue liste. Je n'écoutais pas la chanson du choixpeau, trop perdue dans mes pensées pour y faire attention. Néanmoins, quelques paroles attirent mon attention.  
  
-... _Les Maisons ne devraient pas être ennemies._

_Quand tout devient noir,_

_Elles sont plus que tout des amies,_

_Et peuvent ramener un espoir,_

_Qu'on aurait pu croire_

_Définitivement perdu._

_Si elles sont unies,_

_Si elles se montrent amies,_

_Elles accompliront des miracles,_

_Elles pourront sans ombrages_

_Apporter une gloire_

_Qui ne sera jamais vaincu.  
_  
Des applaudissements éclatent, un peu mous parfois, chacun semblant réfléchir aux dernières paroles du choixpeau.  
  
Je soupire. Cet objet est un idéaliste : la haine entre les Serpentards et les Griffondors est bien trop féroce pour que les conseils du choixpeau soient un jour écoutés. Et c'est bien dommage, car avec Voldemort, nous avons besoin d'être unis.  
  
McGonagall commence déjà à lire la liste des élèves.

-Almond, Jeremy

_Pouffsoufle !_

-Augury, Leo

_Griffondor !  
_  
J'applaudis avec les autres élèves quand le gamin aux boucles rousses vient s'asseoir à notre table, bien vite rejoint par trois filles et cinq autres garçons. La répartition se finit avec la venue de Yew, Marjorie à Serdaigle. Dumbledore présente rapidement le nouveau professeur de Runes, le professeur Vector, et un autre "_jeune_" homme brun aux yeux noirs qui sera notre nouveau professeur de DCFM : le professeur Whirlwind. Il a l'air aimable et tranquille, mais... Vu comment ont été nos précédents professeurs dans cette matière, je préfère garder mon avis jusqu'à son premier cours.  
  
Je m'efforce de manger un peu, même si je n'ai pas faim de viande ou de légume. La seule chose dont j'ai envie, c'est de sang. Du sang rouge, chaud et délicieux, qui coule dans ma gorge alors que je l'aspire sur une victime innocente...  
  
Je repousse ma chaise immédiatement et quitte la Grande Salle en courant, suivie du regard par de nombreux élèves qui chuchotent entre eux. Je n'y prends pas garde, j'agrippe Lindsay en lui demandant le mot de passe de la tour, et part me réfugier là-haut.  
  
Merlin, deux minutes de plus dans cette pièce et je commettais une tentative d'homicide !  
  
Après avoir donner le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et grimper jusque dans mon dortoir, je m'effondre sur le lit et en tire les rideaux. Je ne peux pas sortir ce soir.  
  
Mais j'ai faim. Oui, faim. Normalement, puisque le sang est un liquide, je devrais plutôt dire que j'ai soif, mais je considère le sang comme un aliment, et pas comme une boisson. Un aliment nutritif qui m'est plus que nécessaire. J'aime son goût. J'aime sa richesse.  
  
Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que cela recommence. La dernière fois, j'étais en manque de proies, mais là, rien du tout, elle se manifeste naturellement, alors que j'en ai bu récemment. Et elle me rend folle. Si je ne fais rien, je vais recommencer comme il y a deux ans, et j'attaquerais quelqu'un.  
  
-Miaou.  
  
Je relève la tête.  
  
Faust est là, couché sur mon édredon, le cou légèrement entaillé. Il me regarde comme pour me dire de me servir, maintenant, tout de suite, avant que lui ne change d'avis. Je le prends doucement dans mes bras, et porte son cou à mes lèvres. Bientôt, le fluide rouge qui me devient si nécessaire empli ma bouche et ma gorge. Je bois plus que d'habitude, je m'en rends compte. Au moins cinq à six gorgées en une fois.  
  
Faust ne fait aucun geste pour s'en aller, même quand je le repose sur le lit après m'être rassasié. Sa queue bat l'air alors que je le caresse en lui disant que je l'aime.  
  
Je m'aperçois alors qu'une étoile pourpre recouvre un peu le drap.  
  
La Couleur du Sang.  
  
Visiblement, je n'ai pas fait assez attention en me nourrissant. Qu'importe, je ferais nettoyer le tout demain par des elfes de maison. Pour l'instant, je vais dormir, comme le veut mon corps, alors que jamais encore je n'ai eu autant envie de me reposer. Faust s'est roulé en boule contre moi. Sa fourrure noire et blanche douce et si tentante que je mets à le caresser avec passion. Il m'a rendu un fier service ce soir.  
  
Mais il ne sera pas toujours là en cas de problème. Et là, ce sera à moi de faire face.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
_Aphélie a échappé au drame, on dirait. Mais pour combien de temps exactement ? Que ce passera-t-il encore ? Maintenant, RAR :  
_  
**Rowena d'Argent :** Eh oui, cela va plutôt vite, parce que j'avais de l'inspiration et que j'ai écris cinq six chapitre en trois jours de temps, mais quand l'inspiration retombe, là... Tout sera expliquer pour Aphélie, dans quelques chapitres cependant.  
  
**Jamesie-cass :** Eh oui, Aphélie a de la répartie. Elle a beau être quelque peu solitaire et ne pas rechercher la compagnie, elle n'en a pas moins une éducation qui lui a appris comment riposter aux piques. Le lot de tous les sangs purs, quoi...  
  
_Je n'ai pas eu autant de review qu'avant pour ce chapitre, mais, pour faire plaisir aux lecteurs, je vais mettre ici en avant première un extrait du prochain chapitre :  
  
**« **Alors que je passe devant la porte de la bibliothèque, celle-ci s'ouvre brusquement, et un élève me rentra dedans, me faisant tomber au sol._

_En levant les yeux, la première chose que je vois, ce sont des livres de potions et de sortilèges. La seconde, c'est un blason de Serpentard._

_Et je ne connais qu'une seule personne capable d'être debout et à la bibliothèque si tôt dès le premier jour... **»  
**  
Voilà, alors, selon vous, qui est l'élève mystère ? Réponse dans le chapitre 6.  
  
Ah, quand j'y pense, les prochaines updates mettront peut-être plus de temps à venir, je vais avoir deux trois soucis à régler avant de pouvoir m'y consacrer, le plus gros étant un rendez-vous chez l'orthodontiste pour me faire poser un appareil. Oh joie..._


	6. Premiers Cours et Première Farce

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Sérieux, Général, un peu d'humour, Aphélie et Severus discutent en privé, le professeur Whirlwind fait ses débuts, et les Maraudeurs passent à l'action !

Disclaimer : Si les personnages d'Harry Potter m'appartenaient, je serais multimilliardaire. Au lieu de cela, je ne suis qu'une banale lycéenne qui les emprunte le temps d'une histoire, à l'exception des personnages de sa création que, je n'en doute pas, vous n'aurez aucun mal à reconnaître.  
  
** Chapitre 6 : Premiers Cours et Première Farce**  
  
Six heures du matin. Dans le dortoir, mes camarades de classe dorment encore. Moi, déjà habillée et coiffée, je suis prête à descendre. Faust, sur mes genoux, ronronne comme un bien heureux. Il est un peu fatigué, mais semble aller parfaitement bien. J'en suis heureuse : je n'aurais pas supporter l'idée de l'avoir blesser. Néanmoins, si je me sens mieux et que la faim de sang s'est totalement escomptée pour l'instant, je n'en suis pas pour autant rassurée.  
  
Pourquoi ? A cause de ma fatigue et de mon temps de sommeil. Je me suis endormie comme un vulgaire humain hier soir, moi qui ai l'habitude de ne pas dormir plusieurs jours à la suite, alors que j'avais déjà dormi la veille.  
  
Seigneur, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ?  
  
Par la fenêtre du dortoir, je vois la pluie qui tombe. L'atmosphère de la journée risque d'être maussade. Surtout si nous commençons les cours avec deux heures de potions avec les Serpentards. Généralement, c'est ainsi tous les ans. Je ne sais pas à quoi pense Dumbledore, parfois. Attention, notez le si. Nous n'avons pas encore eu nos emplois du temps, et peut-être un miracle arrivera-t-il. Peut-être aurons-nous une année calme, malgré ce qui se passe en dehors des murs du château.  
  
Non.  
  
Inutile d'être optimiste, c'est se faire du mal et voir ses espoirs être réduits à néant.  
  
Ces cours ne peuvent pas marcher. Les élèves qui y sont présents ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se disputer. Une entente cordiale entre eux est vouée à l'échec. Malheureusement, notre cher Directeur n'a pas l'air de penser la même chose. Que devrais-je dire ? Idiot ou utopiste ? Dans les deux cas, cela me semble très vrai.  
  
Faust saute de mes genoux. Je quitte le dortoir et rejoins la Salle Commune. Malgré l'heure matinale, je ne suis pas la seule à être déjà debout. Trois septièmes année discutent ensemble à voix basse, assis autour de la cheminée, éteinte en cette saison. Visiblement, ces trois filles discutent déjà de leurs futurs ASPIC. Et au passage, en sautant de sujet toute les deux minutes, de leurs nouveaux professeurs. Et de leurs futurs (ex ?)- petits amis.  
  
Selon elles, le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est, je cite : « Trop beau et trop canon. » Piti ! Elles font le même type de commentaires avec tous les élèves de sixième et septième année, et les cinquièmes années de certaines Maisons également, mais de là à discuter d'un professeur comme d'un petit ami potentiel... Surtout quand le professeur a, et je peux le sentir grâce à ma nature particulière, plus de trente cinq ans, malgré son physique. Non. Ne pas faire de commentaires. Tout ce que je pourrais dire sera vain, et je n'ai aucune envie de parler avec ses hystériques.  
  
Il n'empêche qu'avec ces trois filles, ma tranquillité matinale est fichue. Moi qui aime la solitude au matin, c'est raté pour cette fois. Je jette quand même un coup d'œil à l'horloge la plus proche : 6H15. Autant rejoindre la Grande Salle tout de suite. Les portes ouvrent vers la demie.  
  
Comment je le sais ? J'ai hanté les couloirs du château la nuit pendant près de quatre ans, je commence à bien connaître certains escaliers, certaines pièces...et quelques passages secrets. Très pratique pour échapper à Rusard ou ne pas arriver en retard en cours.  
  
Je regarde à nouveau les filles. Va pour la Grande Salle. Même si je ne mange rien, je pourrais toujours y attendre les autres en toute tranquillité. Agrippant mon sac de cours, je sors, les trois filles me suivant du regard de façon un peu trop insistante. Elles respirent la suspicion.  
  
Je ne croise personne sur le trajet, et je m'en félicite. Les gens savent que je me lève tôt, mais là, après la scène d'hier soir, j'aurais risqué des questions embarrassantes. Alors que je passe devant la porte de la bibliothèque, celle-ci s'ouvre brusquement, et un élève me rentra dedans, me faisant tomber au sol. En levant les yeux, la première chose que je vois, ce sont des livres de potions et de sortilèges. La seconde, c'est un blason de Serpentard. Et je ne connais qu'une seule personne capable d'être debout et à la bibliothèque si tôt dès le premier jour...  
  
-Bon sang, Silverstone ! On ne t'a jamais appris à regarder devant toi quand tu marches ?!

-Rogue, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ce n'est pas moi qui suis sorti à toute vitesse de la bibliothèque. Le fautif, c'est toi !  
  
Il me tend une main pour m'aider à me relever. J'accepte sans broncher. Après tout, il n'y a personne pour nous surprendre.  
  
Je l'ai probablement déjà dit, mais nous ne sommes pas ennemis. Je ne déteste pas particulièrement les membres de la Maison du Serpent. Mais eux ont un véritable problème avec tout ce qui porte du rouge et or, et même si j'évite d'attiser la haine inter maison, j'en paye quand même le prix.  
  
Severus Rogue est un des rares Serpentard pour lequel j'ai de l'affection. La raison a déjà été énoncée. Je ne me moque pas de lui, je l'aide parfois en potion...non, la réplique est inexacte. Severus est un virtuose quand il est face à un chaudron. La vérité est légèrement différente. Disons que je le seconde parfois en cours de potion, c'est plus juste, et que je fais de temps en temps équipe avec lui pour un devoir à rendre dans les matières que nous avons en commun.  
  
Bref, j'ai le même type de relation avec lui qu'avec les Maraudeurs. Civiques. Pas désagréables. Mais à surveiller pour qu'elles n'évoluent pas en mal.  
  
Lui, en revanche, s'il ne m'adresse pratiquement jamais la parole en publique, ne se gène pas pour m'indiquer de façon détournée où je fais des erreurs dans mes propres textes. Quand je veux dire façon détournée, je veux dire par quelques moqueries qui laissent bien entendre ce qu'il pense. Je ne lui en veux pas. C'est efficace. Je fais partie de ceux qui croient que l'on apprend beaucoup de ses erreurs, et qu'un peu de critique ne peux vous être que bénéfique. Encore que les critiques de Severus sont souvent plus qu'acerbes.  
  
Non, je n'ai qu'un seul vrai regret à son sujet : même quand nous sommes seuls, il ne m'appelle jamais par mon prénom.  
  
Mais les raisons en sont simples.  
  
Je suis Griffondor, et lui Serpentard. Deux noms qui doivent nous faire haïr.  
  
Nos deux Maisons sont ennemies, mais nous, pas vraiment. Mais inutile de crier sur les toi que nous nous apprécions. D'ailleurs, à Griffondor, il n'y a pas que moi qu'il apprécie. Et mes animaux peuvent toujours compter sur un geste de sa part : je sais, pour l'avoir surpris une fois, qu'il donne de temps en temps des graines à Machiavel. Il s'est octroyé la permission de l'utiliser, d'ailleurs. Qui pourrait croire en le voyant qu'il aime les animaux ? Même si je le sais, je n'ai jamais rien dit.  
  
C'est notre petit secret, voilà tout.  
  
Severus est souvent là pour moi de manière indirecte. Il n'est pas très bavard, comme moi, aime aussi les coins sombres, et, il faut l'avouer, nous partageons le même amour des potions. D'ailleurs, après avoir jeter un coup d'œil au titre du livre que je lui tends, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire une remarque.  
  
-L'encyclopédie des Potions de Grands Pouvoirs ? Bon courage, la plupart des pages ont été abîmées par des élèves peu soigneux. Mais les textes sont toujours lisibles, et la plupart des illustrations sont entières.  
  
Là, oh miracle, le Serpentard sourit. Très légèrement. Le même genre de sourire que je donne à Malefoy lorsqu'il m'aborde.  
  
-Je sais, je l'ai feuilleté. Mais on dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à bien connaître ce livre...

-Il m'a beaucoup plus, mais il est un peu décevant. On ne nous donne que les bases des potions, et elles sont incomplètes. Les Sept Potions de Puissance sont bien plus complètes. De même que Les Potions Maléfiques, qui fournissent de bien meilleures recommandations.

-Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un livre interdit ?  
  
Là, le sourit est un peu plus franc, un brin méfiant tout de même. Et je n'aime pas cela.  
  
-Severus, je sais que, tout comme moi, tu as lu ce livre, alors ne joue pas avec l'ironie. Mais toi, je te soupçonne de l'avoir lu dans la Réserve.

-Et toi, dans ta bibliothèque familiale.  
  
Que répondre à cela ? C'est la plus absolu des vérités. Ma famille, avec sa malédiction, et malgré une conduite rangée ces...trois dernières générations, a eu autrefois une passion peu commune pour la magie noire, un peu comme les Black. Et la bibliothèque familiale regorge de livres aux titres et aux contenus inquiétants. Pour l'instant, je ne crois pas nécessaire de continuer la conversation. L'heure tourne, et des élèves pourraient nous voir ensemble. Ce qui serait mauvais pour lui comme pour moi.  
  
Mais, restons polie.  
  
-...j'allais déjeuner. Tu m'accompagnes ?

-Arrête, Silverstone. Je sais très bien que tu n'as pas besoin de te nourrir aussi souvent qu'un humain ordinaire.

-...Tu veux remettre ton pari sur le tapis ?  
  
Il ne répondit pas, eu un sourire mystérieux, et disparu, ses livres dans les bras.  
  
Le pari... Deux ans auparavant, alors que j'étais sortie du dortoir en pleine nuit pour une chasse, j'ai croisé Severus dans un couloir. Inutile de dire que nous avons été aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Nous nous fixions bêtement dans les yeux, quand un miaulement de Mrs Nice, ajouté à la voix de Rusard quelque part dans les méandres du couloir nous a incité à fuir.  
  
A deux.  
  
Ensemble, nous nous sommes caché du concierge, et nous avons discuter dans une vieille salle de classe désaffectée une bonne parie de la nuit en attendant de pouvoir rentrer dans nos Salles Communes respectives sans problèmes. Et il m'a dit qu'il savait que je n'étais pas entièrement humaine. Et qu'il comptait bien découvrir à quelle espèce j'appartenais. C'est un pari qu'il m'a fait, d'une certaine façon. Découvrir ce que je suis réellement.  
  
Sur le coup, je dois avouer avoir reçu un choc. Bien des adultes qui m'avaient vu, bien des amis de mes parents qui les connaissaient de longue date, personne n'avait jamais eu l'air de soupçonner la vérité. Et lui, un garçon de mon âge, un Serpentard qui plus est, avait découvert le pot aux roses en seulement trois années, voir moins. Severus est intelligent.  
  
Mais je doute qu'il trouve un jour quelque chose. D'abord, parce que je suis protégée par un sort de Fidelitas. Ensuite, parce que tous les livres mentionnant la malédiction que subie ma famille depuis des siècles, ont été retirés de toutes les bibliothèques de Grande Bretagne et d'Ecosse.  
  
Il pourrait, à la rigueur, avoir une base solide en consultant la généalogie des sorciers disponible dans les archives au Ministère de la Magie, mais même s'il y songé, il ne pourrait pas y avoir accès. Et s'il trouvait... S'il trouvait, il oublierait aussitôt, à cause du charme de Fidelitas.  
  
Si quelqu'un découvre que je suis métis vampire, l'information, même s'il l'a dit à haute voix et devant une immense assemblée, passera totalement inaperçue. La mémoire des gens sera affectée par le Fidelitas, ils sauront, et en même temps, ils ne sauront pas, comme si un coin de leur cerveau se refusait à la garder en mémoire, à la rendre totalement claire dans l'esprit de la personne.  
  
Je suis tranquille. Severus ne trouvera pas. J'en suis assurée.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Cette fois, c'est sur les Maraudeurs veulent ma perte.

Non, j'exagère. Néanmoins, leur blague est vraiment de mauvais goût. Je suis entrain de me balader dans l'école avec des cheveux changeant de couleur et de...texture toutes les deux minutes. Et Madame Pomfresh n'a pas trouvé d'antidote au sortilège qu'ils ont utilisé. En résumé, je dois restée ainsi pendant plusieurs jours, jusqu'à ce que les effets du sort prennent fin.  
  
Que devrais-je dire ? Que l'on s'habitue à avoir des cheveux comme un arc- en-ciel, fait dans une espèce de gelée, constitués de centaines de petites araignées ou faits d'écailles de reptiles ? Quand ils ne se changent pas totalement en serpents, cela va de soit. Je ne compte plus le nombre de cris qui ont éclaté dans les couloirs la première fois. Certains juraient avoir vu une gorgone sifflante et écumante de rage. Correction : la fameuse écume n'est rien de plus qu'une conséquence du sort. Si je prononce certains mots, une espèce de mousse blanche et épaisse me sort de la bouche.  
  
Je hais les Maraudeurs, et plus que tous, je hais ma vie.  
  
Les filles réagissent de façon très différentes les unes des autres :  
  
Christina prend la chose du bon côté, et, quand par hasard mes cheveux prennent la même teinte que les siens, elle en rie et me parle comme à une sœur.

Lily, elle, insulte copieusement les Maraudeurs. James tente parfois un numéro de charme sur elle. Mauvaise idée. La dernière tentative est ce qui lui a valu une gifle. En fait, il aurait du en recevoir une deuxième, mais il a évité la seconde en se baissant rapidement.  
  
Daphné ne fait que sourire méchamment, et complote avec les autres filles du fan-club des Maraudeurs. Elles aussi me réservent quelque chose, ou sinon, je ne m'appelle plus Aphélie.  
  
Enfin, Lindsay est désolée pour moi, et a sermonné, sans succès il faut le dire, les Maraudeurs pour leur conduite à l'égard d'un de leur camarade de Maison. Sous-entendre ici : faites des blagues si vous voulez, mais pas aux élèves de Griffondors. Cela ne l'a pas empêché de faire des remarques acides à Remus pour son rôle dans cette affaire, lui, un préfet.  
  
J'ignore si elle a eu du succès, mais une chose est sure, le pauvre garçon n'en menait pas large.  
  
Pour l'instant, nous sommes tous assis dans la Salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, attendant la venue du professeur Whirlwind. Car, contrairement à ce que j'aurais cru, nous avons commencé les cours non pas avec potion, mais avec DCFM, et nous sommes en équipe avec les Serdaigles comme quoi les dieux sorciers ne sont pas tous cruels.  
  
La porte s'ouvre en coup de vent, et le professeur entre, jetant au passage sa cape sur le siège le plus proche. Il est tout sourire, ses yeux étincelles, et il émet beaucoup de joie et d'amusement. Aurions-nous, pour une fois, un professeur normal et correct ? On va très vite le savoir.  
  
-Eh bien, chère classe, il est temps de faire les présentations. Je suis, comme vous le savez, le professeur Whirlwind. Ethan Whirlwind pour les intimes. J'ai pour mission cette année, de vous préparez à vous défendre contre toute sortes de créatures monstrueuses, et plus particulièrement de celle reconnut comme étant la plus redoutable : le Mangemort.  
  
Il y eu quelques murmures dans la salle. Visiblement, personne ne s'attendait à une telle entrée en matière, surtout sur un ton de plaisanterie.

Merlin nous protège, nous sommes tombés sur un deuxième Dumbledore !  
  
-Le programme de cette année se composera de la manière suivante. Vous avez à passer, à la fin de l'année, vos BUSE. Votre apprentissage, jusque là bâclé et quelque peu...chaotique, à besoin d'être comblé. Nous avons quatre heures de cours ensemble par semaine. Le cours du lundi sera réservé à l'étude théorique, et le cours du vendredi, à la mise en pratique des techniques de défense apprises. Cependant, comme le programme n'est pas applicable aujourd'hui, nous nous contenterons de faire connaissance.  
  
Whirlwind est organisé. Son emploi du temps tient la route, et il est fort capable de la respecter à la lettre... Et de nous coller des interrogations surprises quand on s'y attendra le moins.  
  
-Au premier trimestre, nous étudierons les créatures magiques néfastes pour l'homme, que vous aurez l'occasion de voir en Angleterre et en Europe et les moyens de s'en protéger, voir même quelques créatures d'Amérique Centrale et d'Asie si nous avons de l'avance. Dans le cas contraire, des exposés seront à préparer. Pour le second trimestre, nous étudierons les sortilèges d'attaque et de défense, donc, les duels de sorciers. Voir aussi les duels moldus à l'épée, tous types inclus, sinon, comme pour le premier trimestre, vous aurez des exposés. Notés, je tiens à le préciser, ainsi, vous aurez une raison de les préparer. Enfin, au troisième trimestre, nous verrons les différents types de plantes et potions maléfiques, la meilleure façon de les contrer et d'y résister, et, si vous êtes sage, une excursion dans la Forêt Interdite pour voir ces fameuses plantes de plus prêt. Enfin, pour clôturer l'année avant les examens, l'application de tous ce que vous aurez appris dans l'année en combat rapproché contre divers adversaires dans un labyrinthe.  
  
Stupeur générale. Personne n'ose plus dire un mot. Timidement, Lindsay finit par lever la main, posant la question que nous devons tous nous poser.  
  
-Oui, miss... ?

-Lindsay Howard, professeur. Est-ce que...est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore sait pour vos idées ? Enfin, je veux dire, est-ce qu'il connaît votre programme ?

-Mais naturellement, miss. Et il les approuve totalement. Sinon, pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il m'aurait engag ?  
  
Et il sourit toujours, dévoilant des dents parfaitement blanches. Inversement, nos sourires à nous ont disparu, et la majorité des élèves se dévisagent en silence.  
  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tout d'un coup, je me sens vraiment las. Moi qui croyais que la série des catastrophes ne pouvait pas continuée, je viens de changer d'avis...  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
_Et un nouveau chapitre, un. Alors, que pensez-vous de notre nouveau professeur de DCFM ? Et surtout, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Je rappelle que les critiques et les encouragements sont toujours les bienvenus.  
  
Félicitations à tous ceux qui avaient découverts qui était la personne ayant bousculé Aphélie à la sortie de la bibliothèque !  
  
Maintenant, RAR :  
_  
**Jamesie-cass :** Eh oui, c'était juste, mais ça risque de l'être plus encore dans les prochains chapitres...surtout les soirs de pleine lune -  
  
**Rowena d'Argent :** Pour tes idées, tu peux toujours les proposées, ça m'intéresserait de savoir comment mes lecteurs voient les choses. Et puis, qui sait, peut-être que l'une d'elle est la bonne.


	7. Un Soir de Pleine Lune dans la Forêt Int...

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Sérieux, un peu Angst pour ce chapitre. Aphélie fait le point sur les semaines écoulées, l'envie de meurtre sauvage n'est pas loin, et, point important, n'allez jamais dans la Forêt Interdite sans vérifier la Lune...

Disclaimer : §_Regarde dans tous ses tiroirs, dans toutes ses armoires, retourne même les poches de son pantalon_§ Ben non, les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi, si ce n'est ceux non cités dans les livres déjà parus. Ceux- là sont ma propriété exclusive. Note : On change de rating pour ce chapitre suite à des scènes décrites un peu plus bas. Je ne suis pas sure que cela soit nécessaire, mais sait-on jamais ?  
  
**Chapitre 7 : Un Soir de Pleine Lune dans la Forêt Interdite**  
  
Deux semaines depuis notre arrivée à Poudlard.

Deux semaines que nous subissons, cours après cours, les fantaisies du professeur Whirlwind.

Deux semaines que les Maraudeurs et leur fan-club ne me laissent jamais en paix.  
  
J'ai eu droit à des farces variées et à des vexations diverses.  
  
Les vexations, se sont les déchirements de mon sac en plein milieu d'un couloir, mes devoirs qui disparaissent ou tombent « accidentellement » dans la cheminée de la Salle Commune, qui, comme par hasard, est allumée à ce moment précis, mes bouteilles d'encre qui s'ouvrent dans mon sac, mes plumes qui cassent quand j'écris...  
  
Les Maraudeurs n'y sont pour rien.

Ils s'en amusent, mais ils n'y sont pour rien. Mais quand je surprends les regards réjouis que se portent entre elles les filles de leur fan-club, je sais qui les provoquent. D'ailleurs, elles émettent du plaisir face à mes malheurs, de la fierté entre elles, et...toujours autant « d'amour » pour les Maraudeurs.

Franchement.

Idiotes.  
  
Mais la fine équipe n'est pas en reste.  
  
Côté farce, après le coup des cheveux, le fait de mélanger une potion de polyglotte à mon déjeuner du midi m'a fait parler tour à tour le chinois, le japonais, l'allemand,l'espagnol, l'italien, et quelque chose que j'ai vaguement identifier comme étant du russe.  
  
Après être devenue polyglotte, j'ai reçu un sort de métamorphose qui m'a fait me transformer en lapin à chaque éternuement. Et, suite à la cache d'un sachet de poivre dans la doublure de mon uniforme, ils ont été fréquents.  
  
Je me suis également retrouvée à l'infirmerie pour cause de lévitation impossible à arrêtée. Je marchais normalement, mais à dix centimètres du sol. C'était particulièrement désagréable pour passer les portes.  
  
Je dois avouer quelque chose.  
  
Je suis allergique à l'ail. Depuis toute petite, l'absorption d'un peu d'ail me fait tomber malade. J'ai des vertiges épouvantables, des fièvres très fortes, et reste alitée pendant plusieurs jours avant qu'il n'y ait un peu d'amélioration dans mon état. A Poudlard, j'évite consciencieusement les plats qui en contiennent, et je fais des commandes spéciales aux elfes de maison quand je passe dans les cuisines. Rien de plus simple.  
  
Mais cette allergie a joué contre moi.  
  
La farce suivante, mais celle là ne visait pas que moi, a eu pour effet de me renvoyer à l'infirmerie. Je pense que c'était involontaire. Personne ne devait savoir que j'étais allergique à l'ail, qui est un composant essentiel de la potion d'Insecta, une potion qui fait cracher des insectes dès qu'on ouvre la bouche pour parler. Je ne sais pas qui est l'auteur de cette trouvaille, puisque je ne l'ai trouvé dans aucun livre, mais je le hais.  
  
C'était une idée déjà bien rodée, elle est connue depuis longtemps.  
  
Le meilleur exemple vient d'un conte moldu que j'ai lu étant enfant et dont j'ai depuis longtemps oublié le titre, où deux sœurs se mirent à cracher des roses et des joyaux pour l'une, parce qu'elle était bonne et disait toujours la vérité, et des vipères et des crapauds pour l'autre, qui était fort désagréable et méchante.  
  
Les Serpentards ont eu leur dose en même temps que moi.  
  
La Grande Salle a été envahie d'insecte divers, allant de la fourmi aux mantes religieuses en passant par les mouches et les limaces.  
  
Curieusement, à part pour cette dernière plaisanterie, les Maraudeurs n'ont jamais été inquiétés, défendus par quelques supposés témoins. Supposés, car je sens bien que McGonagall ou Crimson ne croient pas à ces excuses. Mais même Lindsay fait partie des témoins.  
  
Je ne m'en étonne pas trop. Howard a toujours eu un faible pour Sirius Black, le fait qu'elle le défende était prévisible. Cependant, c'est aussi mon amie, et elle n'hésite pas à me faire de petits cadeaux ou à m'aider discrètement, en, par exemple, m'indiquant parfois par gestes de prendre un autre chemin ou de ne pas descendre dans la Salle Commune. Elle est prise entre deux feux.  
  
Lily est très occupée par ses cours, et elle ne peut pas souvent me venir en aide. Parole, son emploi du temps est tellement chargé que je me demande encore comment elle fait pour tout réussir. Sans compter le temps qu'elle doit passer à faire ses devoirs. Parfois, à minuit et demi passé, elle est toujours assise dans la Salle Commune à finir un devoir. Et elle prend même de l'avance, par moment.  
  
Christina, elle, vit dans on propre petit monde, d'où elle ne voit rien et n'entend rien de ce qui se passe dans le monde réel. Elle a vraiment l'air folle parfois. Elle ne s'est absolument pas rendue compte que j'avais des ennuis, vu la légèreté de ses propos lorsque nous parlons parfois entre deux cours. Mais je l'aime quand même.

Sa folie douce ne l'empêche pas d'être une élève remarquable en sortilèges. Une sacrée sorcière, comme dit un Serdaigle de notre année dont j'ai oublié le nom, et qui sembla avoir le même genre de problème. Mark Lovegood, je crois. Il écrit des histoires abracadabrantes et semble toujours dans la lune, plus que Christina.  
  
Daphné ne fait rien pour m'aider, elle me déteste. Je la soupçonne même d'être responsable de la disparition de la plupart de mes devoirs.

J'ai cependant trouvé une parade efficace face à ces disparitions : j'ai piégé ma malle et mon sac pour que toute personne autre que moi l'ouvrant se prenne une décharge électrique. Une décharge qui fait passer la peau à une couleur bleu ou violette, ou, dans le cas de certaines personnes, donne des boutons. Je suis peut-être nul en duel, mais je m'y entend bien en sortilège. Ce piège est un peu puéril, je l'accorde. C'est une petite vengeance mesquine, mais ces pestes mériteraient bien pire.  
  
Mais pour l'instant, ces préoccupations sont très loin de moi.  
  
En effet, depuis la potion Insecta il y a trois jours, je suis toujours à l'infirmerie, terrassée par la fièvre. Brûlante, inconsciente ou délirant la moitié du temps, c'est à peine si j'arrive à me nourrir seule. De nourriture humaine, cela va s'en dire. Mais il y a pire.  
  
La faim de sang est revenue.  
  
Et je suis bloquée ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tant que les effets de la fièvre ne sont pas passés.  
  
Violette est au courant. Ma petite sœur, malgré sa crainte, est passée me voir, et je dois avouer que cette visite a été la plus belle de toutes, plus que celles de Christina et Lily. Violette, qui avait vraiment l'air concerné par ma santé. Violette, qui n'a pas écouté Dahlia quand elle lui disait de ne jamais venir me voir car je n'étais qu'une bête.

Ma Violette.

Elle a bien tenté de faire entrer Faust ou Machiavel, soi disant pour me tenir compagnie, afin que je puisse me ravitailler pour quelques temps, mais Madame Pomfresh s'est montrée intraitable : pas d'animaux dans l'infirmerie. C'est déjà à peine si elle accepte les visites.  
  
Et Violette est aussi terrifiée que moi. Elle sait ce qui risque de se passer si jamais je perd le contrôle. Elle l'a vécu une fois, et elle ne souhaite pas voir cela recommencer. Je le sais également, et je bénis le ciel pour être évanouie la plupart du temps. Sinon, j'aurais déjà égorgé l'infirmière. Et il y aurait une flaque de sang par terre, fraîche, encore chaude, dans laquelle se refléteraient les lueurs des bougies...  
  
NON !  
  
Je dois me calmer, et trouver une solution. Je connais les heures de ronde des professeurs et des préfets. Je connais le chemin qui mène de l'infirmerie à un passage secret qui m'emmènera au dehors du château sans avoir à passer par la porte principale. Car je ne vois qu'un endroit où je serais sure de trouver des proies.  
  
Je commence à peine à me remettre, mais se sera suffisant. Cette nuit, quand l'infirmière dormira, il faudra que j'aille dans la Forêt Interdite, sinon, je ne répondrais plus de rien. Et il y aura un carnage parmi les élèves. Et tant pis si je dois aggravé mon état.  
  
C'est soit aller dans la Forêt au risque d'attraper la mort, soit attendre et égorger la première personne qui m'approchera de trop près.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Je resserre ma cape contre moi, tremblant à la fois de froid et de fièvre, et peut-être aussi d'un peu de peur. La Forêt en pleine nuit n'est vraiment pas la plus belle chose au monde. C'est même la plus effrayante en fait, et je sais de quoi je parle. Je ne souhaiterais à personne de devoir y faire une retenue.

Sauf peut-être à Malefoy, les sœurs Black, moins leur aînée, Andromeda (une fille adorable, pour le peu que je l'ai connu elle était déjà en septième année lorsque je suis rentrée à Poudlard pour la première fois) et une bonne partie des trois dernières années de Serpentard.

A part Severus, bien sur.  
  
Le vent souffle dans les branchages, il les fait craquer. C'est lugubre. De plus, cette nuit, je ne suis pas rassurée du tout.  
  
En temps ordinaire, je croise des animaux de toute sorte. La plupart ne s'approche pas de moi, ils ont trop peur que je les morde. Mais les licornes viennent parfois me saluer en passant, et les centaures me disent quelquefois où aller pour trouver une proie.  
  
Et il y a le silence.  
  
En temps ordinaire, la Forêt est remplie de petits bruits, allant du cri des hiboux à l'état sauvage, en passant pas les cris d'autres espèces qui ne sont pas toujours identifiables, et qu'il ne vaut mieux pas chercher à connaître si l'on tient à la vie.  
  
Mais cette nuit, rien. Même pas les cliquetis des pattes des Acromentulas, ces araignées géantes qui se terrent quelque part au plus profond de la Forêt. J'ignore qui connaît leur présence en ces lieux. Hagrid, probablement, et Dumbledore. Rien ne lui échappe jamais. Sauf peut-être ma nature exacte.  
  
Non.  
  
Il doit savoir. Quelque part au fond de lui, il doit savoir. Sinon, comment expliquer cette étrange phrase, qu'il a prononcé lors de ma première année : « Vous savez, miss Silverstone, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous cacher. Vous êtes une jeune fille charmante, et je ne pense pas que l'opinion de vos amis changerait pour autant » ?  
  
Mais je suis protégée par Fidelitas. Il ne peut pas savoir.  
  
Rageusement, je plante mes canines dans la gorge d'un écureuil noir, qui a eu la trop mauvaise idée de s'attarder trop longtemps au bord d'un étang. Son sang n'est pas le meilleur, mais je me préoccupe plus de la quantité que de la qualité. Plus j'absorbe de sang, moins j'ai besoin dans prendre dans les semaines qui suivent.  
  
Mais là...  
  
Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de boire. Je sens les griffes de l'animal entaillées ma main, dans un futile effort pour se dégager de ma prise, je vois ses yeux dans lequel brillait tout à l'heure l'éclat de la haine devenir peureux, paniqués, puis lentement, s'éteindre. Son corps cesse de bouger. Je me nourris toujours.  
  
Je n'arrête pas de boire.  
  
Son corps devient plus mou. Je me demande bien pour quoi.  
  
Alors je me rappelle du son.  
  
Un craquement sinistre et profond.  
  
L'écureuil est mou parce que je sens ses os se briser sous ma poigne. Ce n'est plus qu'une marionnette à qui l'on a coupé ses fils, et qui s'effondre. Encore une minute, et il n'y a plus une goutte de sang dans tous son corps.  
  
Et, horrifiée, je lâche le cadavre, maintenant exsangue, qui retombe sur la berge avec un bruit étouffé, les pattes en croix.  
  
Je viens de vider un animal de tout son sang. Et j'ai encore faim.  
  
J'ai froid, je tremble de froid, ma fièvre à augmenter et je vois trouble. Et j'ai encore faim. Un voile rouge commence à descendre devant mes yeux, alors que de mes yeux coule le précieux liquide porteur de vie, comme celui que je viens d'arracher à son propriétaire, mais cette fois, il y a une différence. C'est mon sang qui coule au travers de mes yeux.  
  
L'odeur est si forte elle me rend folle. Du sang. Il me faut du sang. Plus de sang.  
  
NON !  
  
C'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas avoir tuer un animal ! Jamais encore je n'ai eu besoin d'aller jusque l ! En temps normal, boire tant de sang m'aurait suffi pour plus d'un mois ! Je ne peux pas avoir encore envie de sang !  
  
Mais la faim me tiraille toujours l'estomac. Elle est plus forte que tout.  
  
Et, dans la nuit, un voile rouge couvrant toujours ma vision, je me surprends à chasser à nouveau, à trouver encore un autre animal, à boire cette fois encore son sang jusqu'à la lie. Et brusquement, je me trouve rassasiée.  
  
Je suis au centre d'une clairière, les herbes couchées par le vent. Des feuilles y sont mêlées, comme collées par les flaques d'eau, ainsi que des branches brisées.  
  
Le cadavre de ma dernière proie m'apparaît plus clairement : c'est un renard argenté, une bête qui a la capacité de se rendre invisible à volonté. Ses poils sont d'ailleurs utilisés dans la fabrication des capes d'invisibilité.  
  
Comment ais-je fais pour le débusquer ? Un tel animal est si méfiant qu'il ne se serrait jamais fait prendre aussi facilement.  
  
Il a les pattes repliées sous lui. Sa fourrure est abîmée par endroit, révélant de la chair. Il porte plusieurs marques de coups de griffes et de croc. Et il est déjà à demi froid.  
  
Cela ne veut dire qu'une chose : il était déjà mort lorsque je l'ai trouvé.  
  
Et je n'ai pas arrangé l'état du cadavre, qui ressemble de plus en plus à un appât.  
  
Sa chair, ce n'est pas moi. Et personne n'a touché à son sang à part moi. Sang que je n'ai pas bu entièrement. Il en a coulé hors de la plaie causée par mes crocs, et par celles des autres marques, un liquide encore tiède qui forme une flaque pourpre au sol, luisante sous la lumière des étoiles. Et, dans le lointain, j'entends hurler un loup.  
  
NON !  
  
Instinctivement, je lève la tête vers les cieux, espérant de tout cœur m'être trompée. Mais non. J'avais raison. La lune est haute dans le ciel. Elle est pleine.  
  
Et ce soir, les loups-garous sont les maîtres de la Forêt.  
  
Et quelque chose me dit que je suis leur prochaine proie...  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
_Yark yark yark ! Je sais, je suis sadique de couper à un moment pareil, hein ? Pour me faire pardonner, je vous mets, lecteurs fidèles, un petit extrait du prochain chapitre.  
_  
« Mais, pour l'instant, la vie passionnante des vampires et leurs mœurs étranges sont vraiment très loin dans mon esprit. En ce moment, je cours aussi vite que mon corps et mes jambes me le permettent. Parce que je viens de me faire prendre en chasse par un loup-garou vraiment furieux.  
  
Je savais que cela arriverait. J'étais bien trop proche de son terrain de chasse pour qu'il ne me remarque pas. Enfin, si on peut parler de chasse dans son cas. Il ne porte pas d'odeur de sang, aucune odeur de proie, comme s'il avait passé son temps à courir et à jouer. Son odeur est à la fois sauvage et bestiale, celle de la bête qu'il est devenu ce soir, mais...En arrière fond, une odeur si familière...celle des plantes forestières... »  
  
_Je suppose que tout lecteur attentif sait d'où provient cette odeur. Je suppose aussi que tout le monde sait qui est lancé aux trousses d'Aphélie. Le prochain chapitre paraîtra dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. Pour ceux qui suivent_ **Apprendre à Aimer**_, le troisième chapitre est presque finit et devrait être posté bientôt.  
  
Sur ce, RAR :  
_  
**Krol :** (rougit à en devenir fluorescente) Merci beaucoup. Bonne chance pour la suite, ça ne va pas être de trop, parce que j'ai une panne d'inspiration depuis quelques jours...  
  
**Rowena d'argent :** Ravie que la première farce des maraudeurs t'ai plu. Concernant tes idées, héhé, le mystère restera entier, mais c'est pas mal trouvé. Tu ne manques pas d'imagination non plus Concernant Aphélie, elle n'est pas du genre à chercher ouvertement les querelles, et si elle se venge, c'est par des moyens très détournés. Et pour Rogue...tu verras bien comment vont évoluées les choses entre Aphélie et lui.  
  
**Gabrielletrompelamort :** Enchantée de te revoir, et contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant.


	8. Le Rat, Le Loup, Le Cerf et Le Chien

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, Sérieux, un peu d'horreur cette fois-ci. La Forêt Interdite n'est peut-être pas le meilleur endroit au monde pour se remettre en question, surtout quand on est malade et qu'il fait nuit noire, et de drôles d'animaux aux odeurs plus que familières peuvent vous sauver la mise...

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient dans l'univers d'HP, à l'exception de certains personnages que vous connaissez déjà, comme Aphélie.

** Chapitre 8 : Le Rat, Le Loup, Le Cerf et Le Chien  
**

Si c'est un cauchemar, j'aimerais me réveiller dès maintenant.  
  
Mais je sais que cela n'en est pas un.  
  
Je suis bien perdue dans la Forêt Interdite, par un soir de pleine lune alors que des loups-garous gambadent joyeusement dans les bois en hurlant à la lune.  
  
Comment la situation pourrait-elle être pire ?  
  
Il y a au moins un point positif dans cette affaire : s'ils ont senti ma présence, ils ne m'ont pas encore pris en chasse.  
  
Quelle chance !  
  
Je suis vraiment cynique, mais faire de l'ironie est bien la seule chose qui me reste. Ainsi que la vie.  
  
Je dois l'avouer, je suis terrorisée, et je tremble encore plus qu'avant. A moins que cela ne soit dû à la fièvre qui a encore augmenté depuis tout à l'heure. Ma cape ne me réchauffe même plus tellement j'ai froid.  
  
En ce moment, deux idées de morts différentes me viennent à l'esprit : la première, par attaque d'un loup-garou qui me démembrera et laissera des lambeaux sanguinolents de ma chair un peu partout, la seconde, vaincue par la sensation de froid qui m'étreint.  
  
Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne peux pas rester ici, ce serait suicidaire, et, merci Merlin, je ne le suis pas encore. Pas pour l'instant.  
  
Je suis, comme dirait Sirius Black, amoureux de la vie, et je ne compte pas la quitter comme cela. Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à cet idiot en un tel moment ? Pour lui, cette balade dans une forêt magique qui abrite des créatures toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres ne serait qu'un moment de rigolade.  
  
Ma baguette à la main – je ne me féliciterais jamais assez de l'avoir prise avec moi – j'éclaire mon chemin à l'aide d'un Lumos quelque peu faible, mais c'est nécessaire si je ne veux pas servir de cible vivante à une escouade de monstres divers.  
  
De plus, plus fort, et je ne verrais pas correctement.  
  
Habituellement, les vampires peuvent voir dans le noir. En tant que métis, je n'ai pas hérité de la pleine capacité de ce regard, mais ma vision nocturne est néanmoins supérieur à celle des simples humains.  
  
Pas de grand-chose, j'en ai peu, mais assez pour que je puisse retrouver mon chemin dans le noir sans heurter des objets dans une pièce, ou suivre les mouvements de petits animaux qui tentent de m'échapper.  
  
Quand on parle de petits animaux...  
  
Tournant le regard vers le sol, j'aperçois, près des racines d'un arbre, un petit rat qui me regarde...bizarrement. Comme s'il me connaissait et qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire que je me trouvais devant lui. Rat qui disparaît bientôt dans un fourré, comme répondant à un appelle au loin...dans la direction d'où viennent les cris du plus proche loup-garou.  
  
Je me remets en marche, cette fois, un peu plus vivement, encore moins rassurée qu'auparavant. La plupart des hurlements viennent du plus profond de la Forêt, dans des parties où je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'aller, et même si l'odorat d'un garou est très sensible, il est impossible qu'ils m'aient senti à cette distance.  
  
Par contre, il y en a au moins un qui est très proche. C'est cela le plus terrible, car nous ne sommes pas très enfoncée dans les bois. Et les garous normaux s'aventurent rarement jusque là. A cause du pouvoir qui émane des pierres du château.  
  
Les pierres de Poudlard sont gorgées de magie pure. C'est elle qui fait bouger les escaliers et les armures, actionne les trappes et les passages secrets, déplacent certaines salles, permet le passage des personnages d'un tableau à un autre,...  
  
Qu'un garou s'en approche si prêt montre qu'il n'a pas peur de la magie.  
  
Qu'il est lui même sorcier.  
  
Presque tous les garous sont sans pouvoirs, bien qu'ils soient sorciers. Ce sont les plus vieux, néanmoins. Jusqu'à ces trente dernières années, un sorcier devenu loup-garou était vidé de ses pouvoirs puis envoyé dans les forêts surveillées de petites îles ou personne ne va jamais. C'était inhumain.  
  
Les garous que l'on voient dans les forêt du Royaume Uni sont presque tous ceux qui ont échappé à la déportation en s'enfuyant lors de leur transfert. Ils sont devenus tellement sauvages, même sous forme humaine, que les approcher relève d'un véritable suicide.  
  
Les choses ont changé aujourd'hui, les garous ne sont plus condamnés à la déportation, et ils ne sont plus vidés de leurs pouvoirs, mais les gens ne sont jamais tranquilles et continuent à les méprisés et à les craindre.  
  
Pas facile pour un garou de trouver un emploi dans le monde sorcier. Quant au monde moldu, mieux vaut ne pas y songer. Les employeurs détestent que leurs ouvriers s'absentent tous les mois pour quelque raison que se soit.  
  
La lycanthropie est une des pires craintes de l'homme.  
  
C'est un état difficile, mentalement et physiquement, plus dur encore que celui de vampire, car si l'on ne perd son humanité qu'une fois par mois, durant la nuit de la pleine lune, la métamorphose est terriblement douloureuse. Enfin, je crois, car toutes les images qui retracent la transformation d'humain à garou et inversement montrent toujours une immense souffrance dans les traits, et si les dessins étaient vivants, je crois qu'on les entendrait hurler.  
  
Sans trop m'en rendre compte, je me mets à repenser à ce rat. Il était pourtant banal, comme tous les animaux de cette forêt, mais,... Il en était différent. Et son odeur...  
  
Un rat qui avait une odeur très familière...  
  
Je secoue la tête avec résignation. Mes sens sont faibles, comme s'ils avaient été saturés. Dans un sens, ce n'est pas faux. Tout mon esprit et mon corps ont été pris par l'envie de sang, ils n'étaient tournés que vers l'idée d'en trouver, en oubliant la prudence la plus élémentaire.  
  
Et voilà le résultat. Cela m'apprendra à être patiente par moments. J'aurais mieux fait de rester à l'infirmerie et attendre encore un peu pour avoir la paix. Mais non. Il a fallu que je réagisse plus comme un vampire que comme un humain.  
  
Et c'est cela qui me fait peur. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a dans mon âme un monstre qui ne cherche qu'une chose, se libérer de moi et prendre le contrôle. Et j'ai peur, peur qu'un jour, il ne le fasse, et que je blesse ceux auxquels je tiens.  
  
L'amour et l'amitié ne sont pas vraiment pour les monstres. Seul leur est bon la haine et le mépris. Et des gens, ceux comme moi qui se cachent du monde, fuyant les calomnies et l'intolérance, ne trouveront jamais un paradis où se reposer.  
  
Seigneur, pourquoi je me mets à philosopher dans une forêt un soir de pleine lune alors qu'à tous moment, un loup-garou peut me sauter dessus pour me trucider. Je ne suis pas un vrai vampire, je ne serais pas capable de me mesurer à lui.  
  
Quoique, face à un loup-garou déchaîner, même un vrai vampire ne serait pas sur de gagner. Seulement au prix de terribles blessures. Il n'y a pas de risque que la lycanthropie l'atteigne. On ne peut pas à la fois être vampire et lycanthrope.  
  
Quand un loup-garou mord quelqu'un qu'il laisse en vie, il injecte dans le corps de sa proie une espèce de toxine qui se répand dans tout le corps et crée ainsi un nouveau garou. Mais ça ne vaut que pour les humains. Le système immunitaire des vampires détruit toute toxine qui s'introduit dans le sang en une fraction de seconde. Les vampires ne peuvent ainsi pas être empoisonné, et ils ne peuvent pas non plus tomber malade.  
  
Ils créent de nouveau vampire de la même façon que les loups-garous. Et je dis bien créer.  
  
Les vampires peuvent rarement se reproduire entre eux, car les femmes vampires deviennent souvent stériles. La seule façon pour eux de se reproduire, s'ils ne trouvent pas de femme fécondable, c'est de prendre une compagne dans une autre espèce, ou de transformer des humains en vampire pour augmenter leur race. On appelle le rite de passage d'un humain au stade de vampire le Baiser de Sang.  
  
Je pourrais continuer d'en parler pendant des heures, racontant tout en détails.  
  
Mais, pour l'instant, la vie passionnante des vampires et leurs mœurs étranges sont vraiment très loin dans mon esprit. En ce moment, je cours aussi vite que mon corps et mes jambes me le permettent. Parce que je viens de me faire prendre en chasse par un loup-garou vraiment furieux.  
  
Je savais que cela arriverait. J'étais bien trop proche de son terrain de chasse pour qu'il ne me remarque pas. Enfin, si on peut parler de chasse dans son cas. Il ne porte pas d'odeur de sang, aucune odeur de proie, comme s'il avait passé son temps à courir et à jouer. Son odeur est à la fois sauvage et bestiale, celle de la bête qu'il est devenu ce soir, mais...En arrière fond, une odeur si familière...celle des plantes forestières...  
  
Je pousse un cri alors que je tombe en avant, mon pied emprisonné par une racine. C'était, quelque part, tout à fait prévisible. C'est toujours comme cela dans les films : l'héroïne cherchant à échapper au monde tombe alors que ce dernier est sur le point de la dévorer. Et c'est à cet instant précis que le héros doit arriver pour la secourir. Sauf que là, nous sommes dans la réalité, je suis encore à une certaine distance de l'école, et même de la cabane de Hagrid, mes hurlements seront difficilement entendus.  
  
Le loup est devant moi, ses crocs luisants de bave. On hésiterait à dire que c'est un loup, tellement il est massif, et parce que la forme du museau n'est pas tout à fait la même, différence propre aux garous, comme nous l'a fait remarquer le professeur Whirlwind. Ses yeux dorés me fixent avec intensité. Il renifle. Une langue rose passe sur des babines retroussées. Et, d'un coup, c'est la curée. Les griffes en avant, le hurlement qui déchire le silence...  
  
Je ferme les yeux en hurlant et en me recroquevillant sur moi-même, un bras au dessu de la tête pour la protéger.  
  
Une douleur sourde dans le bras. Mon propre cri de douleur. Un liquide chaud et poisseux qui coule le long de mon corps.  
  
Un choc brutal, comme deux corps se percutant, et qui roulent.  
  
La sensation de poids sur mon ventre a disparu.  
  
Le loup est encore là.  
  
Mais il n'est pas seul. J'entends deux respirations, et je sens une deuxième odeur, qui évoque un le vent. Mais je ne peux pas m'en enthousiasmé. Et le loup se bat. Il m'a oublié. Il ne veut plus que tuer celui qui l'a interrompu. Péniblement, je rouvre les yeux. Je jette d'abord un regard à mon bras gauche, celui qu'il a mordu. La plaie est...atroce à regarder. La chaire est déchirée, et le sang coule à flot, tachant ma cape, le pyjama que je porte et tombe lentement au sol.  
  
Je ne ressens aucune envie de boire, à ma grande surprise. Parce que la douleur est trop forte ? Parce que j'ai déjà bu ? Je n'en sais rien, et je ne veux pas le savoir.  
  
Le loup est devant moi. Celui qui lui tient tête...est un cerf. Un jeune cerf, cependant. Ses bois n'ont pas encore fini de poussés, ils sont tous petits. Mais ils maintiennent le loup à distante.  
  
Un grand chien noir surgit des fourrés derrière eux, et se jette lui aussi sur le loup. Il a maintenant droit à deux assaillants qui ont l'air déterminés à le faire partir. Le rat de tout à l'heure – je suis certaine que c'est lui, la petite odeur sucrée est encore là – grimpe sur ma jambe. Il me donne des petits coups de tête, comme pour m'inciter à partir.  
  
D'habitude, les rats, je les mords. Mais celui-là... Il recommence ses coups de tête, d'un air buté. Mais il n'en a pas besoin. En titubant, je me remets debout. Je pousse un léger cri en sentant une décharge de douleur me parcourir le bras. Je le ramène vivement contre moi, et pose mon autre main sur la plaie.  
  
Et je cours.  
  
Au froid et à la douleur que je sens sous mes pieds, j'ai perdu mes pantoufles, et le bas de mon pantalon est en morceaux, mais je m'en moque. Je sens toujours sous ma main les lambeaux de tissus qui claquent au vent et le liquide pourpre gouttait peu à peu. Mon bras me brûle. Ma tête me fait mal. J'ai froid.  
  
Ma natte s'est défaite. Mes cheveux flottent autour de moi, couvert de brindilles et de feuilles mortes, cachant à demi mon visage.  
  
La partie inférieur de ma cape a disparue, déchirée. L'autre partie est en charpie.  
  
Des larmes de sang m'aveuglent à demi, rendant ma vision rouge et confuse. Pas du même rouge qui m'a saisi lors de ma chasse. Celui-là est plus clair, comme dilué.  
  
Je suis dans le parc, maintenant.  
  
La forêt est loin derrière moi. Le château est loin devant. Je ne hurle pas. Je me contente de courir aussi vite que je le peu. Le vent siffle à mes oreilles. Le froid engourdit peu à peu mes sens. La chaleur dans mon bras commence elle aussi à disparaître.  
  
Elle est le signe que les toxines causant la lycanthropie sont entrain d'être détruite par mes gènes de vampire.  
  
C'est la première fois que je suis heureuse d'être ce que je suis.  
  
La porte principale du château n'est pas loin devant moi. Faisant un dernier effort, je franchis les quelques mètres qui restent et pousse la porte. Elle n'est, heureusement, pas fermée. Elle ne l'est jamais, au cas où Hagrid viendrait en pleine nuit prévenir les professeurs d'un problème dans la forêt ou dans le parc.  
  
Et là, je m'effondre sur le dallage, recroquevillée, tenant toujours mon bras. Je ne pleure plus, mais le sang macule toujours mon visage. Mes joues en sont rouges, et le sang a coulé dans mon cou et sur mes vêtements.  
  
J'ai froid. J'ai mal. J'ai peur.  
  
J'ai sommeil.  
  
Je me vide peu à peu de mon sang. La morsure est profonde, et j'ai de la chance de ne pas m'être fait arracher le bras. J'aperçois quelque chose de blanc dans la plaie à vif. Probablement un bout d'os.  
  
Je ne serais pas capable de faire un pas de plus. On a raison de dire que la peur donne des ailes. Sans elle, je n'aurais pas pu parvenir jusqu'ici. Mais maintenant, je ne peux plus bouger. Mon corps entier est engourdi. Est-ce que c'est ça, la mort ?  
  
Peut-être que je deviendrais un fantôme. Peut-être que je hanterais les couloirs du Knight Manor ou de Poudlard ? Je crois que Mimi Geignarde, le fantôme qui hante les toilettes des filles, serait ravie d'avoir de la compagnie, même si c'est moi.  
  
Est-ce que ma famille sera triste ?  
  
Violette, Ajax et Camélia, sûrement. Même s'ils ont un peu peur de moi, ils m'aiment. Octavio, je n'en sais rien. Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait. Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il me détestait non plus. Dahlia viendrait danser sur ma tombe si on lui laissait l'occasion de le faire. Comme Egisthe et Troïlos. Mes parents...ils pleureraient sans doute un peu, surtout maman, parce qu'elle m'a porté et qu'elle prétend qu'il y a un lien spécial qui uni un enfant à sa mère.  
  
Les plus jeunes de ma famille, les enfants de ma tante Daria, ne me connaissent pas trop. Ils n'en seront probablement pas affectés, sauf Drake, qui est comme moi, et qui m'a déjà rencontré. Il va être le seul maudit, maintenant. Est-ce qu'il le supportera ? Je n'en sais rien du tout. Mes oncles et tantes ne viendraient même pas à mon enterrement, même si on les payait pour cela. Ils me haïssent trop pour avoir un geste ne serait-ce qu'amical envers mes parents, moi, qui suis le rappel de leur malédiction, celle à laquelle ils n'échapperont jamais.  
  
Et il y a les filles. Lily et Christina. Si je meurs, est-ce qu'elles auront du chagrin ? Sûrement. Lily, surtout, parce qu'elle m'aime plus que sa sœur : elle me l'a dit un jour, quand nous étions dans le train pour revenir chez nous. Christina, elle, pourrait en devenir folle. Elle a déjà perdu plusieurs membres de sa famille à cause des Mangemorts. Un nouveau décès dans son entourage lui fera mal.  
  
Le reste de l'école...La plupart des élèves me craignent, les autres me haïssent, et ceux qui m'apprécient se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. En fait, elle sera débarrasser d'un de ses mauvais sujet, comme on dit.  
  
Severus...lui manquerais-je ? On ne se parle pas beaucoup, il n'est pas de ma maison, mais...par moment, je l'aime plus que Lily et Christina réunis. Parce qu'il me ressemble. Parce que lui aussi, il sait ce que c'est de ne pas avoir été voulu par ses parents.  
  
Il commence à faire sombre. Il y a le silence, aussi. Il est reposant, tranquille. Je peine à garder mes yeux ouverts. Viens donc, la mort. Prends moi, je t'attends.  
  
Mais un cri déchire le silence, et mes tympans par la même occasion.  
  
-**Aphélie **!  
  
Un bruit de cavalcade dans les escaliers. Un souffle rapide. Une main froide qui se pose sur mon poignet, cherchant mon pouls. Un bras qui me prend et me colle contre un corps plus chaud, précautionneusement. Une main qui touche mon front. Un juron qui s'échappe des lèvres de mon « _sauveur_ ».  
  
Une odeur que j'aime remplie mes narines : une odeur de citron, mêlée de menthe, qui sont deux composants aromatisant pour certaines potions de soin, un léger parfum de racine, une touche d'huile parfumée,... Tout le bouquet des potions. Tout ce pourquoi je les aime, ces mélanges subtils et délicats qui vous donnent l'impression d'être Dieu.  
  
-Aphélie ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Ouvres les yeux ! Aphélie ! Bon sang, Silverstone, réagis ! Ne te laisse pas aller !  
  
J'ouvre les yeux. Des mèches de cheveux noirs mi-longues, pendantes de chaque côté d'un visage au nez proéminent, un visage reflétant de la panique. Des yeux qui ne sont plus si froid que d'habitude, qui sont inquiets. De beaux yeux noirs, comme la nuit.  
  
-_Severus_...  
  
Ce fut ma dernière pensée cohérente avant que je laisse les ténèbres me prendre et que ma tête retombe au creux de ses bras.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
_Aïe aïe aïe ! Aphélie s'est fait mordre par Remus ! Survivra-t-elle à l'attaque ? Je suis sure que vous connaissez déjà la réponse, chers lecteurs. Inutile de me dire que je suis sadique, car je ne le suis pas encore vraiment._

_Si si, je vous assure. Le jour où je déciderais vraiment de torturer un perso, il le sentira passer. Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Toutes les questions, remarques, critiques ou félicitations sont les bienvenues, et m'aide à m'améliorer. N'hésitez pas à m'en envoyer.  
  
Maintenant, c'est l'heure des RAR :  
_  
**Krol :** Ben, voilà la suite. Aphélie trouvera-t-elle l'amour ? Peut- être...nous verrons dans les prochains chapitres. Et pour les Maraudeurs...tu auras tes réponses à partir du chapitre 10.  
  
**Sln :** Merci du compliment. C'est vrai, la vie d'Aphélie n'est pas simple, mais a-t-on jamais vu une héroïne qui ait tout du long une petite vie tranquille et sans anicroches ? Personnellement, je n'en ai jamais croisé.  
  
**Gabrielletrompelamort :** C'est fait exprès. Il faut bien faire mariner les lecteurs, non ? Bon, trop longtemps ça pèse sur les nerfs, mais un peu d'attente ne fait de mal à personne. Concernant tes hypothèses...la première, garde la de côté, et dans quelques chapitres, tu verras s tu as raison. Quant à la seconde, elle n'est pas fausse non plus. Mais rappelle-toi qu'Aphélie a précisé qu'il lui fallait une quantité de sang limitée. Et félicitation d'avoir trouvé pour les Maraudeurs, même si, dans le fond, ils sont bien les seuls personnes à se balader dans la Forêt Interdite un soir de pleine lune...  
  
**Rowena d'argent :** Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas sympa, mais c'est comme cela. Tu avais bien deviné pour Aphélie. Concernant Remus et Aphélie, je dirais que non. On n'est pas dans Underworld où les deux peuples se font la guerre sans relâche, et, qui te dit que Remus sait pour Aphélie ? Dumbledore ne peut pas vraiment contourner le Fidelitas, mais les raisons pour lesquelles il connaît le secret d'Aphélie seront données plus tard. Dans le prochain chapitre, pour être exact. Les chroniques des vampires d'Anne Rice ? Jamais entendu parler mes infos sur les vampires sont tirés de Warhammer, des histoires lues sur le net et des mangas. Aphélie a-t-elle déjà rencontré d'autres vampires ? Jamais un vrai vampire, seulement un autre maudit comme elle, son cousin, mais qui ne peut rien faire pour l'aider. Aphélie reconnaîtra-t-elle l'odeur de Remus ? Tu verras au chapitre 10. Passe de bonnes vacances, et à bientôt.


	9. Réveil Irréel

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Sérieux, Général. Aphélie n'est pas morte, pas encore du moins, on apprend deux ou trois nouvelles, l'infirmerie est un endroit chouette pour se reposer, le professeur Whirlwind est bizarre, et on réentend parler d'un certain personnage...

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter, son histoire et les personnages principaux de l'œuvre ne sont pas à moi. Mais les personnages non cités dans les volumes 1 à 5 sont ma propriété.

****

**Chapitre 9 : Réveil Irréel**

Le blanc.

La chaleur sur ma peau. Trop de chaleur. C'est celle de la lumière.

Des voix à côté de moi, pas très fortes, un peu comme des murmures.

_« Elle se réveille ! » « Mais c'est impossible, Mme Pomfresh a dit qu'elle en avait encore pour deux jours ! » « Eh bien, elle s'est trompée, regarde, elle cligne encore des yeux ! » « Merlin tout puissant ! » « Va chercher Mme Pomfresh, maintenant ! »_

Ces voix.

Elles deviennent plus nettes et plus fortes.

Elles sont si familières. Si seulement je pouvais garder les yeux ouverts assez longtemps pour voir à qui elles appartiennent...

Un visage au dessus du mien.

Des yeux verts étincelants qui brillent d'inquiétude. Des cheveux roux dont quelques mèches viennent me chatouiller le visage.

Lily Evans.

-Aphélie ? Tu m'entends ? Si oui, fais moi un signe, je t'en prie !

Je cligne des yeux en signe d'acquiescement.

Et aussi de douleur, la lumière est un peu vive.

Lily pousse un grand soupire de soulagement. Elle sourit doucement, et elle prend une de mes mains dans la sienne, comme pour la réchauffer.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi inquiète. Est-ce que c'est pour moi qu'elle l'est ?

Une porte s'ouvre.

J'ai à peine la force de tourner la tête, mais j'y arrive tout de même.

Christina. Elle court presque, ses couettes sautant à chacun de ses mouvements. Mme Pomfresh la suit un peu plus lentement, en tenant dans ses bras un plateau chargé de potions. Elle me dévisage bizarrement.

-Et bien, Miss Silverstone, ravie de vous revoir dans le monde des vivants. Vous nous avez fait une belle peur, ces huit derniers jours.

Huit jours !

Je serais restée inconsciente pendant huit jours ? Mais, comment...

Et les événements me reviennent brusquement en tête : la morsure, le sang, la course, le froid, la douleur, la fatigue, _Severus_,...le noir.

Je tente de murmurais son nom. Mais je ne produis qu'un grognement difficilement compréhensible.

Cependant, Christina semble avoir compris.

-Severus va bien. Figure toi que Dumbledore a donné quinze points à Serpentard pour t'avoir amené à l'infirmerie.

-Il paraît qu'il était hystérique, et qu'il a réveillé l'infirmière en hurlant alors qu'elle dormait paisiblement. C'est limite s'il ne l'a pas engueulé pour qu'elle s'occupe de toi plus vite !

-Excusez-moi, mesdemoiselles, mais l'infirmière en question est là ! Et je vous prierais de sortir immédiatement ! Miss Silverstone a besoin de repos, et vous ne l'aidez pas du tout.

-Mais, Mme...

-Non, Miss Evans, c'est non ! Nous avions convenu que vous resteriez une dizaine de minutes, et elles sont largement passées ! Maintenant : DEHORS !

Il n'en faut pas plus à mes deux amies pour sortir immédiatement, après un dernier regard d'excuse et de soulagement.

Mme Pomfresh, en revanche, me fait de gros yeux.

Je sens d'ici venir les grands cris et les jérémiades.

-Maintenant, Miss Silverstone, vous allez m'écouter attentivement. Et pas la peine d'essayer de m'interrompre, vous ne pouvez pas encore parler. J'ai du mal à croire que vous vous soyez montrée aussi irresponsable ! Aller dans la forêt en pleine nuit – oui Miss, nous savons que vous y êtes allée, on a retrouvée l'autre moitié de votre cape là bas, ainsi que vos empreintes de pas – alors que vous étiez déjà gravement malade. Et bien sur, vous vous êtes fait attaquer par un animal ! Mais à quoi aviez-vous donc la tête !?

Eh bien, à prendre une rasade de sang avant de décider de vous égorgé à coup de dents pour ensuite boire ce nectar jusqu'à la lie...

-Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance de vous en tirer avec une simple morsure. Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer ! Surtout si la morsure avait été empoisonnée. Là, je n'aurais rien pu faire pour vous.

Mme Pomfresh, regardez moi dans les yeux, et vous verrez que j'en suis parfaitement consciente, merci.

Avez-vous réalisé que c'est un loup-garou qui m'a mordu ? Je ne pense pas. Pour vous, cela doit être un loup des Ténèbres, ces loups qui hantent les cimetières à la nuit tombée ou les endroits gorgés de magie sombre. La Forêt en regorge.

C'est tout aussi bien. J'aurais eu du mal à expliquer pourquoi la morsure du garou a été sans effets secondaires sur moi.

-La blessure était très profonde, je ne vous cache pas qu'à peu de chose près, vous auriez perdu votre bras. J'ai crains un instant qu'il ne faille vous amputer. Mais heureusement, cela ne s'est pas avéré nécessaire. Ensuite, la perte de sang a été très importante. Cependant, je suis certaine qu'elle aurait été fatale à n'importe qui d'autre. Oh, ne me regardez pas comme cela, je sais comment sont les membres de votre famille. Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de fois où votre tante Anne Lyse est venue dans cette infirmerie.

Attendez voir, là !

Mme Pomfresh connaissait ma tante ? Pourtant, elle ne semble pas si âgée que cela. Peut-être quarante ans, quarante-cinq ans.

...

C'est possible.

Anne Lyse était plus jeune que ma mère. Aujourd'hui, si elle est encore en vie, elle doit avoir dans les trente-sept ans.

Mme Pomfresh était déjà en fonction à l'infirmerie quand les Knight étaient au collège, alors...

Saurait-elle pour la malédiction ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous êtes, dans cette famille, mais vous êtes solide. En tout cas, vous avez attrapé une sacrée fièvre. Si Monsieur Rogue ne vous avez pas amener ici, vous n'auriez probablement jamais passé la nuit. Vous devriez le remercier...

Fausse alerte. Elle doit seulement croire que nous sommes surhumains.

Remercier Severus...

C'est quelque chose que je ne manquerais pas de faire.

Severus.

M'a.

Sauvé.

Et il a au passage dû se mettre sa Maison à dos pour avoir sauver une Griffondor.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai la très nette impression que nos retrouvailles ne vont pas être comme nous l'espérions.

-Vous avez fait beaucoup d'inquiets, Miss Silverstone. Votre petite sœur est venue chaque matin et chaque soir, les larmes aux yeux. Elle vous adore, cette gamine. Miss Evans et Miss Sander sont passées tous les jours prendre de vos nouvelles. Mr Rogue est passé quatre fois en tout, il vous a même apporté une fleur. Il a précisé qu'il s'agissait de votre favorite.

Severus ? Une fleur ?

Non.

Ce n'est pas le genre du personnage.

Pourtant...c'est bien une rose rouge qui trône dans ce vase sur la table de chevet. Et le petit mot à côté porte bien son écriture.

J'ai soudain la vague impression de nager dans ce que les moldus appellent la quatrième dimension.

-Et il y a eu les Maraudeurs. Ils sont passés moins souvent que ces demoiselles, mais plus souvent que Mr Rogue. Mr Lupin a même apporté une boîte de chocogrenouilles pour vous. Un gentil garçon...

Là, je crois que je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Que Severus m'apporte une fleur, c'est une chose – comment a-t-il su que les roses étaient mes favorites, c'est un mystère ; je ne lui ai jamais dit – que je peux à la rigueur comprendre. Il a pu se sentir obliger de faire un geste sous prétexte qu'il est celui qui m'a ramené ici.

Mais que les Maraudeurs, qui depuis le début de l'année me prennent pour cible de leurs blagues, viennent s'enquérir de ma santé et m'apporte des chocolats, là, c'est plus que je ne puis en supporter.

-En attendant, ma petite, vous allez me faire le plaisir d'avaler cette potion. Vous êtes encore très faible. Et ne comptez pas quitter mon infirmerie avant la semaine prochaine !

J'avale lentement le verre de potion que Mme Pomfresh porte à mes lèvres. Elle a un goût de citron frais. Un parfum que j'adore.

Je me réinstalle dans mon oreiller et ferme les yeux. Peut-être que quand je me réveillerais, le monde aura repris une allure plus normale.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vous souvenez vous de ce que j'ai dit au sujet du monde qui reprendrait une tournure plus conventionnelle ?

Vous pouvez l'oublier, surtout quand le professeur Whirlwind vous sourit à votre réveil.

-Bon réveil Miss Silverstone. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas trop ?

Je marmonne une réponse qu'il doit prendre pour un oui.

Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ma propre voix, c'en est rageant au possible. Ma gorge me fait mal...

-Il vaudrait mieux éviter de parler pendant encore quelques jours, Miss.

Il se lève et fait quelques pas vers la fenêtre qui fait face à mon lit.

Il y a grand soleil dehors.

Merlin, non !

Que quelqu'un ferme les rideaux ! J'ai mal !

Serais-je devenu télépathe ? Toujours est-il que le professeur Whirlwind tire d'un coup sec les rideaux face à moi, et me regarde d'un air franchement...

Je ne sais pas quel qualificatif lui donné. Compréhensif ? Paternel ?

Il sourit beaucoup, cet homme. Comme si rien ne pouvait entacher sa bonne humeur.

-Vous savez, Miss Silverstone, à l'origine, j'étais venu pour vous parler des cours que vous aviez manqué ces derniers temps, en tant que porte parole des professeurs. Ils s'accordent pour venir vous faire repasser les interrogations ici, et vous redonnez des cours particuliers, car il semble évident que vous ne pourrez pas tout apprendre de vos camarades. Mais je ne suis pas venu uniquement pour cela...

Je le dévisage curieusement.

J'ai rarement dû être aussi expressive avec un professeur. Cet homme a quelque chose de spécial en lui, c'est indéniable.

-Vous ressemblez énormément à votre tante Anne Lyse, Aphélie. J'ai du mal à croire que je n'ai pas réalisé plus tôt le lien de famille. En plus, ni l'une ni l'autre n'appréciez le soleil et la lumière vive, à ce que je vois.

Anne Lyse Knight.

C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que l'on me parle d'elle.

Mais combien de personne ici l'ont connu et ne me l'ont jamais dit ? Les rares fois où j'ai tenté de me renseigner chez mes parents, j'ai été éconduite plutôt violement et congédié dans ma chambre.

Mes joues s'en souviennent encore. Mon père ne contrôle pas sa force, et j'ai souvent fini avec des bleus.

-Vous avez les mêmes yeux, c'est indéniable. Quoique les votre soient totalement roses. Votre tante, elle, avait un mince anneau bleu qui cerclé les pupilles. La forme du visage est également très ressemblante. Le teint pâle, aussi. Mais vous êtes aussi brune que votre tante est blonde. Oh, je sais qu'un vampire blond, ce n'est pas courant, mais...J'espère qu'au moins vous saviez que votre tante est un vampire ?

Je hoche la tête.

Qu'il sache qu'Anne Lyse est vampire n'est pas si surprenant, enfin je crois. Je suis la seule protégée par un sort. Et je bénis celui qui a eu cette idée.

Le Fidelitas marche. Même s'il sait confusément ce que je suis, il ne peut pas le dire. Il ne le voit pas. Mais il a fait le lien.

Il sourit un peu plus.

-Je vous rassure, Miss, que personne d'autre, si ce n'est le Directeur, n'est au courant de votre « _histoire familiale_ ». Nous la tenons de votre tante. Elle nous l'a raconté à tous les deux, il y bien longtemps.

J'ai du mal à y croire.

Qu'un membre de notre famille fasse des confidences à Dumbledore, je peux le comprendre. C'est un des plus puissants sorciers au monde, et un homme bon et compréhensif.

On peut placer sa confiance en lui sans regrets.

Mais le professeur Whirlwind...

Un parfait étranger. Un homme sortit de nulle part. Un homme qui nous apprend à nous battre et à repousser des créatures dont justement font parti les vampires...

Pourquoi ?

-Anne Lyse était la meilleure de mes amies. Vous savez, j'ai encore son adresse. Peut-être aimeriez-vous que je vous la donne ? Ce serait une chance unique de communiquer avec elle...

Il a vraiment son adresse ?

Il pourrait vraiment me la faire connaître ?

Rencontrer ma tante...

Est-elle seulement encore vivante ? Elle a totalement disparu quelques mois après ma naissance, officielement, parce qu'en vrai, elle avait déjà couper les ponts avec le reste de la famille. Depuis, plus personne de ma famille n'a entendu parlé d'elle, et personne n'a pris la peine de chercher non plus...

-Elle est toujours vivante, vous savez. Je la vois encore souvent. Une femme formidable, si vous voulez mon avis.

Pourquoi sourit-il comme cela ?

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai la sensation qu'il me ment sur la nature exacte de ses relations avec ma tante Anne Lyse ?

Enfin, un mensonge...

Disons plutôt qu'il ne me dit pas l'entière vérité. Qu'il me cache quelque chose.

Je ne pense pas que se qu'il me cache soit en mal. Je pense plutôt qu'il le fait dans le but de me préserver d'une nouvelle qui pourrait me faire un choc.

Brusquement, quelque chose s'écrase sur mon lit. Un sac de cuir brun, du même genre que celui que j'utilise pour porter mes livres et mes parchemins d'un classe à l'autre.

-J'ai mis le papier avec l'adresse dans ce sac. C'est à vous qu'appartient la décision, Miss Silverstone. J'ai joint à ceci vos précédentes copies de cours, ainsi que vos devoirs. Et oui, Miss, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes souffrante que vous devez vous reposez sur vos lauriers. Après tout, c'est l'année des BUSE. Il ne faudrait quand même pas les ratés.

D'un air absent, il prend quelques feuilles et les regardent.

-Vous avez obtenu de très bonnes notes à cette dissertation sur l'effet des poils de tanuki dans les potions de métamorphoses japonaises. Un O, et aussi un E pour un commentaire assez pertinent – je me suis permis de le lire, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas fâchée ? – sur la rareté de cet ingrédient, qui vous a valu une note supplémentaire. Je pense que vous êtes dans les bonnes grâces du professeur Crimson.

C'est bien un professeur.

Il ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à la réussite de ses élèves à leurs examens. Je croirais presque voir le professeur McGonagall. Ou le professeur Crimson.

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont cette lueur joyeuse dans le regard, ce ton de plaisanterie qui laisse entendre qu'il n'en pense pas vraiment un mot, et cette joie de vivre qui caractérise le professeur Whirlwind.

J'ouvre mes sens autant que je le peux.

J'aime beaucoup son odeur. Elle ressemble à celle des fruits. Celle de la pêche, surtout. C'est doux. C'est rassurant.

-Je vais vous laisser, Miss. J'ai un cours à donner dans dix minutes. Vous ne connaissez pas votre chance de pouvoir rester allonger à ne rien faire. Enfin, je me comprends...

Il ramasse tranquillement quelques parchemins qu'il a du corriger en attendant mon réveil, se tourne, fait quelque pas, et s'arrête.

-Miss Silverstone...ce n'est pas que je veux me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais...si vous avez un problème, si vous avez besoin de soutien, sachez que moi et le professeur Dumbledore serons toujours présents. Surtout, n'oubliez pas une chose, Miss : c'est à vous qu'appartient la décision. C'est toujours la votre, quoiqu'il arrive. Nos choix sont déterminants pour l'avenir, et les votre vous mèneront loin. Tout du moins, je l'espère.

Il ne rajoute pas un mot, et il sort.

Moi, je me contente de fermer les yeux pour repenser à ce qu'il m'a dit tout à mon aise.

Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire.

Implicitement, le professeur Whirlwind sous-entend que je dois me confier à quelqu'un, lui avouer ma nature. Il me laisse le choix de le faire, à lui ou à Dumbledore.

Explicitement, il me demande de prendre contact avec les personnes les plus à même de m'aider dans ma condition.

Peut-être que je devrais. Peut-être que je devrais parler avec ma tante.

Peut-être pourra-t-elle me renseigner sur le mal étrange qui me fait perdre le contrôle de mes instincts, qui me demande toujours plus de sang au fur et à mesure que le temps passe.

La décision est mienne, hein ?

Alors, pourquoi ais-je la fâcheuse sensation qu'elle est contrôlée par un autre ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre, un._

_Désolée pour le retard, mais en ce moment, je suis en panne d'imagination, et je n'arrive pas à écrire grand-chose._

_Le prochain chapitre devrait bientôt arriver. Pareil pour_ **Apprendre à Aimer**_. Il faut juste que je trouve le courage de m'y remettre._

_Au revoir, et à bientôt._


	10. Sollicitude en un Jour de Fête

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Sérieux, Général, on finit sur un fond de romance pour ce chapitre. Aphélie est toujours à l'infirmerie, hésitante de ses choix, et c'est un jour très spécial pour elle...

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, les persos d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, sauf les originaux. Ce qui inclus ici Aphélie, Violette et Christina.

**Chapitre 10 : Sollicitude en un Jour de Fête**

Je suis depuis huit jours à l'infirmerie.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le dimanche 1er octobre.

Dans le parc de Poudlard, les feuilles ont lentement changé de couleur. Elles tombent des arbres, chatoyantes de couleurs : rouges, jaunes, orangées, brunes,...

Sur le fond se détachent des sapins aux abords de la Forêt Interdite. C'est un tableau magnifique, que je me suis mise, assise dans mon lit, à crayonner sur le carnet de croquis que m'a offert Ajax l'an dernier à Noël.

Mme Pomfresh n'a eu que peu de réticences à me laisser faire. D'abord, mon bras s'est remis bien plus vite qu'on le laisser imaginer au départ. Et puis, généralement, ses patients ne sont pas aussi obéissants et calmes que moi. Mais je vois bien qu'elle me tient toujours rancœur pour ma petite escapade de l'autre soir.

Cependant, elle apprécie le fait de me voir dessiner sans chercher à partir ou à faire la difficile en prenant mes remèdes.

Le dessin a toujours été une de mes grandes passions. J'ose prétendre être douée. Pourtant, personne n'a jamais vu mes œuvres. Je les garde jalousement, qu'ils soient portraits de mes camarades ou simples paysages observés depuis une fenêtre.

Violette m'a ramené mon carnet depuis déjà deux jours, après, grâce à Lindsay et son statut de préfète, avoir été le prendre dans ma malle. Elle ne l'a pas ouvert, j'ai vérifié. Personne ne l'a ouvert, d'ailleurs. Comment en suis-je si sure ? Parce que, glisser sur la tranche, j'ai collé quelques uns de mes cheveux. Ils sont intacts, signe évident que personne ne l'a ouvert. J'ai vu cette astuce pour la première fois dans un film que notre professeur d'étude des Moldus nous a diffusé il y a quelques années.

Comme quoi nous n'avons pas besoin de sortilèges de protection pour nous rendre compte d'une visite inopportune.

Je feuillette machinalement les pages : sous mes yeux apparaissent tour à tour un portrait de Lily, une vue de la salle commune de Griffondor, des croquis de Christina, des paysages forestiers, un portrait d'Ajax et Camélia côte à côte, un bouquet de roses dans un vase, une vue sur la plage faites depuis ma chambre au manoir, Machiavel posé sur son perchoir, Faust endormi dans un panier,...

Ce carnet de dessins est un peu un échappatoire au stresse, selon moi. Dès que je me sens un peu perdue, ou perturbée, je prends mes crayons et je m'installe dans un coin tranquille pour dessiner. Et, en ce moment, j'en ai rudement besoin.

J'ai lu et relu tous mes devoirs, j'ai faits tous ceux que je pouvais, j'ai un peu pratiqué les sorts de métamorphose et les enchantements vus en cours ces dernières semaines, mais mon esprit est sans cesse préoccupé.

Par un simple bout de parchemin.

Un petit morceau de parchemin sur lequel est griffonné une adresse à la va-vite. Le seul moyen pour mon corbeau de retrouver ma tante Anne Lyse. Je ne suis pas dupe. Quand un sorcier ne veut pas recevoir de hiboux intempestifs, la seule solution pour lui devient de rendre son lieu de résidence in cartable. Je ne doute pas un instant que ma tante l'ai fait.

Je ne doute pas non plus de l'authenticité de l'adresse.

Il y a, dans le cœur du professeur Whirlwind, trop de bonté et de douceur pour monter un tel mensonge de toutes pièces.

Mais je ne sais toujours pas si je dois le faire.

Anne Lyse Knight a quitté notre famille, et peut-être aussi le monde sorcier voilà au moins quinze ans. Elle devait avoir de bonnes raisons. Si cela se trouve, elle ne veut même pas entendre parler d'une nièce dont elle connaît à peine l'existence, une maudite, qui plus est, alors qu'elle doit avoir oublier le cauchemar qu'il représente dans un endroit peuplé de monde.

Ais-je vraiment le droit de la tirer d'une quiétude pareille ?

Mais, si elle a donné son adresse au professeur Whirlwind, n'est-ce pas le signe qu'elle désire ravoir un contact avec le monde la magie ?

Décidément, mes pensées sont trop chaotiques pour que je puisse terminer mon dessin sans problèmes. D'ailleurs, j'ai fait pas mal de fautes sans faire attention. Je referme le carnet et le repose sous mon oreiller. Au moins, je sais qu'il est en sûreté.

Un autre problème se pose pour moi. Celui de ma nature.

Depuis ma dernière sortie dont l'issue a faillit m'être fatale, c'est comme si le vampire en moi avait disparu. Pas complètement, bien sur, mais...C'est comme s'il restait en stase, endormi, mais près à ressurgir à la moindre occasion.

Et j'ai peur.

Tour à tour, mes sentiments et mes instincts changent pour devenir ceux de l'autre race. Pleinement et entièrement de l'autre race.

Voilà pourquoi j'ai perdu le contrôle l'autre soir. Le vampire en moi a pris possession de tout, avant de se retirer brutalement pour ne laisser que l'humaine.

On peut songer, le cas présent, à une balance à deux plateaux. Pendant des années, j'ai été stable mentalement entre ses deux espèces. Mais maintenant, tout mon équilibre se dégrade au fur et à mesure.

Je sais que je devrais en parler avec un adulte, mais qui ? Je m'imagine mal écrivant une lettre à mes parents en disant : « Cher père et mère, ma nature de vampire me joue des tours et menace de me transformer en dangereuse tueuse et folle furieuse assoiffée de sang. Que puis-je faire ? ». A coup sur, ils demanderaient à m'interner dans un asile. Et ils le feraient sûrement.

Anne Lyse ? Mieux vaut ne pas y penser. Je ne la connais pas, et je ne sais même pas si elle comprendrait. Je ne sais même pas prendre une décision à son sujet, alors...

Le professeur Whirlwind ? Sans façon, je vous remercie. Cet homme, malgré son charmant sourire et sa bonne humeur, nous apprendre à tuer des monstres. Il a commencé les cours par une méthode pour tuer les loups-garous, dès la première semaine.

Remus Lupin a faillit s'évanouir, d'ailleurs. Il a du quitter la classe brusquement après avoir changer de couleur. Mais la vue d'intestins de garous en train de se répandre sur le sol n'est pas belle à voir, même s'il s'agit d'une illusion créée pour les seuls besoins du cours.

Le corps professoral ? N'y pensons même pas. Tel que sont certains, j'aurais tôt fais de me retrouver avec une foule en colère brandissant des pieux en bois, des crucifix et des torches, comme au Moyen Age. Et l'idée de mourir à quinze ans ne me semble guère envisageable.

Il y aurait bien Dumbledore...

Mais, voudrait-il seulement m'écouter ?

J'ai l'impression que ce casse-tête chinois n'est pas prêt de se résoudre de si tôt. Je me rallonge, ramenant une couverture jusqu'à mon visage. Je n'ai pas encore le droit de me lever, et selon Mme Pomfresh, je ne l'aurais pas avant plusieurs jours. Disons que je peux très bien passer une semaine de plus ici avant qu'elle s'estime satisfaite de mon état.

Nous sommes le 1er octobre, je l'ai déjà dit. Et c'est un jour très particulier pour moi.

-Eh, Silverstone !

Merlin, non.

Faites en sorte que j'ai mal entendu. Mais non. La voix est aisément reconnaissable. Je grince silencieusement des dents.

Tournant la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, je m'aperçois qu'il n'est pas venu seul.

-Potter. Black. Lupin. Pettigrow.

-Comment tu vas, lance Black avec un sourire un peu crispé ? On passait devant l'infirmerie, et comme tu es là depuis un bout de temps et qu'il parait que tu es revenue dans un sal état de la Forêt Interdite, on s'est dit : « Pourquoi ne pas rendre visite à cette bonne vieille Aphélie Silverstone ? »

C'est bizarre. On dirait qu'il se reproche quelque chose. Qu'il a peur.

-Excuse moi de te dire ceci, Black, mais ton excuse me parait un peu bancale. Que voulez-vous vraiment ?

-On ne t'a pas mentit, Aphélie, nous sommes réellement venus prendre de tes nouvelles. Mme Pomfresh n'a rien voulu dire depuis que tu t'es réveillée, et même avant, il a été dur de lui sortir un seul mot. C'est déjà un miracle à lui seul qu'elle ait bien voulu nous faire entrer...

Je tourne mes yeux vers Lupin. Il est le seul des Maraudeurs qui se permet de m'appeler par mon prénom. Pour les autres, c'est toujours Silverstone. Il a l'air apeuré, confus, et bizarrement culpabilisant.

Maintenant que j'y pense, tous émettent de la culpabilité sincère. Pourquoi ?

Ils ne m'ont rien fait depuis un moment. Se serait-il rendu compte de leur bêtise ? Non. Ce n'est pas cela. Alors je repense aux odeurs que j'ai senties dans la Forêt.

Vent.

Sucre.

Poussière.

Plante.

Personne n'a la même odeur, et les animaux n'en ont jamais qui ressemble un tant soit peu à celle d'un humain.

La réalisation se fait alors dans mon esprit.

Ils étaient là.

Le loup, le cerf, le chien et le rat sont devant moi.

Merlin, comment ces garçons ont-ils pu devenir... ?

Je ferme les yeux un court instant, cherchant mes mots. Inutile d'aborder le sujet ici, alors que n'importe qui peut arriver.

-Je vais bien, lâchais-je d'une voix monocorde. La morsure n'était pas empoisonnée, je ne risque pas de me transformer en monstre. Mme Pomfresh dit cependant que je n'aurais pas passée la nuit si Rogue ne m'avait pas trouvé dans le hall.

-Ne me dit pas que tu dois la vie à Servilus, cria aussitôt Potter.

-Ce qui est sur, c'est que ce n'est pas à toi que je la dois ! Et appelle Severus une seule fois comme cela devant moi, et nulle ou pas en duel, je te le ferais payer !

J'avais parlé sèchement, sous le coup de la colère. Qu'il n'aime pas Severus, je peux le concevoir, mais qu'il l'insulte devant moi, il en est hors de question. Je me suis rendue compte trop tard que je les regardais droit dans les yeux.

Pettigrow en tomba par terre, Black eu un mouvement de recul, et Potter ouvrit de grands yeux. Seul Lupin sembla conserver un calme relatif.

-Aphélie, tes yeux sont rouges, dit-il tranquillement. Tu es sure que tu es normale ? Ou que la morsure n'était pas dangereuse ?

Je sentis néanmoins une note inquiète dans sa voix. Il cachait très bien son anxiété. Presque aussi bien que Severus. Mais il y a des choses qui ne trompent pas, et surtout pas un métis vampire.

-Mes yeux sont toujours rouges lorsque je suis en colère. Vous n'êtes guère observateurs si vous ne le remarquer qu'après des années passées dans un même lieu.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être agressive. Nous ne te voulons pas de mal.

-Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais on ne peut pas dire que votre comportement des dernières semaines soit un exemple qui me donne envie de vous croire.

Touché dans le mille.

Remus rougit, Black regarde ailleurs, Potter plisse les yeux, et Pettigrow se tortille sur place. Aucun n'a l'air très à l'aise.

-Je...nous voulions te présenter des excuses, marmonna Potter entre ses dents. On n'a pas été très chics avec toi, c'est vrai, mais les choses ont changées.

-Pourquoi ? Parce qu'à cause d'un loup-garou en liberté j'ai failli me faire tuer ou mieux, me faire arracher un droit. Je ne suis pas dupe, tous les quatre. Ces animaux avaient un comportement trop étrange pour être réellement ce qu'ils paraissaient. Pas le loup, non, il obéissait à son instinct, mais les autres...ce n'était pas de vrais animaux.

Là, ils ont pâlis. Alors j'avais vu juste.

-Tu peux parler, Silverstone, mais tu n'as aucunes preuves, ragea Potter.

-Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, hasarda Pettigrow.

-Je n'ai parlé de cette histoire à personne, et je ne compte pas le faire. Je ne veux causer de problèmes à personne, et surtout pas à quelqu'un qui n'est pas responsable de ses actes. De toute façon, j'ai agit comme une idiote. Je n'aurais pas du quitter l'infirmerie alors que j'étais déjà malade. Et j'aurais dû surveiller la lune.

-C'est rare qu'une fille avoue ses propres sottises, remarqua Black, avant de mettre une main devant sa bouche. Il ne devait pas s'être rendu compte qu'il parlait à haute voix.

-Black, mets-toi en tête que je ne suis pas une fille de votre fan-club, et que je n'ai rien à voir avec les midinettes qui vous font de l'œil dans les couloirs dans l'espoir que vous allez les remarquer.

Et là, oh joie, une autre personne vient se joindre à la conversation. Deux, en fait. Et même une troisième.

-Ce n'est pas dur de le remarquer. Et cela fait eu moins une personne de plus dans cette école a avoir du plomb dans la tête.

-Tout le monde ne peut pas craquer pour vous, les garçons.

-Grande sœur, tu vas bien, fit la plus petite en se jetant contre moi ?

Je souris grandement à Lily, Christina et Violette qui sont venues me voir avec, sous leurs bras, des petits paquets empaquetés dans du papier cadeau.

-Evans ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire à l'infirmerie ?

Potter sourit de toutes ses dents et prend un air avantageux. Black soupire à en fendre l'âme en claquant une main contre son front. Lupin secoue la tête avec bienveillance, et Pettigrow retient difficilement son rire.

Lily prend un air très agacée, elle. D'un geste de la main, elle écarte James de son chemin et vient s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit, avant de poser un paquet sur mes genoux.

-Je suis venue voir une amie souffrante. Mme Pomfresh nous a donné on accord. Et je suis là également pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, Aphélie. Même si un lit d'hôpital n'est pas le lieu idéal pour passer une telle journée.

Stupeur générale du côté des Maraudeurs. Non, finalement, pas générale. Le sourire de Lupin indique qu'il était au courant. Il a la main enfoncée dans une des poches de sa robe.

-Joyeux anniversaire, renchérit Christina en me donnant un petit baiser sur la joue.

Je lui suis reconnaissante de son geste. Il symbolise beaucoup pour moi. Christina est la seule personne qui n'ait jamais eu une telle attention pour moi. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, personne ne m'a jamais embrassé.

Violette a l'air très excitée. Envolée, sa peur d'être face à moi. Elle a vraiment eu peur de me perdre, pour se tenir à moi de cette manière.

-Ajax et Camélia t'ont aussi envoyé quelque chose. Papa et maman ont écrit un petit mot, probablement pour te souhaiter un bon rétablissement. Mais Octavio et Dahlia n'ont rien fait. C'est bête. Dumbledore a pourtant fait savoir que tu étais très malade, mais eux, ils ne veulent rien faire.

-Je...je ne savais pas que c'était ton anniversaire, Silverstone, balbutia maladroitement Potter.

-Normal, grinça Lily, se n'est pas comme s'il s'agissait d'une personne proche ou d'une amie pour vous.

-Seigneur, renchérit Christina, on croirait voir un vieux couple marié depuis dix ans !

-Alors attends de voir comment ils seront vraiment après dix ans de mariage, rigole Black, en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

-Je n'épouserais jamais un débile pareil, hurla Lily !

James ne dit rien, mais en revanche, il prit une teinte pivoine très intéressante. Ses yeux semblaient dire : « Vous pensez vraiment qu'on ferait un beau couple ? »

Et là, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je ris.

Je me moque de dévoiler mes canines proéminentes, je me moque de manquer de m'étouffer tellement j'en suis heureuse, je me moque que les gens me dévisagent comme si j'étais devenue folle.

D'un coup, j'ai l'impression que tous les soucis qui me pesaient sur les épaules ont disparus.

Je reprends brusquement mon attitude impénétrable.

-Veuillez m'excuser. Mais je n'ai pas pu me retenir devant vos têtes.

-Grande sœur, tu es sure que tu te sens bien ? Tu ne veux pas que j'appelle l'infirmière ?

-Non Violette. J'ai juste perdu le contrôle un instant. Mais je vais bien.

-Si c'est ça que tu appelles une perte de contrôle, on devrait s'arranger pour qu'elles arrivent plus souvent. Tu es vraiment mignonne quand tu ris ou quand tu souris, fit soudain la voix de Black.

-On peut savoir ce que vous faites encore là, vous quatre ? Mme Pomfresh vous avez donné dix minutes, et elles sont largement écoulées, répliqua Lily.

Visiblement, la présence des Maraudeurs la mettait dans une rage folle.

Elle voulait qu'ils partent, qu'ils nous laissent seuls entre filles et surtout entre proches. De son point de vue, leur seule présence pouvait ruiner ma journée.

Je n'invente rien, je sens simplement ses émotions qui affluent vers moi avec la force d'un torrent. Et si elle continue, elle va en venir aux mains.

Je jette un regard d'avertissement à Lupin. Lui, au moins, a compris le danger, il prend gentiment James par un bras, pousse Black devant lui, et bon gré mal gré, les entraîne avec lui, vite suivit par Pettigrow qui doit maintenant me prendre pour une folle.

Une fois les garçons partis, Lily me presse d'ouvrir mes paquets.

Je commence par lire le mot de mes parents. Il est très court, à peine trois lignes brèves et signées non pas papa et maman, mais Mr et Mrs Silverstone-Knight. Ils n'ont fait aucuns efforts pour paraître vraiment concerné par mon sort. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais j'ai quand même un pincement au cœur en y pensant.

D'Ajax, j'ai reçu une cape pour remplacée celle perdue. Elle est noire et rouge, comme l'ancienne, mais le bas et le col sont brodés au fils d'argent, formant des motifs en forme de fleurs de lys. Le fermoir est une broche en argent qui représente la même fleur.

Camélia a été plus simple. Elle m'a écrit une longue lettre sur mon inconscience, comme une mère l'aurait fait pour son enfant. Elle a joint cependant un paquet contenant une bouteille de parfum plus deux autres contenant des potions. Je n'ai eu qu'à les déboucher pour retrouver l'odeur des potions sanguines. Dessus, elle a mis une étiquette marquée : « Fortifiants ». C'est bien son genre.

Le cadeau de Christina était, lui, aussi bizarre que sa propriétaire. J'aimerais qu'elle m'explique où elle a trouvé une boîte à musique en forme de cercueil qui joue tour à tour des musiques funèbres ou des airs de piano et de violon vraiment magnifiques.

Ce qui ne m'a pas empêché, avec Violette, d'échanger un regard lourd de sens.

Lily m'a offert, pour sa part, un exemplaire d'une pièce moldue qui m'avait beaucoup plus il y a quelques années. Je le lui avais emprunter, et c'est avec un immense regret qu'il m'a fallu le lui rendre. Le titre, c'était « Roméo et Juliette », de William Shakespeare. C'est l'un des rares qui ne fassent pas partis de ma collection au château.

Violette a réagit comme une petite fille. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour me donner une peluche. Un adorable loup en peluche, d'ailleurs, mais quand même...

Le geste y est, et dans le fond, c'est ça qui compte.

-Tu n'as pas tout, ouvert, remarqua Lily. Regarde, il reste deux paquets.

Je regarde la table de chevet. Il y en effet deux boîtes posées dessus. L'une est très petite, et l'autre à la forme d'un livre directement empaqueté. Un mot accompagne chacun des deux.

Habituellement, je ne suis pas curieuse, mais là...

-C'est Rogue qui me l'a donné pour toi, indiqua Violette. Il m'a dit que si je te ne le remettais pas, il s'assurerait qu'il m'arrive pleins d'ennuis.

Je souris intérieurement. Severus a toujours eu l'art et la manière d'effrayer les plus petits. Avec de telles dispositions, il ferait un professeur remarquable dans les classes difficiles. C'est bien un livre qu'il m'a donné. Un livre sur les potions, naturellement. Un livre que je ne connaissais pas encore, et Merlin sait si c'est dur.

Glissé entre la couverture et la première page, il y a un mot de sa main.

« _Je ne tiens pas à perdre la seule partenaire de potion valable que j'ai pu trouver dans cette école. Rétablis toi vite et porte toi bien, sinon je te jure que je t'achèves de mes propres mains. Et débrouilles-toi pour que ta sœur et tes amies tiennent leurs langues._

_S.R_ »

Oui.

Tout Severus en quelques phrases. Il ne veut jamais qu'on s'aperçoive qu'il possède un bon fond. C'est bien dommage. Il ne serait pas aussi solitaire. Mais qui suis-je pour donner des conseils, moi ?

L'autre cadeau, c'est un écrin contenant un pendentif en forme de croissant de lune. Le bijou est en or, incrusté d'un petit saphir en son centre.

« _Je suis vraiment désolé du comportement que nous avons eu ses dernières semaines. En espérant que tu voudras bien nous pardonner. Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire et un bon rétablissement. Portes-toi bien._

_R.L_ »

Remus Lupin ?

C'est lui qui m'a offert le bijou ?

Quand les gens écrivent, parfois, leurs émotions sont si fortes qu'elles se communiquent aux mots.

Il y a encore des sentiments dans le morceau de papier. Plus qu'à l'ordinaire, comme si l'on savait parfaitement ce que l'on faisait. C'est de l'affection, de la culpabilité, de la franchise, de la douceur, et un vrai repentir.

C'est étrange.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un Maraudeur puisse montrer autant de bonne volonté pour de simples excuses.

Les sorciers normaux ne sont jamais aussi compréhensifs et sages.

Mais Remus n'est pas un humain lambda.

Je ne suis pas une humaine non plus.

Il est loup-garou.

Je suis demi vampire.

Dans le fond, c'est réconfortant de penser que je ne suis pas seule dans cette galère. Et peut-être, peut-être qu'un jour, je lui dirais...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Vous n'y croyiez plus, n'est-ce pas? Pourtant, voilà bien le dixième chapitre de_ **Famille Maudite**. _Cela fait un moment que je n'y travaille plus beaucoup, je dois l'avouer. Je passe d'avantage de temps sur ma traduction_, **La Légende Commence** (_ceci dit en passant, ce serait sympa si je pouvais avoir une ou deux reviews pour cette histoire. Même si vous ne connaissez pas la série, allez voir, please). Concernant_ **Apprendre à Aimer**, _je crains fort qu'il ne faille attendre un moment avant d'en avoir la suite. J'essaierais de mettre un nouveau chapitre avant la rentrée, mais je n'en suis pas encore sure. Et j'ai une autre fic en projet sur Harry Potter, qui devrait bientôt être postée elle aussi. Donc, du boulot en perspective. Et avec la rentrée qui approche, cela semble s'étendre..._

Un immense merci à ceux et celles qui ont pris la peine de m'envoyer une review. A la prochaine!


	11. En Attendant Halloween

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Sérieux, Général. Aphélie est de retour dans les dortoirs, les filles se mêlent de tout, Dumbledore fait une annonce, Aphélie reçoit des nouvelles de chez elle, et elle prend enfin une décision importante pour elle.

Disclaimer : Depuis le temps, je crois que l'on commence à connaître. Donc, je le redis quand même juste pour la forme, seuls les personnages originaux sont à moi, le reste appartient à J.K Rowling. Au passage, mes sincères félicitations à l'heureuse future maman !

**Chapitre 11 : En Attendant Halloween**

Enfin de retour dans mon dortoir.

Faust m'a sauté dessus à mon arrivée, ne voulant plus bouger de mes genoux jusqu'à nouvel ordre. J'ai failli en rire.

Christina et Lily sont encore en cours. Avec l'option d'arithmancie qu'elles ont prise, elle finisse toujours plus tard que le reste d'entre nous. Moi, j'ai de la chance, les cours de d'Etude des Moldus, de Divination et de Runes Anciennes ne perturbent absolument pas mes horaires. J'aurais bien voulu tenter à l'époque le Soin aux Créatures Magiques, mais mon manque d'affinité avec les animaux m'y a fait renoncer. Ca et le fait que mes parents me l'aient interdit sous peine de grandes représailles.

Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi à cette époque. Peut-être parce qu'ils estimaient que c'est trop risqué ? Non. Sûrement pas. Ils ne se préoccupaient que rarement de ma santé. De plus, Brûlopot était et est toujours un professeur compétent, et jamais il n'y a eu d'incident durant ses cours.

J'ai eu une surprise de taille la première fois que j'ai croisé Lupin dans la salle commune à cette époque. Lui non plus n'avez pas pris l'option de Soin aux Créatures, disant lui préférait, comme moi, l'étude des Moldus.

Je n'y ai pas cru à l'époque. Je pensais alors qu'il avait peur des animaux.

Maintenant, j'en connais la vraie raison. La présence des vampires ou des garous a tendance à rendre les animaux nerveux ou fous. Vous imaginez le résultat, si on y assistait tous les deux ?

Les Maraudeurs sont également introuvables. Mais, les connaissants, je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas s'inquiéter de leur absence. Quoique, les Serpentards en auraient probablement des sueurs froides.

L'autre surprise quand je suis remontée dans mon dortoir, fut d'y voir Daphné et Lindsay. Si Lindsay était » ravie » de me revoir (« _Heureusement que tu t'en es sortie ! Sinon, on pouvait dire adieu à notre aide en potion. Euh, quand j'y pense, tu sais quel effet produit la sève de séquoia dans les potions de rêve ? Crimson nous a donné un essai de 40 centimètres, et..._ »), Daphné, pour sa part, avait la mine caractéristique d'une personne dont les projets viennent d'être contrariés. Vu que j'ai retrouvé la moitié de mes affaires jetées en vrac sur mon lit et ma malle forcée, je devine pourquoi.

Apparemment, si les Maraudeurs ont décidé de passer l'éponge, leur fan-club, lui, semble redoublé d'ardeur. Ils devaient chercher un moyen de pression contre moi, ou quelque chose de compromettant : photos, journaux intimes, poèmes d'amour, lettres d'un quelconque garçon...

Les pauvres ont du être déçues. En dehors de quelques livres sur les potions, les plantes et les sortilèges, quelques robes d'uniforme et deux ou trois toilettes réservées aux grandes occasions, elles n'ont rien du trouver. Mon carnet de dessin était avec moi, et c'est bien la seule chose qui aurait pu les attirer. Ah, si, peut-être qu'elles ont trouvé quelque chose...

Ca expliquerait pourquoi cette chère Daphné Roberts, avec Bertille Taylor, Judy Peterson et Amanda River, trois filles de sixième année, soient plantées devant moi alors que je viens juste de redescendre dans la salle commune. Quelques autres élèves, curieux, nous fixent bizarrement. Les préfets ne sont jamais là quand on en a besoin. Ils ont tous déserté la salle.

Daphné a l'air étrangement triomphante. Comme je n'ai pas retrouver toutes mes affaires, je suppose qu'elle a du chiper des lettres. J'ai conservé ma correspondance de l'an dernier avec moi dans un album, histoire de me divertir le soir. Cette année, à part pour mon anniversaire cinq jours plus tôt, je n'ai rien reçu de ma famille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet.

-Eh, Silverstone, tu nous avais caché que tu avais un petit ami, lance brusquement Bertille.

Tout de suite, on n'entend plus que des chuchotements. Les élèves évaluent l'information entre eux (« _Silverstone ? La folle de cinquième année ? » « La fille qui vous fait trembler rien qu'avec un regard ? Celle qui a fait une escapade dans la Forêt Interdite ? » « Impossible ! Qui serait assez dingue... _»)

Hum, charmant accueil.

Bien, puisque ces demoiselles veulent jouer, alors jouons. En fait, je suis également très curieuse de savoir qui est ce soi disant petit ami qu'elles m'ont inventé.

-Moi ? Un petit ami ? J'en suis la première étonnée, Taylor. Les relations n'ont jamais été mon point fort, et les relations sentimentales encore moins.

-A d'autre ! Tu as conservé toutes ses lettres dans un album, crie Peterson.

-Je conserve toujours ma correspondance durant une période de temps déterminée. Cela dit, je suis curieuse de savoir comment vous avez obtenu cette information. Ma camarade de dortoir y serait-elle pour quelque chose ?

Je vois Roberts rougir brusquement, pas du rougissement d'une fille timide, mais de celui d'une personne en colère.

-Tss, je me demande ce qui te fais croire cela, Silverstone ?

-Eh bien peut-être le fait que ma malle ait été fracturée et le contenu jeter sur mon lit. Et puis, ton poignet est couvert de furoncles. On dirait que mon sort de protection a bien fonctionné.

-En tout, cas, ce garçon t'envois des messages très personnels, clama River, en essayant de détourner la conversation.

Pas bête, cette fille.

Elle sait parfaitement que si elles s'aventurent sur ce terrain, l'opinion publique se retournera contre elle. Avoir l'occasion de se moquer d'une personne est une chose, mais reconnaître, même implicitement, que l'on a volé pour le faire, en est une autre. Et si la plupart des Griffondors sont obtus dans leurs raisonnements, ils n'en sont pas moins, foncièrement honnêtes.

Roberts déplie alors une lettre qu'elle avait gardait dans sa poche, s'éclaircie la voix et commence à la lire à haute voix, histoire de me donner la honte et de mettre les rieurs et ceux qui me haïssent de son côté.

Du premier coup d'œil, je me rends compte que le parchemin jaunis est couvert d'encre bleu pâle. Et il n'y a qu'une personne dans ma famille qui se serve de ce type d'encre.

-Alors voyons ce que ton petit copain t'a envoyé :

_Ma chère Aphélie,_

_C'est avec un vif plaisir que je t'écris ses lignes. J'ai enfin obtenu le poste que je souhaitais à Sainte Mangouste. Père et Mère en sont ravis, quoiqu'ils témoignent encore d'une certaine réserve en ce qui concerne mon choix de carrière, qu'ils jugent indigne de notre rang et de notre condition. Il faudra m'expliquer alors pourquoi ils ont si bien pris la décision d'Octavio de devenir Auror. Il y a du favoritisme, c'est moi qui te le dis._

_J'ai entendu dire que tu as fait une mauvaise chute dans l'escalier de la Grande Tour cet été. Mère m'a fait savoir qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple entorse de la cheville, mais je suis tout de même inquiet. J'espère que tu ne souffres pas trop et que tu pourras à nouveau marcher sans problèmes. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir passer ces vacances avec toi comme je te l'avais promis, mais j'ai maintenant de grandes responsabilités qu'il me faut honorer._

_Comment va Violette ? Est-elle heureuse à Poudlard ? Je suis navré de ne pas avoir été là pour l'accompagner à la gare. Elle était tellement anxieuse avant mon départ...On m'a dit qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux, néanmoins, et qu'elle avait repris des couleurs. C'est bien. Elle fait parti de ceux que j'espère ne jamais avoir à opérer d'urgence à cause de ces massacres insensés..._

_Comment vont tes « crises » ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas en parler et que tu veux les tenir secrètes, mais, je t'en pris, n'hésite pas à me prévenir si jamais tu as besoin de quoique ce soit. Je tiens trop à toi pour te perdre ou te mettre dans une situation dangereuse. Et avec tes insomnies chroniques, je ne doute pas un instant que tu en fasses déjà des tonnes. Essayes de ne pas donner trop de cheveux blancs à tes professeurs, et travailles bien._

_En attendant de tes nouvelles,_

_Amoureusement, _

_Ajax._

-Alors, Silverstone, tu prétends toujours ne pas avoir de petit ami, railla River.

-Dites moi, qu'est-ce qui vous a fait pensé que ce garçon était mon petit ami ? Le terme « amoureusement » ? Vous faites vraiment fausse route. Cette lettre est de plus très ancienne.

-Tu parles, elle est annoté du 7 septembre, siffla Peterson.

-Le 7 septembre de l'an dernier. C'est d'ailleurs noté dans le coin gauche supérieur du parchemin. Et, une fois encore, elle ne vient pas d'un quelconque soupirant éperdu.

-A d'autres, ricana Taylor. Cette lettre vient de ton petit copain. Tu as simplement trop honte pour nous l'avouer.

-Absolument pas. Je n'ai jamais, et je n'aurais jamais de petit ami, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne m'intéresse pas du tout aux hommes. Quant à Ajax, je ne l'épouserais pas car je suis contre la consanguinité des familles, et plus particulièrement contre le crime de l'inceste. Le vrai nom de l'auteur de cette lettre, c'est Ajax Alexander Brian Silverstone, et il s'agit de mon frère aîné. Il a quitté l'école avant notre arrivée, mais les septièmes années doivent se souvenir de lui. Autre chose : si tu avais examiné attentivement la lettre, tu aurais vu qu'elle était marquée du sceau des Silverstone, un croissant de lune sur lequel s'entrecroisent deux épées. Et, pour tout incrédule qui voudrait une autre preuve, il peut demander aux professeurs Crimson ou McGonagall, qui lui ont enseigné. Cela dit, j'aimerais beaucoup récupérer cette lettre.

-Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à te la rendre, fit Roberts.

-Mais moi, si. A moins que tu ne veuilles que je te dénonce aux professeurs pour vol dans la malle d'un de tes camarades de dortoir, Roberts ?

Cette voix...

Tranquillement, Remus Lupin s'avance dans la salle, la foule s'écartant sur son passage comme s'il s'agissait du Messie ou de Dieu le père.

C'est bien la première fois que je suis aussi ravie de le voir. Il a une grande prestance avec son badge épinglé sur la poitrine, malgré son teint pâle et son air de grand malade venant de se lever après une forte maladie.

Il tend gentiment une main devant Roberts, qui y dépose, subjuguée, ma lettre. Et tout sourire, Remus la replie correctement et me la rend.

Je la prends sans rien dire et remonte dans mon dortoir. Avant de quitter la Salle, j'aperçois furtivement Remus se mettre face à tous les élèves, légèrement inquiets.

On dirait que le garou prend en main ses responsabilités. Ce n'est pas plus mal. Avec un peu de chance, il va leur faire un sermon et leur dire de me laisser en paix.

Il y a des chances pour que ça marche ?

...Non.

Franchement, qu'est-ce que je m'imagine ? Avec ma chance habituelle, ces idiotes, n'ayons pas peur des mots, vont croire que j'essaie de draguer Lupin. Et me tomber dessus à bras raccourcis pour me le faire payer.

Si en plus elles apprennent qu'il ma fait un cadeau, je suis morte.

Prions pour que Lupin sache tenir sa langue.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La Grande Salle, au moment du dîner, est toujours pleine du bruit des conversations.

Aujourd'hui, elle est silencieuse.

Dumbledore va faire une annonce.

Et c'est pourquoi personne ne comprend. Pourquoi voudrait-il nous parler, lui qui ne dit jamais rien sauf en cas de graves problèmes ?

Il n'y a pas eu d'attaques, récemment. Pas de massacres, pas de marques vertes flottantes dans le ciel pour indiquer, même si ce n'est pas nécessaire, le responsable de ces atrocités.

En bref, nous avons en ce moment une quiétude toute relative, renforcée par le fait que Poudlard est considéré comme l'endroit le plus sur au monde.

Pourquoi est-ce que je redoute le pire, alors ?

Peut-être parce que notre bien-aimé directeur est l'homme le plus farfelu qui soit au monde. Ou peut-être parce qu'il a un sourire de gamin qui ouvre ses cadeaux de Noël en avance. Je parle d'expérience. J'ai déjà vu Violette le faire.

-Mes chers élèves, je tiens à vous remerciez de m'accorder un peu de votre attention. Rassurez-vous, cela ne sera pas très long.

Un vague : « _Manquerais plus que ça, tiens_ » retentit à la table des Serpentards, et l'élève fautif se vit la cible de l'œil méprisant du professeur Crimson. Etrangement, le coupable, un garçon de sixième année, sembla soudainement se ratatiner sur place.

-Je disais donc, mes chers élèves, avant d'être interrompu, que je n'en avais pas pour longtemps. Je tenais à vous faire savoir que le traditionnel festin d'halloween serait annulé cette année.

Tout de suite, il y eu des protestations, quelques élèves se levèrent de leurs sièges en grognant, quelques insultes partirent.

Je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce, attendant la fin de la sentence directoriale. Les jeunes ne savent pas attendre. Dumbledore n'annulerait certainement pas une tradition millénaire sans bonnes raisons. Il a probablement une idée derrière la tête.

Et je crois que l'idée en question ne va pas me plaire du tout.

-Du calme, mes enfants, du calme ! Si vous pouviez me laisser terminé, je voudrais vous annoncer que le festin de cette année a été annulé au profit d'un bal masqué ouvert à toutes les années, y compris les premières !

De nouveaux cris s'élèvent, mais cette fois, ce sont des cris de joie et de bonheur. Quelques filles se mettent à glousser et à se parler entre elle en chuchotant et en faisant de l'œil à certains garçons.

Moi, j'en reste coite. Un bal.

Le vieux gâteux – pardonnez moi Merlin de dire ça, mais là... - veut organiser un bal. Pitié, non. J'ai toujours eu une sainte horreur de ce genre de festivité. Mes parents organisent des bals ou des soirées presque tous les ans en été et à Noël. Ma présence y est, selon les cas, indésirable ou obligatoire.

Je sens que je vais plutôt passer ma soirée dans la tour en attendant que l'ambiance festive retombe, moi...

-Je n'ai pas encore terminé. D'une part, cette soirée est obligatoire.

Franchement, je commence à me demander s'il ne lit pas dans mes pensées...

-Ce bal sera masqué, je l'ai précisé. Donc il est hors de question que vous invitiez un ou une cavalière.

Quelques soupires de déception se firent entendre.

Je pousse un discret soupire de soulagement. Non pas que je m'attendais à recevoir une invitation de qui que se soit, mais généralement, qui dit bal dit forcément crises de larmes et sanglots pour la moitié des filles n'ayant pas pu mettre la main sur le gros lot, j'ai nommé leurs majestés les chahuteurs en chef, les Maraudeurs.

Et deviner qui doit quitter la tour de Griffondor pour éviter de les étranglés ?

-Des costumes et des masques vous seront distribués au hasard. Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent du prix, ne craignaient rien, c'est l'école qui paye.

Des sourires réapparaissent bien vite sur les visages les plus maussades.

Hum, Dumbledore a du faire financer la soirée par les parents d'élèves et le conseil de l'école. Après tout, payer des costumes pour près de deux cents élèves revient à très cher.

Je ne doute cependant pas qu'il a obtenu les crédits nécessaires facilement. Il est un homme très influent, et je doute que le Ministère s'oppose à une telle démarche si elle peut ramener un peu de joie chez les enfants.

Les adultes n'y pensent jamais, mais dans le fond, c'est nous qui sommes le plus touché par cette guerre.

Nous, parce que nous ne pouvons rien faire. Nous, parce que nous avons quitté des proches que nous ne reverrons peut-être plus jamais. Nous, parce que nous subissons également des pertes hors de l'école. Nous, parce que nous sommes ceux qui sont les plus influençables.

Lentement, je me mets à applaudir. Quelques personnes me regardent d'un air étonné.

Puis, lentement, d'autres personnes se joignent à moi. Des Serdaigles, des Poufsouffles, des Griffondors, et étonnement, quelques Serpentards.

Dumbledore sourit gentiment.

-Bien, maintenant que ceci est réglé, je crois que nous pouvons retourné à nos assiettes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dans le dortoir de Griffondor, la folie règne. Les filles et les garçons parlent tous avec animation de ce fameux bal qui aura lieu à la fin du mois, juste après une sortie à Pré au Lard, le village sorcier qui se situe près de l'école.

Même q'ils ne peuvent pas se chercher de cavaliers ou cavalières, cela ne les empêchent pas de divaguer sur les choses qu'ils feront avec celui qui les fait secrètement craquer.

Comme de juste, les Maraudeurs sont au centre de l'attention, toutes les filles cherchant à attirer leur attention et à leur demander s'ils les inviteront à danser au bal. James et Sirius ont l'air ravis de cette attention, Remus semble gêné et hésitant, et Peter est complètement ignoré, ou presque.

Là, c'est trop pour moi.

J'ai observé tout ce cirque pendant un moment, mais là, j'ai grand besoin de calme et de tranquillité. Et quoi de mieux que mon dortoir pour y remédier ?

Machiavel est posé sur mon épaule. Il est arrivé tard, à peu près vers la fin du repas, avec une lettre pour moi portant le sceau des Silverstone. Comme elle est cachetée à la cire rouge, je sais déjà qu'elle vient de mon père.

Chaque membre de ma famille utilise le sceau, mais nous avons des couleurs de cire différentes. Rouge pour mon père, blanche pour ma mère, et bleu pour le reste d'entre nous. Savoir que mon père m'a écris une lettre me rend plutôt nerveuse. Il n'est pas du genre à échanger du courrier avec ses enfants. Avec ses filles, tout du moins. Il a beau être un homme équitable, il a toujours avoué sa préférence pour ses fils.

Je suis toute seule dans le dortoir. Lindsay est partie mettre de l'ordre en bas. Daphné use de son « charme » pour s'attirer les faveurs des Maraudeurs. Lily a quitté la tour pour aller à la bibliothèque avant le couvre-feu. Christina est partie chez les Serdaigles pour retrouver Mark. Ils parlent de mettre au point un journal ensemble. Le « _Chicaneur_ », je crois.

Christina devient de plus en plus bizarre, quand j'y pense. Depuis quand porte-t-elle des capsules de bouteilles en boucles d'oreilles ou en bracelets ?

Non pas que j'ai quelque chose contre, Christina fait ce qu'elle veut, mais je trouve qu'elle pousse parfois son excentrisme un peu trop loin.

C'est bien pour cela que je l'adore, dans le fond.

Doucement, je brise le cachet de cire qui maintient le rouleau de parchemin fermé. Il faudra qu'un jour mon père se décide à utiliser des enveloppes, comme tout le monde.

La lettre n'est pas longue, mais elle me surprend tout de même.

_Aphélie Phénicia Silverstone,_

_Ma très chère fille, ta présence est souhaitée au manoir pour les vacances de Noël et les fêtes du Nouvel An. Je sais qu'il est encore bien tôt pour te donner de telles directives, mais ta mère et moi, nous nous serons tous deux absents durant deux mois. Il est de notre désir de te voir à nos côtés pour la soirée qui sera donnée à l'occasion des fiançailles de ta sœur Dahlia avec Flavius Malefoy._

_Je te laisse le soin de prévenir ta sœur Violette._

_Je dois également t'informer que ta mère et moi avons besoin de te parler en privé le plus tôt possible. Il en va de ton avenir._

_Ton père, _

_Isaac Clément Victor Silverstone._

Alors, c'est décidé.

Dahlia va épouser un Malefoy. Je me demande ce qu'en pense le reste de la famille ?

Octavio doit approuver l'union avec un sang pur, il est très conservateur. Néanmoins, je doute qu'il apprécie vraiment le fait que le futur époux soit un Malefoy. Il dit souvent que cette famille est pire que les Black, et pour avoir été une seule fois dans leur manoir étant enfant, je préfère ne pas imaginer à quoi ressemble leur propre château.

Ajax doit afficher un grand sourire face aux parents, mais en douce je parie qu'il maudit sa sœur pour avoir fait un tel choix. Il ne les aime guère, et je le comprends. Et il n'aime pas trop les mariages entre sangs purs, qui finissent par nous affaiblir et diminuer inexorablement notre nombre.

Camélia, toujours conciliante, doit essayer de mettre tous les partis d'accord. Et accessoirement, de nouer de meilleures relations avec la future belle famille. Elle risque d'avoir du travail.

Je replis la lettre avec lenteur.

Mon père m'intime l'ordre d'être là bas pour la réception, alors je n'ai pas le choix. Mais si je ne l'apprécie pas. Cette lettre est complètement dépourvue de sentiment. L'écriture y est formelle est mécanique. Quoi qu'il se passe, on dirait que mon père m'a prise en grippe.

Machiavel croasse sourdement.

Il me sent préoccupée et il n'aime pas cela.

De mon sac de cours, traînant au bout de mon lit, je ressorts le papier montrant l'adresse de ma tante Anne Lyse. Je la contemple un instant.

Père m'a dit vouloir discuter en privé. Il faudra deux mois avant que je les revois lui et mère. Ils disent vouloir parler. Mais j'ai dans l'idée qu'ils ne vont pas faire que cela.

Anne Lyse...

J'ai envie de lui écrire un mot, juste pour voir. Juste pour savoir si je peux en avoir le courage.

Machiavel a arraché une de ses plumes. Parfait. De mon sac, je tire un parchemin que je dépose sur le lit et me mets à écrire avec hésitation.

_Chère Miss Anne Lyse,_

_Je sais que cette lettre risque de beaucoup vous surprendre. Je sais que vous n'avez pas eu de contact avec votre famille depuis quinze ans environ. Je sais aussi que vous ne les aimiez guère et que vous voudriez ne plus jamais entendre parler d'eux._

_Je sais qu'à votre place, c'est ce que je ferais en connaissant Daria, Manfred et votre sœur Sylvianne. Mais, j'ai besoin de votre aide, ou tout du moins, ne serait-ce que quelques mots. Le professeur Ethan Whirlwind m'a dit que vous accepteriez probablement de me répondre, même si j'en reste sceptique. Et je crains qu'en connaissant mon identité, vous ne vouliez pas en apprendre d'avantage._

_Car je fais moi aussi parti des maudits de la famille Knight. Je suis votre nièce, Aphélie Silverstone, la troisième fille de votre sœur Sylvianne. Je doute que vous me connaissiez, car si votre disparition officielle date de quatre mois après ma naissance, une légère recherche m'a permis d'apprendre que vous n'étiez plus en contact avec eux depuis près de deux ans auparavant._

_Je sais que vous ne répondrez probablement pas à cette lettre. Mais, rien qu'une fois, je voulais vous écrire. Je voulais rentrer en contact avec quelqu'un comme moi, quelqu'un de plus âgé qui pourrait me comprendre. Car Drake, le second fils de votre sœur Daria, est comme vous et moi, mais lui ne peut rien faire pour m'aider. Je doute même qu'il comprenne à quel point il est différent._

_J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de vous avoir écris, surtout pour si peu de choses, mais j'en avais besoin, ne serait-ce que pour soulager ma conscience._

_Cordialement, votre nièce_

_Aphélie._

Je me mis à relire la lettre trois fois. Je ne la trouvais pas terrible, et je n'y mettais aucune question, mais je n'espérais pas de réponses, alors, à quoi bon en poser ?

J'attachais précautionneusement le rouleau de parchemin à la patte de Machiavel, qui enfonça ses serres dans ma main en guise de mécontentement. Il détestait servir de facteur, mais il n'avait pas trop le choix.

-S'il te plaît, murmurais-je à son oreille, porte ce papier à la Tour des Damnés, à Anne Lyse Knight. Tu peux faire cela pour moi ?

Machiavel s'envola par la fenêtre sans demander son reste.

Pendant un long moment, les yeux fixent, je le suivis du regard alors qu'il se fondait dans la nuit noire et dans les nuages annonciateurs de la pluie.

Il emportait avec lui tous mes espoirs de parler avec la seule personne qui pourrait peut-être me comprendre en tant que vampire et en tant qu'être humain.

Curieusement, ce n'était ni inquiétant, ni rassurant. Une certaine neutralité s'était ancrée en moi, et je me sentais plus sereine d'avoir fait ce pas qui me semblait comme une acceptation de ma nature et de ma condition.

Peut-être qu'un jour, j'arrêterais de me cacher...

Peut-être qu'un jour, je pourrais m'afficher sans honte face à ceux que j'aime et vivre ma vie sans me préoccuper des préjugés et des ennuis.

Après tout, je suis toujours libre de rêver.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Et voilà le onzième chapitre de_ **Famille Maudite**, _après une attente pas si longue que cela. Je tiens à rassurer les lecteurs_ d'**Apprendre à Aimer**, _le prochain chapitre est déjà bien entamé, j'en suis presque à la moitié. Cependant, j'ai fait un choix_ : je ne mettrais plus à jour mes histoires d'Harry Potter si je n'obtiens pas au moins une ou deux reviews supplémentaires pour ma traduction, **La Légende Commence**. _Bon, certains penseront peut-être que j'exagère, mais je passe beaucoup de temps à traduire un seul chapitre, et j'y prend parfois plus de plaisir qu'à écrire mes propres histoires. Je sais que les fans de cette série ne courent pas tellement les rues en France, mais..._

_J'espère que vous comprendrez cette décision._

Merci beaucoup à ceux et celles qui m'ont envoyer des reviews. A très bientôt j'espère.


	12. Le Bal des Citrouilles, partie 1

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Sérieux, Général, Aphélie commence sérieusement à être mal vu par son entourage, les Maraudeurs se posent des questions, et le temps d'une nuit, alors que la fête débute, les soucis peuvent semblés plus proches de vous que vous ne l'auriez jamais imaginer...

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, l'histoire d'Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, ni les personnages. Mais les fanficeuses sont connues pour faire tout ce qu'elles veulent avec les créations des autres...

**Chapitre 12 : Le Bal des Citrouilles**

**Première Partie : Prémices à la Nuit**

Aujourd'hui, 31 octobre, jour fatidique entre tous.

Il est six heures du matin, nous sommes un samedi, et il y a une sortie à Pré au Lard pour les élèves à partir de la quatrième année.

Oh, habituellement, les troisièmes années ont le droit d'y aller, mais au vu des circonstances actuelles, les professeurs ont estimés dangereux de les éloigner du château. On ne peut pas leur en tenir rigueur.

Durant ces dernières semaines, la vie s'est organisée en une routine monotone, tout du moins dans l'établissement. Elle ressemblait à celle des dernières années : des blagues contre les Serpentards par les Maraudeurs, des notes rendues par les professeurs, et un match de Quidditch pour couronner le tout. Serdaigle contre Pouffsoufle. Victoire de Pouffsouffle par 200 à 70. Un beau match, d'après ceux qui ont été le voir.

Moi ?

Oh, ne rêvez pas, le jour où je remonterais sur un balai, je deviendrais la championne de duel de tout Poudlard.

J'ai été dispensée de cours de vol depuis un regrettable incident en première année. Disons simplement que deux élèves, dont je ne citerais pas les Maisons, avaient profité d'une heure de trou dans leur emploi du temps pour réglé une bonne fois pour toute leurs comptes. Dehors, à proximité de l'endroit où le professeur de vol donnait ses cours. Et, résultat, un sort a manqué sa cible.

J'en ai été l'heureuse destinatrice.

Le balai a soudain cessé d'obéir à tout contrôle. Il a fait des embardées incroyables, et j'ai fait, au bout de cinq minutes d'efforts pour me maintenir dessus, une chute d'environ dix mètres de haut pour atterrir sur un rempart du château.

Sonnée, complètement choquée, avec les deux poignets fracturés et un bon nombre de bleus, je suis restée là-haut une bonne demi-heure, en équilibre instable, pour que le prof se décide à intervenir. Ce charmant monsieur, une véritable peau de vache – et encore, le mot est faible – et qui a heureusement décider de prendre sa retraite l'an dernier, se moquait bien de la situation. Il la trouvait même incroyablement stupide et arguait que j'aurais pu m'en sortir sans problèmes.

Facile à dire pour un joueur professionnel.

En tout cas, depuis cette aventure, je ne suis plus jamais remonter sur un balai. Ca me manque, parfois. J'aimais entendre le vent siffler dans mes oreilles, j'aimais la sensation de liberté qu'il me procurait. Maintenant, c'est tout juste si j'en supporte la vue.

Je n'assiste plus aux matchs de Quidditch pour la même raison. Les voir f aire des figures et voler dans le ciel comme des idiots me fait changer de couleur très vite. Beaucoup trop vite. La seule et unique fois où je m'y suis risquée après l'accident, Christina a du me soutenir pour que nous puissions repartir dans la tour...non sans avoir fait un malaise sur le chemin.

Non, nous nous sommes enfoncés dans un cercle presque parfait, rythmé par quelques blagues ici et là, et nous en oublions la guerre, au dehors, là où des gens souffrent et se battent pour survivre et protéger leurs proches.

Je reçois de nombreuses lettres d'Ajax, ces derniers temps. Chacune d'entre elles parlent des horreurs auquel il assiste régulièrement, de ses gens atrocement mutilés ou devenus fous qui arrivent parfois en masse à Sainte Mangouste. A tel point qu'il a été obligé à plusieurs reprises de quitter son poste au deuxième étage, celui réservé aux maladies magiques, pour aller prêter main forte à ses collègues chargés des étages supérieurs. Parfois, ses lettres sont trempées par les larmes. Il voit beaucoup de gens mourir, parfois des personnes très proches de lui.

Dans la dernière, il m'annonçait la mort de Christopher Jameson, un de ses meilleurs amis. Je me souviens assez bien de ce garçon. Je l'avais déjà vu plusieurs fois au château, et je l'avais entendu faire des reproches à Ajax pour la façon dont j'étais isolée dans un coin. Le pauvre, il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une mesure de sécurité.

Camélia fait son possible pour que les relations avec nos voisins restent tout de même solides. Elle a fièrement annoncé, lors d'une interview donnée par la Gazette, que le Ministère avait réussi à obtenir l'aide d'un contingent de duellistes français et d'une escouade d'Aurors Allemands. Une petite victoire, mais c'est toujours cela.

Octavio ne m'écrit jamais. J'ai de ses nouvelles par l'intermédiaire de mes autres frères et sœur, ou par la Gazette, où l'on cite parfois son nom. Il est l'un des meilleurs selon ses proches et ses chefs. Idiots. A force de le pointer du doigt comme cela, il va vite devenir la cible numéro une des Mangemorts lors des assauts. Ne serait-ce que pour démoraliser les troupes du Ministère.

Dahlia...va se marier avec un Malefoy. Pas de commentaires. Elle n'écrit jamais, elle non plus. Et je crains fort qu'elle ne soutienne cette bande de fous que sont les Mangemorts. Elle a toujours était très fière de son sang pur, et elle a toujours rabaissé les autres. Une Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur, même si elle n'en porte pas encore le nom. Mais rien que d'imaginer cela, j'en suis malade.

Et moi...

Moi, je suis totalement perdue dans la tourmente des événements. Périodes de calme brusquement rompues, attaques destructrices s'arrêtant brutalement, morts et cadavres qui s'amoncellent dans chaque camp...

J'ai quinze ans cette année. Et l'an prochain commencera des études spécialisées. Mais je ne sais même pas ce que je voudrais faire.

Je suis sure d'une chose, je ne serais jamais une partisane de Voldemort. Mais je ne pourrais jamais devenir Auror, je n'en ai pas l'étoffe. D'accord, je pourrais sans problème obtenir mon diplôme en potions, et peut-être aussi en DCFM, voir en métamorphose, ou je ne me débrouille pas trop mal. Mais pour le reste...

Les enchantements ne sont pas vraiment ma spécialité, et ceux que je parviens à réussir ne sont aucunement défensifs ou agressif. En fait, ceux que je maîtrise pourraient simplement me permettre d'être une gentille épouse au foyer.

Oubliez ce que je viens de dire.

Je n'ai définitivement pas le profil de la parfaite épouse. Et je doute beaucoup d'avoir un jour la chance de me marier. A moins que ce soit une malchance ? D'après ce que j'ai pu en voir ces dernières années, les familles de sorciers au sang pur se marient rarement par amour. Cela tient plus d'une question d'alliance, pas de sentiment. Encore qu'il y ait des cas quelque peu orthodoxes, comme les Weasley ou encore mes parents...

Je crois que je devrais cesser d'y penser. Le mariage. Cela n'amènera jamais rien de bon. Pas pour moi. Et pas pour ma famille.

Mon avenir...

Il est inexistant. Je me retirerais probablement du monde sorcier dès la fin de mes études, et finirait ma vie dans la solitude.

Les premiers élèves commencent à se lever. Déjà, quelques filles et garçon aux cheveux emmêlés et aux yeux gonflés de fatigue descendent dans la Salle Commune, se saluant d'un geste de la main ou par quelques mots. La plupart évitent de me regarder en face, d'autres se contentent d'un léger coup d'œil avant de s'éloigner précipitamment.

Oh, c'est vrai, j'oubliais.

Depuis un certain temps déjà, plus d'une semaine, en fait, les étudiants de Poudlard ont tendance à me fuir comme la peste, ou comme toute chose dangereuse qu'ils pourraient redouter. Au début, je pensais qu'il s'agissait de mon pouvoir vampirique qui avait des répercussions sur mon entourage.

J'avais déjà expérimenté ce cas de figure voilà plus de deux ans, en fin d'année. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui c'est passé ce jour là, mais une espèce d'aura noire m'a entouré, s'est fondue en moi, et pendant les jours qui ont suivi, elle a agit comme un répulsif sur les êtres humains. Même Lily et Christina ont dû s'éloigner de moi.

J'ai fait quelques recherches à la bibliothèque à cette époque, mais je n'ai rien trouvé qui soit vraiment probant. Par théorie, on pourrait néanmoins dire qu'il s'agissait d'une réaction causée par l'alignement de certains astres et qui influe particulièrement certaines créatures magiques.

Parfois, j'en viens même à me demander si tous mes problèmes ne viennent pas d'une autre conjonction des astres, mais c'est peu probable. Je fais confiance à notre professeur d'astronomie pour nous signaler un cas particulier dès qu'il se présente.

Bref, je connaissais cet état. Je pensais que cela avait recommencé.

Mais ce n'était pas cela.

La réponse à cette troublante question avait un nom : Troïlos Knight, mon cher cousin.

Qu'avait-il dit le premier jour ? « _Prends garde, Aphélie, prends garde ?_ » Il savait de quoi il parlait. Je ne dirais pas le fond de ma pensée, je ne tiens pas à être vulgaire. Mais je dirais simplement que si je savais lancer l'Avada Kédavra, ce petit imbécile serait mort une quinzaine de fois pour le moins.

Il y a des rumeurs qui courent sur moi. J'en ai entendu la plupart par Lily et Christina, qui n'en ont pas cru un mot et ont jugé bon de m'en avertir au plu tôt. Selon mes chers compagnons de classe, je me livrerais à des rituels de magie noire dans les cachots de Poudlard, je serais la réincarnation d'un très puissant démon, je connaîtrais l'art de la nécromancie (si l'on peut parler d'art ; personnellement, je ne considère pas ranimer un cadavre comme un acte digne de raison ou de logique. Que les morts reposent en paix, ils en ont le droit), ou encore celui de la magie vaudou.

Pour le peu que j'en sache, la plupart des Gryffondors (la solidarité entre les Griffondors me semblent soudainement risible) et des Poufsouffles croient à ces histoires passablement stupides. Simple question de principe.

Ce sont les Serpentards qui répandent les rumeurs, et moins de la moitié doivent croire qu'il existe un fond de vérité dans leurs propos. Ils doivent juste penser qu'il s'agit d'une vengeance de mon cousin envers moi, une tare à tous les sangs purs.

Les Serdaigles semblent partagés : les uns n'y croient pas car ils se rendent compte que c'est bien au-delà du niveau d'un adolescent, mais certains revendiquent tout de même la prudence à mon effet, suite à quelques anecdotes familiales qui sont tombées dans leurs oreilles de façon « _involontaire_ ».

Entre autre, dans le lot, figure l'agression de Violette, la découverte de plusieurs tâches de sang sur mes vêtements durant un grand dîner de gala, et celle d'un tas de cadavres de rats exsangues dans ma chambre par un visiteur non attendu – comprenez par là, un cambrioleur – qui en fit la remarque aux Aurors chargés de sa capture. Mais bon, j'avais six ans à l'époque, on a vite conclut au Ministère que mon chat devait me ramenait des proies avec lesquels je jouais un moment sans me décider à les jeter.

Mais ces petites histoires, bien que certaines fortement exagérées, ont atteint leur but. Tout le monde me regarde d'un drôle d'air. Finalement, même si je ne raffole pas de ce genre d'événements, je crois que le bal de ce soir va me faire du bien. Au moins, si je suis masquée, personne ne devrait me dévisager, ou se mettre à murmurer dans mon dos sans se rendre compte que j'ai une très bonne ouïe et que je les entends parfaitement.

J'ai au moins une consolation, dans cette histoire. C'est que Severus n'est pas du côté des rieurs. Il agit tout à fait normalement envers moi. Enfin, comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire, remarques acides, petits commentaires un peu désobligeants, et discutions privées tournant autour de nos devoirs dans la bibliothèque. Je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de le remercier pour son cadeau. Mais de toute façon, si je m'avisais de le faire, il n'hésiterait pas à me lancer un sort. Il est comme cela.

Et il y a finalement le cas des Maraudeurs. Ceux-là, ils commencent sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Ils se tiennent à une grande distance de moi, essayent de me parler le moins possible, et pourtant font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour me poser des questions, l'air de rien, ou d'en poser à mes proches. J'ai vu Pettigrow se plonger dans les livres de la bibliothèque, Sirius parlait avec Christina et Lily, James s'approchait de Violette, et Remus dardait des regards inquisiteurs sur moi ou mon cousin selon les instants.

Remus n'est pas stupide, et ses amis non plus. Force m'est de le reconnaître. Mon état leur a mis la puce à l'oreille. J'entends par là que je devrais être morte. Ou, tout du moins, me mettre à gambader à quatre patte avec de la fourrure sur le dos en hurlant à la mort à chaque Pleine Lune depuis un mois au moins. Hors, il ne m'est rien arrivé.

J'ai commis une erreur en disant que la morsure n'était pas empoisonnée. La morsure d'un loup-garou est **toujours** empoisonnée, quelque soit le cas.

A quoi sert un sort de Fidelitas si tout le monde se met à vous craindre et à vous fuir comme la peste, même sans savoir exactement ce que vous êtes ? Les professeurs eux-mêmes commencent à devenir suspicieux à mon égard, c'est dire si cela va mal...

J'ai vraiment envie de tout raconter à Dumbledore. Mais, si je révèle à une seule personne ce que je suis, le sort se brisera, et je n'ai pas la puissance nécessaire pour le relancer. Sans compter qu'il y a peu de chances qu'il puisse remarcher sur moi. C'était, aux dires de mes parents, un miracle la première fois. Il faut avouer que ce sort est dur à lancer, et qu'il n'a qu'une faible probabilité de réussite. Mais quand il marche, c'est le moyen de sécurité par excellence.

Encore qu'il ne puisse pas résoudre les crises comme celle-ci. Ni les tentatives de meurtres. Oh, les élèves n'en sont pas encore là, mais quand on commence à voir les gens vous pointer du doigt en murmurant entre eux, on commence à avoir des soupçons.

Seigneur, pourquoi le monde m'en veut-il ?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pré Au Lard, le retour.

La journée a été moins mauvaise que je ne l'aurais imaginé au premier abord. Si, si, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, les choses se sont _relativement_ bien passées. Lily, Christina et moi avons passé la journée à la librairie de Pré Au lard, et j'en ai profité pour acheter un bestiaire des créatures magiques d'Asie, qui pourront m'être d'une grande aide dans mes prochains devoirs de DCFM.

Ensuite, nous avons toutes ensemble bu une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais, avant de faire un tour du côté de la Cabane Hurlante. Et de plus, nous avions aujourd'hui un temps nuageux, presque pluvieux, ce qui n'a fait qu'augmenter mon plaisir d'être dehors.

Il y a quand même un certain nombre d'ombres au tableau. Premièrement, nous avons été suivies – essentiellement par des septièmes années de différentes Maisons – dans presque tous nos déplacements. Chaque fois que nous avons monté le ton, surtout lors de début de disputes, j'ai vu des baguettes précipitamment tirées et pointées dans ma direction. Et finalement, j'ai dû compter une dizaine de paires d'yeux paniquées lorsque je me suis un peu trop approché du rayon « Magie Noire » de la librairie.

Oh, la librairie ne vend pas ces livres là, ils sont sous clés, et il faut une dérogation spéciale du Ministère et du chef des Aurors pour y toucher. Ils sont néanmoins mis de côté dans une vitrine, pour le bon plaisir des clients. Je me demande parfois qui peut bien acheter ce genre d'ouvrage, surtout par les temps qui courent...

J'ai eu l'occasion d'entendre une nouvelle rumeur, aux Trois Balais. Selon des Poufsouffles de Sixième Année, je serais une Mangemorte infiltrée à Poudlard afin d'espionner et d'assassiner Dumbledore. Ils invoquent comme prétexte que j'agis bizarrement et que je porte toujours des manches longues. Que ne faut-il pas entendre, franchement...

J'ignore s'il me faut en rire ou en pleurer. Néanmoins, je dirais que j'ai dû retenir Lily par la capuche de sa cape pour éviter qu'elle ne se jette sur les intrigants et qu'elle ne leur lance un quelconque maléfice. Car Lily est excellente en sortilèges, l'une des meilleures, si ce n'est la meilleure, des élèves de la classe.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'en réjouir, mais...j'aime la voir ainsi, indignée par les rumeurs et les accusations infondées. Cela me fait penser, espérer, que je pourrais toujours compter sur elle, quelques soient les circonstances. Cela me fait rêver que j'aurais toujours des amies.

Actuellement, je me trouve dans un groupe d'élèves qui remontent dans la tour. Dumbledore a, dans l'après-midi, fait sortir tous les élèves restant dans l'école hors de leurs Salles Communes afin d'y déposer les costumes et d'éviter une quelconque indiscrétion ou mauvaise farce. Encore que, les Maraudeurs étaient de sortie, alors ce genre de risque était plutôt limité...

La Salle Commune est bourrée de monde. Déjà, quelques élèves de Première et Seconde Année portent leurs déguisements. Certains les questionnent et leur demandent qui ils sont, car ils portent tous des loups ou des masques complets, mais personne ne répond. On dirait que Dumbledore n'a pas jugé utile de mentionner à ses élèves qu'il subirait un sort de Silence pour que l'identité de chacun reste secrète.

C'est moi ou cette soirée promet une belle pagaille en perspective ?

En tout cas, si les autres pensent comme moi, elles ne le font pas remarquer. Pour l'heure, elles sont trop occupées à s'extasier ou à comparer leurs costumes. Christina et Lindsay ont toutes deux une robe de coupe semblable, mais de couleur différente : celle de Lindsay est blanche, et celle de Christina, rouge. Dans le dos, dès qu'elles les ont mis, apparaît une paire d'ailes d'ange pour Lindsay et une autre de démon pour Christina. Elles rigolent doucement en se détaillant l'une l'autre.

Daphné, dans un costume de bergère, les regarde avec envie. Sa tenue est très simple, contrairement aux autres, et comme la demoiselle a toujours était très coquette, elle ne doit pas en être très heureuse.

Lily, elle, porte une robe jaune très courte, sans ceinture, et sans manches. Le bustier met en valeur une taille fine et agréable. Une couronne de fleurs et un fin voile opaque recouvrent le haut de son visage. Aux pieds, elle porte des pantoufles de verres. De petites ailettes vertes, quatre en tout, ferment la robe par derrière. Elle fait une fée vraiment magnifique.

Indifférente, j'ouvre finalement le carton qui contient le mien, et ne peut retenir une exclamation de surprise. Lentement, je prend la robe par les épaules et la soulève à la hauteur de mon regard. La robe est d'un noir de jais, et seule un peu de rouge carmin au col et aux manches la relève d'un peu de couleur. Elle laisse les épaules à nues, formant un décolleté assez sage. Une petite broche d'argent est épinglée en son centre.

Plus que tout, ce qui me surprend, ce qui me fait peur, est le masque. Un masque blanc, semblant fait d'une sorte de porcelaine magiquement renforcée. Deux crocs descendent sur les lèvres de ce dernier, et des traits carmin couvrent les joues. D'autres relèvent les yeux, comme des cils et des sourcils, rendant le masque presque expressif.

Il n'y a qu'un mot qui se forme alors dans mon esprit.

Vampire.

On m'a donné un costume de vampire.

Un rire nerveux s'échappe de mes lèvres. Finalement, je crois que je ne vais pas attendre de parler avec ma tante Anne Lyse. Cette fois, j'ai véritablement la preuve sous les yeux : notre estimé directeur est au courant.

Mécaniquement, je passe la robe et met mon masque. Les autres filles sont déjà toutes descendues. Maintenant, il ne reste plus que moi. Dans la Salle Commune retentisse des cris de joies et des rires. La voix du professeur MacGonagall se fait entendre, réclamant le silence, et invitant ceux qui sont prêts à descendre dans la Grande Salle.

La fête va commencée.

Une sourde résolution m'anime. Il faut vraiment que je parle à Dumbledore. Et si ce n'est pas cette nuit, alors, ce ne sera pour jamais.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Voilà, après quoi, près d'un mois et demi d'attente, voici enfin un nouveau chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolée de le poster si tard, mais depuis la rentrée, je n'ai plus beaucoup le temps d'écrire (eh oui, c'est comme ça la classe de 1er /soupire/). Alors, les updates de mes fics risquent de s'espacer._

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews._

_A bientôt._


	13. Le Bal des Citrouilles, partie 2

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, Sérieux. Traîner dans les couloirs amène parfois à des rencontres, plus ou moins agréables, et l'ultime, encore voilée par le mystère, changera peut-être à jamais le cours des choses...

Disclaimer : On connaît déjà tous la chanson, Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, sauf quelques personnages de cette histoire.

**Chapitre 12 : Le Bal des Citrouilles**

**Seconde Partie : La Nuit des Rencontres**

Airs de violons, de flûtes, et de pianos qui planent dans les couloirs et les salles, raisonnant partout. Chaque recoin du château est empli de ces mélodies intemporelles, irréelles. Dans ces mêmes couloirs, déambulent, l'air de rien, des groupes d'élèves en costumes, bavardant gaiement. Cette nuit, il n'est plus de Maison, de famille qui tient. Il n'y a que la musique et la fête qui nous ouvre les bras.

C'est du moins ce que je crois, lorsque, dissimulée dans l'ombre des piliers, plaquée contre un mur, tapie derrière une armure ou une tapisserie, j'observe les gens qui passent devant moi sans vraiment me voir. Pas que je sois invisible à leurs yeux, non, mais...

Ils sont perdus dans leur rêve, si bien qu'ils ne voient pas – plus ? – ceux qui sont en dehors.

Ils débordent de joie, ils rient pour un rien, se racontent des plaisanteries,...Où est donc passée mon innocence ? Quand je me compare à eux, je me sens perdue, à part. Pourtant, ils sont à peine plus jeunes ou plus âgés que moi.

Mm, quand je dis cela, j'ai l'impression d'être vraiment aigrie.

Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas trop le cœur à rejoindre la Grande Salle.

Je préfère de loin faire un tour d'horizon du château, juste pour m'assurer que, par un hasard qui m'arrangerait bien, Dumbledore ne se serait pas éclipser l'espace d'un instant de sa place d'honneur à la table des professeurs. Mais je crois que je me fais des – comment disent les moldus, déjà ? Ah, oui ! – films. En une telle occasion, il est impensable que notre farfelu directeur laisse son poste.

Alors, pourquoi attendre dans ces couloirs glacés – croyez-moi, je regrette d'avoir oublier ma cape dans les dortoirs, surtout parce que la robe dévoile mes épaules – qu'un miracle se produise ?

Peut-être, dans le fond, que je ne cherche qu'à tromper mon propre esprit. Peut-être que, dans le fond, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'intention de parler avec notre directeur. Peut-être était-ce une erreur de la part du Choixpeau de m'envoyer à Gryffondor...

Il avait beaucoup hésité, dans le fond. Il ne savait vraiment pas où me placer, arguant qu'avec mes origines, mon cynisme, mon asocialité et ma nature juste, j'étais pour lui un cas à problèmes.

Alors je l'ai supplié. Je l'ai supplié de ne pas m'envoyer dans une maison où l'on ne me verrait que pour ma lignée, de ne pas m'envoyer dans une maison où ma personnalité devrait être conforme à celle des autres, de ne pas m'envoyer dans une maison où les amitiés prévalaient sur les convictions.

Et le choix s'est fait de lui-même : Gryffondor.

La première Gryffondor de ma famille. Généralement, elle passe plutôt par Serdaigle et – dois-je m'en montrer fière ? – par Serpentard. Dû à notre « tare » familiale ? Ou plutôt, à cause d'une mentalité corrompue par les arts sombres et l'appât du pouvoir ?

Je crois que je pencherais plutôt pour la seconde solution. Les familles de sorciers au sang pur n'ont jamais véritablement été claires. Les Knight moins que les autres. Finalement, je crois que je suis heureuse de porter le nom des Silverstone.

Mes pas me mènent à droite et à gauche. Je rencontre de moins en moins d'élèves. Mais d'un autre côté, c'est compréhensible. On ne joue plus en ce moment des valses ou des menuets dans la Grande Salle, mais des airs à la mode, principalement du jazz ou du blues.

Alors que je regarde par une fenêtre donnant sur le lac, une main se pose brutalement sur mon épaule.

-Seriez-vous seule, gente demoiselle ?

Je sursaute et me retourne vivement, mes cheveux, que j'avais pour une fois laissés libres, volant autour de moi durant le mouvement.

Mon cœur bas la chamade : je n'ai pas entendu cet homme m'approcher. Pourtant, j'aurais dû. Mes sens sont très développés normalement, particulièrement l'ouïe, et cela m'a souvent était dort utile lors de mes sorties nocturnes.

Or cette fois, rien.

Pas un son.

Comme si j'étais devenue sourde. Et la voix de mon vis-à-vis m'a semblée résonnante. Serais-je, sans m'en apercevoir, devenue sourde pendant quelques instants ? Non, me rendis-je compte au bout de quelques instants. En fait, tous mes sens commençaient à me jouer des tours. Mon odorat me sembla d'un coup cent fois plus développé, en même temps qu'un voile grisâtre semblait retomber sur mes yeux.

Face à moi, mon interlocuteur, qui ne portait qu'un loup noir, eut un sourire.

-Vous aurais-je surpris, mademoiselle ? J'en suis confus. Ce n'était point mon intention.

Qui que fut ce garçon, il se prenait véritablement au jeu des costumes.

Il portait un habit de gentilhomme moldu européen, probablement de la première moitié du dix-huitième siècle.

Une veste à la française pourpre, une chemise blanche avec de la dentelle aux manches, un gilet jaune, un jabot qui pendait à son cou, une culotte bleue, des bas de soie blanche et des souliers à boucles pour la tenue. Une perruque poudrée et coiffée en catogan, et un tricorne pourpre pour la complétait. Oui, cet ensemble lui allait parfaitement. Dommage que le parfum me cache son odeur naturelle.

A coup sur, aux vues de sa taille et de sa voix, cela devait être un étudiant de mon année. Mais pour ce qui est de la maison, alors là, impossible de préciser.

Impassible, les yeux tournaient vers le lac, son tricorne dans ses mains, il continuait de parler.

-Je n'imaginais pas les membres de l'aristocratie des ténèbres si peu causant. On m'avait pourtant vanté les vampires comme des êtres loquaces, et même légèrement vantards de leurs exploits et de leurs pouvoirs.

Sous mon masque, je haussais un sourcil. Dans notre livre de DCFM, dans le chapitre consacré au vampire, il y avait tout un paragraphe faisant allusion au comportement des vampires en société. Visiblement, cet élève connaissait bien sa leçon. Sans savoir pourquoi, cela me rendit nerveuse.

Et ce malaise qui ne me quittait pas, cette impression d'être malade – une première pour moi. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela – et d'être prête à m'effondrer...

J'avais deux solutions : la première, laisser ici cet homme et partir au plus vite dans un coin encore plus isolé jusqu'à ce que je me sente mieux. La seconde, converser gentiment, conformément à l'éducation des sangs purs, sans perdre de ma superbe.

Choix difficile. Alors, que prendre ? Les sentiments, ou l'éducation ? Aller, va pour l'éducation. Ne serait-ce que pour le remercier de parler avec quelqu'un habillé en vampire. S'il savait...

-Tous...tous les êtres des ténèbres...ne sont pas comme cela, articulais-je difficilement. Vous semblez ignorer, mon bon seigneur, qu'ils sont également des créatures discrètes, qui préfèrent agir dans l'ombre, semant intrigues et discordes dans leur sillage.

Je le vois sourire. Moi-même, malgré la nausée que je sens proche, je ne peux retenir un minuscule sourire. Je sais parfaitement ce que je dis. J'ai lu de fond en comble, et appris par cœur tous les passages traitant des monstres vampiriques dans nos livres de DCFM.

Galant, le jeune noble fait la révérence, et me tend une main, que je saisie après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Pendant un instant, nous marchons côte à côte dans le couloir, et je me rends finalement compte que je ne sais même plus où je suis. Mais cela n'a guère d'importance, mon compagnon semble parfaitement savoir où il va, lui.

Nous n'avons rien dit depuis un moment. Finalement, il reprend la parole. Il parle bas, peut-être parce qu'il a peur de me vexer en posant sa question.

-Concernant votre réponse de tout à l'heure...Serais-ce la raison pour laquelle vous ne vous joignez pas à nous au bal, jeune demoiselle ? Vous m'en verriez navré dans ce cas, car vous ne me faites pas l'effet d'une personne mauvaise.

-Juger de la nature d'une personne sur son apparence peut-être bien trompeur, monseigneur. Nul ne sait quels secrets se cachent au fond des cœurs et des esprits. Et nul ne veut vraiment les connaître.

-Oh ? Vraiment ?

-J'en suis pour ma part convaincue. Je connais assez de personne dans mon entourage pour m'en justifier, croyez le bien.

-Vous semblez avoir perdu toute confiance en l'humanité.

-Non, je n'en suis pas encore à ce point, monseigneur, mais parfois, je me dis qu'il est bien insignifiant de chercher à me rapprocher des autres, puisque, de toute façon, ils ne pourront jamais comprendre ce que je pense.

Le silence s'instaure durant quelques secondes. Pas longtemps, juste assez pour que mon interlocuteur formule mentalement la réponse qu'il va me donner, en y mettant le ton et les formes.

-Vous m'en voyez confus, demoiselle. Les hommes ne sont pas tous si égoïstes. Certains sont là, prêts à ouvrir leurs cœurs tout comme leurs oreilles.

Pitié, Merlin, faites que ce garçon ne soit pas un bon samaritain. Il s'arracherait les cheveux par poignées s'il se décidait à vouloir m'aider malgré moi.

Je donne alors ma réponse, n'indiquant rien de ce que je pense ou ressens dans mes paroles.

-Certes, messire. Mais, que pourrait-on dire alors ? Comment se confier à un être qui ignore tout de vous ou de votre vie ? Surtout lorsque les secrets que vous voudriez pouvoir partager vous pèsent, et risquent à jamais de changer votre image aux yeux des êtres qui vous sont chers ?

-Ah, cela...Avec votre cœur, tout simplement.

-Mon cœur ? Je ne suis pas sur de bien comprendre. Et puis, les êtres de la nuit n'ont pas de cœur, humain.

-Ah ah ! Permettez moi d'en rire. Tout le monde à un cœur, ma chère, qu'il soit humain, vampire, garou, harpie,...C'est normal que vous ne compreniez pas ce que je veux vous dire. Mais je crois que vous le comprendrez bien assez tôt. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser à présent, j'ai quelques amis qui m'attendent.

Il se pencha vers moi, prit délicatement ma main, et l'embrassa. Je n'ai jamais apprécié les baisemains, mais là...Après quoi, il recoiffa son tricorne et s'éloigna à pas lents. Sans savoir pourquoi, je fis un pas en avant, et ma voix s'éleva dans les airs, à la fois faible et hésitante.

-Attendez...

-Oui ?

-Aurais-je...aurais-je la plaisir de vous revoir cette nuit ?

-Bien sur. Dans la Grande Salle. Si vous consentez à y faire une apparition, je vous accorderai volontiers une danse, gente damoiselle. Ceci vous sieds-t-il ?

-Grandement, monseigneur.

-Alors, tout est réglé. A plus tard, demoiselle, et surtout, que vos crocs ne mordent personne.

Cette fois, il s'éloigna avec plus de rapidité. Sans doutes avait-il prédit ma réaction.

Restée seule, je soupirais. J'avais la curieuse impression d'avoir fait un saut dans le temps. Un peu comme lorsque j'assistais à ces pompeuses réunions de familles ou réceptions données par les grandes familles sorcières.

Des robes à l'ancienne, un langage plus soutenu dans la plupart des cas, des airs comme ceux joués en début de soirée et qui reviennent par moments...

Bizarrement, ce fut la première fois que je m'y sentais à l'aise. La présence d'une personne fait parfois toute la différence.

La conversation aussi.

D'un pas un peu moins ferme que celui de mon mystérieux gentilhomme, je pris à mon tour le chemin de la Grande Salle. A présent, j'avais un double objectif dans cette soirée : parler à Dumbledore, et recroiser le chemin de ce garçon qui avait réussi à me mettre tellement à l'aise.

Mais avant, direction l'infirmerie, demander une potion calmante à Madame Pomfresh, parce que je me sens vraiment de plus en plus mal.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Vous savez quoi ? C'était véritablement une mauvaise idée.

Je veux dire, pas en soi, parce que je sais très bien que Madame Pomfresh ne refuse jamais un remède.

Bien sur, je me sentais déjà beaucoup mieux depuis un moment, mais je tenais à prendre des précautions. Surtout après mes dernières « crises ».

La mauvaise idée, c'était de passer par le chemin le moins fréquenté et le plus éloigné de la Grande Salle pour me rendre dans l'entre de l'infirmière.

Parce qu'on fait toujours de mauvaise rencontres dans ces cas là. Et, bien sur, cela n'a pas manqué. Que disent les moldus, dans ce là ? Ils se réfèrent à une sorte de loi, mais je ne me souviens plus vraiment du nom...

Toujours est-il que rencontrer des élèves, trois garçons et une fille, plus grands et probablement plus âgés que vous, dans un couloir à peine éclairé par quelques torches, et qui ont, même si ce n'est que deux d'entre eux, leurs baguettes à la main, peut être saisissant.

Mais, quand en plus les élèves en question portent des costumes évoquant une harpie dans le cas de la fille, et un croisement entre un troll et un détracteur pour les autres, ce n'est franchement, mais franchement pas la meilleure façon d'être rassuré.

-Tss, qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? Une pauvre petite Sang-de-Bourbe égarée ! Allons donc, tous ces idiots seraient-ils dépourvu du sens de l'orientation, grinça la « harpie » avec un sourire mauvais. Les trois garçons rirent à ce commentaire.

Croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, et tentant de ne pas montrer ma nervosité, je me décidais à leur répondre. Et je regrettais intérieurement de ne pas avoir pris ma baguette avec moi. Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ?

-Contrairement à ce que vous semblez pensé, ma chère, je ne suis pas une Sang-de-Bourbe. Ma famille ne comporte que des sorciers depuis les débuts de cette école.

-Oh, vraiment ? Je n'ai pourtant pas eu le loisir de te croiser dans notre Salle Commune, rétorqua un des garçons, un septième année au vu de sa taille et de sa voix.

-Qu'en savez-vous ?

-Tu n'es pas des notre, et cela se voit ! S'énerva un autre, un peu plus petit, et vraisemblablement plus jeune. Probablement le plus jeune de toute la bande, un quatrième année, si j'en jugeais par sa voix, qui n'avait pas encore fini de muer.

-Jusqu'à quel point ?

Je vis le dernier membre de la bande se mettre à serrer compulsivement sa baguette. Visiblement, aucun d'eux ne s'imaginer que je répliquerais de la sorte. Ils devaient probablement s'attendre à ce que je cherche à m'enfuir ou à les supplier de me laisser tranquille. Si tel est le cas, c'est bien mal me connaître.

-Messieurs, et mademoiselle, pourrais-je passer à présent ? Voyez-vous, bien que votre présence me soit fort sympathique, il n'est pas dans mes intentions de m'éterniser ici plus que de raison, fis-je avec ironie.

-Pour qui tu te prends, la dame de la nuit ! Cria un des membres de la bande.

Curieux. Personne ne s'est adressé à moi en disant clairement vampire, malgré ce déguisement si apparent. Un effet du Fidelitas ? Probable.

-La question est, pour qui vous prenez-vous, vous ? Dans le fond, si vous êtes ce que je pense, vous n'êtes, sommes toute, que des laquais sans avenir et sans valeur.

-Garce !

Aïe ! Stupide réplique, et stupide courage des Gryffondors. Visiblement, ils ne sont pas contents du tout. Et vu leur air patibulaire, je vais vraiment sentir passer la correction qu'ils me destinent.

Je me demande évasivement, alors qu'un des « trolls » m'agrippe le poignet, combien de temps Madame Pomfresh va me garder à l'infirmerie, cette fois. La fille a levé sa baguette, et commence à prononcer un sort.

-Incen...

-_Stupéfix_ !

Un trait rouge toucha de plein fouet la jeune fille avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'achever le sort. Elle s'effondra à terre, son masque tombant au sol sous le choc, révélant le visage d'une fille de sixième année que je ne connaissais pas, et que je ne tenais pas à connaître.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent les uns les autres sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'un quatrième personnage – je ne m'inclus pas dans le lot, pas plus que la jeune fille, déjà vaincue – entre en scène, jusque là caché derrière un des larges piliers qui soutenaient le plafond.

Franchement, la vie est ironique. Figurez-vous que mon chevalier servant...en était vraiment un. Il portait une armure comme celle que l'on voit disséminées dans le château, mais en noire, et, apparemment, en plus léger. Deux plumes mauves étaient rattachées à son heaume, et il y avait un fourreau à son côté.

Et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de savoir s'il possédait également l'épée qui allait avec.

Toujours est-il que son entrée, ajoutée au fait que sa visière était rabaissée et qu'il tenait sa baguette pointait sur me garçon qui me maintenait, n'incitait pas franchement la sympathie.

-Partez, dit-il d'une voix froide et tranchante. Avant que je ne m'énerve réellement.

Je vis distinctement le plus petit de mes assaillants blêmir, mais les deux autres ne semblèrent pas plus intimidés que cela. L'un d'entre eux leva même sa baguette contre lui, mais...

-Furonculus !

...le chevalier noir avait été plus rapide. L'autre garçon commença à se tordre sur le sol, en proie à d'atroces douleurs causées par les pustules qui apparaissaient sur sa peau. Le plus jeune prit ses jambes à son cou sans demander son reste.

Il ne restait pas plus qu'un seul opposant, celui qui me tenait.

-Lâches-là, fit la voix de mon « sauveur ».

Bizarrement, l'autre le fit sans demander son reste.

Le chevalier m'attrapa par l'autre poignet et me tira à lui, sans jamais quitter du regard les trois types toujours présents.

-Débrouilles toi pour les emmener à l'infirmerie et trouver une bonne excuse pour leur état. Oh, tant que j'y suis, tu diras à Black qu'il payera lui aussi avant la fin de la soirée.

Sur ce, il partit en me tirant derrière lui.

Moi, pour ma part, j'étais sonnée. Black ? Régulus Black ? Le petit frère de Sirius ? Il avait participé à cette mascarade ridicule ? Il faudra que j'aie une franche conversation avec son frère aîné à ce sujet. Sirius ne m'aine pas beaucoup, mais dès qu'il s'agit de causer des ennuis à son cadet, il devient soudainement très vivable et enthousiaste...

Brusquement, je réalisais que je n'avais pas songé à me dégager de l'étreinte du chevalier. Je tentais de lui faire lâcher prise, mais sans grand succès. Cela sembla même l'énervé.

-Arrêtes ça, siffla-t-il. Il y a encore quelques élèves qui n'apprécient pas franchement les membres des autres Maisons dans le coin. Si tu veux, je te laisse seul, et on verra comment tu t'en sortiras !

-Que...

-Tais-toi ! Inutile qu'ils nous entendent !

-Mais comment peuvent-ils savoir de quelle Maison nous sommes ? Murmurais-je quand même.

-Idiote ! Il n'y a rien de plus simple : ils ont observé toutes les personnes déguisées dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard avant de partir à la fête, histoire de s'amuser un peu en torturant quelques Sang-de-Bourbe ou n'importe quel élève des autres Maisons.

-Je ne suis pas une Sang-de-Bourbe !

-Je sais.

Ce fut tout. Nous ne prononçâmes plus une seule parole avant d'atteindre les portes de la Grande Salle. Elles étaient encore grandes ouvertes, laissant voir un éclairage tamisé et de nombreux couples sur la piste de danse improvisée qui se tenait à la place des habituelles longues tables où nous prenions nos repas.

Personne ne nous prêté attention, à ma plus grande joie, et, même si je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, probablement aussi à celle de mon compagnon.

Finalement, je finis par briser le silence.

-Merci...

-Tss, stupide. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour t'aider, mais parce que Serpentard aurait eu des ennuis s'ils avaient continué.

-Bien sur...veux-tu danser ?

-Pardon ? Serais-ce une supplique, fit le chevalier d'un air moqueur.

-Cela s'appelle une invitation. Je doute que tu puisses repartir comme cela, surtout maintenant que tu as été vu, répliquais-je en faisant un large geste de la main vers un groupe de filles qui le détailler du regard en murmurant entre elles.

Il se figea brutalement, et demeura sans mots pendant quelques instants. Lui aussi devait trouver ce genre de fille superficiel.

-Mm, serais-ce ton moyen à toi de me protéger de ces folles ?

-On peut voir les choses comme cela.

-...Bien. Mais une seule.

Il prit ma main, et bon gré mal gré, m'entraîna sur la piste de danse. L'orchestre engagé par le directeur jouait une valse, ce qui me fit grimacer. Je n'avais jamais aimé me tenir très près des gens. Visiblement mon cavalier non plus.

Alors que nous tournoyions encore, je me penchais vers lui et captais son odeur. Menthe, citron, racine. Je souris franchement en me rendant compte de qui était mon cavalier, mon « chevalier ».

-Mademoiselle ? M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? Si, bien sur, votre cavalier y consent...

Nous nous figeâmes. La musique n'était pas encore terminée, mais quelqu'un s'était déjà approcher de nous. Ce fut sans réelle surprise que je reconnu le gentilhomme « français » de tout à l'heure.

Le chevalier haussa les épaules et me lâcha. Le gentilhomme prit sa suite en m'entraînant à son tour dans la farandole des couples. Du coin de l'œil je vis l' « énigmatique » chevalier noir disparaître dans la foule.

-Je suis ravi, dit-il, que vous ayez décidé de vous joindre à nous. Encore plus que vous ayez trouvé un cavalier. Peut-être ais-je interrompu quelque chose...

-Non, pas du tout. Il comptait bientôt partir, de toute façon.

-En vous laissant seule ?

-Nous n'étions pas ensemble.

Il n'ajouta rien, se contentant de danser avec moi. Il se débrouillait plutôt bien, mais on devinait qu'il avait assez peu d'expérience avec ce genre de danse, au contraire du chevalier. Nous dûmes resté ainsi durant dix minutes, quand le professeur Whirlwind se présenta devant nous.

Les professeurs, s'ils assistaient à la fête, avaient simplement revêtu des robes de soirées.

-Miss Silverstone ? Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait. Le directeur aimerait vous parler.

Je sentis mon cavalier se raidir. Je n'en tins pas compte, et sans vraiment le quitter des yeux, je me tournais pour faire face à notre professeur de DCFM.

-Comment avez-vous su que c'était moi, professeur ?

-Le professeur Dumbledore m'a fait l'immense privilège de me révéler en quoi consister votre costume. C'est, après tout, lui qui s'est chargé de la distribution.

-Savez-vous ce qu'il me veut ?

-Il semblerait que quelqu'un soit venu vous voir, et que cela ne peut pas attendre, selon eux.

Je ne répondis rien. Je me contentais de suivre notre enseignant, quelque peu inquiète. A quoi allais-je encore avoir droit ce soir ?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses.

Mais certainement pas à celle-là.

Confortablement installée dans un fauteuil du bureau de Dumbledore, discutant amicalement avec lui, se tenait une femme blonde, dans la trentaine.

Elle avait des cheveux blonds dorés, coupés au carré, et portait une longue robe rouge bordeaux. Quand elle tourna les yeux vers moi, je m'aperçus, sans surprise, qu'ils étaient rouges. Cependant, un mince anneau bleu cernait la pupille. Elle sourit, révélant de canines assez proéminentes, un peu plus que les miennes.

Dumbledore souriait, semblant ravi de la voir, de même que le professeur Whirlwind.

-Alors c'est elle, Ethan ?

-Eh oui. Permet moi de te présenter Aphélie Silverstone. Alors, Anne Ly', ton avis ? Elle te ressemble beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? Et pas seulement au point de vue physique, tu sais...

-Merci, mais elle ne m'a pas caché ce qu'elle était, Ethan. Et si j'étais à ta place, je n'en rajouterais pas.

-Pourquoi, tu me mordrais ?

-Je suis un vampire, ça ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid de te vider de ton sang.

Elle paraissait sérieuse, mais...

Dans ses yeux, dans son sourire, on devinait qu'elle plaisantait.

J'étais tétanisée. Dès que je l'avais vu, j'avais compris qui elle était. Je n'arrivais pas à détourner les yeux de son visage, son visage si semblable au mien par la pâleur et la forme. Ce visage qui n'avait jusque là était qu'un rêve.

Elle souriait, elle me souriait comme jamais ma mère ne l'aurait fait pour moi. Et elle me regardait sans crainte, elle s'affichait sans honte, et elle m'invitait inconsciemment à l'imiter.

-Elle est vraiment charmante. Enchantée, Aphélie. Je suis Anne Lyse. Et je crois que nous avons, avec tes professeurs, beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Que fait donc Anne Lyse à Poudlard ? Pourquoi réapparaître après tant de temps ? Quel est son lien avec le professeur Whirlwind ? Et surtout, que veux-t-elle à sa nièce ?_

_Vous le saurez dans la troisième partie de ce chapitre, La Nuit des Vérités_.

_Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour faire part de vos impressions._

_Maintenant, RAR :_

**Jamesie-cass** : Bon courage pour la fic, y a pas de problèmes. L'idée du costume m'est venue lorsque je me suis souvenue du film d'animationLe Cygne et la Princesse, que ma mère m'avait offert il y a quelques années. Lors d'un bal, le double de Juliette, l'héroïne, portait une robe qui y ressemblait. Par contre, tu ne me rassures pas du tout pour ce qui est du travail scolaire...

**Gabrielletrompelamort** : Arg, le boulot est une plaie commune et éternelle. Concernant Dumbledore, ce n'est pas si étrange que cela. Il suffit de considérer le fait qu'il est fait le rapport entre Aphélie et sa tante Anne Lyse, et qu'il n'arrive pas clairement à énoncer cette similitude. Après tout, il est loin d'être stupide.

**Kelidril **: Il est effectivement possible qu'Aphélie tombe amoureuse, mais si c'est le cas, ce ne sera pas avant un moment, et ce sera loin d'être simple, surtout avec le scénario que j'ai planifié...

Merci également à laurine et Zorette qui m'ont également envoyé des reviews.

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !_


	14. Le Bal des Citrouilles, partie 3

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, Sérieux. La partie que tout le monde attendait : Anne Lyse donne des nouvelles fracassante, le professeur Whirlwind n'est pas en reste, Aphélie perd son calme, et Dumbledore est zen.

Disclaimer : Ah, vous dirais-je maman, ce qui cause mon tourment…Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, vous le savez, mais les personnages de cette histoire le sont pour la plupart.

**Chapitre 12 : Le Bal des Citrouilles**

_Elle souriait, elle me souriait comme jamais ma mère ne l'aurait fait pour moi. Et elle me regardait sans crainte, elle s'affichait sans honte, et elle m'invitait inconsciemment à l'imiter._

_-Elle est vraiment charmante. Enchantée, Aphélie. Je suis Anne Lyse. Et je crois que nous avons, avec tes professeurs, beaucoup de choses à nous dire._

Tandis que sonne le premier coup de minuit, quatre personnes, dans le secret d'une pièce close, s'apprêtent à échanger leurs secrets.

**Troisième partie : La Nuit des Vérités**

Je ne disais rien. Je ne bougeais pas. Et j'avais à peine conscience de respirer.

Jamais je n'aurais crû la voir en face de moi.

Doucement, le professeur Dumbledore m'enjoignit à m'asseoir, ce que je fis sans me faire prier. Je ne pense pas que mes jambes auraient pu me soutenir plus longtemps de toute façon. Les adultes semblaient amusés de mon attitude.

Moi pas.

Il se passa un moment avant que quiconque ouvre la bouche. Personne ne semblait parfaitement à l'aise, sauf Dumbledore, mais je le soupçonnais d'être là plus à titre de témoin que d'autre chose. Finalement, ce fut le professeur Whirlwind qui enclencha la conversation.

-Miss Silverstone, je crois que vous n'avez jamais rencontré Anne Lyse, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, lâchais-je d'une voix atone. Pour ma famille, c'est à peine si elle a existé, et si on en parle, c'est comme si l'on parlait d'un mort.

-Hum, cela ne m'étonne pas plus que cela de la part de Sylvianne et Daria, elles ne m'ont jamais vraiment porté dans leur cœur, dit tranquillement ma tante, occupée à caresser les plumes du phénix de Dumbledore. J'aurais pourtant cru qu'ils auraient la délicatesse de te parler un peu de moi, surtout Manfred. Il connaît, après tout, l'importance des maudits les uns envers les autres.

Elle était vraiment lucide, constatais-je. Pourtant, je n'en étais plus rassurée pour autant.

-Je ne vois pas beaucoup mon oncle, confessais-je. Je n'aime pas aller chez lui, parce que cela signifie voir mes cousins, et…ils me rendent nerveuse.

-Typique de la famille, fit paisiblement Anne Lyse en hochant pensivement la tête. Je connais un peu l'aîné de vue, et je dois avouer que je préférerais largement croiser un loup-garou un soir de pleine lune que de m'approcher de lui pour lui parler. Il y en a encore un qui suit sa scolarité ici, non ? Le deuxième gamin de Manfred ?

-Oui, Troïlos. Il s'est bien juré de trouver un moyen de tout révéler à l'école concernant le…désagrément dont nous sommes toutes les deux la cause.

-L'imbécile ! Il ne se rend pas donc pas compte à quel point c'est dangereux ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit ?

Je sursautais. Ce cri de rage n'était pas venu, comme je l'aurais cru, de ma tante, mais bel et bien du professeur Whirlwind. Il arborait une expression de furie qui me fit légèrement frissonner. Le gentil sorcier toujours de bonne humeur avait définitivement laissé la place à un homme bien plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraissait.

L'homme que j'avais toujours senti se tapir au plus profond de lui.

Cependant, cet éclat de colère ne sembla surprendre ni ma tante, ni Dumbledore. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs une expression contrariée et fort sombre.

-Ethan, allons, contrôlez-vous. Ce n'est pas une façon de se tenir devant une enfant. Qui plus est quand cette enfant s'avère être votre nièce !

Temps mort, là. J'ai bien entendu ? Il a bien dit sa…

NIECE ?!

J'ai définitivement basculé dans une autre dimension. Alors ce produit un événement marquant pour moi. Je n'avais jamais fait cela avant, et je pensais ne jamais le faire, ou du moins pas avant de longues années.

Je me mis à hurler sur les adultes.

-Pardon !? Vous pouvez me répéter ça !

Anne Lyse me sourit gentiment et, passant un bras autour des épaules d'Ethan Whirlwind, elle me montra gentiment sa main gauche. Pendant de longues minutes, je ne pu quitter du regard l'anneau étincelant à son annulaire.

-J'aurais probablement dû vous en parler avant, Aphélie, dit tranquillement le professeur Whirlwind. Mais je ne savais pas comment vous l'annoncez. D'ailleurs, il m'a fallu du temps avant de comprendre que vous étiez la nièce d'Anne Lyse…

-Oh, pas si longtemps que cela, j'en suis sur, dit tranquillement ma tante à son…époux. J'ai été cependant très surprise de recevoir une lettre de ta part pour me demander si je ne connaissais pas la famille Silverstone.

Je les regardais avec des yeux ronds. Il ne me semblait pas avoir été si expressive de toute ma vie. Je savais depuis qu'il m'avait parlé d'elle pour la toute première fois que le professeur Whirlwind – ou devais-je dire oncle Ethan ? – m'avait menti sur ses relations avec ma tante, mais je ne pensais pas que cela allait jusque là.

-Vous êtes mariés depuis combien de temps, murmurais-je sans trop attendre de réponse ?

-Cela fera sept ans au printemps, répondit calmement ma tante. Je dois avouer que ce fut une surprise colossale que de voir Ethan, un matin, sur le pas de ma porte, trempé par la pluie, avec un écrin et des fleurs dans les mains…

Elle éclata de rire, dévoilant un peu plus ses dents blanches. Négligemment, elle se mit à entortiller autour de son doigt une longue mèche, tandis que son…époux prenait place dans le fauteuil resté vacant.

Dumbledore les regardait avec amusement.

-Peut-être devriez-vous lui raconter votre histoire ? Suggéra-t-il pince sans rire.

-Oh, Albus, fit Ethan, cela ne l'intéresse sûrement pas.

-Si, fis-je malgré moi, sans trop y croire. J'aimerais savoir comment j'ai obtenu un oncle supplémentaire. Et pourquoi personne ne me l'a jamais dit.

A ses mots, ma tante soupira fortement. Elle se décida tout de même à entamer son récit.

-Je connaissais Ethan depuis deux ans alors. Nous nous étions rencontrés à Paris, lors d'une conférence sur les créatures magiques possédant du sang humain et leurs droits dans la société. Je n'y avais été que par simple curiosité, me disant que de toute façon, j'en apprendrais peut-être un peu plus que ce que je savais déjà. C'était une journée pluvieuse, comme je les aimais. Malheureusement, toute à mes pensées, je ne prenais pas garde à ce qui se passait autour de moi. Et c'est ainsi que je bousculais un jeune homme qui s'avéra être Ethan.

-Nous n'avions pas fière allure, tous les deux, sourit alors le prof…mon oncle. Nous sommes restés à nous dévisager sous la pluie pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de reprendre nos esprits et de nous mettre à l'abri. Nous avons alors fait plus ample connaissance devant un café chaud. Quand j'y pense, je me dis que cela devait être cela, le coup de foudre. Nous nous mîmes d'accord pour nous revoir chaque fois que possible.

-Au fil du temps, reprit ma tante, nous avons appris à nous connaître, et nous avons sympathiser. Et, pour finir, nous nous sommes mariés.

C'était très joli, mais, j'avais encore un léger souci avec cette histoire.

-Mais…et votre condition ?

-Oh, ça…je n'ai jamais caché à Ethan que j'étais à moitié vampire. En fait, il s'en doutait déjà fortement.

-Hum, tu n'apparaissais pas dans les miroirs, c'est normal que je me sois méfié, maugréa-t-il, sans pourtant avoir l'air fâché.

Elle n'apparaissait pas dans les miroirs ?

Visiblement, elle tenait bien plus du vampire que moi.

Tant qu'à leur rencontre…

C'était assez banal, et pourtant…considérant la famille et la personne, cela devenait soudain étonnant.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je l'enviais. Elle avait su se faire une vie malgré sa condition.

-Je…je n'ai jamais entendu dire par qui que ce soit que vous vous soyez mariée, ma tante.

Je me mettais à bégayer, maintenant ? Cette fois, Aphélie la stoïque s'était définitivement envolée.

-Oh, tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. J'ai perdu pas mal du sens des longues formules de politesse depuis que je connais Ethan. Et pour répondre à ta question…tu connais déjà la réponse.

Hum, les pensées d'une famille sorcière au sang pur lorsqu'elle apprend qu'un membre maudit de sa famille se marie, et en plus, avec un sorcier d'ascendance moldue, sans fortune ? Pas difficile à deviner :

-Inutile de parler d'une honte pareille à nos enfants, c'est cela, dis-je ?

-Plus ou moins, je suppose. Mon frère et mes sœurs n'ont vraiment fait aucun effort pour me tenir au courant de leur vie. J'ignorais même que Daria ait eu des enfants, ou encore ton existence et celle de ta petite sœur…

-Violette.

-Voilà, c'est cela. Entre nous, je désapprouve totalement. Ils auraient dû me contacter dès qu'ils ont vu que leurs enfants étaient des maudits. Ils se seraient épargnés bien des désagréments.

-Je…

Anne Lyse ne me laissa pas même le temps de répondre. Ses yeux étaient devenus mortellement sérieux.

-Aphélie, je ne désire pas parler famille pour le moment. Ce qui m'a amené ici ce soir, c'est toi, ma chère petite nièce. Je sais que tu es une maudite, et je veux t'aider, mais pour cela, tu dois briser le sort.

-Non ! Je ne peux pas faire cela ! Il y a assez de personnes comme cela qui sont proches de découvrir la vérité pour que je garde le Fidelitas actif !

Anne Lyse me regarda un moment en haussant un sourcil, puis en prenant un sourire plus qu'inquiétant.

-Je pensais que tu étais à Gryffondor ?

-Oui, murmurais-je en devinant parfaitement en devinant ou elle voulait en venir.

J'oubliais un peu vite dans quelle maison elle avait fait sa scolarité. Pardon Severus pour cette offense, mais : Maudit soit les Serpentards !

-Je croyais que la Maison rouge et or était celle des courageux. N'aurais-tu donc pas de courage pour te cacher derrière un sort et des mensonges ? N'aurais-tu donc aucune fierté ?

-Si, justement !

-Alors montre nous que tu as du courage en acceptant !

-Ce n'est pas cela le problème. Révéler ce que je suis, je le peux. Dans le fond, ce que les étrangers pensent m'importe peu.

Et c'était vrai. J'étais passée au travers le mépris durant mes premières années de scolarité, et comme j'inspirais la crainte à d'autre à présent, tout m'était égal. J'étais moi.

Mais Anne Lyse tenait fermement à avoir sa réponse.

-Alors quoi ?

-…Lily et Christina…je ne veux pas les perdre…qu'est-ce qu'elles diraient si elles venaient à l'apprendre ?

Le professeur Whirlwind – je crois que je continuerais à l'appeler comme cela pour l'instant, 'Oncle Ethan' est définitivement trop étrange – sourit avec franchise, en posant une main sur mon épaule.

-Se sont-elles déjà douter de quelque chose ?

-Probablement. Elles sont loin d'être bêtes, et nous avons partagé beaucoup de temps libre ensemble.

Anne Lyse en profita pour reprendre la parole.

-Aphélie, crois-tu que tout changerait vraiment si tu avouais de vive voix ce que tu es ? Réfléchis bien avant de répondre, surtout. Qu'est-ce que ces filles voient en toi ? Pourquoi restent-elles avec toi ? Et franchement, après tout ce que vous avez vécu ensemble, penses-tu qu'elles t'abandonneraient ?

Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser après ce discours. Et, comme pour m'achever, Dumbledore décida d'y mettre son grain de sel.

-Miss Silverstone, je voudrais vous parler de monsieur Lupin. Je ne doute pas que vous connaissiez exactement le mal dont il souffre. Ses camarades le savent. Est-ce pour cela qu'ils l'ont laissé tomber ? Non, au contraire, ils ont fait bloc autour de lui. Pourquoi cela serait-il différent avec Miss Evans et Miss Sander ?

-MAIS ETRE UN LYCANTHROPE EST TRES DIFFERENT D'ETRE UN VAMPIRE !

Je ramenais les mains devant ma bouche, horrifiée. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Une lueur argentée commença à émaner de mon corps.

L'instant suivant, un flash lumineux obligea tout le monde dans la pièce à fermer les yeux, moi y compris. Quand je pu enfin les rouvrir, ce fut pour voir une sorte de fantôme de sort – une sorte de nuée couleur argent – se dresser devant moi. C'était moi.

Et, en même temps, ce n'était pas moi.

C'était ma réplique, mais ma réplique à l'âge de dix ans, quand le sort m'avait été jetée. Et elle avait les canines bien plus longues que les miennes.

Elle me souriait avec une innocence que j'avais perdue il y a bien longtemps – et que je possédais même plus à cet âge – et l'espace d'un instant, je crus à un cauchemar.

Et la silhouette s'effaça complètement.

Je me laissais retombée dans un fauteuil – qui n'était pas là tout à l'heure, j'en suis certaine – complètement déboussolée. J'avais l'impression qu'un immense poids venait de quitter ma poitrine, et qu'en même temps, j'avais le cœur transpercé par des aiguilles.

Deux larmes de sang roulèrent sur me joues. Je ne pris pas la peine de les essuyer.

D'autres suivent bientôt. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de pleurer, je hais montrer ma faiblesse et cet attribut qui m'est si particulier, ces larmes carmines preuves de la malédiction attachée à mon nom et à mon sang, je hais dévoiler ce qui se cache derrière le masque inflexible qui couvre mes traits.

La main de ma tante se posa sur mon épaule en une tentative de réconfort.

-Je suis désolée, Aphélie. Mais il le fallait.

-C'est terminé maintenant. Je ne pourrais plus être protéger. Ils vont bientôt savoir et je serais renvoyée de l'école. Il n'y a pas moyen que le Ministère accepte de garder une demie vampire dans l'établissement.

Ma voix était atone. Le sang maculait mes joues. Des petites tâches pourpres étaient apparues sur le tissu de la robe – mine de rien, j'avais pleuré plus que je ne me l'imaginais – petites étoiles écarlates sur les ténèbres.

Dumbledore vint également à mes côtés.

-Miss Silverstone, calmez-vous. Vous ne serez pas renvoyée, je vous le promets.

-Mais, le Ministère…

-Ce que le Ministère ignore ne peut pas nous faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Je relevais la tête vers lui avec incrédulité. Il arborait ce petit sourire mystérieux et amusé que j'avais tant appris à craindre.

Il sous-entendait beaucoup de choses dans ses paroles. Il fallait que j'en ais le cœur net.

-Ils ne savent pas pour Remus Lupin non plus, j'imagine ?

Vu le sourire qu'il affichait, c'était assez évident.

Je soupirais lourdement, ce qui ne m'était pas familier.

-Professeur…comment avez-vous su…comment avez-vous su que j'étais vampire.

-Je sais tout ce qui se passe dans cette école, ma chère enfant. Absolument tout. Et ce que vous faisiez durant vos ballades nocturnes n'a pas échappé à certains tableaux…

Mais bien sur, les tableaux ! Bien que les personnages bougent et parlent, ils ne sont pas vivants ; ils restent des objets. Et les objets ne sont pas influencés par le sort de Fidelitas. Comment ais-je pu être aussi stupide ?

Dumbledore, pour sa part, continuer sur sa lancée, me fournissant les dernières explications dont je me doutais déjà.

-…J'ai beaucoup de pouvoirs, Miss ; voir partiellement au travers du Fidelitas m'est possible, mais si en plus on tenait compte de la malédiction dont votre tante m'avait parlé durant ses années d'études, de ce mot que je n'arrivais jamais à me rappeler vous concernant, et de vos « repas » nocturnes, sans compter ceux que vous preniez irrégulièrement dans la Grande Salle avec vos camarades…Je n'ai pas beaucoup de mérite, je connaissais déjà suffisamment de choses avant de comprendre.

Oui. Logique et implacable. Visiblement, il s'était douté de tout dès les premiers jours.

-Miss Silverstone, pourriez-vous m'expliquer en quoi être lycanthrope et être vampire sont deux choses complètement différentes ?

-Un lycanthrope n'est un loup, au pire, que trois nuits par mois. Un vampire, lui, est perpétuellement maudit. Il ne peut jamais s'empêcher de boire le sang des humains ou des animaux, il…

-Et est-ce votre cas, Miss Silverstone ?

Je prends un moment avant de répondre. Il a l'air d'attendre quelque chose. La main de ma tante s'est serrée un peu plus fermement sur mon épaule. Le professeur Whirlwind – décidément, je ne peux pas l'appeler autrement, rien à faire – me regarde avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.

Je prends une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

-Oui.

Visiblement, ils s'y attendaient. Je vois les yeux de Dumbledore perdre de leur gaieté, et j'entends ma tante pousser un profond soupir.

Impassible, je me justifie.

-Depuis le début de l'année, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à contrôler mes instincts. Jour de la rentrée, j'ai eu envie d'égorger ma sœur et un de ses condisciples. Je ne me suis calmée que grâce au sang que m'a offert Méphisto…

-Il n'aurait pas du sang de Kneazle, ce chat, grommela le professeur Whirlwind ?

Je ne m'interromps même pas, même si sa remarque me laisse un peu perplexe. C'est une chose à laquelle je n'avais jamais pensé.

-…ensuite, il y a eut une période normale. Jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve à l'infirmerie. Tout est revenu brusquement, et j'ai cru que j'allais tuer Mrs Pomfresh.

-C'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes aller dans la Forêt Interdite ce soir là, demande gentiment Dumbledore ?

-Oui. Il le fallait bien. Et là…je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'est arrivé, mais…j'ai été prise d'une envie de meurtre plus violente encore, enfin, je crois. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une sorte de brouillard rouge. Quand je suis revenue à moi, j'avais tué un animal. Je l'avais complètement vidé de son sang. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé avant…

-Et maintenant, me demande ma tante ?

Elle m'a finalement lâché, et elle se tient raide, les yeux fatigués, devant moi.

J'hésite un peu avant de répondre, mais dans le fond, si elle est venue, c'est bien parce qu'il y avait quelque chose. Je le sais. Je le sens. Elle ne se serait pas déplacée si elle avait simplement voulu me connaître.

-Depuis…rien. Je n'ai presque pas bu de sang depuis. Comme si j'étais…

-Normale ? Oublies cela ! C'est que le pire est à venir.

Je la regarde sans comprendre.

-Aphélie, dit-moi, aimes-tu lire ?

La question est surprenante, surtout à un moment pareil. Je ne peux qu'acquiescer malgré tout.

-Je suppose donc que tu as lu une bonne partie des registres de sort de la bibliothèque familiale ? Oh, pas la peine de répondre, cela se voit bien. Mais, t'es-tu intéressé à l'arbre généalogique de la famille ?

-J'ai lu _l'Anthologie de la famille Daemon – Knight_…

-Mais as-tu lu le _Memoria Maledictus_ ?

-Le quoi ?

Ce titre ne m'évoque rien. Et pourtant, je connais presque tous les livres du manoir sur le bout des doigts.

Mais ma tante pâlie et se met à gémir.

-Mon Dieu, ne me dites pas qu'en plus de ne pas les laisser s'adresser aux Anciens, ils ont aussi retiré le _Memoria Maledictus_ des rayonnages. Oh, Ethan…

Mon professeur la prend par le bras.

-Allons, du calme. Tu as ce qu'il faut malgré tout, non ?

-Oui…oui, mais…elle ne sait pas…

-Je ne sais pas quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important dans ce livre que je dois savoir ?

-La raison de ce qui t'arrive, tout simplement.

Je me tends. Anne Lyse reprend la parole, un peu moins assurée qu'avant.

-Aphélie…Dans l'Anthologie te souviens-tu avoir lu la biographie de Sir Francis Knight ?

-Oui. Né en 1707 et mort en 1762. Il aurait été condamné à vie à Azkaban, alors non gardée par les Détraqueurs, en 1745 suite à ces expériences douteuses et dangereuses sur des humains et des créatures non humaines selon les standards de l'époque. Echappé en 1754, il fut repris l'année suivante après avoir tuer une quinzaine de personnes entre temps. Une sorte de savant fou…

-Fou ? Peut-être pas avant son enfermement, mais après…

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Aphélie…le _Memoria Maledictus_ était son journal. Celui dans lequel il a consigné une bonne partie de ses expériences, leurs résultats, et la cause de toutes ces atrocités qu'il commit par la suite.

-Une raison ?

-Francis Knight faisant parti, comme toi et moi, des descendants directs de Erik, à la différence prêt que lui était totalement humain. Il avait un frère cadet, Angus. Un frère qui, lui, était atteint par la malédiction. Il l'aimait beaucoup, au point même que cela frôlait l'inceste…

Pitié, ne me faites pas comprendre où elle veut en venir…

-Tu as sans doutes compris. Francis a découvert le secret de notre famille, malgré des efforts persistants pour l'en empêcher, et décida de sauver son frère, quelque en fut le prix.

-Le sauver ? Mais de quoi ! Nous sommes ainsi, nous ne pouvons rien y faire !

-Certes. Mais, pour un homme aveuglé par l'amour et l'envie de sauver les siens, malgré tout les prix possibles à payer, cela a-t-il vraiment de l'importance ? Toujours est-il qu'il commença à chercher d'autres cas de métissage avec des créatures non humaines, se fit construire un vaste laboratoire, et se mit au travail.

-Que cherchait-il exactement ? Quel était son remède miracle ?

-Oh, il ne pu jamais achever ses travaux. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Comme tu as du t'en rendre compte jusqu'à présent, nous sommes des êtres « entiers » : il n'y a pas de différences entre nos côtés vampires et humains, et nous agissons généralement comme la moitié dominante nous l'ordonne. Francis pensait avoir trouver un traitement. Il voulait dissocier les parts vampire et humaine d'un individu et annihiler l'autre. Mais…

-Cela n'a pas marché, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui et non. Cela ne marcha qu'à moitié. Il parvint bien à dissocier les parties, mais il ne parvint pas à détruire le vampire. Les deux côtés n'arrivaient pas à s'équilibrer, et se combattait mutuellement. D'où le comportement tantôt féroce, tantôt humain qu'abordaient ses sujets. Mais, le temps qu'il le découvre, il avait déjà tenter le traitement sur Angus.

-Mais, si c'est arrivé il y a si longtemps, alors pourquoi… ?

-Pourquoi souffres-tu du même phénomène ? Parce que le phénomène de disjonction s'est mêlé à nos gènes. Il se transmet à tous les demis vampires. Et cela arrive toujours au même âge, à l'âge qu'avait Angus quand l'expérience fut tentée sur lui : vers les quinze ans de la personne maudite. J'ai vécu cela, moi aussi. On ne peut rien faire pour y échapper.

-Alors il n'y a pas d'espoir…murmurais-je faiblement, un peu abasourdie.

-Détrompes-toi. Lorsqu'il s'évada en 1745, Francis rejoignit son frère, et confectionna pour lui une sorte de talisman pour lui permettre d'équilibrer les deux forces en lui et de redevenir comme avant. Du moins, temporairement. J'ai bénéficié de ce charme pendant très longtemps. Aujourd'hui, Aphélie, c'est à ton tour d'en hériter.

Sur ces mots, elle glissa les mains sous le col de sa robe, et en retira un long pendentif. Il était étrange : On aurait dit un stalactite de pierre orange – un genre de topaze, vu l'éclat – autour duquel s'enroulait un long serpent d'argent.

Elle me le passa vivement autour du cou. La pointe me retombait entre les seins. J'ouvris les yeux un peu plus largement en me rendant compte que de jaune, la pierre devenait verte. Jetant un coup d'œil sur ma tante, je la vis hocher la tête avec fatalisme.

-La pierre prend une couleur différente selon la gravité de la situation, si l'on peut dire. La couleur bleu va vite disparaître : elle veut simplement signifier que le collier a un nouveau porteur. Jaune veut dire que c'est la partie humaine qui domine. Rouge signifie la même chose pour le vampire. Vert, cela arrive lorsque les deux s'affrontent. Violet lorsque les deux commencent à se ressouder. Orange quand les deux sont parfaitement équilibrés. Tu pourras retirer ce pendentif quand ce sera le cas. Mais cela n'arrivera pas avant de longues années, si jamais cela arrive.

-Si jamais ?

-Il y a des cas où cela n'arrive jamais. Ce fut le cas de notre arrière arrière grand tante.

-C'est très rassurant.

-Je ne veux pas te rassurer, je veux que tu sois réaliste. Il m'a fallut plus de douze ans pour obtenir la bonne teinte. Et même alors, je ne l'ai jamais ôté de mon cou. Maintenant, il est à toi. Tâche d'en faire bon usage. Débrouilles toi pour boire du sang chaque fois que la pierre devient rouge, même si tu ne ressens aucun changement en toi, et normalement, tout se passera bien.

Je hochais la tête, gravement. Je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'impliquer son geste, et ce qu'impliquer le faite de porter cette chaîne.

Faisons le point : en une seule journée, je me suis déguisée en vampire, j'ai échappé à des Serpentards en manque de « divertissement », j'ai dansé avec mon meilleur ami et un jeune homme dont je me doute quelque peu de l'identité, j'ai été convoquée dans le bureau du directeur, j'ai rencontré une tante demie vampire dont j'avais seulement eu quelques échos, j'ai appris que le professeur Whirlwind était mon oncle, je ne suis plus protégée par le Fidelitas, et en plus, je connais maintenant les raisons de mes « crises » depuis le début de la rentrée.

Une seule pensée s'imposait à moi.

-Voilà une fête d'Halloween que je n'oublierais pas de si tôt.

_Fin du Premier Acte._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, après plus d'un mois d'attente, et rien que pour les fêtes, voici donc la troisième et dernière partie du chapitre 13. J'espère qu'elle vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me faire partager vos avis._

_Ah, au fait, la mention Fin du Premier Acte ne veut pas dire que la fic est finie, mais je compte la découpée en trois partie, dont la première prend fin ici._

_Le second acte devrait commencer lors du retour à la maison pour les vacances de Noël pour nos chers élèves, jusque plus tard dans l'année._

_Maintenant, RAR :_

**Jamesie-cass :** Non, personne n'était censé deviner qui est qui, car il est interdit de le dire. Aphélie peut le deviner en sentant leurs odeurs, mais c'est tout. Quant à qui est qui…Mystère !

**Gabrielletrompelamort :** Oui, je voulais me démarquer des autres fics, où tout est toujours merveilleux, sans anicroches (sauf dans Les Portes par Alohomora, là, c'est tout sauf le calme). De plus, je trouvais que ce genre de soirée ne coller pas avec le personnage d'Aphélie. Pour les dialogues…j'adore utiliser le langage soutenu, alors je me suis amusée comme une petite folle à écrire ce passage.

**Moi1992 :** Oh, mais les Maraudeurs ont leur fierté. Ils veulent trouver par eux-mêmes, sans avoir à rendre des comptes à quelqu'un. Quoique, c'est plutôt mal parti, et on les verra tenter l'attaque frontale dans quelques chapitres. La venue de Anne Lyse m'est venue sur le tard, mais je me suis dit : pourquoi pas ? Elle sera une figure assez emblématique de l'histoire. Je crois que tu as ta réponse concernant Dumbledore. Et enfin, concernant le cas Troïlos, j'ai déjà quelques idées sur son cas…

**Diony :** Je sais même pas pourquoi je l'aime, le professeur de potions, mais c'est comme ça. Pour ce qui est de la faible quantité de dialogues, je suppose que c'est plutôt dû ai fait que l'histoire est racontée du point de vue d'Aphélie, et qu'elle est loin d'être une bavarde. Elle reprend en cela quelques uns de mes traits de caractère…

Merci également à titi et delphine qui ont aussi envoyé des reviews.

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.


	15. Interlude 1 : Souvenirs du Premier Jour

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, Sérieux, Flash Back du 1er septembre 1970, ou la première rencontre d'Aphélie avec les personnages hauts en couleurs de son année.

Disclaimer : C'est bientôt Noël…peut-être que si je lui écris, le Père Noël me les offrira, mais j'en doute. Donc, les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi.

**Interlude 1 : Souvenirs du Premier Jour**

Les quais étaient bondés. Les gens parlaient, criaient, se disaient au revoir, donnaient les dernières recommandations. Elle se sentait perdue, minuscule dans cet univers quel n'avait encore jamais vu.

C'était la première fois qu'elle approchait une telle foule. Ayant passé son enfance dans un château perdu sur une île magiquement protégée, jamais elle n'avait connu l'agitation des rues. Elle n'était jamais venue accompagner ses frères et ses sœurs à la gare, prendre le Poudlard Express. Elle n'était jamais non plus aller sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Sa première visite là-bas l'avait ouverte à un monde inconnu et, même si bruyant, assez fascinant.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son père, venu l'accompagner au train. Il le faisait pour tous ses enfants, du moins la première année. Elle n'était pas comme ses frères et sœurs. Elle n'était pas comme lui. Pourtant, il était tout de même venu. Et elle été remplie de fierté. Et surtout de bonheur.

Son père lui tenait fermement la main. Plus fort encore que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Il semblait attendre quelqu'un. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction où il regardait. Une femme à l'air acariâtre s'approchait d'eux, tenant la main d'un petit garçon qui devait avoir son âge.

-Sirius, combien de fois t'ais-je dit de te tenir tranquille quand nous sommes en publique. Tu es la honte de la famille Black, et – Oh, Mr Silverstone, quelle surprise !

-Ma chère Agrippine. Comment allez-vous ?

-Oh, très bien. Vous êtes venu voir vos enfants partir ?

-Oui et non. Je suis surtout venu accompagner la petite nouvelle.

-Encore une ? Cela doit bien faire le sixième, je crois.

-Cinq seulement. La sixième ne viendra pas ici avant quelques années.

-Cela fait plaisir de voir des familles qui ont su garder la pureté de leur sang et la valeur des sorciers avoir autant d'enfants. Qui, de plus, sont si respectueux. Je vous envie, vraiment.

-Régulus vous causerait-il du tracas ?

-Regulus ?! Pas le moins du monde. En revanche, mon fils aîné, grinça-t-elle, se montre tout à fait insupportable.

-Allons, ma chère, à cet âge, les enfants sont turbulents. J'avais le même problème avec Ajax dans ses jeunes années, mais pourtant, quand je vois l'homme qu'il est devenu, je suis rempli de fierté. Je suis persuadé que votre aîné fera de même.

-Quelle étourdie ! Je ne vous l'ai même pas présenté ! Allons, garnement, dis bonjour.

-Bonjour M'sieur, grogna le garçonnet brun en tentant de se dégager de la prise de sa mère. J'suis Sirius Black.

-Isaac Silverstone. Et voici ma fille.

La fillette avala sa salive et fit une petite révérence devant la femme.

-Je me nomme Aphélie Silverstone, et je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, Mrs Black, Sirius.

-Quelle éducation ! On voit bien qu'elle est bien éduquée. Mais son prénom est un peu…étrange. Je pensais que votre femme affectait les noms de fleur, alors… ?

-Ah, mais Aphélie n'est pas tout à fait comme nos autres filles. Alors, nous avons décidé d'un peu de changement. Je regrette de devoir vous quitter si vite, ma chère Agrippine, mais j'ai quelques affaires à régler avant de mettre Aphélie dans le train. Ce fut un réel plaisir, vraiment. Aphélie, nous partons.

Elle suivit son père sans un mot, un peu tremblante devant cette femme dont les yeux semblaient très calculateurs quand ils se posaient sur elle, et dont la voix autoritaire la terrifiée. Elle se sentait désolée pour le jeune garçon – Si-quelque chose – d'avoir une mère pareille.

Elle connaissait les Black, de vue si ce n'était de près. Elle avait déjà aperçus plusieurs fois Mr Black – était-ce bien le mari de cette femme, ou son beau-frère ? – dans les soirées de son père. Elle y venait seulement en début de soirée saluer les invités, en jeune fille de bonne famille avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

-Aphélie, je dois partir, maintenant. J'ai une affaire urgente à régler au Ministère. Tu sauras te débrouiller ?

Elle hocha la tête d'un air absent, alors qu'elle lâchait finalement la main paternelle. Elle décida de chercher immédiatement un comportement. Au moins, elle serait tranquille.

Elle eut du mal, mais finalement, dans le dernier wagon, elle trouva un compartiment vide. Elle y entra et ferma la porte derrière elle, soupirant. Dahlia se trouvait dans le compartiment des préfets. Octavio était encore sur le quai avec quelques amis de septième année. Camélia avait disparu Merlin seul savait où.

Elle était toute seule.

Enfin, presque…

-Excuse moi ?

Elle releva la tête. Une fillette avec de courtes nattes rousses se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air très gênée. Aphélie s'aperçut qu'elle avait les yeux verts – le vert le plus beau et le plus éclatant qu'elle n'ait jamais vu - .

-Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ? Les autres compartiments sont tous pleins…

-Bien sur. Pas de problème.

-Merci. Je m'appelle Lily Evans. Et toi ?

-Aphélie Silverstone.

-C'est ta première année, à toi aussi ? Tu sais, dans ma famille, on a eu du mal à y croire lorsqu'on a reçu la lettre, je veux dire, personne dans ma famille n'est sorcier, et on ne croyait pas vraiment à la magie. Mes parents étaient extatiques. Mais ma sœur, d'un autre côté…Mais je dois t'ennuyer.

-Pas du tout. Je n'avais jamais rencontré de sorcier né dans une famille moldu avant toi.

-Moldu ?

-Les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques.

-Oh.

Il y eut un silence inconfortable. Silence qui fut briser lorsque le porte coulissa une seconde fois et qu'une fillette aux cheveux courts entre en coup de vent, ses cheveux teints en orange clair entourant sa tête d'une nuée magnifique.

-Bonjour. Je suis Christina Sander. Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?

Avant même qu'Aphélie ou Lily ait pu répliquer, elle s'était déjà assise à côté de la sorcière rousse, babillant une chanson à la mode, sous les yeux écarquillés des deux autres filles. Aphélie soupira. Elle qui aurait voulu du calme, c'était raté.

Les heures s'écoulèrent, et le train roulait. Aphélie commençait un peu à être agacée par la chanson de Christina, qu'elle n'avait pratiquement pas interrompue de toute la journée. C'était répétitif.

D'un autre côté, c'était une chanson agréable à écouter, et Christina chantait bien. Lily avait ouvert un livre de sortilèges et lisait à voix basse, les sourcils froncés.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, ce fut Camélia qui entra, tenant dans ses bras un panier d'osier. Aphélie bondit sur ses pieds et se dépêcha de lui prendre. Une petite tête brune passa par-dessus le bord, jetant un coup d'œil craintif aux environs.

-Méphisto, s'écria Aphélie ! Où est-ce qu'il était ?

-Il traînait dans les couloirs du train. Visiblement, il n'aime pas rester enfermé. Tu devrais le garder avec toi, petite sœur.

-Oui. Encore merci de me l'avoir ramener.

-Mais de rien. Vous devriez vous changer, lança-t-elle en refermant la porte. On va bientôt arriver.

Les trois filles firent ce qui leur était demandé.

Une demie heure après, le train s'immobilisa. Un géant, à la vue de sa taille, se mit à appeler les premières années à grands cris. Bientôt, les élèves prirent place dans les barques qui devaient les mener à l'immense château enchanté qui serait leur seconde maison pour les sept ans à venir.

Dans la barque, Aphélie se retrouva avec un garçon au nez crochu, un autre à l'air extrêmement fatigué, et un dernier qui avait des lunettes et des cheveux coiffés au diable. Elle connaissait les deux premiers : Severus Rogue et James Potter.

Le premier était le fils d'une éminente famille sorcière avec qui son père faisait souvent affaire, et qu'Aphélie avait déjà aperçu en maintes occasions. Le second, eh bien…il ressemblait trop à tous les autres membres de la famille Potter qu'elle avait déjà rencontré dans des soirées pour ne pas en être un. Et il s'était lui-même introduit dès le départ.

Le dernier garçon l'interpellait. Il lui avait seulement dit son nom – Remus Lupin – et depuis il s'était tenu muet, contrairement aux deux autres, qui se jetaient déjà des piques. D'après ce qu'Aphélie savait, la même chose prévalait chez leurs pères. La haine était-elle génétique entre les Potter et les Rogue ?

Elle oublia ses pensées tristes en voyant le château s'étendre à l'autre bout du lac, ses fenêtres illuminées éclairant les ténèbres de la nuit comme un phare pour guider les voyageurs égarés.

Une demie heure après, elle se tenait dans la Grande Salle, le cœur battant. Elle se demandait dans quelle Maison elle irait. Ajax et Camélia étaient allés à Serdaigle, mais d'un autre côté, toute sa famille, ou presque, était passée par Serpentard.

La liste commença. Ce fut avec une profonde surprise qu'elle entendit le choixpeau annoncer que Sirius Black rejoignait Gryffondor – une première dans la famille -, bientôt suivit par Lily Evans, une fille que je n'avais pas remarqué avant et répondant au nom de Lindsay Howard,Remus Lupin et Christina Sander.

Plus que deux. Plus qu'un. Et maintenant…

-Silverstone, Aphélie.

Elle s'avança sans trembler jusqu'au chapeau. Après tout, adviendrait ce qui devait advenir. Ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle ne regretterait certainement pas son choix et celui du choixpeau.

Une petite voix raisonna à son oreille.

-_Tiens, tiens, mais qu'avons-nous là… ?_

_Fin de l'Interlude_.


	16. Interlude 2 : Une Nuit Hors du Dortoir

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, Sérieux, souvenir d'enfance et de sorties nocturnes. Ou la nuit décisive grâce à laquelle Aphélie devait se trouver face à un fort parti durant les prochaines années de sa scolarité…

Disclaimer : Ah vous dirais-je maman, ce qui cause mon tourment…Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, soyons sérieux ; si il l'était, vous croyez sérieusement que j'écrirais des fics ?

**Interlude 2 : Une Nuit Hors du Dortoir**

Elle courrait.

Elle courrait aussi vite et aussi silencieusement qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle courrait loin du concierge et de son chat, qu'elle entendait dans les profondeurs du couloir sombre d'où elle venait d'émerger. Mais quelle idiote elle avait été! Se faire surprendre par un vulgaire chat ! Voilà quelque chose de très blessant pour sa fierté…

Même ses propres chats n'avaient jamais réussi à faire cela. Ni Méphisto – tragiquement décédé d'une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers de la tour d'Astronomie – ni Faust, son nouveau chat, un peu kneazle sur les bords grâce à un métissage, n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire aussi peur.

Ni à s'approcher d'elle aussi silencieusement.

Mr Nice n'était pas un chat normal, elle en était convaincue.

Mais elle doutait franchement de l'hypothèse farfelue de James Potter selon laquelle le félin serait la réincarnation d'un esprit malin désireux de causer le plus de tords possibles aux élèves. D'ailleurs, même Sirius Black, meilleur ami du ci sus nommé personnage, contestait la chose. Selon lui, si ça avait été le cas, Rusard se serait retrouvé au – que disais les moldus, déjà? Ah oui ! Merci à Lily pour ses patientes explications – chômage. Ou en dépression nerveuse parce qu'il n'aurait plus eu à lever le petit doigt…

Toute à ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui se dressait devant elle, et…

BAM !

Aphélie se retrouva sur le sol avant même d'avoir compris qu'elle avait heurté quelqu'un. Merlin, si c'était un professeur…

Non.

La forme avait elle aussi était projeté au sol par l'impact. Un adulte serait resté debout. De plus, la forme était bien trop petite pour appartenir à un quelconque professeur. A part Flitwick peut-être, mais les deux personnes n'avaient pas la même carrure. Alors qui…

Elle releva les yeux, les plissant pour bien voir dans les ténèbres. Et elle rata un battement de cœur.

Des yeux aussi sombre que les plumes de Machiavel. Une odeur de citron et de menthe aromatique. Un blason portant le signe du serpent. Un nez crochu. Et l'air dégoûté de la personne qui vient d'être dérangée alors qu'elle recherchait la tranquillité.

Le Serpentard le plus énigmatique et le plus détesté – par les Gryffondors, bien sur – de son année. Le seul et l'unique Severus Rogue.

Elle avala nerveusement sa salive. Ce n'était vraiment pas de chance.

Pendant un moment, aucun des deux ne parla. Ils se contentèrent de se fixer, les yeux dans les yeux. Aussi surpris l'un que l'autre de se retrouver ainsi par terre, dans un couloir de l'école, en pleine nuit.

-Miaou !

-Cherche mon beau, cherche. Ils ne doivent pas être loin…

Ils tressaillirent ensemble au miaulement et à la voix pas très éloignée du concierge. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux encore quelques secondes.

Et Severus Rogue fit quelque chose qu'Aphélie n'aurait jamais cru capable de sa part. Il lui agrippa le poignet et la tira derrière lui, sans un mot. Aphélie le suivait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment comme si elle avait le choix…

-Entre là, marmonna le Serpentard en lui montrant une porte de classe entrouverte.

Aphélie se précipita dans la salle, et Rogue la suivit. Il se laissa tomber à terre, près de la porte, les oreilles dressées, aux aguets. De son côté, la Gryffondor essayait tant bien que mal de calmer sa respiration saccadée, lui jetant des coups d'œil étonné.

-Pourquoi, finit-elle par articuler ?

Rogue la regarda sans mots dire. Aphélie se fit plus explicite.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé?

-Je ne t'ai pas aidé.

-Tu aurais pu me laisser sur place…

-Tu aurais dit à Rusard que tu m'avais vu !

-Et toi, tu aurais très bien pu faire la même chose, dit-elle remarquer en réajustant sa cape.

-Tss ! Et puis quoi encore ! Ca aurait été avoué que moi aussi je me baladais dans les couloirs sous le couvre feu. Aucun vrai Serpentard ne serait assez stupide pour faire une chose pareille. A moins qu'il ne soit complètement stupide, bien sur. Et cela n'arrivera jamais !

-Alors pourquoi assumes-tu que je l'aurais fait ? Demanda-t-elle calmement.

-…tu es à Gryffondor.

-Si c'est tout ce que tu as à répondre, quelle preuve de maturité!

-Tss, les Gryffondors sont trop altruistes pour leur bien.

-Et les Serpentards trop railleurs pour le leur.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard pendant plusieurs minutes. Finalement, Severus reprit la parole.

-C'est vrai ?

-Quoi ?

-Ce que m'a dit mon père…tu es vraiment une descendante de Ezra Knight ? Le grand Maître des Potions ?

-Mon arrière arrière-grand-oncle du côté maternel, sourit Aphélie. Mère me le décrit souvent comme la figure proéminente de la famille. C'est lui qui a redonné gloire et fortune à la lignée des Knight. Alors, on a un certain prestige quand nous annonçons notre filiation avec lui. Mais pourquoi tu me le demandes ?

-…Pour rien.

-…Tu es très bon en potion. J'ai rarement vu les yeux du professeur Crimson brillés autant que lorsqu'il observe ton chaudron.

-Le talent. Dommage que les Gryffondors ne puisse pas préparer une potion convenable pour sauver leur vie.

-Est-ce que les remarques désobligeantes envers les Maisons sont vraiment de rigueur ? Nous sommes dans le même bateau, Rogue. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Et pour ma part, je m'en sors très bien.

-La seule qualité dont tu as dû hériter par la voie génétique.

-Toi, en tout cas, tu n'as pas hérité du physique le plus parfait qui soit.

Aphélie se plaqua aussitôt une main devant la bouche, l'air coupable. Rogue renifla dédaigneusement et lui tourna le dos. Aphélie ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux, mais elle était presque sur de ce qu'elle y aurait vu si elle en avait eut la chance.

Il y eu un moment de silence inconfortable.

-On dirait qu'ils sont partis, risqua Aphélie.

-C'est peut-être un piège, répliqua aussitôt le Serpentard. On ne bouge pas de là tout de suite.

Aphélie ne dit rien et se contenta de jouer avec l'attache de sa cape. Elle se sentait bien. La nuit, calme, silencieuse, la respiration de Rogue, comme une mélodie, et surtout, pas besoin de se chercher une proie. Elle s'était occupée du nécessaire avant que cette immonde bestiole ne la surprenne sur le chemin du retour…

Un long moment passa ainsi. Aucun des deux ne voyait la nécessité de parler plus qu'ils ne l'avaient fait. Finalement, Rogue se releva.

-Ca devrait être bon, maintenant. On peut partir.

-Bien, dit Aphélie en se relevant à son tour et en hochant la tête.

Aphélie fit quelque pas en avant. Mais, au moment où elle allait passé la porte…

-Silverstone…qu'est-ce que tu es ?

Elle se figea, la main sur la poignée. Surtout, pas de panique. Elle devait rester calme. De manière contrôlée, elle lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Rogue ?

-Ne te moque pas de moi, Silverstone. Tu crois peut-être que je n'ai rien remarqué?

-Remarquer quoi ?

-Tu sautes plusieurs repas à la Grande Salle, mais tu es en excellente forme et tu n'es pas anorexique. Tu manges très peu lorsque tu viens à table, et pourtant, tu ne montres aucun signe de faiblesse. Tu n'es jamais malade, et ton sang coagule bizarrement, pourtant tu n'es pas hémophile. Tu rends nerveuse les animaux par simple approche, mais les tiens te supportent parfaitement. Tu…

- Arrêtes. Je suppose que tu en as fait une liste.

Aphélie s'était faite mordante. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Que quelqu'un est découvert qu'elle n'était pas…normale la stupéfié. Personne, en treize ans, n'avait jamais rein découvert en dehors du cercle familial. Et un parfait inconnu, un enfant de son âge qui plus est, c'était rendu compte de quelque chose…

-Depuis combien de temps sais-tu ?

-Longtemps, répondit évasivement Severus, en esquissant un geste de la main.

-Et…tu sais ce que je suis ?

Elle espérait…non, elle **savait** qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir. Qu'il ne saurait probablement jamais. Mais, dans le fond de son cœur, il y avait un tiraillement, un doute. Et si, non, c'était stupide, rien ne pouvait briser un Fidelitas, si ce n'était la personne qui détenait le secret. Et il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'un jour, Aphélie Phénicia Silverstone avoue de vive voix à quelqu'un qu'elle était demie vampire.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu es, Silverstone. Mais compte sur moi pour le découvrir.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu prévenu ?

-…J'aime jouer franc jeu. Du moins, dans ce genre de cas.

-Typiquement Serpentard, sourit la Gryffondor.

-Je croyais qu'on ne se servait pas de termes dépréciateurs pour nos Maisons ? Railla le jeune garçon.

-Ce n'était pas dans un but moqueur, attesta tranquillement Aphélie. Le soleil va bientôt se lever. Nous nous reverrons en cours, je crois.

-Oui.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment. Puis…

-Rogue ?

-Hum ?

-Compte sur moi pour ne rien révéler de cette nuit à personne.

-J'y compte bien, Silverstone, J'y compte bien…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Eh oui, me revoilà._

_Je sais, ce n'est pas encore un chapitre, mais s'il vous plaît, soyez patient. Entre l'école, les devoirs, et la grippe suivies de complications (j'ai réussi à me déplacer une vertèbre, youpi !), je n'ai pas tellement eu le temps de me consacrer à la suite. Il faudra probablement un moment avant que je la publie, alors patience s'il vous plaît._

_Ce deuxième interlude vous a plus ? N'hésitez pas à le signaler._

_Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont envoyé une review. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre._


	17. Conversation A Demis Mots

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, Sérieux. Aphélie est déphasée avec le monde, Severus et les Maraudeurs mènent l'enquête, les professeurs s'inquiètent, et Christina décide d'avoir une conversation de cœur à cœur.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, mais à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que l'emprunter pour cette histoire. En revanche, beaucoup des personnages de cette histoire sont mes créations, donc pas touche sans autorisation.

**Chapitre 13 : Conversation à Demis Mots**

Halloween s'est achevé depuis trois semaines déjà.

Le temps, pourtant, me semblent figé. Comme s'il s'était arrêté. Enfin, arrêté n'est pas le mot. Pas vraiment. Pour moi, il semble simplement avoir ralenti.

Les révélations qui m'ont été faites furent terriblement éprouvantes, je l'avoue. Pendant plusieurs jours, j'ai demandé l'autorisation de Mme Pomfresh afin de prendre une potion de sommeil avant d'aller me coucher. Les souvenirs de la rencontre me donnaient trop à réfléchir.

C'est drôle comme les choses ont pu changer, mais sont pourtant restées les mêmes.

Anne Lyse n'est pas restée longtemps à Poudlard. Je le regrette un peu, car elle semble en savoir plus long que n'importe qui sur la malédiction de notre famille. Mais elle a sa propre vie à mener. Et quelle vie !

Elle m'a informé qu'elle partait mener des recherches à la Grande Bibliothèque des Sorts et Enchantements de Moscou, et qu'elle ne serait pas joignable pendant longtemps. Je l'envie. C'est un lieu dont on n'ouvre pas la porte à tout le monde.

Je me demande comment elle a réussi à s'y faire admettre ?

Dans tout les cas, elle est repartie dès le lendemain de notre rencontre, non s'en m'avoir gratifier d'un charmant cadeau qui orne maintenant mon cou, et de la perte de la seule défense qui empêchait Troïlos de me vendre.

Merlin soit loué, mon cousin n'est pas au courant, et j'espère qu'il ne le sera pas avant très, très longtemps. Parce qu'il finira bien par le découvrir, je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet. Les Serpentards sont des fouineurs de première…

Pardon Severus pour cette offense.

…et Troïlos est un excellent représentant du genre. En parlant des Serpentards, la fine équipe s'étant amusée à agresser les élèves dans les couloirs durant la soirée d'Halloween a réussi à faire perdre, quoi ? Près de cinquante points à leur Maison. Il semblerait que quelques dénonciations anonymes – enfin, pas pour tout le monde, l'identité du dénonciateur est assez évidente à mes yeux – les aient menés droit dans le bureau de Crimson.

Quel coup d'éclat ! Les Gryffondor se remettent en tête de la compétition ! Black se rengorge de voir son si parfait petit frère se faire punir, et n'en finit pas d'étaler sa joie ! Ajoutez à cela les nombreux points gagnés par Lupin et Lily en cours…

Ce n'est donc pas sans amusement que je vois Severus broyer du noir. Il n'avait pas dû réaliser le calcul. Avec le recul, il doit se dire qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

Quand on parle du loup, ou plutôt du serpent, il n'a toujours pas abandonné ses recherches, le bougre ! Et il me donne des sueurs froides. Je l'ai vu se plonger dans notre livre de DCFM, au chapitre vampire, et en me jetant un drôle de regard par-dessus les pages.

Je le savais obstiner, et il m'en donne une preuve plus que conséquente. Je dois rendre hommage à son courage et à sa ténacité.

Et il n'est guère le seul.

Devinez qui m'a suivit toute la nuit dans ma dernière balade nocturne, la semaine précédente, et toutes les fois qui l'ont précédée ? Un petit rat, bien trop intelligent pour en être un, vu qu'il se cache chaque fois que je fais mine de le regarder – mais les miroirs existent, Pettigrow – et une personne ou deux soigneusement dissimulées sous une cape d'invisibilité.

Non, je ne vois pas au travers des capes de ce genre. Personne n'a, à ma connaissance, ce pouvoir. Mais les bruits de pas, les murmures, les objets déplacés…tout cela ne me trompe pas.

Sans compter que les membres de mon escorte involontaire sont aisément repérables à l'écoute de leur respiration. Et de leur odeur. Je crois qu'il s'agissait de James et de Sirius. Remus a une respiration plus calme, même lors des filatures.

De plus, la dernière pleine lune a eu lieu il y a moins de trois jours. Je n'imagine pas Remus assez stupide pour pratiquer des promenades nocturnes alors qu'il vient de vivre une période des plus éprouvantes pour son corps.

Toujours est-il qu'ils ne se mettent plus de sorties pour faire des farces. Comment je le sais ? Allons, vous n'imaginiez tout de même pas que, en ayant passé cinq ans à me balader dans les couloirs de l'école pour mes « besoins », je n'ai jamais croisé une seule fois le quatuor infernal en maraude pour leur prochaine blague ?

Détrompez-vous.

J'ai dû les apercevoir dans le château une dizaine de fois, au moins. Ordinairement, ils rôdent surtout près du laboratoire de potion, ou des dortoirs des Serpentards, afin de mettre au point telle ou telle farce. A moins qu'ils ne se lancent dans l'exploration des couloirs, et des salles secrètes qui font la fierté de notre école.

Généralement, j'avais toujours réussi à les éviter. Sauf peut-être une fois, en seconde année, avant l'incident avec Séverus. A l'occasion, je suis carrément rentrer dans James au détour d'un couloir. Il a fini étalé par terre, et moi, j'ai échappé de justesse à ce sort grâce à la poigne ferme de Lupin, qui m'avait agrippé le poignet.

On ne se trouvait pas loin de l'infirmerie, je n'avais pas eu trop de mal à leur faire croire que je me rendais là-bas voir Pomfresh pour un mal de tête persistant – ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux d'ailleurs – et à les convaincre que je ne dirais rien de leur petite excursion.

Si j'avais su pour la cape d'invisibilité à l'époque, je n'aurais peut-être pas fait cette promesse. Ce genre d'objet est rare, cher et précieux. Je me demande combien elle a coûté. Et comment ils ont fait pour s'en procurer une.

Mais j'ai ma fierté, et il est hors de question que je m'abaisse à leur poser de telles questions. Je crois que, dans le fond, j'aurais vraiment eu ma place à Serpentard…

Bref, pour en revenir à l'instant présent, ils me suivent maintenant chaque fois que je quitte mon dortoir. Je me demande s'ils dorment la nuit, eux ? Moi je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin, mais le quatuor est un autre problème. Au vu des cernes sous leurs yeux, j'ai de sérieux doutes sur leur temps de sommeil…

Et vu la façon dont le professeur MacGonagall les fixent en cours ou lors des repas, elle les partage. Mais probablement pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle doit plutôt s'imaginer un complot, un nouvel outrage au règlement qui va à nouveau faire perdre des points à Griffondor.

La pauvre femme ne doit plus en dormir…

Heureusement, s'ils savent que je me balade la nuit, les Maraudeurs ne peuvent pas dire pourquoi. Je fais attention à ne pas me « nourrir » lorsque je sais qu'ils sont dans le coin, quand j'ai besoin de le faire. Parce que j'ai développé l'habitude assez tenace de me promener un peu partout, sans but particulier.

Ce qui n'empêche que leur surveillance commence à devenir on ne peut plus gênante. Ma seule consolation, c'est qu'aucun d'eux n'a – du moins, en apparence – remarqué le nouveau pendentif à mon cou. Il faut dire aussi que je prends soin de le cacher sous mes robes. Je suis peut-être paranoïaque, mais j'ai peur que quelqu'un dans cette école en connaisse la signification.

Je me fais peut-être trop de soucis. Mais Oncle Ethan – notez bien cela, je ne l'appelle ainsi que dans l'intimité, le reste du temps, il demeure mon professeur – m'a félicité pour ma prudence, quand je lui ai parlé de mes doutes. Il fait parti de ceux qui jugent que l'on n'est jamais assez prudent.

Sur ses conseils, j'ai même arrangé une confrontation entre moi, Lily et Christina juste devant ces messieurs – c'est-à-dire Potter, Black, Pettigrow, Lupin, et accessoirement Severus – au cas où ceux-ci continueraient pendant trop longtemps. Car Severus me suit parfois, lui aussi, j'en ai l'intime conviction.

Mes deux amies – j'hésite à employer le terme, car je n'ai jamais dit quoique ce soit qui pourrait les inciter à l'être – savent parfaitement bien que je quitte fréquemment le dortoir la nuit. Lily a le sommeil particulièrement léger, et Christina est toujours la première éveillée. Elle est réglée comme une horloge, et il n'est guère difficile, pour quelqu'un d'observateur, de connaître toutes ses habitudes.

Elles ont vite remarqué que mes draps étaient rarement défaits, ou que je passais de longues heures dans la Salle Commune, ou hors de la Tour. Sans compter probablement les nombreuses fois où, prisent d'insomnie, elles ont dû me voir sortir.

Lily m'a d'ailleurs fait une scène la première fois. Elle est très respectueuse du règlement, beaucoup plus que les autres membres de notre année, en tout cas. Mais finalement, cela s'est terminé sur un accord tacite ; elle ne dirait rien, tant que je ne me ferais pas prendre. Si cela arriver, et bien…

Christina reste discrète. Elle sort parfois la nuit, elle aussi. Mais elle ne cache pas où elle va. Dans un petit salon, dont elle se refuse à nous révéler l'emplacement, elle passe de longues heures à discuter avec Marc Lovegood sur la possible existence de certaines créatures magiques, la vie politique actuelle, et d'autres sujets absurdes.

Marc et elle semblent même assez tenté par l'idée de créer une revue pour les étudiants, ou même un journal quand ils seront plus âgés. Enfin, Marc le souhaite, il a même en tête de présenter son projet aux examinateurs à la fin de l'année. Christina semble un peu moins enthousiaste, mais assez séduite par le projet d'avenir de son ami. Un jour, nous finirons par les marier. C'est inéluctable.

Black leur en a fait la remarque, un jour où il les a croisé main dans la main. Ils ont ris, et on répondu que ce n'était pas impossible. J'espère simplement que s'ils ont un jour des enfants, ils ne seront pas aussi lunatiques que leur mère…Mais on peut toujours rêver.

Concernant mes sorties nocturnes, je n'ai jamais eu d'échos à ce sujet venant de la part de Lindsay ou Daphné. Je ne crois pas qu'elles aient jamais remarqué mes absences. Heureusement. Lindsay est une préfète consciencieuse – en tout cas, la plupart du temps – et Daphné ne manquerait pas une seule occasion pour m'attirer des ennuis.

C'est étrange, quand j'y pense. Le fan club des Maraudeurs se montre de moins en moins infect avec moi. Un peu de raison leur serait-il revenu ? Non, oubliez cela, il est plus probable qu'elles aient été menacées par quelques élèves qui semblent m'apprécier, ou qu'elles préparent un coup d'éclat. En tout cas, je ne pense pas que ce soit une si bonne nouvelle que cela.

En tout cas, le but de mes sorties nocturnes ne les intéresse pas. Ou alors, elles savent très bien le masquer. Elles ne m'ont jamais posé de questions, jusqu'à maintenant. Elles respectent mon intimité. Et elles ne supportent pas que l'on veuille s'y immiscer de force.

Aussi, quand je leur ai annoncé que j'étais prise en filature par des limiers de notre année, elles m'ont juré de m'apporter tout le soutien et l'aide nécessaire. Et si j'en juge par l'air déterminé de Lily, elle est remontée.

D'après Christina, elle a une revanche à prendre sur Potter. Je ne peux que secouer la tête à cette conclusion. Il semblerait qu'il se soit passer quelque chose entre eux le soir d'Halloween, mais quant à savoir quoi…Mystère. Lily ne desserre pas les lèvres, et il est hors de question que je m'approche de Potter et de ses amis en ce moment.

Je finirais par devenir l'interrogée au lieu de l'interrogateur. Ils ont un véritable don pour inverser les rôles, quand ils le veulent.

Pour en revenir à Lily et James, si quelque chose a évolué, c'est dans le mauvais sens. Si le regard pouvait tuer, Potter serait déjà à six pieds sous terre.

Sans compter que, si on venait à le leur demander et qu'ils accepteraient de répondre, il ne vaudrait mieux pas compter sur une version objective de l'affaire, que ce soit de la part de l'un ou de l'autre. Ils ont l'air un peu trop…tendus pour cela.

Le seul qui pourrait, à la rigueur, raconter les faits de façon juste, serait Remus Lupin…et je doute fortement qu'il ait assisté à leur échange.

J'ai chaud au cœur quand je vois cela, pourtant…

J'ai honte…

J'ai honte, parce que je n'arrive pas à leur avouer la vérité à mon sujet. Dumbledore et le professeur Whirlwind peuvent bien dire tout ce qu'ils veulent, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je suis prête à leur avouer maintenant.

Si on me demandait mon avis, cela n'arriverait jamais. Mais le destin n'est pas vraiment de mon côté, et ce depuis le jour de ma naissance. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est prié pour que les révélations surviennent à un moment favorable. Et surtout, pas avant d'avoir pris un maximum de précautions pour éviter que tout ne s'ébruite.

Et même alors, que pourrais-je leur dire ? '_Oh, salut les filles, vous savez quoi ? Toutes ces années, vous avez vécu dans le même dortoir qu'un vampire, et ce vampire est actuellement entrain de perdre la tête ?_' Pas très convainquant. Soit elles refusent de me croire, soit elles s'enfuient en hurlant. La seconde solution me paraît la pire.

Mais qui sait ? Peut-être se pendra-t-elle au cou du chevalier James, lui demandant d'occire le monstre, et une fois sa mission accomplie, ils tomberont dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se marieront, vivront heureux pour toujours, et auront beaucoup d'enfants.

…Etrangement surréaliste.

Moi qui espérais ne jamais avoir à songer à des histoires à l'eau de rose, j'en suis inondée, malgré le tragique de la situation. Je suis ravie de voir que mon sarcasme est toujours indemne, malgré tout.

**-**Aphélie ?

Je relève la tête. Christina me regarde bizarrement. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre et soupire. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, le repas dans la Grande Salle vient de se terminer. Moi qui avait promis à Lily et Christina d'être à table avec eux pour peaufiner notre plan d'action en cas de trop grande insistance des Maraudeurs…

**-**Aphélie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es bizarre depuis Halloween…

Elle s'assied à côté de moi, chassant Méphisto qui avait pris place sur un coussin. Mon chat feule de colère, mais s'en va quand même.

Christina a dans les yeux une lueur que je lui ai que rarement vu. Elle paraît…inquiète. Concernée. Et très déterminée. Déterminée ? Alors ce n'est pas une bonne chose pour moi. Christina, tout comme Lily, ne recule jamais quand elle a une idée en tête.

**-**Aphélie, on s'inquiète Lily et moi, tu sais. Tu viens de moins en moins souvent à table, tu parles encore moins que d'habitude, même à nous, tu passes énormément de temps la nuit dans les couloirs, et tu es plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Oh, cela ne se remarque pas au premier coup d'œil, mais…

Je ne réponds rien. Que pourrais-je dire, de toute façon ? Impassible, Christina me prend la main et continue sa tirade.

**-**Et maintenant, tu nous dis que les Maraudeurs te suivent partout. Tu veux qu'ils arrêtent et tu veux que nous t'aidions, pourtant tu ne te montre même pas quand nous sommes sensés en discuter toutes les trois ensembles. Aphélie, qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Je me mords les lèvres, troublée. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je commençais à agir n'importe comment. Le coup de grâce est finalement porté, quand Christina plante ses yeux dans les miens et achève ce qu'elle a à dire.

**-**Le pire, ce n'est pas pour nous, Aphélie, mais pour ta sœur. Violette est venue me voir. C'est elle qui m'a convaincu d'avoir une conversation avec toi. Mais en plus, Crimson l'a expressément souhaité, de même que MacGonagall et Whirlwind. Tes notes sont en chute depuis quelques temps, et les professeurs se posent des questions…

…Elle a raison. J'ai négligé de rendre mon dernier devoir de potion, et mes dernières métamorphoses ont été si lamentables que j'en ai moi-même eu honte. Et je n'ai pas manqué, les regards surpris de MacGonagall ou de Crimson. Severus lui-même me dévisageait sans mot dire.

Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire ? Christina ne me lâchera sans doute pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas eu quelques réponses. Heureusement, elle fournit elle-même des éléments qu'il m'est possible d'étayer.

**-**Est-ce qu'il y a un problème dans ta famille ?

**-**…On peut dire cela.

**-**Ah. Raconte moi.

Elle n'est pas pressée. Je jette un coup d'œil autour de nous. Personne ne nous prête attention. Mais après tout, deux folles ensembles, qui le feraient ? Surtout quand l'une d'elle a un regard meurtrier qui ferait reculer n'importe qui. J'aime mes yeux.

Lentement, j'entame.

**-**…Je ne sais pas si j'ai réellement envie d'en parler. Mais…

**-**Mais ?

**-**…C'est compliqué. Dis moi, Christina, si tu voyais pour la première fois un membre de ta famille qui t'es proche et dont tu soupçonnais à peine l'existence, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

**-**…Tu t'es découvert un frère ou une sœur illégitime ?

**-**Christina !

**-**Je plaisante, je plaisante. Eh bien, je crois que…je serais ravie de rencontrer cette personne.

**-**Et si ta famille l'avait mis à l'écart pour une raison précise ?

**-**Cela ne changerait rien. J'adore faire de nouvelles rencontres, alors, une de plus ou de moins, hein…

J'hoche la tête en silence. Je m'attendais à ce genre de réponse de la part de Christina.

**-**Christina ? Si cette personne venait à te révéler un secret très important…enfin, si elle t'amenait des réponses à un secret dont tu étais déjà au courant, sans vraiment avoir chercher à le comprendre…si elle te disait des choses graves…penses-tu que tu aurais assez confiance en toi pour tout garder, ou le partager, le cas échéant ?

Là, elle cligne des yeux. Son front se plisse, et ses yeux finissent par s'étrécir. Je crois qu'elle vient seulement de commencer à comprendre ce qui me tracasse. Et que, comme moi les premiers jours, elle ressent déjà une migraine intense à force d'y réfléchir.

**-**Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par répondre. Cela dépend de beaucoup de choses. Du secret, par exemple, de ce qu'il implique, de ce qu'il représente pour la personne qui le détient, de l'incidence qu'il pourrait avoir sur sa vie, des conséquences de sa révélations. Je ne sais pas si il y a franchement une réponse à cette question. Tout ce que je peux faire, Aphélie, c'est te donner un avis. Si cela te pèse trop, alors parle en avec quelqu'un en qui tu as toute confiance.

Christina, j'ai beau t'adorer, tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup.

**-**Et si cette personne le prend mal et que je perds sa confiance ?

**-**S'il s'agit d'un véritable ami, alors rien de ce que tu pourras dire ou faire ne changera les liens qui vous unissent. Si un jour tu veux nous parler, n'hésite pas ; Lily et moi, nous sommes là pour ça, dans le fond.

Je n'ai rien à répondre. Le silence s'installe entre, nous, seulement ponctué par les discussions commencées ça et là par d'autres élèves. Finalement, Christina en a assez. Elle se lève et s'éloigne vers les dortoirs. Elle s'arrête cependant, et me jette un dernier regard.

**-**Oh, Aphélie ? Remercie Merlin que j'ai été la première remontée. Lily était déterminée à parler, elle aussi. Et, la connaissant, tu aurais été bonne pour un interrogatoire en règle. Ah, au fait, si tu veux toujours quelqu'un pour te couvrir avec les Maraudeurs, n'hésitent pas, hein…

Je hoche la tête. Je sais parfaitement qu'elle a raison. Lily aurait été autrement plus agressive et persistante dans ses questions. Christina, elle, se contente de laisser les choses suivre leur cours. Quant aux Maraudeurs…je crois que je vais attendre un peu avant de décider quoique ce soit à leur sujet.

J'observe un moment l'escalier où vient de disparaître l'une des rares personnes de cette école à avoir ma sympathie et mon respect. Un jour, Christina, je vous avouerais tout. Mais pas aujourd'hui…non, certainement pas aujourd'hui.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Hum. Mais oui, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre !_

_Non, je ne suis pas morte, et je m'excuse pour ce retard de…quelques mois ? Pardonnez moi, mais j'ai pris plus de temps à travailler sur d'autres histoires durant ces derniers mois, et petit à petit, mon intérêt pour mes fics sur HP a diminué._

_Je ne vais cependant pas abandonner Famille Maudite, je la finirais, je vous rassure. Simplement, il ne faudra pas s'attendre à des chapitres à intervalle réguliers. J'espère simplement ne plus attendre aussi longtemps avant de poster le suivant…_

_Dans tous les cas, je risque d'updater plus souvent mes fics dans la catégorie anime. Dieu merci, j'y écris surtout des one shot…_

_Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui ont pris la peine de m'envoyer une review, et qui suivent cette histoire. Cela fait toujours plaisir de savoir que cette histoire continue à plaire à certains._


	18. Un Simple Cours De Potion

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, Sérieux. Les sœurs Silverstone s'inquiètent du manque de nouvelles, les Maraudeurs sont trop tranquilles, Severus a ses propres problèmes, et Aphélie n'est pas au bout de ses soucis.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Tout ce que je possède, ce sont cette fanfiction, et une partie de ses personnages, comme Aphélie.

**Chapitre 14 : Un Simple Cours De Potion**

Le temps file très vite. Ma discussion avec Christina, la semaine précédente, n'a pas eu de suite. Probablement parce que, entre temps, j'ai pour ainsi dire repris quelques couleurs et j'ai remonté mes notes ou, du moins, je me suis montrée un peu moins soucieuse. Mais je dois dire que cette bonne humeur m'a surtout était insufflée par l'anniversaire de Violette. Ma petite sœur grandit…

Elle n'a pas reçu de carte de nos parents, cette année.Cela m'inquiète un peu, et elle aussi, car, en tant que plus jeune des enfants de la famille, ma mère et mon père ont toujours eu pour elle une attention toute particulière. Je suppose qu'il en va de même dans toutes les familles, surtout quand le dernier né est une fille.

Après l'écriture d'une lettre à Ajax, toujours débordé à l'hôpital, d'une autre à Camélia pour la remercier d'un paquet de friandises qu'elle a jugé bon de m'envoyer, et le risque d'une courte missive à Octavio pour m'encourir de sa santé, il est ressorti qu'aucun de nous, qui ne vivons plus au manoir à plein temps, n'avait de contact régulier avec nos parents.

Ce qui était assez peu naturel. J'espère seulement qu'il ne leur ait rien arriver…Certes, ils n'ont pas fait preuve envers moi de toute l'affection qu'auraient donné des parents ordinaires, mais vu ma condition particulière, je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Cependant, je les aime quand même, à ma manière, et Violette est encore trop jeune pour vivre sans parents.

A Poudlard, la vie se poursuit normalement. Enfin, je veux dire que personne ne s'est brusquement jeté sur moi avec un pieu en bois et un collier d'ail, voir même un crucifix et de l'eau bénite – qui, entre nous, ne fait aucun effet, même aux vampires normaux – en hurlant à l'hallali. Les Maraudeurs me surveillent parfois du coin d l'œil, mais je ne les vois plus faire de recherches. Auraient-ils abandonné ?

Non, impossible. Je les soupçonne plutôt d'avoir découvert le sens des mots « subtilité » et surtout, « discrétion ». Tout comme Severus, d'ailleurs. Il ne m'aborde même plus, en ce moment…

Lily et Christina prennent aussi leurs distances avec moi. Je crois qu'elles attendent que je fasse moi-même le premier pas, et que j'aille leur parler, au lieu de me forcer à quoique ce soit. Je leur en suis reconnaissante. Mais je dois avouer que je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Cependant, je suis résolue à le faire, si possible avant les vacances de Noël. Mais pour l'instant, je me contente de savourer les derniers instants de calme avant la tempête.

Car, à ces précédents ennuis et soucis divers, devait s'ajouter un autre problème, beaucoup plus grave, d'une certaine façon, et imminent.

Habituellement, j'adore les potions. Je pense l'avoir déjà mentionné. L'arôme des plantes broyées dans le mortier, le roulement des graines dans les bocaux, les fumées odorantes qui s'échappent des chaudrons, la pesée minutieuse des ingrédients, le lent processus de transformation qui mène au résultat final, tant espéré…Bref, je considère l'élaboration d'une potion comme une véritable merveille.

Je me demande parfois ce que Severus y trouve, lui ? Peut-être une forme de relaxation ? Non, oubliez l'idée, Severus ne se relaxe pas en concoctant des potions. Parfois, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il s'y jette à corps perdu pour fuir le monde extérieur. Je le comprends, si c'est le cas. Il n'a pas une vie très rose. J'en sais quelque chose.

J'ai entendu dire – d'après un group de Serpentards de 6e année, qui peuvent être considérés comme étant une source d'information sûre, à condition de savoir s'y prendre, bien entendu – que les choses allaient de mal en pis pour lui. Ses parents s'entendaient de moins en moins bien. Je ne vois pas comment. Je connais les Rogue depuis des années, dû aux nombreuses relations qu'on forgeait mes parents, et si je puis affirmé une chose, c'est qu'il n'y a jamais eu la moindre trace d'affection entre les époux Rogue.

Je suppose que c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles les Maraudeurs et moi évoluons dans cette étrange relation amour/haine que nous partagions depuis cinq ans déjà. Ca, et le fait que je n'aime pas particulièrement le style de leurs blagues, mais c'est un cas qui a déjà été évoqué, je crois.

Les dits Maraudeurs se tenaient étonnement à carreaux ces derniers temps. J'avais espéré, sottement je dois dire, qu'il s'agissait d'une légère preuve de maturité. Après tout, ces messieurs ont quinze ans, il serait tant pour eux de grandir. Malheureusement, j'ai vite déchanté en jetant un simple coup d'œil sur mon emploi du temps. Nous sommes le jeudi matin, et dans moins d'une heure, nous avons double cours de potion avec les Serpentards.

Et il n'est pas nécessaire d'être diplômé des plus grandes écoles de sorcelleries d'Europe ou des Etats-Unis pour faire le raisonnement suivant. Il est assez simple, et je soupçonne les trois quarts des professeurs, en l'occurrence ceux ayant eu affaire au fameux quatuor, de tenir le même.

Maraudeurs trop tranquilles depuis X temps + cours jumelé avec la maison rivale (Griffondors + Serpentards dans une même pièce) x plusieurs heures de cours : une catastrophe en prévision.

C'est inévitable. En l'espace de cinq ans, cette théorie, appliquée, a mené à 65 cours de potion complètement raté, et à un laboratoire transformé en champ de bataille.

Les autres élèves ne s'en rendent pas forcément compte, notez bien. Mais il y des petites choses qui ne trompent pas. Surtout lorsqu'on observe le comportement des membres de son dortoir. On remarque tout de suite les habitudes, les tics nerveux qui, on le sait, annoncent forcément qu'on s'attend, même si ce n'est qu'à demi, à des problèmes.

Pour moi, ce sont des choses comme le fait que Lily ait choisi de porter ses cheveux en chignon serré, pour les protéger. Ou encore que Christina chante à tue-tête sous la douche en attendant le déjeuner une vieille chanson sorcière sur les rivalités. Peut-être aussi parce que Daphné ne mets pas trop de maquillage, pour une fois. Et que Lindsay, dans son infinie sagesse, a décidé de rendre sa montre waterproof grâce à un sort trouvé je ne sais où et de prendre une réserve de parchemins, d'encre et de plumes plus qu'imposante.

Difficile de la blâmer sur ce point. Le jour où Pettigrow a « _accidentellement_ » réussi à perturber le sortilège qui maintenait le feu magique sous le chaudron, toutes ses notes sont parties en fumée. Inutile de dire qu'elle a été de méchante humeur pour le reste de la semaine et que, exceptionnellement, ce n'est pas Potter qui fut le réceptacle de la colère de Lily Evans pour avoir été, et je cite « un parfait crétin. » Le pire est, selon moi, qu'il s'agissait réellement d'un accident. Peter Pettigrow n'est pas doué le moins du monde pour les sortilèges.

Pour ma part, j'appréhende les événements. Non pas parce que je crains pour moi, non. Après tout, les vêtements se nettoient, de même que les cheveux, et au pire, ils se coupent. Les notes peuvent se récupérer avec quelques efforts, et le matériel, racheter. Non, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est plutôt l'état de la salle et, surtout, la tranquillité des Serpentards.

Je sais que, vu les rumeurs qui circulent à mon sujet, et le fait que la mauvaise partie de ma famille soit passée par cette Maison, je ne devrais pas être encline à la clémence pour eux. Mais dans cette Maison, il n'y a pas que des Troïlos Knight, des Lucius Malefoy, des Narcissa Black, ou autres spécimens de l'espèce des futurs pratiquants de la magie noire. Il y a aussi des Severus Rogue.

Aux yeux de certains, Severus n'est qu'un Serpentard de plus, et une bonne source de divertissement quand les Maraudeurs le prennent pour victime. Severus lui-même doit se considérer comme une victime innocente de ses malades, et encore, je m'avance peut-être, car j'ai parfois bien du mal à le cerner. Je ne tenterais pas de me mettre du côté des Maraudeurs, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que lui reproche Potter et Black. Lupin et Pettigrow suivent, je ne peux rien leur dire. Mais le fait est que la haine cordiale entre eux est sujette aux pires affabulations.

Et comme ils vont se retrouver pour près de quatre heures ensembles dans la même pièce…

Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? L'un et l'autre des deux partis se posent beaucoup trop de questions à mon sujet, font des recherches, me suivent, et n'attendent qu'une occasion pour m'acculer dans un coin pour me cuisiner. Et mon secret, entre leurs mains…

Je frissonne, mais je ne peux pas reculer. Quitte à passer un cours aux côtés de quelqu'un, je sais déjà qui je vais préférer.

Severus m'a dit une fois qu'il n'était pas un ange gardien. Moi non plus. Mais cette fois, je pense que l'on pourra me pardonner de prendre en pitié son existence et de chercher à le protéger.

Même si, dans le fond, je crains, au vu de mes rapports actuels avec les Maraudeurs, avoir moi aussi besoin de protection.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-**Aujourd'hui, j'assigne les pairs, trancha immédiatement le professeur Crimson en pénétrant en classe, dans un tourbillon de robes noires.

Mmm, visiblement, notre bon professeur a dû, lui aussi, se rendre compte du danger. Je n'ose imaginer l'état de nerfs du professeur MacGonagall. La pauvre doit être morte d'angoisse…

Les élèves grimacent pour la plupart, ou sourient narquoisement. Les premiers sont essentiellement Griffondors, les seconds en grande majorité Serpentard. Quand Crimson impose les paires, elles ont généralement pour but d'augmenter les chances de réussites pour la Maison vert et argent. Oh, il n'est pas injuste avec ses élèves, non, mais il est, disons, patriotique.

Enfin, si cela nous évite des soucis inutiles, alors je n'ai rien à dire. De toute façon, aucun élève ne peut intervenir sur les directives d'un professeur. Néanmoins, j'espère me retrouver avec Severus. Juste pour parer aux mauvais coups…

Discrètement, je jette un bref coup d'œil sur mon pendentif, caché sous le col de ma robe. Je ne suis pas folle au point de l'exhiber partout. On poserait trop de questions. Notamment ce cher Severus, qui, je n'en doute pas, doit connaître le type de pierre utilisé. Après tout, son père, même s'il s'agit d'un rustre, n'en est pas moins un célèbre diamantaire dans le monde des sorciers. Cela a assuré aux Rogue une situation sociale élevée, renforcée par leur appartenance aux vieilles familles sorcières d'Europe. En parlant de Severus…

Du coin de l'œil, je peux le voir grimacer. L'idée de notre professeur n'a pas l'air de lui plaire. Mais c'est compréhensible. Chaque fois que Crimson associe des paires, il se retrouve avec un Griffondor ou un élève médiocre qui manque de faire rater la préparation. Mais, de mon humble avis, cela vaut mieux que subir les Maraudeurs.

Maintenant, il ne manque plus à Crimson qu'à rester toute la durée du cours en classe, et nous aurons peut-être une petite chance de vivre un cours calme.

Non, c'est définitif, c'est impossible. Pas quand on voit les petits signes de connivence entre Potter et Black. Je vois Lily fronçais les sourcils. Visiblement, elle a, elle aussi, saisi leur manège. Je pose une main sur son épaule en hochant négativement la tête. Sans preuves contre eux, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Des tics et des gestes ne suffisent pas à décider une personne à prendre des mesures. Même si cette personne est Crimson.

En parlant de notre cher professeur, il est tellement penché sur sa liste de noms qu'il n'a rien remarqué. Je serre les dents. Je crains que les prochaines heures ne soient mouvementées.

**-**Rogue, avec Pettigrow.

Il y a quelques murmures dans les deux camps. Les Maraudeurs se dévisagent entre eux. Je sens une exclamation de colère mourir sur les lèvres de mon compagnon le Serpentard. Lily parait songeuse. Christina cligne des yeux. Moi, je me contente d'hausser un sourcil. C'est nouveau, comme paire. Habituellement, Peter est plutôt mis en groupe avec Lupin ou avec Daphné, voir Lindsay.

Mais, c'est moi, ou l'idée de caser Rogue en binôme avec un des Maraudeurs relève de la folie furieuse ? A moins que…si ils prévoient des explosions, je doute qu'ils soient capables de les réaliser sans blesser Peter, ou sans le faire inculper. La logique de Crimson se tient. La liste se poursuit.

**-**Sander, avec Black. Evans, avec Potter.

Je peux pratiquement entendre Lily hurler et je la sens trembler de rage. Seigneur, à quoi pense Crimson ? Il existe un accord tacite entre les enseignant pour ne jamais mettre Lily et James dans le même groupe de travail. La seule fois où quelqu'un s'y est risqué, en première année, le cours est devenu une bataille rangée.

D'un autre côté, James parait à la fois surpris, mais aussi aux anges. Son prétendu béguin pour Lily ne s'améliore pas. Je commence à me demander s'il n'est pas réellement amoureux. Non, il l'est. Simplement, il est trop immature pour la comprendre et la séduire. Dommage pour lui. Mais, un jour, peut-être…

En tout cas, s'il veut impressionner Evans, il devra se calmer. Et surtout, ne pas déranger le cours…

**-**Lupin, avec Silverstone.

Je sens mon souffle s'arrêter. Il ne vient pas de dire ce qu'il vient de dire, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai rien contre Remus, rien du tout, mais…en binôme, après mon anniversaire ? Après le bal d'Halloween ? Est-ce que je peux vraiment ? De plus, Remus est le plus discret et le plus subtil des Maraudeurs. J'imagine qu'il va me poser des questions. Ma fille, tu as intérêt à bien surveiller tes paroles…

Je n'écoute pas la suite de la répartition des équipes, et je me contente d'aller prendre place à une table de travail, au second rang, le premier étant déjà occupé par deux paires de Serpentards. Je fronce les sourcils, et cherche Severus du regard. Généralement, c'est sa place. Je crois manquer un battement en le voyant presque au fond de la classe, non loin de…Black. Oh, Merlin, non ! Christina n'a pas la force de caractère de Lily, et Sirius est un malin. Cette fois, l'apocalypse nous guette.

Severus a dû sentir mon regard, car j'ai droit à un coup d'œil mauvais, qui me fait détourner la tête. Il est vraisemblablement de très mauvaise humeur. Mais s'il a reçu du courrier de la part de ses parents ce matin – j'ai vu le hibou à l'heure du courrier – je comprends tout à fait qu'il ne soit guère sociable.

Sur la table derrière nous, il y a Lily et James. Celui-ci est assez bavard, mais Lily ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre, sauf pour lui donner des ordres. Qu'il refuse d'exécuter, à moins qu'elle ne lève une main de manière menaçante. Et, même alors, il a l'air de s'amuser. Je soupire légèrement. Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas.

**-**Aphélie ?

Je tourne la tête vers Remus, qui a commencé à déballer son matériel, et étudie le début de recette que Crimson a marqué au tableau. Il ne note jamais que les ingrédients, en fait. Les étapes à suivre sont dans notre livre, et c'est à nous de retrouver la bonne page. C'est une méthode un peu particulière, mais elle a le mérite de nous forcer à ouvrir nos ouvrages. Remus me regarde à nouveau, et je hoche la tête et me penche sur la combinaison à obtenir. Hum, pierre de lune en poudre, sirop d'ellébore…

Oh, je vois. Il s'agit d'un philtre de Paix. Visiblement, Crimson a tout prévu. C'est une potion minutieuse à préparer, et non dangereuse. De quoi nous maintenir occuper un long moment. Voyons, si nous mettons que nous avons une heure de préparation que nous testons les potions sur des cobayes, que nous nettoyions la salle…Oui, nous devrions être capable d'en faire une seconde dans les deux prochaines heures.

Je fais signe à Lupin, et ensemble, nous nous penchons sur l'élaboration de la potion. Mes doutes ont commencé à retomber. Il n'y pas d'éclats de voix entre Severus et Sirius, ni entre James et Lily. Peter, lui, est trop discret pour chercher querelle à son partenaire. Remus me tends les ingrédients au fur et à mesure. Nous discutons cependant à voix basse, et pas seulement de ce que nous faisons.

**-**Tu te sens bien, Aphélie ?

**-**Bien sûr. Pourquoi irais-je mal ?

**-**Oh, rien de particulier. Mais j'ai entendu dire que tu avais un frère Auror. Et, en ce moment, ce n'est peut-être pas quelque chose de simple à vivre…

**-**Octavio est largement capable de prendre soin de lui tout seul, tranchais-je en tournant le breuvage dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre. Et c'est un sujet que je préfère ne pas aborder.

Il hoche la tête et se tait. Moi, je la baisse sur mon livre, prête à suivre les prochaines instructions. Franchement, je suis surprise. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de conversation que je pensais mener avec lui. J'imaginais autre chose. Je ne sais pas, des questions moins personnelles. Je suis un peu troublée qu'il ait décidé de parler de ma santé et de me poser des questions sur mon frère. Ils savent les professions de tous les membres adultes de ma famille. Ils connaissent presque tous mes relatifs. Ils savent également que j'ai une sœur bientôt mariée à un Malefoy…

Et souvent, je les aie vu observer mes manches. Pourraient-ils croire, tous les quatre, que je suis un Mangemort infiltré ? La pensée me fait légèrement sourire. Mes canines sont légèrement découvertes, mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Il n'y a personne pour le voir.

Des pas retentissent dans l'allée à côté de moi. Du coin de l'œil, je peux voir Sirius qui s'approche, un flacon ouvert à la main. Ils auraient déjà terminé leur potion ? Impossible ! A moins qu'il ne l'ait raté et veuille demander au professeur comment rattraper les dégâts sans avoir besoin de faire disparaître la potion…

Non, Lily est la seule personne que je connaisse qui fasse ce genre de choses. Elle est de niveau moyen dans cette matière, mais elle est appliquée, et Crimson la traite décemment. Tien, en parlant de la sorcière…

**-**Tu es sourd, Potter ?

**-**Non, pas du tout. Tu vois bien que je bois tes paroles, Lily jolie.

**-**Je ne te permets pas de m'appeler aussi familièrement !

**-**Pourquoi ? C'est pourtant un joli surnom…

**-**Oh, Potter, je vais te…

C'est à ce moment là que les choses dérapèrent. Lily s'avança vers son partenaire de potion, menaçante. James se recula et au passage, heurta brutalement Sirius, qui, déséquilibré, tomba en avant. Le flacon qui tenait retomba pile dans le chaudron sur lequel Remus et moi travaillions. Au début, rien ne se passa. J'étais soulagé. Un philtre de paix n'est pas censé être explosif ou corrosif, et je savais le mien réussi.

Mais des bulles énormes commencèrent à se former. Je reculais d'un pas. Remus m'attrapa par le bras et me força à me baisser pour me protéger. Une seconde. Deux secondes…

BOUM !

L'explosion réussit à surprendre toute la classe. Sauf moi, et, je pus l'affirmer après un simple regard, les quatre Maraudeurs. Remus m'aida prudemment à me relever. Déjà, Crimson se précipitait vers nous.

**-**Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué !

Je ne peux rien répondre, car je ne comprends pas moi-même. Black et Potter ont l'air contents d'eux, et Lupin me regarde d'un air désolé. Comme s'il regrettait vraiment quelque chose. Et là, je comprends.

Ce sont eux. Ils avaient tout prévu. La chute de Sirius n'était pas accidentelle. Le fait que James le pousse accidentellement en se reculant, le fait qu'il ait énervé Lily,…rien n'était dû au hasard. Et Remus a délibérément saboté la potion quand je ne le regardais pas, et comme je suis sa partenaire, personne ne voudra croire que je n'y suis pour rien

**-**C'était un accident, M'sieur, répond effrontément Sirius, d'un ton qui indique qu'il n'en était pas du tout désolé.

Le genre de ton qui ne pardonne pas quand on l'emploie face à Crimson. Il devient écarlate, et on sent qu'il se retient de hurler. Néanmoins, sa voix et froide, et tombe dans le silence régnant comme un couperet sur sa victime.

**-**Un accident ! Des accidents comme ceux là, Monsieur Black, sont le fruit de personnes comme vous ! Et vous, Monsieur Potter, arrêtez de sourire aussi bêtement ! Je ne crois pas à la présomption d'innocence, mon garçon ! Monsieur Lupin, je ne peux que vous désigner complice de cette mascarade. Quant à vous, je ne vous cache pas que je suis désappointé par vos actes, Miss Silverstone.

Il fit une courte pause, et la phrase que je redoutais tomba enfin.

**-**Potter ! Black ! Lupin ! Silverstone ! Vous passerez toute votre soirée de demain en retenue !

Je baisse la tête, et serre les dents. Mes poings se crispent sur la robe. J'avais tord, finalement. Ce n'était pas Severus que les maraudeurs visaient, cette fois. Mais c'était bel et bien moi. Et, selon toute probabilité, Crimson sera occupé avec les cours supplémentaires qu'il donne aux Septième Années, il n'assistera donc pas à la retenue. Ce qui signifie que je vais me retrouver seule avec les trois membres les plus persuasifs du quatuor.

Je sens un regard particulièrement insistant sur moi. Je relève les yeux pour croiser ceux de Severus. Je retiens de justesse un soupire. J'appréhende fortement le reste de la journée. Car je ne doute pas de ce que me dit ce regard.

_« Je serais le premier à savoir, Silverstone, je te le promets. »_

Cette fois, je suis condamnée.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Il est finalement là, alors qu'on ne l'attendait probablement plus : le quatorzième chapitre de Famille Maudite. J'ai vérifié la date de parution, et il apparaît que le premier anniversaire de cette histoire aura lieu la semaine prochaine. C'est drôle d'imaginer que cette histoire aura bientôt un an. Une année durant laquelle j'ai plus ou moins amélioré mon style, où j'ai travaillé sur les chapitres, que ce soit en permanence ou à la maison…_

_A cette occasion, je vais essayer de la faire passer dans mes priorités, avec ma traduction La Légende Commence. Je ne peux jurer de rien, mais je pense que mes update de ce côté-ci vont être plus fréquentes…_

_Merci beaucoup à ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Elles m'encouragent à continuer cette histoire et elles me motivent pour la suite._


	19. Le Premier A Savoir

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, Sérieux. Aphélie panique et prend une décision grave, Lily et Christina sont plus que présentes, Severus est égal à lui-même, et les Maraudeurs sont coiffés au poteau.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Je ne possède que quelques personnages originaux, à savoir la famille Silverstone – Knight, et quelques autres intervenants de cette fiction.

**Chapitre 15 : Le Premier A Savoir**

Je me demande combien de temps on met pour rédiger un testament…

Nous ne sommes encore qu'en début de matinée, et je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter des Maraudeurs jusqu'à ce soir, - enfin normalement, mais, sait-on jamais ? – mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être nerveuse. Je crois que n'importe qui le serait dans ma situation.

**-**Aphélie ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Lily ne m'a pas lâché de la journée, hier. Maudissant sans interruption Potter et sa bande pour m'avoir mise dans l'embarras. Techniquement, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, mais je ne compte pas lui dire. Je doute qu'elle m'écoute, de toute façon. C'est à peine si je lui ai répondu, mais je ne l'ai pas quitté, pas plus que Christina. Si je me retrouvais seule dans un couloir, je ne doute pas un seul instant que Severus me sauterai dessus pour prendre les Maraudeurs de vitesse.

Tôt ou tard, je sais que cela arrivera. La question est : avant, ou après que les Maraudeurs ou Lily n'ait déjà obtenu les réponses ? Car elle aussi, quand elle a une idée en tête…Enfin.

En attendant, j'essaye de me détendre. Nous avons une heure de libre entre les cours de Sortilège et de Métamorphose. Et je dois dire que je suis plus qu'heureuse de cette pause. Notre cours pratique de sortilège ne m'a pas trouvé sereine, et si j'ai réussi l'exercice demandé, ce ne fut pas sans de laborieux efforts, à la grande surprise du professeur Flitwick.

**-**Ca va, répondis-je rapidement, peut-être même un peu trop rapidement, car Lily fronça les sourcils.

**-**Menteuse. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

Je déteste me retrouver dans cette situation ! Normalement, je devrais être maîtresse de mes nerfs, je ne devrais pas être malade d'angoisse ! Lily, elle, ne démords pas.

**-**C'est toujours ce problème familial qui te tracasse ?

**-**Je vois que Christina t'en a parlé…

Elle hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment. Ses boucles rousses cachent un peu ses yeux, et je ne peux pas bien lire leur expression, mais je devine l'inquiétude qu'ils reflètent. Evans, tu te fais décidément trop de soucis pour moi. Je ne le mérite pas…

**-**Je sais que Christina te l'a dit, mais…Aphélie, nous sommes là pour toi. Tu peux tout nous dire, nous t'aiderons. Si tu as un problème avec quelqu'un…

**-**Lily…et si c'est un problème de conscience que tu hésites à avouer ?

J'aimerais bien savoir, oui, ce que d'autres personnes feraient dans ma situation. Un instant, je pense à Lupin. Est-ce que, lui aussi, à fait face à ce genre de problèmes en révélant sa Lycanthropie à ses compagnons ?

La question ne semble pas désarçonnée Lily, en tout cas.

**-**Alors je le dirais tout de même, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Tu te souviens de notre premier Noël à l'école ? Tu n'avais pas pu rentrer chez toi parce que tes parents partaient en Italie pour deux mois, et tes frères et sœurs étaient trop occupés par leurs études pour se soucier de toi ?

Je hoche la tête. C'était lors de notre troisième année. Pour être franche, c'étaient les meilleures fêtes de fin d'années qu'il m'ait été donné de passer. Les Maraudeurs étaient tous absents, ce qui était des plus reposants, de même que la quasi-totalité des élèves. Au final, nous devions être une dizaine en tout, dont moi, Lily et…Severus, en y songeant. Il passe toutes ses vacances à Poudlard. Il ne rentre que s'il en a reçu l'ordre. Comme moi cette année…

Impassible, Lily poursuit.

**-**T'ais-je déjà dit pourquoi je suis restée à l'école, cette année là ?

**-**Une histoire de grippe chez toi, je crois.

En tout cas, c'est l'explication qu'elle nous avait fournie lorsque James Potter l'avait interrogé à ce sujet. Mais Lily secoue la tête.

**-**En fait, j'ai été gentiment prié par mes parents et surtout par ma chère sœur de ne pas remettre les pieds à la maison, uniquement parce que nous y tenions une importante réunion de famille, et qu'ils ne tenaient pas à ébruiter le fait que j'étais sorcière.

**-**Je pensais tes parents fiers de te savoir à Poudlard ?

**-**Et ils le sont, sourit faiblement Lily. Mais, il y avait Pétunia, qui me faisait, et me fait toujours d'ailleurs, la guerre. Et il y avait tous les parents, qui ne manqueraient pas de demander ce que je devenais. Et un mot de travers, et…

Elle fit un vague geste de la main. Je comprenais. Cela pouvait mener à des phénomènes de magie incontrôlables, ou à des rumeurs dangereuse pour notre communauté.

Dans de tels cas, il n'était pas rare de voir surgir des Oubliators, et de recevoir des avertissements radicaux de la part du Ministère. Parfois, on en venait même à la menace d'exclusion. Les idiots. Au lieu de durcir les lois visant à empêcher la divulgation de notre monde aux moldus et de punir des élèves somme toute innocents, ils feraient mieux de trouver un moyen d'arrêter Voldemort…

Cela donne à réfléchir. Lily aussi a ses propres problèmes de famille. Je suppose que Christina en affronte parfois elle aussi. Tant qu'à la petite bande de farceurs…Je ne sais pas grand-chose de la situation des Pettigrow, mais je devine assez bien ce qu'elle donne chez les trois autres, entre un lycanthrope, un sorcier issu d'une famille douteuse, et le dernier ayant des parents Aurors…

Que pouvais-je bien risquer à parler avec Lily, au fond ?

**-**Les Maraudeurs, murmurais-je sans savoir pourquoi. Mais peut-être fallait-il que je prenne un point de départ cohérent et surtout, connu, pour développer mes pensées.

Lily fronce les sourcils, l'air préoccupé. Elle ne saisit pas exactement ce que les Maraudeurs viennent faire dans la conversation. Et moi, lentement, je commence à lui dire ce que je peux.

**-**Ils savent que je cache quelque chose…Et ils détestent les secrets. La retenue de ce soir…Ils l'ont manigancé avec soin. Tu vois, ils auront l'occasion rêvée de me poser des questions, et moi, je ne sais pas si je saurais garder le silence. J'ais…comme un poids sur la conscience. Un secret que j'hésite à partager. Ma famille sait, mais…j'ais peur de la réaction des gens dans mon entourage si je leur dis. J'ai peur que toi et Christina…Vous ne m'acceptiez plus.

**-**Mais qu'est ce qui te prend, Aphélie ? Laisses moi te dire une bonne chose : tu n'es pas la personne la plus agréable ou la plu amusante que j'ai pu rencontrer, certes, mais je te connais, je sais ce que tu vaux, et je te considère comme une amie proche. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner uniquement parce que tu as découvert un squelette dans ton placard qui commence à te hanter !

Je hausse les sourcils. Je ne vois pas à quoi rime cette histoire de squelette. Aux dernières nouvelles, il n'y a jamais eu de nécromanciens dans ma famille, quelque soit la branche. A moins que Lily ne pense que je m'y adonne ? Quoique, en réfléchissant bien, je crois avoir entendu le professeur d'Etude des Moldus utiliser cette expression…

**-**Aphélie ?

Je lève la tête pour trouver Christina juste devant nous. Apparemment, elle doit être là depuis un moment, mais je ne l'ai même pas senti. Je jette un discret regard sur mon pendentif. La pierre est jaune, signe d'une humanité dominante.

**-**Je t'ai rarement connue si bavarde, déclare Christina, comme si ce n'était rien. Cela te donne l'air…plus joyeuse. Le tout pour toi, ce serait de prendre des couleurs, finit-elle avec un petit rire. Je pourrais te passer ma boîte de maquillage et ma bombe de teinture…

**-**Non merci, mais je doute qu'une teinture change quoique ce soit à mon apparence. Et où irait le monde si je me mettais à ressembler à un mannequin plutôt qu'à un croque-mitaine, dis-je avec ironie ?

**-**Là, sourit Lily, tu ressembles plus à l'Aphélie que nous connaissons.

**-**Oh ? Vraiment ?

**-**Oui. Plus ironique, plus lointaine, mais pas pour autant hautaine, affirma Lily. C'est comme cela que nous t'aimons.

Aimer. Ce mot fait sonner une cloche quelque part au fond de mon esprit. Lily…Christina…Je suppose que je les aime plus que ma propre famille. Au moins, avec elles, je peux parler, je n'ais pas à me taire et à disparaître dans un coin en attendant que je sois rappelée à leur bon souvenir par une quelconque intervention. J'échange plus de paroles avec elles que je n'échange de lettres avec quiconque.

Si je dois les perdre, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Mais, je ne veux plus vivre avec un mensonge, comme je l'ai fait ces dernières années. Je veux être franches avec elles. Mon secret…elles l'ont toujours délibérément ignoré. Elles savaient que tôt ou tard, je finirais par le dire. Elles n'ont pas cherché à me forcer comme le fond nos camarades masculins.

Qui, d'ailleurs, risquent fort d'êtres surpris. Assez passé de temps à m'apitoyer sur moi-même. Je dois être forte, et je le serais. Sinon, je ne mériterais pas d'être à Griffondor.

**-**Les filles…

J'ai choisi. Je sais ce que je vais faire. Et au diable les conséquences. Je sais, de toute façon, que si je dois tout perdre, alors je ne pourrais rien éviter. Je dois aller de l'avant, et pas attendre que les choses évoluent plus qu'elles ne l'ont déjà fait.

**-**Je vous dirais tout…Quand j'aurais réglé le problème avec certaines personnes un peu fouineuses à mon goût, alors je vous dirais tout ce que vous voulez savoir…_Et il y a une personne qui mérite d'être informée en premier, _songeais-je après coup.

**-**J'y comptes bien, opine Lily.

Mais quelque chose me dit qu'au final, vous auriez préféré ne rien savoir. Merlin faites qu'aucune de nous n'est à regretter cette décision.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-**Alors ? Tu t'es décidé à parler ?

Je ne cache pas ma fatigue, et je soupire profondément. Mais quelle idée j'ai eu…Je savais que lui envoyer Machiavel avec un mot lui donnant rendez-vous dans la salle abandonnée où nous nous étions caché de Rusard quelques années plus tôt était ridicule.

Je crois que j'ai une vision trop mélodramatique des choses. Mais selon mon point de vue, ce qui a commencé ici doit aussi s'y terminer.

**-**Je suis navrée de te faire rater le déjeuner, dis-je à l'attention de mon interlocuteur.

**-**Silverstone, je n'aime pas ce genre de petit jeu.

**-**Du calme, Severus. Après tout, tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fais venir, pas vrai ?

Severus prend un air dédaigneux et détourne un peu la tête. Ni lui, ni moi ne sommes vraiment à l'aise, j'ai l'impression. J'hésites sur ce que je dois lui dire, et lui ne veux pas parler tant que je n'ai pas commencer. Mais il sait ce qui va se passer.

Je m'éclaircis légèrement la gorge, ne sachant trop comment abordé les choses.

**-**Cependant…Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais te dire…Si je t'aide, tu auras perdu, non ?

**-**Perdu ?

**-**Je pensais que tu serais heureux de gagner ton vieux pari.

Je le vois serrer les poings. Il n'a pas apprécié que je me moque de lui, apparemment. Je ne peux pas le blâmer. Je sens sa rage et, instinctivement, je recule d'un pas. Je suis tout de même prudente ; un Rogue énervé peut être particulièrement dangereux ou retord, selon le cas. Ici, insérez les images du père et du fils…

Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Comme si le moment était à l'humour noir…

**-**Silverstone…

Mauvais signe. S'il m'appelle Silverstone alors que nous sommes seuls, alors c'est que j'ai définitivement fait un faux pas.

**-**…je me moque bien de cette histoire de pari. Je me moque bien du résultat. Si j'ai répondu à ton appel, c'est uniquement pour savoir. Car je veux entendre la vérité de ta bouche, Silverstone. Pas de celle de ces…ces énergumènes de Griffondors. Pas de la bouche des enseignants. Pas de celle du Ministère, car si je sais une chose, c'est que si tu confirmes ce que je pense, tu seras renvoyée. Tu n'es pas un Serpentard, aussi cela ne me pose aucun problème qu'il y ait des problèmes si les rumeurs franchissent une certaine limite. Cependant…

**-**Cependant, fis-je si bas que le son de ma propre voix me parut presque inaudible ?

**-**Tu es une des rares personnes dignes d'intérêt dans cette école.

**-**C'est flatteur de ta part.

**-**Mais tu baisses dans mon estime en t'emmurant dans le silence.

Le dit silence s'abat alors sur nous. Il n'a plus rien à dire, et j'ai la gorge trop sèche pour dire un mot. Les résolutions que j'avais prises quelques heures plus tôt semblent s'être évaporées. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je suis là.

Merlin, pourquoi cela devait-il se passer ainsi ? Seversu, Lily, Christina, Remus, Potter, Black,…

Je ne voulais pas qu'ils apprennent ! Je ne voulais pas que Severus l'apprenne, entre tous. Il est l'une des rares personnes à m'apprécier, peut-être même à m'aimer, et je ne voulais pas le perdre à cause d'une stupide malédiction. Mais une petite voix dans ma tête me disait qu'il s'agissait d'un fait inévitable ; que les mensonges ne pouvaient pas toujours duré.

Et pourtant, j'aurais voulu…tellement voulu…

**-**Silverstone, j'attends, indiqua Severus, la voix froide et inflexible.

Et, je ne peux retenir la larme qui roule sur ma joue, traçant un sillon écarlate au fur et à mesure de sa décente. Je ne m'en rends compte que trop tard. Trop tard pour le cacher. Trop tard pour inventer quoique ce soit. Severus l'a vu. Ses yeux s'agrandissent. Je le vois pâlir.

**-**Alors j'avais raison, souffle-t-il. Tu es un vampire…

Je ne réponds pas. Je me contente de baisser la tête. Que pourrais-je dire, de toute façon ? J'essuie le sang avec ma manche. Ce n'est pas très propre, mais je n'ai pas de mouchoir, et on se poserait trop de question si on me voyait ainsi.

**-**Tu en as encore un peu au coin de l'œil, dit tranquillement Severus. Dépêche-toi d'effacer ça.

Je relève brusquement la tête et le regarde directement dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas le genre de réponse auquel je m'attendais. En fait, connaissant Severus, je m'attendais plutôt à une pluie de sortilèges. Mais il a l'air parfaitement maître de lui, maintenant. Comme je le fixe avec insistance, il grogne.

**-**Quoi ? Tu préfères que je hurle ? Alors nettoies moi ça.

**-**Ce n'est…pas le type de réaction auquel je m'attendais, murmurais-je d'une drôle de voix étranglée que j'eu peine à identifier comme étant la mienne.

**-**Tu pensais à quoi ? Les pieux dans le cœur, l'Avada Kédavra, l'eau bénite, les colliers d'ail ?

**-**Vu les préjudices portés sur les vampires…et bien oui, avouais-je d'une voix un peu plus forte.

Je me sentais mieux, maintenant. Je reprenais déjà de l'assurance, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Severus secoua la tête et fit la moue. Visiblement, je m'étais trompée en pensant qu'il me haïrait. Je sais que sa famille à de forts préjugés contre les races non humaines et les moldus, et j'imaginais qu'il en serait de même pour lui, mais apparemment, il a quelques idées propres sur la question.

L'air de rien, il fait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, en faisant quelques commentaires bien sentis.

**-**Typiquement Griffondor, ce genre de réaction. Un vrai Serpentard sait manier les informations à son avantage.

**-**C'est drôle comme, même dans les situations les plus inattendues, tu trouves encore le moyen de lancer des répliques cinglantes sur les Griffondors, remarquais-je.

Cette fois, j'arrive presque à sourire. Oui, Severus sait, et il ne m'a pas rejeté. Peut-être que Dumbledore et Oncle Ethan avaient raison…peut-être que cela valait la peine de le dire.

**-**Tu as gagné ton pari, fis-je remarquer. Tu as fini par trouver.

**-**Cela fait longtemps. Je n'arrivais simplement pas à prononcer le mot. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais très discrète, de toute façon.

Je soupire. J'aurais dû m'y attendre. Non, les choses ne changent pas. Et Severus, s'il est compréhensif, n'est pas pour autant plus aimable.

**-**Severus, je n'y peux rien si mon organisme diffère de celui d'un humain normal. Je n'ai pas besoin de me nourrir ou de dormir aussi souvent que vous, insistais-je. Le pire est que je me suis seulement rendu compte du problème après mon entrée à Poudlard.

**-**Tiens donc, sourit Severus, sarcastique. Je me demande pourquoi ?

**-**Severus, arrête. Toi aussi, tu dois connaître le problème, non ? Tu sais pourtant où nous vivons, murmurais-je. Tu crois forcément que j'ai pu me bâtir une vie sociale sur une île, quand la moitié de ma famille était toujours absente, que ce soit à l'école ou au Ministère ?

**-**Tu penses sincèrement que j'ai mieux vécu ?

**-**Non. Je suppose que tu as vu pire.

Nous restons silencieux un moment. Chacun est trop perdu dans ses pensées pour dire quoique ce soit. Finalement, Severus finit par rompre le silence pesant.

**-**Tu as eu tord de me le dire, Silverstone.

**-**Techniquement, fis-je remarquer, je ne t'ai rien dit. Tu as deviné tout seul. Et tu le savais bien avant. Même si tu ne pouvais donner forme ou énoncer ta pensée.

**-**Comment as-tu réussi à… ?

**-**Me cacher aussi longtemps ? Fidelitas. Je l'ai « accidentellement » brisé en parlant avec Dumbledore.

**-**Vieux fou, marmonna Severus. Depuis combien de temps ?

**-**Halloween. Juste après que tu m'ais quitté et que je me sois trouvé un autre cavalier. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment tu m'as reconnu, car je suis pratiquement certaine que tu étais au courant.

**-**Ton masque. Tu l'as retiré un moment dans les couloirs. J'étais là, et je t'ai vu. Mais toi…comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?

**-**Les vampires ont des sens plus affûtés que ceux des humains, souris-je. Il ne m'a pas fallut longtemps pour comprendre. Et puis, tu connais beaucoup de Serpentard qui se seraient précipité à l'aide d'une personne n'appartenant pas à leur Maison ?

**-**J'ai fait une erreur tactique, alors, énonça froidement Severus.

Je hausse les épaules. Que Severus pense ce qu'il veut, après tout.

**-**La pause déjeuner est presque terminée, fis-je en regardant ma montre. Tu devrais te dépêcher de rejoindre la Grande Salle si tu veux manger.

**-**Et toi ?

**-**Je n'ai pas besoin de me nourrir aussi souvent qu'un humain normal.

**-**…pourquoi m'as-tu tout révéler ?

Je prends une profonde inspiration avant de répondre. Je savais qu'il me le demanderait tôt ou tard.

**-**Parce qu'il y a les rumeurs lancées par mon cousin, qui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, se rendra vite compte que je ne suis plus sous Fidelitas. Parce que je n'ai plus de protection, grâce à Dumbledore et à ma tante. Parce que je vis une mauvaise passe, et que je ne sais plus quoi faire. Parce que je compte avouer la vérité à mes plus proches amis, même s'ils doivent me rejeter par la suite. Parce que les Maraudeurs cherchent à éclaircir ce qu'ils ne devraient pas, et qu'il risque de m'en coûter. Et surtout, parce que j'ai vu ton regard, hier, en cours de potion. Et que je te connais, Severus Rogue.

Il ne répond pas. Il n'y a rien à dire, de toute façon. Lentement, il tourne les talons et s'éloigne. Arrivé devant la porte, il fait une courte pause, juste assez pour m'adresser une dernière phrase.

**-**Je maintiens tout de même ce que j'ai dit, Silverstone ; tu n'aurais pas dû me le dire.

**-**Peut-être. Mais au moins, réussis-je à sourire, si on me plante un couteau dans le dos, je saurais d'où il vient.

Enfin, j'espère. Il y a un peu trop de personnes dans cette école qui ont une dent contre moi pour que je puisse identifier tous les assauts.

Severus ne répond rien et sort en claquant la porte. Je soupire. Cela une personne a rayé de ma liste de ceux à mettre au courant. Maintenant, il me reste la partie la plus contraignante des révélations : parler aux Maraudeurs.

Qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Chose promise, chose due : Voici donc un nouveau chapitre de Famille Maudite. Un peu plus tard que ce que j'avais prévu certes, mais comme j'ai installé un roulement entre les updates de tous mes fics à chapitre, ce n'est guère étonnant._

_J'ai un peu de mal à écrire sur Famille Maudite, en ce moment. Oh, j'ai une bonne vue de l'histoire, mais j'ai surtout en tête les faits importants qui se passeront plus tard, genre trois ou quatre chapitres après._

_Autant dire alors que je me casse la tête pour écrire le reste…Enfin, ça devrait aller._

_Au prochain chapitre donc, Aphélie versus les Maraudeurs, le moment que pas mal de gens attend, je suppose._

_Merci à ceux et celles qui prennent la peine et le temps de m'envoyer une review._

_Si vous avez une remarque à faire, un conseil à donner ou une question à formuler, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton en bas à gauche…_


	20. Retenue En Bonne Compagnie

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, Mystery, Sérieux. Aphélie et les Maraudeurs en retenue, des disputes, et des révélations à l'amiable, un James raisonnable…Que dire de plus ?

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est la propriété de J. K. Rowling. Je ne possède qu'une poignée de personnages originaux, et si vous êtes parvenus jusqu'ici, je pense qu'il est inutile de vous les nommer.

**Chapitre 16 : Retenue En Bonne Compagnie**

Le laboratoire de potions ! Crimson veut nous faire faire notre retenue dans le laboratoire de potions ! Enfin, l'un des nombreux cachots aménagés en laboratoire. Il est fou. Complètement fou. Laisser les Maraudeurs seul dans une réserve de potions…Quoique, d'un autre côté, il doit connaître tout son inventaire sur le bout des doigts, et il remarquera tout de suite s'il lui manque quelque chose à notre départ.

En tout cas, personne, en dehors de moi, ne semble être gêné par l'arrangement.

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir vous surveiller tout le temps ; j'ai, figurez-vous, des élèves sérieux qui ont besoin de moi. Aussi, je vais tout de suite vous assigner vos tâches et vous laisser travailler, et gare à vous si jamais je constate le moindre dégât dans cet atelier ! Cette pièce a besoin d'un sérieux nettoyage. C'est vous qui allez vous en occuper…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, faisant durer le suspens. Mais nous connaissons tous la chute, même si elle ne nous plaît pas.

**-**Sans magie, bien entendu. Uniquement à l'huile de coude.

Et, comme de bien entendu, il y en toujours un pour protester contre l'injustice de la punition. Habituellement, c'est Potter qui commence, mais cette fois, c'est Black qui a l'air de mener le bal. Remus se contente de secouer la tête. Il n'est jamais du genre à contester quoique ce soit venant de la part des professeurs.

**-**Mais professeur, il y a les Elfes de Maison pour…tenta Black.

**-**Les Elfes de Maison ne sont pas là pour exécuter tous vos caprices, Mr Black, et ils ont autre chose à faire que de réparer vos bêtises. Et il en va de même pour Mr Rusard, ajouta-t-il en voyant Potter ouvrir la bouche.

Que répondre à cela ? C'est vrai, les élèves ont tendance à l'oublier, mais le rôle de notre bien-aimé – Merlin, c'est moi qui ait dit ça ? – n'est pas de passer derrière nous pour réparer nos bêtises. On s'étonne après que Rusard cherche par tous les moyens à rétablir les châtiments corporels…

**-**Professeur, devons-nous vous remettre nos baguettes, demanda Remus en plongeant une main dans sa poche ?

**-**Naturellement, Mr Lupin ; ce ne serait plus une punition si vous pouviez avoir recourt à la magie. Je vous les rendrais à la fin de votre retenue. Allons, fit Crimson en tendant une main, vos baguettes.

Ronchonnant pour la forme Black tends la sienne au responsable des Serpentards. Potter ne fait pas autant la grimace, au pire se contente-t-il de soupirer. Apparemment, il connaît bien le principe du nettoyage manuel. Quelque chose me dit qu'il possède une expérience personnelle des corvées ménagères en dehors de ses heures de retenue…

Lupin et moi la donnons ensemble, d'un même mouvement. Je dois avouer que je me sens bizarre à l'idée de ne plus l'avoir sur moi. Même lorsque je suis au Manoir, et même si je n'ai pas le droit de faire de Magie hors de l'établissement, j'ai pris l'habitude de la conserver sur moi. J'ai l'impression, quand elle n'est pas à proximité, que l'on m'a arraché quelque chose. Enfin, je n'ai pas le choix…

J'en connais les caractéristiques pas cœur : bois d'ébène et poil de licorne, 25,14 cm de long, élégante et discrète, très bonne pour les métamorphoses. Je me demande comment sont celles des autres ? Je ne leur ais jamais posé la question, car je considère qu'il s'agit de quelque chose de personnel, mais parfois, je suis curieuse. Après tout, c'est la baguette qui choisi le sorcier, et non l'inverse.

En parlant de baguette…Crimson agite la sienne en murmurant un sortilège, et aussitôt apparaît devant nous deux balais, quelques serpillières, des chiffons, et deux sceaux d'eau. Hum, bon tour. Je me demande quelle est la formule qu'il a employée. Je ne l'ai pas bien entendu…

**-**Voilà le matériel. Je viendrais voir où vous en êtes dans un moment. Et je n'accepterais aucun acte de fainéantise, de la part de personne ; temps que cette pièce ne sera pas impeccable, vous n'irez pas vous coucher. Suis-je bien clair ?

**-**Oui professeur, répondons-nous d'une même voix.

Crimson hoche la tête et s'en va en fermant la porte derrière lui. Je tends l'oreille, au cas où, et je ne suis pas surprise d'entendre qu'il a fermé la porte à clé, probablement avec l'une de ces vieilles clef rouillées qui servent encore à quelques portes du château. Et comme nous n'avons pas nos baguettes, inutile de songer à l'ouvrir par Alohomora. Et je doute que mes compagnons soient enclins à défoncer les portes à coups d'épaules.

Ce qui signifie que nous sommes bel et bien bloqués ensemble pour une durée de temps indéterminée. Je ne sais pas pour Christina, mais je pense que Lily aurait craqué. Pensez donc : deux à trois heures avec la seule compagnie des Maraudeurs, même si l'un d'entre eux et Remus Lupin, elle commettrait sûrement un meurtre.

Enfin, pour l'instant, là n'est pas la question. J'ai un autre problème qui réclame toute mon attention. Un problème nommait Sirius Black. Car quand il sourit comme il le fait, cela ne présage jamais rien de bon.

Souriant, comme je l'ai indiqué, Black s'installe sur un tabouret, pose un coude sur la table et, appuyant sa joue contre son poing, me regarde avec malice. Potter le suit de près, mais lui n'a pas le même air. A la rigueur, il semble beaucoup plus grave que Sirius. On dirait qu'il ne prend pas les choses à la rigolade.

Plutôt impressionnant venant de sa part. Cela le fait remonter légèrement dans mon estime.

**-**Alors, Silverstone ?

Seigneur, encore cette formulation ! Les gens manquent sincèrement d'originalité quand ils posent une question en vue d'obtenir des réponses fondamentales.

Je hausse un sourcil, me donnant l'air interrogative, même si je sais parfaitement où cette question va me mener, et ce que mes interlocuteurs me veulent. Remus, pour sa part et ma grande satisfaction, ne se mêle pas de la conversation et se contente de prendre un chiffon pour faire les étagères. Merlin soit loué, car laisser Potter ou Black à proximité des flacons de potion me donne des sueurs froides.

Me donnant l'air hautaine, malgré ma profonde terreur, j'attrape l'un des seaux d'eau et le porte à bout de bras. Le contenu tangue pendant le transfère, et je dois effacer de mes pensées l'idée ô combien tentante de l'envoyer aux visages de ses messieurs les Maraudeurs. Qui, il faut le préciser, abordent des sourires de satisfaction qui n'auraient pas déplus aux membres de la famille Malfoy.

Hum, je crois que je vais garder cette remarque pour moi. Si un jour je décide de me lancer dans une joute verbale avec Potter et/ou Black, je préfère le garder en réserve…

En attendant, je ne vais certainement pas les laisser se prélasser dans leur coin sans rien faire. Ils nous ont envoyé dans cette galère, très bien, mais qu'ils participent aussi aux tâches données. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, je pourrais disons, « noyer » le poisson…

Posant le sceau sur la table la plus proche, j'attrape une des éponges qui flotte dedans et me met à frotter la table de travail, non sans lancer un regard noir aux deux élèves de ma Maison.

**-**Alors quoi ? En toute honnêteté, Potter, Black, je vous rappelle que nous sommes là pour une retenue. Cela vous ennuierait-il sincèrement de prendre les balais et de nous donner un coup de main ? A moins que vous ne planifiez de nous laisser faire tout le travail à Remus et moi ? Remus, tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps pour tes camarades de se mettre au travail.

Sans grande surprise, je vois Lupin acquiesçait d'un hochement de tête. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait vraiment le choix. En temps que préfet, il est sensé être un modèle d'ordre et se doit de raisonner les élèves. Mais je crois qu'en plus, lui non plus n'aime pas faire tout le travail pour les autres.

**-**James, Sirius, elle n'a pas tord. Si Crimson vient voir ce que nous faisons…

Malheureusement, Potter et Black ne semblent pas s'en inquiéter. A la place, ils échangent un grand sourire, et Potter se tourne vers moi.

**-**C'est drôle, quand tu parles de nous, tu utilises toujours nos noms de famille…Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Silverstone ? Tu as les yeux sur quelqu'un ?

**-**Allons, James, nous parlons de Aphélie Silverstone, renchérit Black, ce n'est pas le genre de fille à se mettre en couple !

Je cligne des yeux. Effectivement, c'est bizarre, mais je me réfère de plus en plus à Re…Lupin par son prénom. Est-ce que par hasard… ? Black et Potter émettent vraiment de l'amusement. Un peu comme Christina lorsqu'elle a essayé de caser ensemble deux élèves de Serdaigle…

Attendez voir, là ! Ils n'essayent tout de même pas de jouer aux entremetteurs, tout de même !

Mais de quoi se mêlent-ils, ces deux là ! Remus s'est figé dans son travail. Du coin de l'œil, je peux voir que ses joues ont prises une légère teinte rouge. Et ses émotions…Il est…gêné ? J'ai du manquer quelque chose ! J'inspire profondément, avant de donner aux autres Griffondors le fond de ma pensée.

**-**Potter, occupe toi de ta propre vie sentimentale et laisse celle des autres en paix !

**-**Pas la peine de s'énerver, Silverstone, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je ne faisais que te faire remarquer quelque chose…

**-**Si tu y mets toujours autant de tact et de délicatesse, je ne m'étonne pas que Lily te fuie comme la peste, murmurais-je aigrement.

Apparemment, il m'entendit tout de même, puisque il se mit à légèrement blêmir. Oh, rien de très visible, mais il a bel et bien changé de couleur. Cependant, il reprend très vite son assurance, et c'est sur un ton légèrement colérique qu'il décide d'attaquer la vraie raison qui les a poussé à nous faire mettre en retenue.

**-**Tu nous caches quelque chose, Silverstone ; nous le savons très bien ! Et nous voulons savoir quoi !

Ca y est ; nous y sommes. Le moment tant attendu. Calmement, je repose l'éponge avec laquelle je frottais la table, met les poings sur les hanches, et hausse un sourcil. J'essaye au possible de prendre l'air suffisant et supérieur que se donne les grandes familles de sang pur. Pur amusement de ma part, je dois l'avouer. Mais cela fait toujours son petit effet.

**-**Vraiment ? Je ne vois pas en quoi mes petits secrets vous regardent, Messieurs. Ni vous, ni personne. C'est très impoli de fouiller dans la vie des gens. Mais peut-être que vous, vous n'avez rien à cacher ?

Cette fois, je sens l'inquiétude prendre le pas sur leur amusement et leurs résolutions. Visiblement, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que j'ai de la répartie. Merci Merlin de mettre confier à Severus plus tôt dans la journée. Cela m'a fait beaucoup de bien…

Mais ça, je ne risque pas de le leur avouer !

**-**Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…tenta prudemment Black.

**-**C'est ça ! A d'autres ! Je sais parfaitement que vous avez vos propres secrets. Comme, disons, le fait que Lupin soit un loup-garou !

Cela jette un froid. Re…Lupin ! Est devenu très pâle et il doit prendre appui sur un bureau pour éviter de tomber à la renverse. Potter a l'air tout bonnement horrifié. Quant à Black, il rit nerveusement en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

**-**Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Remus n'est pas…

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je le coupe sèchement. Si nous en sommes au chapitre des explications, au temps des règlements de comptes, alors allons-y jusqu'au bout. Je ne m'étais pas mise dans cet état depuis notre dernière confrontation dans l'Infirmerie. Et j'espérais ne plus le faire.

**-**A d'autre, Black ! Je suis loin d'être stupide, contrairement à ce que vous auriez envie de croire ! Tu crois que je n'ai rien suspecté cette nuit là, dans la Forêt ? Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas compris que j'avais été aidé par des Animagus ? Les animaux n'ont pas les mêmes odeurs que les humains, elles ne peuvent en aucun cas être semblables, et pourtant, ils possédaient les vôtres ! Et quand j'ai repris confiance, vous vous êtes, comme par hasard, montré à l'Infirmerie, avec l'air de personnes qu'on aurait prises la main dans le sac ! Mais, je crois vous avoir déjà exprimer ma pensée à ce sujet, non, terminais-je en les foudroyant du regard ?

Je les fixe tour à tour, et c'est sans surprise que je les vois reculer. Mes yeux doivent être passés au carmin, une vue assez troublante. Pour faire bonne mesure, je retrousse légèrement mes lèvres, dévoilant mes canines un peu proéminentes. Si le message ne passe pas, cette fois…

**-**Non, Aphélie, tu n'as pas tord, soupira Remus. Je suis bel et bien un loup-garou.

Je cligne des yeux. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Re…Lupin ! Reconnaisse les faits aussi vite. Mais je n'avais pas compté sur sa nature honnête et franche, ni sur son abnégation sur certains faits. Les autres Maraudeurs non plus apparemment.

**-**Mais, Remus, plaida Potter…

**-**C'est bon, James, trancha-t-il. Vous voulez en apprendre plus sûr elle, et je ne pense pas qu'elle refusera de vous dire ce qu'elle estime bon de vous faire savoir. Cependant, je doute qu'elle trouverait les choses justes si elle était la seule à subir un interrogatoire. Alors, si nous en sommes aux aveux, nous en ferons aussi. C'est une question d'équité. Est-ce que j'ai tord, Aphélie ?

Je ferme les yeux une minute. Finalement, cela se passe mieux que ce que j'avais prévu. Heureusement que Remus est là. Sans ça…

**-**Non. Pas du tout. C'est tout à fait équitable de cette façon. Mais, je vais répéter ma demande de tout à l'heure : Black, Potter, mettez-vous au travail ; si Crimson arrive maintenant, je ne lèverais pas le petit doigt pour vous aider.

Remus hoche la tête et reprend son dépoussiérage des étagères. Black, sans entrain, attrape un balai et comment à le passer dans toute la pièce, vite aider par Potter. Les Maraudeurs en pleine corvée domestique…dommage que je n'ai pas d'appareil photo pour immortaliser cet instant.

Remus, qui s'est rapproché de moi, commence à énoncer les termes de l'arrangement.

**-**Nous allons procédé de la manière suivante ; tour à tour, nous posons chacun une question, et la personne a qui elle a été posée nous donne une réponse claire et nette. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de tout dire, si nous trouvons cela embarrassant. Cela te va, Aphélie ?

**-**Eh, pourquoi tu ne nous demandes pas à nous ce que nous en pensons, fit Black avec une moue boudeuse en s'appuyant sur son balai.

**-**Parce que la principale concernée dans cette affaire, c'est Aphélie, répondit paisiblement Potter en poussant les déchets dans un coin.

**-**James a raison, acquiesça Remus. Alors, Aphélie ?

**-**Ca me va, répondis-je en finissant de laver la table. Je peux commencer ?

Ils hochent tous la tête. Je sais par où je vais commencer.

**-**Quand es-tu devenu un Loup-garou, fis-je en direction de Lupin ?

**-**J'étais jeune, et très stupide, fit-il. J'étais un tout petit garçon quand j'ai été mordu et…le reste se passe de commentaires. Une fois par mois, je deviens un monstre incontrôlable. Je ne pouvais pas suivre de scolarité normale, mais Dumbledore a accepté que je vienne à l'école, en prenant…certaines précautions. Voilà. A moi de te poser une question, je pense ?

Je hochais la tête, cherchant à bien assimiler les informations reçues. Dumbledore donnait vraiment une chance à tout le monde…

**-**Tu n'es pas tout à fait humaine, n'est-ce pas ?

**-**Remus, c'est quoi comme question ? Elle peut pas être à la fois humaine est…protesta Black.

**-**C'est exact, murmurais-je. Je suis métis. J'ai toujours été comme cela, depuis ma naissance. Mi humaine et…mi vampire, achevais-je dans un souffle.

Tout d'abord, il y eut le silence, puis…

**-**Vampire ? VAMPIRE !

**-**Sirius, ne hurle pas, souffla James, tu vas rameuter Crimson…

**-**Oh…oui, oui…vampire…mince alors…

**-**Surpris, Black, réussis-je à sourire ? Fâché de ne pas l'avoir découvert de toi-même ?

**-**Oh, ça va, grogna-t-il. C'est moi qui pose la question suivante ! Comment…comment tu fais pour vivre normalement ?

**-**Hum, c'est une question vaste, dis-je, songeuse. Je ne vis pas comme les personnes normales : mes sens sont plus développés que ceux des humains normaux, mes yeux changent de couleur lorsque je suis énervée, je mange et je bois moins qu'un humain ordinaire, je ne dors presque pas la nuit, la lumière du soleil me brûle et, avant que l'un de vous me le demande, oui, je dois boire du sang. C'est pour ça que j'étais dans la Forêt, ce soir là. Je devais me ravitailler avant de devenir folle et d'attaquer quelqu'un. Manque de chance, c'est moi qui suis devenue la proie… murmurais-je en portant la main à mon bras gauche, celui qu'avait mordu Remus cette nuit-là.

En parlant du loup-garou…Il a baissé les yeux, et il émet de la culpabilité à un tel niveau que je sens presque les larmes me venir aux yeux.

**-**Je suis désolé, Aphélie. C'est moi qui t'ai…

**-**Je sais. J'avais reconnu ton odeur. Mais je n'ai compris que lorsque vous êtes venus me voir à mon réveil. C'est aussi comme cela que j'ai compris que vous étiez…des Animagus.

**-**Tu aurais pu être tuée, ou te faire transformée, s'écria-t-il !

Visiblement, l'incident l'avait beaucoup secoué. Je pose une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer.

**-**Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, Remus, pas vraiment ; cela ne peut pas être pire que d'avoir à vivre comme un vampire. Et pour ce qui était de devenir un lycanthrope…On ne peut pas cumuler les natures. Je suis immunisée aux morsures.

**-**Aphélie, je crois que c'est à mon tour de poser une question, non, fit James ?

**-**Vas y, dis-je en hochant la tête.

**-**Ben…tu es née comme cela, non ? Pourtant, le reste de ta famille…

Ah. Je me demandais s'il y en aurait un pour poser la question. Je finis pour lui en soupirant.

**-**Est normale, oui. A part deux ou trois autres cas. C'est une malédiction, soupirais-je. A toute les générations de la famille de ma mère naît au moins un enfant atteint par le maléfice. Manque de chance, c'est tombé sur moi. Cela remonte à plusieurs siècles, et il n'y a pas de remède connu. Je serais comme ça toute ma vie. Au mieux, mes…particularités diminueront avec le temps. Au pire…je finirais comme un monstre sanguinaire. Cela vous suffira-t-il ?

**-**Mais, protesta Black, tu dois reposer une question, c'est ce qui était convenu.

Je secoue la tête, ma natte se balançant au rythme de mes mouvements.

**-**Que pourrais-je bien demander ? Pourquoi êtes-vous devenus Animagus ? Je sais déjà que les loups-garous ne représentent un danger que pour les humains. C'est normal d'avoir choisi de se transformer en animaux pour aider un ami. Où avez-vous eu une cape d'invisibilité ? Je préfère ne pas savoir, même si j'ai des doutes sur sa provenance. Peut-être que d'autres questions me viendront, mais je n'en ai aucune en tête pour l'instant.

**-**…Très bien, finit par dire Potter, nous allons nous arrêter là.

**-**Mais, James…

**-**Sirius, nous savons déjà une bonne partie de ce que nous voulions savoir. Et puis, il y aura toujours d'autres occasions, maintenant…En plus, on a une retenue à terminer, termina-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

**-**Tout juste, Sirius, ajouta Remus en lui lançant une serpillière à la tête. Allez, bourreau des cœurs, on a du boulot.

Je souris. J'ai le cœur plus léger maintenant. C'est drôle. Je ne pensais pas trouver des gens aussi ouverts d'esprits autour de moi. Mais, bien entendu, ce sont les Maraudeurs, et ils ne font rien comme tout le monde. A plus forte raison, ils font bloc commun autour d'un loup-garou, alors…

Peut-être que certaines de mes craintes sont infondées tant que je suis ici, à Poudlard. Mais je sais qu'au dehors, avec le Ministère, les choses ne seraient pas aussi simples…À côté de moi, Potter s'éclaircit la gorge en toussotant. Je tourne les yeux vers lui. Avec la retombée de ma colère, ils sont de nouveau devenus roses.

**-**Silverstone ? Je peux te demander une dernière chose ? Est-ce que…est-ce que Evans est au courant ?

**-**…Non, finis-je par répondre. Je comptais lui dire en premier, ainsi qu'à Christina, lorsque j'oserais. Mais les circonstances l'ont voulu autrement…

**-**On t'a un peu forcé la main, hein ?

**-**Je préfère que ce soit vous plutôt qu'une autre personne, fis-je en haussant les épaules. Il faut que je leur dise, mais…j'ai peur. Si peur…

**-**Je comprends. Mais connaissant Li…Evans, elle ne te laissera pas tomber. Pas si elle tient vraiment à toi.

**-**Tu le penses sincèrement ?

Potter…James hoche la tête, et pose une main sur mon épaule. Il la serre un peu, et je ne peu m'empêcher de le dévisager. Pour une fois, James Potter ne ressemble plus à l'adolescent farceur et immature qui fait sa célébrité dans tout Poudlard. J'ai vraiment l'impression de me retrouver face à un adulte. La transformation est…aussi étonnante que dérangeante.

Mais pas désagréable. S'il était ainsi plus souvent, il aurait toutes ses chances avec Lily.

**-**T'inquiètes pas Silverstone. Ca ira. Avec nous, ton secret est sauf.

**-**Je l'espère, Potter, je l'espère…

Après tout, comme disent les gens, l'espoir fait vivre…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Ca y est, un nouveau chapitre de publier. Oui, honnêtement, je sais que je ne vais pas très vite, mais avec toutes les fics sur lesquelles je bosse, ben…Enfin, j'espère tout de même mettre le prochain chapitre en ligne d'ici deux semaines._

_Mais il est plus probable que je corrige d'anciens chapitres. A vrai dire, j'ai vu, en relisant, pas mal de fautes de mise en page et d'orthographe. Faut que je change ça…_

_Merci à tous ceux et celles qui lisent cette histoire et prennent la peine de me laisser une review._

_A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre._


	21. Mise Au Point Sur L'Avenir

Auteur : Yami Flo.

Genre : Général, Mystery par moment. Les attaques de Voldemort se multiplient, la famille Silverstone a des problèmes et les Gryffondors, dont Aphélie, toujours pas décidée à parler à Lily et Christina, réfléchissent à leur avenir.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est la propriété de J. K. Rowling. Seuls les personnages originaux de la fic m'appartiennent.

**Chapitre 17 : Mise Au Point Sur L'Avenir**

Nous ne sommes qu'en début décembre, et pourtant le temps est déjà particulièrement glacial. A plus forte raison, il a neigé cette nuit. Je dois avouer que le spectacle du parc recouvert par la neige est exceptionnellement beau, et nombre d'élèves aiment en profiter en se levant plus tôt ou en allant gambader dans la poudra blanche.

Mais malheureusement, personne n'a réellement le cœur à cela.

Lord Voldemort à frapper un grand coup, cette fois. Une annexe du Ministère a été rayée de la carte. C'est un coup dur pour la population, si l'on considère qu'une cinquantaine de morts a été dénombré, en majorité des personnes nées de parents moldus. Beaucoup d'élèves ont perdu des membres de leur famille. Lindsay, par exemple, a perdu sa tante et son oncle dans l'attaque. Elle a fait une telle crise de nerfs que Mme Pomfresh a refusé de la laisser quitter l'Infirmerie pendant quelques temps.

Remus reste le seul préfet de notre année, et mine de rien, il est légèrement débordé par la tâche. Réconfortet et rassurer une poignée de jeunes dépressifs et inquiets n'a rien d'une partie de plaisir. A vrai dire, sans l'intervention efficace de Lily et des autres Maraudeurs, je pense qu'il se serait déjà effondrer.

Pour ma part, je reste loin de cette agitation, préférant passer mon temps dans la bibliothèque. En fait, je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis.

D'une part, aucune lettre ne nous parvient de la maison, que ce soit à moi, à Violette, ou même au reste de la famille. Violette et moi, je peux encore comprendre. Etant encore des écolières, il serait normal de vouloir nous ménager. Mais que Ajax, Octavio ou Camélia ne reçoivent rien, c'est inquiétant.

A vrai dire, nous penserions le pire si Kiri, un de nos Elfes de Maison, n'était pas venu voir Octavio et Ajax à ce sujet. Selon eux, le Maître et la Maîtresse sont très occupés mais ils vont bien, et ils verront comme convenu la famille au Manoir pour les fiançailles de Dahlia et du jeune Maître Malfoy.

Pour être parfaitement franche, cette visite est tombée à temps. Selon ce que me racontait Ajax dans sa dernière lettre, Octavio était prêt à prendre une cohorte d'Auror avec lui pour aller perquisitionner au Manoir. C'est dire s'il s'inquiète.

En tout cas, ce silence peut laisser supposé beaucoup de choses. Peut-être Dahlia aurait-elle des nouvelles, mais j'ai trop de fierté pour m'abaisser à lui écrire à ce sujet. De plus, nous ne sommes guère dans les meilleurs termes.

Et si l'on en revient au reste de la famille…

Ajax ne rentre même plus chez lui, maintenant. Il est tout le temps à Sainte Mangouste, tellement le travail est important. Il ne me donne pas de résumé très clair de la situation, mais je sais lire entre les lignes, et je commence à comprendre qu'il est à bout.

Octavio ne donne presque pas de nouvelles, mais ce n'est pas inhabituel. On parle parfois de lui dans les journaux, et je m'en passerais bien. Certains élèves font vite le rapprochement et viennent me poser des questions à n'en plus finir. Des questions auxquelles je ne peux pas apporter de réponse, bine entendu.

Comment serais-je supposé savoir si la rumeur qui prétend que le Ministère dresse des dragons contre les Mangemorts a un fon de vérité ? Ou si c'est vrai que le Ministre songe à remettre sa démission face aux multiples crises qui secouent le pays ?

Je ne suis pas dans leurs têtes, enfin ! Et, contrairement à quelques sottes rumeurs qui circulent encore sur mon compte, je n'ai pas le don d'ubiquité, donc je ne sais pas tout.

En y songeant, cette histoire de rumeur se tarit. Elle a, d'ailleurs, fait comme un gigantesque pas en arrière. Et, curieusement, le nombre de farces des Maraudeurs sur les Serpentards a curieusement augmenté. Trop de coïncidences pour que ce soit le fruit du hasard. En règle générale, je leur aurais déjà donné ma façon de penser, mais pour cette fois, je crois que je ne dirais rien. Intérêt personnel oblige, il faut l'avouer.

Camélia a demandé sa mutation ; elle veut quitter le service de Réparation des Catastrophes Magiques pour un service plus actif. Elle veut devenir un Oubliator. A vrai dire, cela ne change pas beaucoup, mais cela signifie qu'elle sera plus tôt sur le terrain en cas d'attaque dans le monde moldu.

Le pire, selon moi, c'est qu'elle est cherchée à entrer dans la brigade des tireurs de baguette d'élite. C'est un département assez côté de la Justice Magique. Ils sont experts en duel. Mais Camélia n'ayant pas reçu la formation adéquate, elle a été refusée.

Cela me soulage un peu. J'ai du mal à imaginer ma sœur sur un champ de bataille. De manière générale, en fait, j'ai énormément de mal à imaginer une seule personne parmi celles que je connais avec une baguette en main, se battant contre les Mangemorts.

Dahlia…sans commentaire. J'ai su par les journaux qu'elle avait obtenu un poste d'ambassadrice en Roumanie, la plus jeune depuis presque un siècle. Mais il me semble qu'elle est assez mal vu au Ministère, parce qu'elle a été à Serpentard. C'est ironique. La plus grande fierté de ma sœur aînée est entrain de se retourner contre elle avec vengeance.

En tout cas, entre son nouveau poste et son prochain mariage, je doute qu'une occasion de la revoir se présentera de si tôt. Si j'avouais à un certain nombre de mes condisciples que cela me ravit, je passerais sûrement pour une personne insensible.

Du côté de l'administration de l'école, les choses ne sont pas au beau fixe non plus. Les visites à Pré Au Lard sont suspendues jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et un couvre feu doit être instauré dans les prochaines semaines.

La première interdiction ne me dérange pas. Les élèves peuvent hurler à l'injustice, ils ne pourront rien changer à la situation présente. Quoique, je doute que cela empêche réellement certaines personnes de s'y rendre. Attention, je ne vise personne !

La seconde est déjà beaucoup plus gênante. Je vais devoir redoubler de vigilance si je sors encore la nuit. Encore que, depuis quelques temps, je ne sors plus aussi souvent. Mon collier indique le jaune. Autrement dit, l'humain qui est en moi domine. C'est assez agréable et rassurant à savoir, mais mes sens sont moins affinés qu'auparavant. C'est un peu…dérangeant. Mais on finit par si faire. Je n'ai pas tout à fait le choix, de toute façon.

J'ai tout de même une raison de modérément me réjouir des circonstances actuelles. A savoir, je repousse sans arrêt la confrontation avec Christina et Lily. On pourrait me traiter de lâche, et on aurait raison, mais je ne peux éprouver que du soulagement en y pensant.

Il y cependant un petit inconvénient. Le nombre de notes « DIS LEUR ! » qui s'accumulent dans mon sac, sous mon bureau ou dans mes tiroirs ne cesse d'augmenter. J'aimerai bien savoir comment les Maraudeurs arrivent à faire cela. Après tout, il est impossible aux élèves masculins de se rendre dans les dortoirs des filles…

Finalement, je ne suis même pas sûre de vouloir savoir.

On peut reconnaître en tout cas que ces garçons ont de la suite dans les idées, même Pettigrow. A vrai dire, je crois qu'il a un peu peur de ce qui lui a été révélé, mais il a l'air de pouvoir faire face. Après tout, il avait déjà un loup-garou comme compagnon, savoir qu'il partageait aussi la tour de Gryffondor avec une suceuse de sang n'a du lui faire qu'un choc mineur.

Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, il a dû passer à l'Infirmerie tôt dans la matinée qui suivit ma retenue avec le reste des Maraudeurs. Evanouissement, à ce qu'on raconte…

Enfin, tout ce que l'on peut dire, c'est qu'il a vite récupéré. Désormais, il me presse, tout comme les autres, à me révéler auprès de Lily et Christina avec plus de force que jamais. Enfin, ils me pressent…Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de reparler franchement depuis la retenue.

Rien d'inhabituel au vue des circonstances, mais…Je ne sais pas. D'une certaine façon, cela m'inquiète. Je ne sais pas exactement à quoi je m'attendais, mais ce n'était pas à cela.

C'est la même chose avec Severus. Je ne le vois pratiquement plus, sauf dans les couloirs à l'intercours, et dans les cours eux-mêmes. Et, pour éviter toute tâche à sa réputation et à la mienne, nous ne nous saluons pas dans ces moments. Le plus ennuyeux, c'est que nous ne sommes même plus ensemble pour les travaux pratiques…

Bref, je ne sais pas à quoi m'en tenir avec lui. C'est drôle, quand même ; ma situation semble sans cesse tourner au ralenti dans les moments où, justement, je voudrais qu'il y ait un peu plus d'action et de vivacité.

-Aphélie !

Je lève la tête pour croiser le regard amusé de Christina. Je ne peux m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. C'est rare de la voir dans la bibliothèque. Non pas qu'elle n'aime pas les livres ou qu'elle néglige leur importance, mais elle déteste rester enfermée ici. D'ailleurs, à cette heure-ci, elle devrait plutôt être dans le parc…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire ici ? Apparemment, je dû un peu trop afficher ma surprise, puisque qu'elle se lança immédiatement dans des explications avec un petit rire. Il y avait une odeur étrangère sur elle…

Non, pas étrangère, finalement. Elle sentait le parchemin et l'encre, et pour moi, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : elle venait de quitter Mark Lovegood et ils s'étaient visiblement tenus assez proches.

-James Potter m'a dit que je pourrais te trouver là. Tu as terminé le dernier devoir pour Crimson ? Je n'arrive pas à arriver à la longueur voulue. Oh, et il y a l'exposé que Whirlwind m'a demandé de préparer, je n'arrive pas à trouver les documents correspondants. Tu sais où je pourrais trouver les livres sur la chasse à l'hippogriffe ? Je sais, je sais, ce n'est pas quelque chose avec lequel plaisanter, mais…

Oui, elle vient définitivement de croiser Mark. Sinon, elle ne serait pas aussi enjouée et bavarde. Attendez un peu ! James Potter ? C'est lui qui lui a demandé de venir me voir ? Mais de quoi se mêle-t-il, à la fin ! Je suis tout de même assez grande pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire, tout de même !

…

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je sors de mes gonds, et ce n'est probablement pas la dernière. Mais deux fois en moins de deux mois, cela fait beaucoup pour moi. Et Christina qui s'en est rendue compte !

-Tu devrais t'énerver plus souvent, tu sais ? On dirait presque une fille normale quand tu as le rouge aux joues. J'en parlais justement avec James Potter et Sirius Black pas plus tard que ce matin, et…

Traîtresse ! Je vais probablement paraphraser Severus en disant cela, mais : Potter, Black, je vous hais !

…

Il faudra que j'ai une sérieuse discussion avec ce garçon, moi. Mine de rien, il prend décidément les affaires des gens beaucoup trop à cœur. Finalement, je crois que je vais regretter de le leur avoir avouer…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La Salle Commune était pratiquement vide. Nous étions un dimanche soir, et cela n'avait rien de très étonnant. Le lendemain, les cours reprenaient tôt et peu d'élèves se hasardaient à veiller. Pourtant, curieusement, toutes les Cinquième années de Gryffondor étaient réunies.

J'étais assise devant la cheminée, un livre de potions sur les genoux, ajoutant des annotations ça et là. Un truc que je tenais de Severus. Le sien devenait une véritable encyclopédie. Il fait la même chose pour chacun de ses livres, sans exceptions. Il fait des recherches assez poussées, et je ne serais nullement surprise de le voir continuer dans cette voie une fois que nous aurons quitté Poudlard.

Potter et Remus disputaient une partie d'échec sorcier où, à entendre les commentaires de Black, assis à côté d'eux, Remus avait largement l'avantage. Pettigrow était allongé sur l'un des tapis, à finir un essai, probablement celui que Whirlwind nous avait demandé pour le lendemain.

Christina lisait un vieil exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier et, plume en main, elle s'amusait à résoudre les mots croisés et autres petits jeux disséminés dans les pages. Daphné avait le nez plongé dans un livre à la couverture rose, probablement un roman d'amour, dont elle devait s'imaginer être à la place de l'héroïne, à en juger par ses soupirs incessants.

Lindsay, tout juste sortie de l'Infirmerie, recopiait avec attention les notes qui lui manquaient en Etude de Runes et en Divination. Encore que je n'ais jamais réellement compris ce que l'on pouvait trouver d'intéressant à cette matière. De mon point de vue, elle est inutile.

Enfin, il y avait Lily, assise en face de moi, les bras croisés, songeuse. Je lui jetais de temps en temps un regard inquiet. Elle n'avait guère desserré les lèvres de toute la soirée, et j'en étais légèrement inquiète.

Je n'étais visiblement pas la seule à m'en être rendue compte, puisque quelqu'un me devança dans la recherche des causalités.

-Lily ? Je te trouve bien silencieuse. Il y a un problème ?

Comptez sur Remus Lupin pour tout remarquer. Je lui jetais à peine un regard. Visiblement, il n'avait pas quitté des yeux sa partie d'échec plus d'une minute. Potter, par contre, s'était figé, et son regard oscillait entre la rousse et son camarade.

-Vous savez, fit lentement remarquer Lily, que dans quelques mois, nous allons devoir faire un choix.

-Oh, fit Christina en laissant sa plume suspendue en l'air, sans s'apercevoir qu'une goutte d'encre venait de tomber sur sa robe ? Et, quel est ce choix, Lily joli ?

-Celui de notre avenir, murmura-t-elle.

A ce stade, tout le monde la regardait avec des yeux ronds, une mine goguenarde ou une respectueuse incompréhension. Sauf Remus et moi. Nous échangeâmes un regard de connivence, et je répondis pour nous deux.

-Tu veux parler de l'entretien pour notre choix de carrière, demandais-je en fermant mon livre ?

Elle hoche la tête avec gravité. Le silence qui remplit la Salle Commune est pour le moins…pesant. Tout le monde semble plonger dans ses pensées et, franchement, je ne peux pas les en blâmer.

Chacun d'entre nous à un rêve qu'il désirerait accomplir. Mais, compte tenu des circonstances actuelles, il est difficile de savoir quoi faire. Devrions-nous poursuivre dans des tâches subalternes, des métiers de tous les jours, ou devrions-nous chercher des places ou des postes à responsabilité, pour aider à combattre les Mangemorts ?

Je crois que c'est l'interrogation qui anime tout le monde. Pour ma part, je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai jamais vraiment considéré mon avenir au-delà de ma scolarité. Je n'ai aucun véritable talent, sauf en potion, et il y a peu de métiers s'y rattachant. De plus, mes parents voudront-ils seulement me laisser en vadrouille dans le monde, sachant que quiconque pourrait découvrir ma nature, ce qui serait leur plus grande honte ?

Plus j'y pense, et plus je sens un léger pincement au cœur. Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver après Poudlard ?

-Moi, je songe à devenir Auror, déclara brusquement James Potter en frappant du poing sur la table, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber plusieurs pièces du jeu d'échec, me faisant sursauter par la même occasion. Je ne permettrais plus à ces idiots encagoulés de semer le trouble dans notre communauté !

-Oui ! Et partout où il ira, j'irais ! S'exclama Sirius Black en montant sur une chaise pour parfaire sa déclaration.

Remus secoue la tête avec indulgence.

-Libre à vous de devenir des preux chevaliers au service de la loi, de l'ordre et du Ministère, ce n'est pas moi qui vous en empêcherez. James, une chose, cependant ; ce n'est pas parce que tu as fais tomber les pièces que tu vas pouvoir tricher, je me rappelle exactement de la configuration du jeu.

-Pas de chance, mon vieux James, fit Black en ricanant.

-Si vous voulez devenir Auror, vous devriez en parler avec Frank Londubat. Il compte entrer à l'Académie après sa scolarité, intervint Christina. Il peut vous donner quelques avis sur ce que vous devriez prendre comme matière l'an prochain.

-Londubat ? C'est ce sixième année, non ? Le préfet ? Dit pensivement Black.

-C'est cela, fait Christina en hochant la tête.

Je hoche imperceptiblement la tête. Je ne connais pas très bien Frank Londubat. Mais du peu que j'ai pu constater, c'est un garçon sérieux, intègre et très protecteur de ceux qui lui sont proches. Un vrai Gryffondor, en clair.

Je ne suis pas surprise outre mesure qu'il ait choisi la carrière d'Auror.

Un toussotement me ramena à la réalité. Daphné s'éclaircit la gorge et minaude un pue en lançant des regards prétendument aguicheurs aux garçons. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rouler des yeux

-Moi, je voudrais devenir styliste. C'est un métier sûr et rentable. Et quand je vois ces horreurs dans les vitrines du Chemin de Traverse ou de Pré Au Lard, je me dis que je ne manquerais pas de travail. Les gens ont si peu de goût…

-Mais ça n'aidera en rien la situation actuelle, fit aigrement Lily.

-Comment…commença Daphné avec irritation.

-Evans marque un point, fit remarquer Black.

-C'est vrai, la mode n'est pas très importante à l'ordre du jour, approuva Remus en bougeant sa reine. Echec et Mat, Potter !

-Encore ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

-Laisse tomber, James, fit Peter en souriant. Personne ne peut battre Remus aux échecs.

-Et toi, Evans ? Tu comptes faire quoi, demanda James en lui dédiant un clin d'œil et un sourire charmeur.

La rousse lui dédia un coup d'œil meurtrier. Visiblement, ses relations avec Potter ne s'arrangent pas. A ce rythme là, la glace de l'antarctique aura entièrement fondue avant qu'ils fondent un foyer…

-J'hésite encore. Mais mes projets ne regardent que moi pour l'instant. Est-ce clair ?

-Médicomage ou Auror, taquina Christina. Elle n'arrête pas de dire ça depuis deux ans, fit-elle à l'intention des garçons.

-Christina !

Ton de voix trahie…Ma chère Lily, bienvenue au club.

-Je me demande si tu y arriveras, fit timidement Pettigrow. C'est très dur de devenir Auror, à ce qu'il paraît…

-Lindsay ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, toi ? Demanda gentiment Lily en ignorant son interlocuteur.

Visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas à la question, puisque qu'elle sursaute et fait une rature sur sa copie. Notre préfète se tortille, mal à l'aise sous le poids conjugué de nos regards. Finalement, elle finit par souffler une réponse.

-Je veux être journaliste et travailler à la Gazette.

-Cela me paraît bien simple, fit Daphné avec humeur.

Visiblement, elle était vexée de ne pas avoir obtenu le succès qu'elle désirait.

-Détrompe-toi, fit Christina avec passion ! Le Ministère muselle les quotidiens ! Ils ne sont pas libres de dire toute la vérité, ou ils doivent la modifier à l'avantage du Ministre et de ses collaborateurs. Les métiers de presse sont parmi les moins facile, car on ne peut jamais dire ce que l'on veut. C'est pour ça qu'avec Mark, nous comptons fonder notre propre journal, où nous n'aurons pas à suivre la politique du Ministère !

-Mark Lovegood ? Le Serdaigle ? Il n'est pas un peu…bizarre, comme garçon ? Fit Peter.

-Mark est très gentil, fit froidement Christina à l'intention de notre camarade. Il n'a absolument rien à se reprocher.

Si j'étais à la place de Pettigrow, je n'aborderais plus le sujet. Quand les choses en viennent à Lovegood, Christina peut mordre. Finalement, la Gryffondor aux cheveux teints tourna la tête vers la préfète.

-En tout cas, Lindsay, si tu poursuis dans cette voie, soit sûre que Mark et moi t'aiderons. Tu aurais même une bonne place en tant que chroniqueuse.

-Euh…merci…Je vais y réfléchir, d'accord ?

La discussion continua un moment. Je n'y pris pas trop part, me contentant d'écouter. Au besoin, j'appris que Peter pensait travailler dans les Catastrophes Magiques et que Remus pensait à des études plus poussées en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Il voyagerait probablement un peu pour cela, pendant quelques années. Pour le reste, il ne semble pas avoir d'idée précise.

Mais, à la vue de sa condition de lycanthrope, cela n'a rien d'étonnant. Qui accepterait, en toute connaissance de cause, d'employer un loup-garou ? Je doute que l'avenir qui attend Remus soit rose…

-Et toi, Aphélie ? Que comptes-tu faire ?

Je cligne des yeux. Je sentais qu'on me poserait cette question à un moment ou à un autre, mais je ne m'y étais pas préparée. Je serre les lèvres. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais répondre ?

Lily me regarde avec attention, de même que Christina. Les Maraudeurs ont l'air de ne pas trop y toucher, mais je sais qu'ils attendent la réponse avec tout autant d'impatience.

Mais moi, je n'en sais rien. Est-ce que seulement mes parents n'ont pas déjà prévu quelque chose pour moi ? Est-ce que je vais seulement rester en Angleterre ? La famille a de nombreuses propriétés dont nous ne servons que rarement. Décideront-ils de m'y envoyer en exil, le moment venu ?

Est-ce qu'eux-mêmes y ont songé ?

L'angoisse me ronge, car j'ignore totalement ce qui va se passer pour moi. Ma tante Anne Lyse s'est fait une vie tranquille et a un époux formidable, mais elle est une exception dans une longue chaîne de déception. Est-ce que je finirais comme elle, ou est-ce qu'un sort plus funeste m'attend ?

Et je ne peux pas maîtriser les tremblements dans ma voix lorsque je réponds :

-Je ne sais pas, Lily. Je ne sais vraiment pas…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_3 mois. 3 mois et la croisade acharnée d'une lectrice qui se reconnaîtra probablement ont été nécessaires pour songer à publier un nouveau chapitre, au lieu de deux semaines, comme je l'avais d'abord penser. Et même comme cela, il a eu du mal à venir. Mea culpa, d'accord. Mais entre les devoirs au lycée et un intérêt de plus en plus croissant pour les fics sur les animés, j'avais un peu mis Harry Potter de côté. Même la lecture du tome 6 ne m'a pas donné le coup de fouet nécessaire à la rédaction d'autres chapitres. Au contraire, cela me donne matière à réfléchir, et je finis par me demander où va me mener cette histoire._

_Donc, en clair, il y a de la révision de scénario au programme…_

_Je prévois toujours de terminer cette fic, soyez rassurés, mais ce n'est actuellement pas ma priorité, et il peut s'écouler un certain temps entre chaque mise à jour. Quoique je doute que cela prenne encore trois mois, sauf cas extrême._

_Merci à yona, mélusine lupin, Luinil Azuretoile, Zofia.cc, Redblesskid et Jamesie-Cass pour leurs reviews._

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions en m'envoyant une review.


End file.
